Second Chances, Strippers & Stars
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: The dream of a second chance, the dream that life crushed and the dream to shine brightest. Everyone has dreams and this is the story of three dreams that come together. Some will be achieved, some will change completely & some will fade away but at least they'll be together?
1. Auditions, Temptation & Fresh Starts

_**Okay so this is my first ever Glee fan fic and as you will tell pretty much right away it's rather heavy AU. Okay I'm not going to BS any of you. I am so not up on all this AU, OCC and what not fanfic, fandom language. I'm 21 so I'm old I guess or I've just been living under a rock I'm not quite sure which. But anyway this story is well I have no clue really what you would class it as but I am sure you will all figure it out as you read and hopefully will come to just enjoy it for whatever wacky mess it turns out to be lol! **_

_**I have no idea how you guys and girls are going to react to this fic. Anyway I just hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and speculate and all that great stuff. I really just want to write something that you're going to enjoy reading, isn't that the main goal at the end of the day? If you do have any questions never feel shy to ask them, I will do my best to answer them all as best I can. I just want to say thank you for reading and for those of you who review (if you do) thank you too, so much cause I know how easy it can be to read and not leave a review, reviews I swear to god can be harder than writing the actual story. So anyway enough of me yammering on let's get this started...**_

* * *

**Second Chances, Strippers & Stars**

**Chapter 1**

"**Auditions, Temptation & Fresh Starts"**

Dreams, they can be taken for granted, ignored even forgotten but no matter what you do with them they are so irreplaceable in what they offer you. Dreams can be your comfort at night, your escape in the day or even your entire life goal. No matter what type of dream it is there is always something about it that reveals your hearts greatest desire, need or regret.

For Rachel her dream was all she had right now because her reality had recently become even harsher than normal. Moving away from everything she had ever known to a new town, a new school she had yet to start and a new set of circumstances that were anything but easy. Yes this was her reality now but it wasn't going to be this way forever, oh no not for Rachel, Rachel had dreams, big dreams but they were more than dreams one day her dreams would be her reality.

One day Rachel's reality would be her name shining brightly on a marquee and performing to packed houses of adoring fans some of which would even be waiting for her at the stage door. Yes one day this would be Rachel's reality because one day Rachel Barbra Berry was going to be a star. Rachel wasn't completely unrealistic though, considering she was only fourteen she still knew to get that reality wasn't going to be easy or without hard work. But Rachel had more than just a dream of her future reality to get lost in at night when she slept, or to fantasise over when she got bored in English, Rachel had a plan.

"Rachel?" The familiar voice rings out through the chilly, cramped one bedroom apartment as the spring sun starts to creep in through the drawn curtains. As much as she knew she had to answer Rachel really didn't want to. It was so much easier to stay tucked away in the security of her covers and soft pillows than to actually get up and face reality once again.

That morning, like most mornings the covers seemed like the perfect hiding place, they were there and all though they didn't offer much of a hiding spot they were all she had without actually getting out of bed and that would be defeating the purpose.  
"Rachel!" The voice calls out again, this time louder and clearly getting closer. Not even five seconds pass before the clicks of high heeled boots ring out from making contact with the hardwood bedroom floor. "It's half seven already and you haven't even sat up straight yet, let alone eaten or god forbid got washed and dressed." The voice continued making Rachel's eyes shut tighter in attempt to block the words out to no avail. "Rach, come on seriously get up, we really can't be late on our first day at a new school." The voice pointed out the stress in her own voice evident which quickly tugged at Rachel's guilt.

Slowly Rachel peals back the cover from her head and squints at the bright sun now filling up the bedroom before slowly making eye contact with the face behind the voice that had woken her from her dreams.  
"Or we could just not go at all and then we wouldn't be late." Rachel suggests sheepishly, knowing she was pushing her luck but still deciding to try all the same. Her big brown eyes grow wide and puppy dog like as she tires her utmost to sell her suggestion on what she knew was a tough buyer.  
"Hmm nice try darling but not a chance, we've already been out of school for three months and I've got all kinds of do gooders breathing down my neck, we really can't risk it. Now come on, go and get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast." The voice explains as a smile crosses her lip gloss covered lips making Rachel's heart melt.

It never ceased to amaze Rachel just how strong and together her sister was, she was only two and a bit years older than Rachel but here she was practically being a mother to her and that was nothing new, Lexi had been doing it since the day Rachel was born.

After seeing Rachel shuffle off in to the bathroom, Lexi finally lets out a sigh the worry and concern she tried so desperately to hide from her sister finally escaping somewhat. Lexi knew today was going to be a long day, between starting at this new school, making sure Rachel was okay and then working till god knows what time Lexi was going to be dead on her feet but it had to be done. Lexi tugs at her black bootleg jeans, shuffling them back up her curvy hips. She ties her waist long brown hair into a bun, using the long length to her advantage so she didn't have to use a band. Lexi then looks towards the time; thankful pancakes were not only easy but quick.

As the third pancake slides from the pan onto one of the plates Lexi's phone starts to ring and Lexi lets out a groan quickly positioning the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continues making breakfast.  
"Hello?" She answers her voice sharper than normal as she was trying to concentrate on three things at once.  
"Hey mamacita..." The voice from the other end of the conversation replies making Lexi's heart jump in to her mouth.  
"Spider?" She whispers quickly looking to see if Rachel was still in the bathroom. "Look, I'm really busy right now..."  
"Hey, hey calm down. I'm ringing 'cause I have a spot for you tonight if you're interested." Spider explains his Mexican accent making every word seem that much smoother than it should. Lexi flips another pancake and takes the phone in to her left hand, her eyes still focused on that bathroom door making sure Rachel didn't walk out and hear her.

"Spider I told you before I'm not doing that anymore. Look, you really helped me and I appreciate that, you know I do but I have to be careful now. I've got me and Rachel starting school again and this cleaning job after school and yeah it will be tight but we're going to make it." Lexi explains being as careful with her words as she could, not wanting to do anything to anger this man who she knew she didn't want as an enemy.  
"Look mammy that's great but you do this job tonight you won't have to work all month. We have this friend of mine coming in for a party, she is beyond loaded and is bringing her loaded friends with her. She's a big tipper..."  
"How big?" Lexi asks before she can even stop herself, quickly regretting it as it made her sound like she was interested which she wasn't.  
"She uses hundreds like they were singles mammy." He explains causing Lexi to bite down on her bottom lip hard; she couldn't lie she was more than tempted. Sure this would be a quick fix for cash but Lexi knew she had to play this straight, she couldn't risk any one finding out she had too much to lose.  
"I'm sorry Spider but I can't. Thank you for thinking of me but I just can't risk it..."  
"Look, you don't have to explain sweetness I understand. Just know the door is always open for you, always. You need me you call alright? Good luck with your new job mamacita, I'll speak to you soon." He blows a kiss down the phone not letting Lexi get another word in before hanging up.

Just then the bathroom door opens up and Rachel walks out with a frown as she pulls her hair back into her red headband.  
"Who were you talking to?" She asks curiously, her face turning in to a smile seeing the breakfast laid out on the small table in the middle of the kitchen.  
"My new boss" Lexi lies much too easily her heart panging with guilt, she hated not being honest with Rachel but there were some things this innocent, delicate young girl just didn't need to know about. "Now you're going to have to eat pretty quick okay, it's going to take us a good ten minutes to drive to Carmel from here." Lexi reminds her as she places her pancake filled plate in front of Rachel and pats her back, still having a thousand things to do before they left.

Rachel just nods quickly digging in to her pancakes with a smile but as she looks up and sees her sister running around the small, cramped apartment, flustered and leaving her own food to get cold Rachel couldn't help but sigh.  
"Are you not going to eat yours?" She asks knowingly as Lexi folds up the blanket on the sofa and drapes it over the back, tidying the cushions as she went. Lexi stands up straight and flashes her younger sibling a grin, topping it off with a wink, her brown eyes glimmering in the sunlight that was pouring in from the window she was stood in front of.  
"Of course I am, so don't get any ideas they are mine." Lexi replies with a giggle rushing back over to the table and digging her fork in taking a large bite before giving Rachel a look that said 'Happy now' and then swigging it down with some orange juice. "Right, we have five minutes and then we've got to be out of here." She adds as Rachel rolls her eyes.

Lexi sinks down in to the seat next to her seeing the insecurities flash across Rachel's face.  
"Listen to me Rach, I know you're nervous but that's normal I am too. It's a new school, a new town, new people but the one thing that's the same is the one thing that matters... you've got me." Lexi assures her with a bright smile as she reaches over and squeeze's Rachel's resting hand gently.  
"I know but it's not fair you having to baby sit me at school because I am socially awkward and can't make friends of my own or I just seem to attract the harshness of my peers..." Rachel whispers, her eyes not leaving the half eaten pancake she was starring at so intently.  
"Rachel, I do not baby sit you at all. I just do what any big sister would do I look out for you and you do not attract harshness, they are just bullies okay? They are just insecure people who see you, so beautiful and talented and special and get jealous and know of no other way to deal with their insecurities than to lash out at you. Now come on, you have your plan and I know you're not going to let some insecure assholes ruin that are you?" Lexi reminds her finally making Rachel lift her head up and look at her.

The last six months had been tough on both girls in the same and in different ways but through it all the bond they shared hadn't changed once and it never would. Rachel had always had this unwavering confidence in her abilities and all though that hadn't changed; her confidence in herself in general had been knocked. But who could blame her, she had been bullied at their last school, at least in till Lexi had stepped in but it was enough to make Rachel insecure especially on top of everything else that had happened.  
"No you're right I have my plan and part of that plan is going to school and getting good grades and making my way to Broadway." Rachel states with a determination that lit up her entire face and made Lexi's worrying heart warm.  
"That's my star!" Lexi beams leaning over and kissing her head as she looks to the time. "Okay star, time for you to get shooting to school." She says standing up and grabbing both her and Rachel's bags from by the front door. Rachel was still nervous but kept the smile on her face her sisters words, like always, having had a great effect on her.

Shelby Corcoran was of course already at the school, the halls were refreshingly empty as the clock read five to eight. This was probably Shelby's favourite time at work, just before the start of the school day and everything was still fresh and there to be got. Shelby smiles at her handy work as she smoothes down the poster she was hanging up on to notice board just in front of the main doors. Shelby knew her confident smile would most likely be gone by the end of the auditions her poster was advertising for but at this point she could still hope and dream that someone amazing would walk in and blow her away. She was almost praying for them to.

Shelby had been the director of Carmel's glee club Vocal Adrenaline for almost five years and she loved it, even the stress and responsibility she enjoyed in some sick twisted way. She guessed it was the distraction that being so busy and overwhelmed gave her that she truly loved. The ability to completely in gross in something and hide away from all the fears, regrets and pain that filled her mind when given the chance to think, was something she could never pass up on. Shelby knew that was part of the reason she and her team had been so successful, she had been able to commit herself to it one hundred and ten percent and in return expected nothing less from her team. Shelby wasn't there to be a friend to her students, she wasn't there to hold their hands, Shelby was there to help them win and boy did they know it. Coach Corcoran was feared alright, she had a reputation of perfection and it wasn't just something she expected she demanded it and if she didn't get it may god have mercy on your soul.

The team was starting to look stale though and that certainly wasn't going to do, Shelby all though hesitant to hold open auditions knew it was their only real chance of finding anyone. Shelby had one star on her team and he was fantastic but he wasn't extraordinary and his attitude really didn't help him. Sure Shelby had attitude and arrogance and a lot of the time she encouraged her students to have that too but Jesse took it to a whole new level, a level that was a hindrance more than an asset. Shelby knew she needed someone to match or even rival his talent to send the lad down a peg or two but finding them was going to be some task, but that was what Shelby did.

As she walks back in to her office, her hands clasping the last few left over posters and flyers she notices someone sat in her office chair.  
"Excuse me?" She says loudly, making her presence known as quickly as possible her authoritative voice booming through the small room. Slowly the black leather chair spins around and reveals and all too familiar face from Shelby's past. "Helena?" Shelby asks questioningly noticing the dark brown hair, in loose curls pulled back in to a headband and large Gucci sunglasses covering the person's eyes.  
"Well who else do you know who can afford Gucci?" The woman asks with a grin, her English accent making Shelby's lips turn into a smile.  
"What are you doing here?!" Shelby asks in astonishment, throwing the posters to her desk and pulling Helena up and in to a tight squeeze of a hug.  
"Me? Excuse me but when does Shelby Corcoran teach?" Helena bats back removing her sunglasses to reveal her ever distinctive and bright blue eyes.  
"Well I had to do something after New York, which speaking off why aren't you there? Don't you have some board meeting to sleep through...? I mean chair?" Shelby mocks having missed this kind of back and forth for far too long. Helena laughs and waves her hand in front of her face in a 'pfft' manner.  
"Believe me, they can cope without me. Looks like I got here just in time though..." Helena says taking a long hard look at her oldest and dearest friend as she chews on the end of her sunglasses. Shelby frowns looking down at what she was wearing wondering where the look of disapproval was coming from. "Your skirt is actually past your knees and I see no cleavage. Sweetie, I know you're a teacher but with a figure like yours you should be flaunting it not hiding it." Helena explains reaching over and trying to undo one of the buttons on Shelby's silk purple blouse. Shelby instinctively pushes Helena's hand away and bites back her urge to laugh.  
"I work with horny teenage boys all day long, I'm not risking anything." Shelby points out her eyebrows rising in a suggestive manner that only make's Helena giggle in excitement.  
"Well surely some of them have to be worth more than a sly look when they bend over?" Helena asks perching herself on the edge of her best friend's desk. Shelby rolls her eyes and laughs walking around to the chair and sitting down pulling herself into the gap.  
"And this is why you could never be a teacher..."  
"Oh we both know it wouldn't be the pretty little boys I'd be after." Helena remarks crossing one leg over the other as she starts to fiddle with one of Shelby's ornaments.

"So come on, what are you doing here of all places? Ms New York only leaves to go to London, Paris & the Bahamas I seem to remember you telling me." Shelby asks sorting out a few of her papers trying to avoid the urge to slap Helena's hands away again.  
"Well, turns out I had to be in town for some business anyway and I knew you were here so I thought why not make a real trip out of it, like the old days?" Helena asks as her smile just grows wider and her eyes flash with mischievousness that Shelby knew all too well. Shelby had seen that look many a time back in New York when Helena was trying to stand on her own two feet and helping Shelby out with somewhere to stay while she was busy auditioning for every show imaginable. Both girls had been in their early twenties and had on more than one occasion painted the town every shade of red imaginable well in to the next day.  
"Helena it's a Monday and I know what a night out with you turns in to." Shelby replies trying to hide the fact the suggestion had more that pricked her interest. It had been far too long since she was able to let her hair down and just have fun and she knew with Helena fun was a given. Helena leans across the desk and brings her eyes to meet dead centre with Shelby's. She raises her eyebrows and Shelby knew she couldn't say no, those eyes, that look that just took her back to all those years before when everything was less complicated. "Fine, I'll come but there are conditions." Shelby explains earning a yawn from Helena who unlike Shelby didn't have commitments, at least she didn't have any that she couldn't break and get away with due to her money and status. "One, I'll drink but I'm not getting paralytic..." Shelby continues quickly holding her hand in front of Helena's face to stop her from speaking. "Second, I am to be in MY own bed no later than two, do we understand?" Shelby asks turning her hand so it was now awaiting a handshake to seal the deal.  
"Fine, deal but you are seriously getting buttoned up way too tight in your old age for my liking" Helena snipes jokingly sliding off of the desk and shaking Shelby's strong hand. "I'll pick you up for eight, be ready and make sure you've eaten. We don't want empty stomachs..." Helena smirks before leaning over and kissing Shelby's cheek and picking up her car keys from the side before leaving. Shelby flops back into her seat and just lets out a strong breath, shaking her head and wondering just what she had let herself in for.

Carmel High School was bigger than the last one Lexi and Rachel had been to but the students were basically the same as at any high school. Lexi as always didn't seemed phased at all, her brown eyes were focused and her posture straight, shoulders back and most of all chin up. Lexi had learnt from a very young age that this approach was best, not many people were brave enough to start with her and if they were they soon regretted it. Rachel had her own way of coping, she kept her head mid level, not looking down afraid but not looking for trouble by sticking her head right up like Lexi. Rachel was so much more fragile & petite than Lexi, in frame, height and guard but she still did have one it was just different. Rachel smoothes down her pleated skirt as they make their way out of the principles' office, equipped with their new schedules.  
"Okay so you said you have maths? I'll walk you to class and then head off to..." Lexi explains looking down at her own schedule with a sigh. Rachel quickly looks over her sister's shoulder and smirks at what she sees.  
"Science and it's a double." Rachel explains causing Lexi's jaw to actually fall open in shock.  
"Science?! First thing on a Monday... oh dear god and it's a double." Lexi protests aloud before turning her attention back to Rachel who was gone. Lexi turns around to find her now smiling and looking at something on the notice board near the entrance.

"What are you grinning at?" Lexi asks making her way over and looking over her sister shoulder to see the poster that had a music notes on it. She reaches over and plucks it from the board before motioning with it to Rachel.  
"It's a poster for auditions for the schools Glee club called Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel explains making Lexi's eyes narrow curiously.  
"Do you want to try out?" She asks causing Rachel to give her a knowing glare. "Of course you do. Well you should, go for it." Lexi encourages seeing a light spark in to Rachel's brown eyes that she hadn't seen since all this started. Rachel's eyes ponder the poster for a second longer before a strong nod comes over her head.  
"You know what I will." Rachel affirms grinning brightly, snatching the poster from Lexi's hand and standing up on her tip toes to hug her sister tightly. "I'll see you at lunch" Rachel chirps before quickly disappearing off to find her first class on her own, much to Lexi's shock but also happiness. Maybe this would be what Rachel needed to find contentment again.

The first class was easy enough to find and Rachel quickly apologized for being late and explained she was new before taking her seat at the back of the room and getting out her newly bought text book. As the teacher got underway writing various problems on to the board Rachel found she was unable to even look up at the board, her eyes were far too interested in the poster that was now sat over one of the pages of her book.  
"You're not actually thinking of trying out are you?" A voice asks from behind her, causing every hair on Rachel's neck to stand to attention. Rachel felt paralyzed something about the voice made her almost feel inferior. She gulps back her insecurities and just gives a faint nod keeping her brown eyes on the paper in front of her as her wrist flicks her pencil across the page as she tries to catch up with what had been written on the board. "Well you shouldn't we have VERY high standard in VA and I just don't think you'd cut it. I'm not trying to be mean; I'm just trying to save you from some social embarrassment." The voice pipes up again, this time seemingly closer which only made Rachel more uncomfortable.  
"I don't need saving from social embarrassment or anything else, thank you." Rachel replies sharply, shocking herself with her own tongue but proudly so, she smiles when the voice goes quiet and just tries to focus on her work.

As the bell rings Rachel quickly tries to place her books back in to her bag when she notices someone stood in front of her desk. Rachel does her best not to let their presence affect her and continues to put away her things, her actions becoming more frantic. Finally the books are away and she stands up only to come face to face with blue eyes and a mound of curly brown hair. Rachel couldn't deny the face was rather good looking but the look in his eyes was anything but attractive.  
"Did you want something?" Rachel asks sarcastically, her shoulders hunching as she clutches her bag closer to her chest. The boy smiles having not seen her face before, he was suddenly struck by just how beautiful she was.  
"Jesse!" A smaller girl hisses her elbow connecting with the blue eyed boys' ribs hard.  
"Uh right" He says shaking off the cobwebs and focusing on what they were doing again but as hard as he tried the words just wouldn't come out. Rachel's brown eyes fix on his seeing whatever was behind them before vanish but also recognising his voice as the one from behind her in class.  
"God, I'll do it myself." The girl snaps pushing the boy back and standing in front of Rachel no more than an inch apart. "Do yourself a favour and DON'T take this as a warning, this isn't us suggesting, this is us TELLING you. Stay away from Vocal Adrenaline auditions because if you show up, we promise you..." She looks behind her to the boy who still hadn't taken his eyes from Rachel. "You'll regret it." The girl finishes shouldering Rachel back in to the seat she had just stood up from. "I mean look at you, not exactly pretty are you?" She laughs as her hand reaches for Rachel's skirt. "And clearly your fashion is stuck in the 1950's and that just won't do. We have a reputation of being not only the hottest vocalists and dancers but the hottest lookers too. And if by some miracle you managed to sing just well enough to get in your face would scare off any judge and your body well... twelve year olds aren't exactly hot stuff now are they?" She smirks seeing her words were starting to have effect as Rachel's eyes look down at her own body. "Can you say all A's" The girl laughs referring to Rachel's breasts. "No seriously little girl, just stay away" She sneers before patronisingly patting Rachel on top of the head and strutting away. Jesse though doesn't move and as Rachel's now glossy eyes look up towards him he finds himself about to reach out for her hand. "JESSE!" The girl screams from the doorway waking him from his trance and quickly springing him in to action as he rushes back to his friend.

By the time lunch had come around Lexi was just about ready to put her head inside a gas oven, she had understood nothing in any of her classes and only managed to keep awake in Science because the threat of the Bunsen burner setting fire to her waist long hair was far too real. The canteen was understandably packed but Lexi wasn't awfully bothered, food was actually the last thing on her mind, she just wanted to find Rachel.  
"Rachel?" Lexi calls out noticing her little sister sat slumped at the bottom of one of the staircases near the canteen entrance. Rachel's chin was rested on the palms of her hands as she had both elbows on her lap, this wasn't a good sign. "Has something happened?" Lexi asks finally close enough that she didn't have to shout over the traffic of students walking through the corridor. Rachel's brown eyes slowly look up and the look said everything. 'Oh crap' Lexi thinks silently, shifting herself against the railing of the staircase and reaching her arm through the gap to stroke Rachel's hair back. "What's happened? You were so excited before about the auditions; don't tell me Maths was that bad?" Lexi asks trying her best to keep it light hearted but failing miserably.

"I had a run in with some of the kids who are already in it and they were right, everything they said was right. I'm far too ugly and I look like a twelve year old I mean really I know boys with bigger breasts than I have. I have no idea what I was even thinking going to audition..." Rachel starts to fire off sentence after sentence the speed in which she spoke picking up more and more with every word it was hard for Lexi to keep up. "I mean I know I can sing and I can hold more than my own in that respect but if they are all caught up in looks then I'm..."  
"Hey... calm down." Lexi says calmly trying to grab Rachel's attention which thankfully she did. "They said you were ugly?" She asks needing conformation before she went and killed whoever said it, her hands quickly shaking as the anger surges through her body. Rachel was far too hurt to even think about what Lexi's reaction would be and just nods lost in her own thoughts. "Who was it? Do you know their names?" Lexi pushes wanting to make sure she got the right person all though she was more than willing to take them all down to make sure she got the right one.  
"No." Rachel lies she only knew the boys name but he hadn't actually said anything well not since she looked in her eyes. Rachel wasn't sure why but she just couldn't throw him under the bus even if he probably did deserve to be.

Lexi's anger moves to the side once she sees just how upset her baby sister was, it hurt her like nothing else and all though it made her anger worse at the same time it made her calm down.  
"Okay well, you're going to listen to me not to them." Lexi instructs moving over and sitting down next to Rachel whose head instantly finds its place on Lexi's shoulder. "Fuck them, fuck what they say because it's all jealous bull shit." Lexi spats her arm securely wrapping over Rachel's delicate shoulder. "Rach, once you get on that stage and sing the last thing you will be thinking about is them and their lies. You don't need me to tell you how beautiful you are, inside and out because deep down you already know that. What you need to do is go in to those auditions and do what you do best, own that fucking stage!" Lexi explains making Rachel laugh and smile from ear to ear. "See there she is there's my star." Lexi states leaning in and kissing Rachel's temple seeing she still wasn't full convinced on it.

"What have I got to do to get you to go huh?" Lexi asks nudging her sister with her shoulder playfully and pulling a face. Rachel laughs again and just shrugs as Lexi leans in even closer. "Come on, I know there's something running through that mind of yours." Lexi prods to which Rachel finally sighs and clears her throat.  
"Will you come with me? Please?" Rachel asks with nervous eyes her head still leaning on her sister's protective, strong shoulder that had always been there to cry and lean on all of her life. Rachel normally did everything to hide her insecurities but with Lexi she knew she didn't have to and there would be no point even trying. Lexi just laughs and lets her head fall back and forth in a strong nod.  
"Of course I will, can I bring a banner with 'GO RACHEL!' written on it or would that be too much?" Lexi jokes making Rachel shove her away playfully. "No seriously of course I'll come what time are they?"  
"Uh half three till like six but I guess that depends what time you get seen." Rachel replies having mesmerised the times within seconds of seeing the poster.

Lexi felt her heart actually fall in her chest, she had work her first day at a new job how in the hell could she explain this to her boss?  
"Shit" She mutters with frustration not meaning for it to be said out loud but it was too late it had.  
"What?" Rachel asks her face falling at the thought of her sister not being able to be there with her, really not knowing if she could do it without her. Lexi's eyes melt the second she sees the look on Rachel's face, she couldn't let her down these auditions had been the happiest she had seen Rachel in months.  
"I'm supposed to be working but..." Lexi thinks through what to do but she knew there was only ever going to be one outcome. "... Don't worry about it okay? I'll call in and I'll sort it all out and come three thirty I'll be right by your side, cheering you on as you knock all those assholes off the map, okay?" Lexi assures her hiding her own fear as best as she could. Rachel knew Lexi needed this job though and after all this was just some stupid high school Glee club, work and money were far more important. But before she could object Lexi had already stood up and pressed her finger to Rachel's lips to shush her. "No arguments, now go get something to eat and then get to class okay? I'll meet you outside the auditorium at twenty past three okay?" Lexi says firmly so Rachel knew better than to argue.  
"Okay..." Rachel says sweetly her face returning to that of contentment again feeling much more confident now she knew Lexi would be with her. Lexi would do anything to see that look on Rachel's face so it was more than worth it even if she could lose her job. "Lex?" Rachel calls out before Lexi could get too far away. "I love you" She says once they were making eye contact again.  
"I love you too Rach, now go on go get some food and I'll see you later." Lexi replies watching as Rachel, scoops up her bag and disappears into the canteen again. The second Rachel was gone though Lexi let the heaviest sigh of her life leave her lungs, time to face the music and call her boss.

Just as Lexi had guessed and rightly so she was fired even before she had started her job. Lexi laughs knowing if she didn't she would cry and Lexi Berry didn't cry, especially not in a public place. Lexi leans back against the brick wall and just stares at her phone her conversation with Spider from that morning running around in her head like a pinwheel. Lexi knew she needed money and she needed it fast. 'How in the hell are we going to survive?' She rants inwardly, biting on her thumb nail as she paces back and forth, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete. 'Maybe if I just worked tonight for Spider then I could give myself time to find something else...' she pondered the allure of this big spending friend of his having really gotten to her. 'No! No don't be so stupid Lexi. You have to play this straight; if you ever got caught... no, no I'll think of something I always do.' Lexi argues with her own brain, the sensible side and the practical side each making a compelling argument and driving her further insane. Finally the bell rang and shot her back to reality and for a short amount of time would be some kind of distraction from the dilemma she was now in.

The end of the school day came around a lot faster than either Rachel or Lexi expected after the long, dragging morning but they were thankful all the same.  
"Hey, so you ready to knock some socks off?" Lexi asks greeting her younger sister with a tight hug as they meet up outside the auditorium. Rachel bites her lip hard but nods the confidence in her abilities now taking over and pushing all other doubts firmly away. It was hard for her though, in the last six months she felt as though she'd lost her shine. Rachel before had always thought she was the best and mainly that was because, she was. But after everything the past six months, well year and a half really if you count everything, had thrown at Lexi and herself it was hard to keep that same belief. "Good, that's my star." Lexi says proudly as a tall blonde lady, probably in her mid twenties walks out to the small group of them waiting.

"Okay guys so my name is Amanda, I'm Coach Corcoran's assistant. Now basically how today is going to work is like this. Coach Corcoran is only interested in the voice today, so these will be blind auditions. She will be sat with her back to you and just listening to what you sing so those of you with dance routines figured out may wanna hold back." She explains with a smile as a few of the group let out disappointed groans. "Now as soon as you're finished she'll probably ask you a few questions and then she let you know her decision. Try not to get too disheartened though okay? Coach Corcoran has a very specific thing she's looking for so if she does say no, don't take it to heart." The young blonde continues knowing for some of these young kids rejection could be hard to take. "Right well I'll lead you all through to the backstage so you can warm up and we'll get started." She explains her hands clamped together enthusiastically as she leads the thirty odd students through the darkened auditorium and to the backstage area.

Soon enough people were doing scales, stretching, applying extra make up and checking hair in the mirror all praying they would have what Coach Corcoran was looking for.  
"So what are you going to sing?" Lexi asks now sat up on one of the prop boxes, her long legs swinging as she chews on some gum trying to occupy her mind from other thoughts.  
"Well, I thought about maybe doing Journey..."  
"What? Rachel, honey I will kick your ass myself if you do 'Don't Stop Believing' Now don't get me wrong, hell of a song, when you're drunk but it's been done to DEATH. Besides your voice is way too good to waste on 'Journey'" Lexi interrupts making Rachel's eyebrows rise questioningly. "What?"  
"You for a second there sounded like you knew what you were talking about." Rachel points out with a giggle and Lexi just shakes her head giving a swift backhand swipe to her sister's arm.  
"Look just because I don't sing doesn't mean I don't still know a thing or two. I sat in on your vocal lessons for years and there is only so much Tupac full blast can block out."  
"You choose not to sing, you could if you wanted to. I still think there is something seriously wrong with you for not even wanting to. I know having me and my voice as competition is a lot to live up to but I swear I wouldn't judge you no matter how awful your voice may be." Rachel sasses making Lexi's big brown eyes narrow.  
"Don't push it, just do your vocal warm ups."  
"Don't you want to know what I'm singing?" Rachel questions with an ever bright smile.  
"Well if it's not Journey, I guess it's going to be Barbra? Or should that be Fanny?"  
"How in the world did you guess that?" Rachel asks mocking shock to which Lexi just shrugs her shoulders.  
"Lucky guess" Both girls laugh as the auditions start to begin. "Alright" Lexi says jumping down off of the prop box and back to her feet. "I will see you after okay? I can't stand here and listen because I'll either cry or smack the coach in the mouth if they say no, which they won't!" She adds quickly, her eyes becoming focused and serious on Rachel's again. "I'll be right outside the main doors okay? You're going to blow them away so don't even think about getting nervous." Lexi assures her grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and pulling her in close before kissing her cheek lightly. "I love you" She whispers before disappearing back out of the auditorium.

Rachel takes in a deep breath as she hears person after person get unceremoniously told no by an unfamiliar and yet still terrifying voice. It wasn't overly harsh but it was to the point, crisp and precise and to someone who was desperately hoping to impress, dream shattering. Rachel's stomach was suddenly swirling in every direction possible, she hadn't sung in front of an audience of any kind in six months, what if she no longer could sing? What if she wasn't good enough anymore? What if she was going to hear that 'no'?  
"Rachel, you're up honey." Amanda says softly from in front of the curtain having poked her head around just enough to be seen. Rachel's head snaps in the direction of the voice and flashes her best smile to the assistant, no time to worry now, it was show time.

Shelby was mentally and physically drained each one of her classes that day had been a disaster, with students not listening or just not understanding the work. And now here she was sat with her back to the stage trying to resist the urge to call off the rest of the auditions and just go home. The first five had been mediocre at best but then after that the standards had nose dived. Shelby really was losing the will to go on but this had been her idea and even if it was sinking faster than the titanic, Shelby was going to see it out to the end.

Rachel stands up, coaching herself mentally to keep breathing, her hands tied together in front of her nervously. As the stage lights hit her Rachel has to take a second before finally opening up her eyes and looking out at the sea of seats in front of her. Rachel could never explain it but something happened to her when she was on a stage or singing, it was as though the rest of the world just disappeared and it was just her, the song and her voice. There was a few seconds silence before Amanda gave the cue to start the music and the second the first note rang through the auditorium Rachel's whole presence changed and the music and her voice just took over.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,

I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
one shot, one gunshot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"

As Rachel's voice sends the last perfect note in to the back seat of the auditorium everything falls deafly silent. Rachel takes in a deep breath as she falls back down onto the flats of her feet having been stood on her tip toes during the last note. Her hands quickly return to in front of her waist and her fingers interlock nervously not sure if the silence was good or bad.

From the first second Shelby had heard this girl sing Shelby knew she was talented but as the song progressed the higher and straighter the hairs on Shelby's skin stood. By the time the last note was echoing through her ears the hairs had damn near shot off, this girl was beyond talented she was extraordinary. It took Shelby a few seconds to realise this wasn't a dream but just an answer to the prayer she had been asking for all day. As quickly as she could Shelby jumps to her feet and turns around to face the young girl, needing and wanting to get a look of the face that belonged to this incredible voice. Shelby's eyes scan across the stage and finally meet the petite, young and beautiful dark haired girl who had just given a performance any professional would kill to be able to do. But as her young face comes in to focus Shelby's heart stops dead in her chest it was as though she was starring in to a mirror. Shelby's jaw locks in place and her mouth dries as the realisation starts to hit her.  
"What did you... what did you say your name was?" Shelby asks barely able to project her voice loud enough to reach the front row let alone the stage. Rachel's posture straightens and taking a second to clear her throat before answers, her face turns into one locked with confidence.  
"Rachel, Rachel Berry"

* * *

_**I'm sure you all have questions about this...  
Why is Lexi working and worrying so much about money?  
What is she going to do now she's lost her job?  
Is Spider's offer going to become too tempting to pass up?  
What is Jesse's game?  
How is Shelby going to deal with the fact Rachel is the name behind that amazing voice?**_

_**The next chapter will give you some of the answers you are (hopefully) looking for. I will say this though, a lot of the questions and mysterious within this fic will be answered as we go along. I like to let things get answered as we go along rather than write out long explanations with in the chapter. I try (Try being the main word lol) to answer all questions and what not as we go along in the story and I do promise they will all be answered (eventually) you just have to kind of bare with me and fingers crossed enjoy the ride in getting there as we go. I hope that makes sense and doesn't sound like one big massive rambled mess. In till the next chapter ;;'x**_


	2. Regrets, Pressure & Familiar Faces

_**Wow, I really can not thank you all enough for being so wonderful with the reviews, follows and favourites of this story. I always love to know what you are guys are thinking and feeling so I can't thank you enough, especially for the reviews. They truly do mean so much to me, especially when I have been quite apprehensive about posting this story up. I truly hope you are enjoying it and wanting to read more because here is Chapter two. Thanks again for being so amazing and never feel shy to ask questions or anything, I'll always do my best to answer them. **_

_**Vienna98: Yes Shelby is Lexi's mother too. How it all came about and everything will be explained later on I promise! ;;'x**_

_**I do have a question for you all though, I want to introduce some of the other Gleeks into this story eventually. I already have an idea for Santana but I just wondered if there is anyone you guys would want to particularly see? Also if you have any certain pairings you'd like to see develop for any of the characters. Rachel? Shelby? Lexi? Let me know also, I do have some things planned out but I am always more than willing to get ideas and suggestions and see if I can fit them in or add drama or an extra storyline here and there so you know let me know hehe ;;'x **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Regrets, Pressure & Familiar Faces"**

Shelby had to do a double take as every word slowly sinks in to her brain 'Did I just hear her right? She did just say Rachel Berry. Rachel, god damn, Berry' Shelby panics within the confines of her own mind as it dawns on her the young girl was waiting for some kind of response.  
"Rachel..." Shelby clears her throat trying with every ounce of strength she could muster to keep it together. "Berry?" She asks still needing to have some kind of clarification she hadn't just heard what she wanted to hear, oh so desperately.  
"Yes, Rachel Berry." Rachel repeats, the bright stage lights meaning she was unable to make out the person talking to her in any more detail than a small shadow somewhere in the sea of empty seats. "Is my name not on the list?" Rachel asks hesitantly thankful when the lights were finally dimmed and she could begin to see more than five foot in front of her again.  
"Oh no it is sorry, I just thought I misheard you is all." Shelby explains fighting with every fibre of her being not to just blurt out everything that was flooding her brain.

Thoughts of joy to finally be reunited with the baby she hadn't seen for fourteen years. Thoughts of sadness at how much she had missed thoughts of pride at the beautiful and talented young woman her daughter had turned in to. So many thoughts that were all so easy to get completely lost in but right now Shelby had to stay focused. Rachel almost certainly would have no idea who Shelby was, why would she? Shelby had been absent from Rachel's entire life apart from two magical months that to this day still give Shelby her happiest dreams.

"Oh..." Rachel replies waking Shelby from her daze and making the older woman smile, just hearing her daughter speak made her heart soar, and she couldn't believe it was actually happening.  
"You were..." Shelby says softly her emerald green eyes lighting up at this miracle in front of her. "... extraordinary" She continues the way in which she pronounces 'extraordinary' makes Rachel's brown eyes grow like saucers. 'That was good right? Surely she isn't going to say no to me now she has said she was 'extraordinary' was she?' Rachel questions silently keeping her eyes fixed on the still slightly blurred form slowly walking closer from her seat midway back in the auditorium. Rachel couldn't help but be apprehensive after hearing this very woman reject person after person with little worry for their feelings. Something was different about her voice with Rachel though, it was softer, more human and all Rachel could do was pray that was a good thing and not some kind of ploy to get her in to a false sense of security.

There was an awkward silence as Shelby couldn't find the words to continue her praise of this whirlwind who had just knocked her whole life in to a tail spin. Even if the face of this voice hadn't belonged to Rachel Berry her youngest daughter, Shelby would still be finding it hard to speak the girl was that good. But maybe if it hadn't have been Rachel stood in front of her it would have been easier to continue as Coach Corcoran and stay professional. Shelby's already dry mouth turns into a desert as she reaches the front row of seats and she realises she is just mere feet away from her little girl, a girl who was now a young lady and basically a miniature version of herself in more ways than just looks.

"Is that a good thing?" Rachel asks unable to wait any longer, her legs were actually starting to turn to jelly completely failing at reading this woman's intentions, she was mysterious to say the least and something about her seemed almost familiar. Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on it but that familiarity only became stronger as the older woman's face was finally in full view. 'Where have I seen her before?' Rachel asks herself as she attempts to stop her face from showing any sign of the recognition. 'Those eyes, that nose, those cheeks and that chin I have seen them before. They seem older now though, more tired and worn out but they're clearly still the same just with the wear and tear of the years added to them.' Rachel tells herself in a bewildered inner monologue as at the same time she tries to place the familiarity with some actual memory.

"Of course that's a good thing." Shelby finally manages to croak out shocked the girl would think anything different. "I'm telling you that you're in!" Shelby reveals her voice a little more enthusiastic than even she had realised. Rachel's jaw drops a good three inches with shock, the odd silence and manner of this mysterious woman only moments before having put real doubt in to her young mind.  
"I am?!" Rachel questions her voice coming back matching Shelby's enthusiasm and easily surpassing it. "Of course I am" She mentally praises herself only it spills out in to a verbal mutter at the same time, something that makes Shelby almost chuckle. "Thank you, thank you so much. I haven't actually sung for an audience in quite some time, I know I was slightly flat at the start but I am sure with your guidance my confidence will grow again and..." Rachel beams her whole face flashing in to a smile that any performer would kill to have as a show face. It was so genuine and uplifting Shelby had a hard time not mirroring it. 'What is it about this girl that just made every single one of my defences smash to the ground?' Shelby ponders quickly being given the more than obvious answer by her over working mind. 'She's your daughter'

'She's your daughter but she has no idea. Pull it together Shelby, be professional, this is just another student, granted she is a talented student but just a student. Don't freak out or give her any special treatment, that isn't you and it wouldn't be fair to her or any of the others, be professional.' Shelby chastises as she attempts to get a control of her emotions again. Shelby suddenly realised she had mentally checked out for the last few seconds as Rachel had continued to rambled. 'Well that is clearly a family trait' again Shelby's inner monologue sprang in to action. Rachel had finally finished and was just looking at Shelby expectantly, her own thoughts starting to runaway with themselves.  
"I am glad you are so excited, if there is one thing I like to see its enthusiasm. I meant what I said Rachel, you truly are extraordinary. You will do great things with Vocal Adrenaline but there are a few things we need to go over." Shelby explains like she would to any other new member before officially welcoming to the group. Rachel nods instantly, she was ecstatic but much like Shelby had done before was giving herself a mental talking to about being professional and not letting her emotions get the better of her, of course for much different reasons.  
"Of course" Rachel replies her voice nothing more than a chirp as she practically skips from the stage and finds herself just inches away from her new coach.

The closer Rachel got the harder it was not to stare, this woman was stunningly beautiful and the feelings of familiarity just wouldn't ease up, if anything they got stronger. Rachel could feel her heartbeat rising in both of her ears as Shelby directs them both over to two seats in the front row. 'Why am I so nervous? I've already done the hard part.' Rachel asks herself trying to keep her smile and at least half of her attention on what Shelby was saying.  
"Okay so first things first you have an incredible talent, easily the best voice I have heard in... a very long time. Now, of course I have some rules about being in Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby begins to explain as Rachel's attention becomes fully focused on what Shelby was telling her. "Rehearsals are everyday, two thirty to half six and they are mandatory. There has to be a valid reason for you to miss one and by valid I mean either you are seriously ill or a genuine family emergency anything other than that I expect you here on time and focused." Shelby continues her Coach Corcoran spill coming to her as naturally as it is to breathe. "Each student also has assigned vocal sessions with me those usually occur at the weekends we will figure out your slot sometime tomorrow. Now on the run up to Sectional's, Regional's and of course Nationals rehearsal times have no limit and will continue in till I see fit for them to stop, they also run on weekends as well as school days." Shelby explains knowing this could all be overwhelming to hear but so far Rachel just seemed to be accepting it all without question. "You are expected to maintain a 'B+' average in all classes, all though I would personally prefer an 'A' average but it was lowered last year after a few of the students struggled with that expectation. I offer extra tuition to all my students for any subject so never feel afraid to come and talk to me if something is slipping okay?" She adds smiling at the fact Rachel hadn't once seemed phased by anything she had said. Most students grumble at least once but this girl was taking it all in her stride. Shelby had a reputation for being unkind to her students but that wasn't the case, Shelby cared about all of her students and only pushed them for their own good but would always offer support at the same time. "Now I also expect my members to attend dance classes." This was the first time Rachel's face showed any kind of reaction at anything Shelby had said. "Is something wrong?" Shelby asks not quite sure how to read the expression across Rachel's face.

"No! No not at all... I actually have been taking lessons since I was well old enough to stand, so I'm really excited about the prospect of getting back in to it again that's all." Rachel explains, the fire that had almost been extinguished in the past six months suddenly coming back to life again. Shelby nods seeing that spark that she had once had for performing flash across her daughters face.  
"Well good I'm glad to hear it. Now of course I expect the usual when it comes to attitude and behaviour whilst in rehearsals. Manners and respect are a must and that's not just towards me but also your fellow members okay? I am a hard ass and I will push you harder than you have ever been pushed before that is a promise but I will only ever push you to do things I know you are capable of. There will be times when you will hate me, when ever bone in your body will be cursing my name but in the long run when you're holding up the no. 1 prize at nationals you'll be thanking me. Also remember just because I'm tough doesn't mean I'm completely unapproachable never feel afraid to ask a question or even make a suggestion, I always like to see creativity in my students, always. Now I think that is more than enough for today..." Shelby finishes with a bright smile her Coach hat starting to slip again. "Unless you have any questions you'd like to ask?"  
"Um, I think you pretty much covered everything actually. I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity and I won't let you down." Rachel replies her smile making Shelby's coach hat completely disappear.

Rachel stands up from her seat and extends her hand towards Shelby who is caught off guard for a second. 'Is she offering me a hand shake? Is this girl for real?' Shelby asks inwardly finding it hard not to break out in to a grin. Rachel was practically giddy, her smile bright and eyes wide as she holds one hand behind her back and perches on to her tip toes rocking back and forth with bottled up energy as she keeps her hand extended for the shake.  
"I will see you at two thirty tomorrow Rachel, I'll have your team sweats and work out gear ready for you by then. I'm guessing you must be a small?" Shelby questions her eyes scanning the petite young thing in front of her. Shelby was clawing hard to keep her coach mentality as she stood talking to a girl who was her flesh and bone and completely oblivious to the fact. Rachel looks down at herself and nods.  
"Yeah, I would guess so but um...?" Rachel starts to question hesitantly.  
"Oh well it's just something I like to do, kind of a uniform for rehearsals to make everyone neutral and on the same level. It helps with ideas for costumes if you are all wearing the same thing to start with as well." Shelby explains as she makes a quick note on her clipboard about Rachel's size. "Also when you're rehearsing for as long and hard as you will be with me you'll be thankful for proper workout clothes, trust me."  
"Oh okay I see, um well I guess I should get going my sister is waiting outside for me. She's probably got none of her fake nails left by now, I best go and give her the good news. I'll see you at two thirty sharp tomorrow Coach!" Rachel beams turning around on the ball of her toes to leave.

That was when it hit Shelby like a ton of bricks 'Alexis! Of course Alexis must be here too. What does she look like now? Does she look like Rachel; is she another mirror image of me?' Shelby's head quickly turns in to twenty questions with itself as Rachel bounds towards the main doors. Shelby wanted more than anything to call after her and ask about Alexis but how could she? No, no Shelby would just have to play this one calm and wait it out. Sure she had already waited fourteen years to lay eyes on her daughters again and each day had been torture but at least now she knew they were close, closer than they had ever been before. 'Maybe knowing where they are but not being able to say anything is going to be worse? But what choice do I have? Alexis was two years and five months old the last time I saw her, so excited about being a big sister, so full of life and perfect.' Shelby's thoughts and memories run away with her as she hears Amanda clear her throat from the wing.  
"Are you ready for the next one?" She asks leaving Shelby confused.  
"Am I ready for the next what?" Shelby questions in a levelled out tone as she looks up at Amanda blankly leaving the tall blonde with nothing but a confused look on her face.  
"The next audition" Amanda answers slowly having never seen Shelby look so out of it before.  
"Oh um, yes of course sorry bring them out." Shelby replies slowly piecing everything back together mentally as she walks back to her seat for the next audition and tires to get over what had just happened.

Rachel hadn't been so happy in what seemed like forever as soon as the auditorium doors closed behind her she did a jump, complete with full fist bump.  
"Well I'm guessing by that freeze frame worthy jump you got in?" Lexi asks knowingly, the grin on her younger sister's face telling her everything she needed to know.  
"Oh Lexi, it was amazing. I was so nervous but the second the music started I just zoned out, I don't remember anything in till I realised the music had stopped and there was just this silence." Rachel starts to explain, the pace of her words telling Lexi she was about to go in to full Rachel ramble but Lexi couldn't have cared less she was just relieved to see that fire back in her sisters eyes again. "Then she stood up and looked at me and I thought like she hated it but she loved it! She said I was 'Extraordinary'" Rachel reveals trying to copy the way Shelby had said it as best as she could but it just didn't sound the same. "Can you believe that?" Rachel asked but Lexi knew better than to try and answer. "So then she said I was in and we talked for a bit about you know what she expects from me what with rehearsals and grades and dance lessons and stuff but I mean that is totally..." Rachel continues her pace picking up yet again but the second 'Dance lessons' left her mouth Lexi's heart was struck with a pain that nearly sent her to her knees.

"Rachel, calm down a second please." Lexi says trying to stay as calm as she could as they stop just outside the main doors of the school on their way back to Lexi's car. Rachel however hadn't heard her and was still walking in the direction of the car. "Rachel!" Lexi shouts causing Rachel to turn around and frown in confusion.  
"What? Is something wrong?" Rachel asks completely in the dark. 'Had she really not thought about how much those dance lessons cost?' Lexi thought to herself seeing the glazed over look in her sisters eyes gave her the answer.  
"Rachel..." Lexi starts not knowing how to word what she needed to say. "Dance lessons? Are you serious?"  
"What? I've been going since I was old enough to stand up unassisted I will be able to slip back in to them so easily and it's mandatory Lexi, you do know what that means don't you?" Rachel asks sarcastically, having not even thought about money for a second, she had just been so happy about getting in everything else had gone out of her mind.  
"Of course I know what it means but..."  
"But you have your new job now don't you?" Rachel asks not understanding why it was an issue, dance lessons for Rachel was like an unwritten law. Lexi had this new job surely that meant there would be money for her lessons, right? Lexi's heart sunk further realising lying to Rachel about what had happened with her job was biting her in the arse quicker than she thought it would. Lexi knew she should be honest and just tell Rachel straight but if she did that she would have to admit she wasn't coping and no matter what Lexi wasn't about to do that.  
"No, no you're right I just wasn't thinking. Dance lessons will be fine I promise. Have I ever let you down?" Lexi asks with a tender smile that makes Rachel giggle every time.  
"Nope, not ever."  
"Exactly and I never will." Lexi replies wrapping her arm around her sisters shoulder as they continue to walk.

Rachel hadn't come up for air the entire car ride home so when Rachel was finally in the bedroom working on her homework Lexi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Finally she had some space and time to just think things out in her head. 'How in the hell am I going to afford dance lessons now? How am I going to afford anything now?' Lexi's head felt like a volcano about to erupt she was sixteen years old and felt like she was drowning. If it wasn't for Rachel, Lexi wouldn't be kicking and clawing so hard to keep their heads above water but there was no way Lexi was going to let Rachel down, not a chance.

As soon as the dinner was in the oven, Lexi sits at the kitchen table, phone in hand just starring at the screen. Lexi had made herself a promise the last time was just that the last time but things had changed now and if she was honest she really didn't have a choice. She scrolls down to Spider's name in her contacts and takes in a shaky breath knowing this was like opening Pandora's Box but what was her alternative? Lexi's finger hovers for a few seconds as the desperation of her situation hits home; this really was her only choice.  
"Mamacita, I knew you'd call." Spider answers, his smugness not making this any easier on the sixteen year old.  
"You always did know me better than I knew myself, I guess nothing has changed." Lexi replies, forcing every doubt and emotion to the back of her head.  
"So this means you're on for tonight then?" Spider asks knowingly, his lips curling around the neck of his beer bottle.  
"It means I'm asking if I can come back full time Spider." Lexi answers the sick feeling rising in her stomach and throat. "Please." She adds softly her teeth chattering as every inch of her body starts to shake. Lexi hated having to show a weakness but she also knew if she acted vulnerable Spider would eat it up.  
"Oh come on mammy you know me better than that. There is always a place for you here, always. Be here tonight by half seven okay?"  
"Okay Spider, thanks."  
"You are more than welcome, see you later."

Lexi closes her eyes tightly before a stray tear gets chance to fall and she just throws her phone across the table wishing things could be different but knowing no matter how much she wished, they wouldn't change. Lexi quickly wipes under her eyes with her thumb still refusing to cry even though she was alone, she couldn't risk it knowing if she started she may never stop. No crying was for when Lexi was alone, at night and sure Rachel couldn't hear or see her. Lexi had to protect Rachel and letting her see her cry was not protecting her so Lexi did everything to make sure it didn't happen.

Lexi goes over to the bookshelf though and pulls out a rugged old sketchbook and smiles as her eyes look over the pages, some of them nearly as old as Rachel. Lexi found great comfort in drawing; it calmed her and helped her escape whatever it was that was going on around her. Over the years Lexi had drawn thousands of sketches and the ones Lexi liked the most or meant the most to her were all here tucked up neatly in this book. The book was basically her life story, her therapy and her dreams all together in a place where when she needed it Lexi could escape to. Lexi runs a finger down the spine of the book and pushes up a pencil, her smile growing as she finds a clean piece of paper tucked behind the last page and pulls it out to the front. Lexi hadn't drawn in a while but for some reason now just seemed right; Lexi never knew what was going to come out when she started drawing she just kind of let it happen.

Before Lexi knew what had happened it was quarter to seven and dinner was ready, Lexi quickly shoves the unfinished sketch in to the book and shoves it on to the coffee table along with the pencil before rushing in to the kitchen before anything burned.  
"Rachel, dinner is ready!" She shouts out grabbing the pot holders and pulling out one of Rachel's favourite pasta bakes. Rachel was laid out on her stomach on her bed going over her math assignment with a sigh as it was just plain boring. Thankful for the distraction she quickly pulls herself up and heads into the kitchen.  
"Smells great." She chirps sitting down at the table and pouring out some juice for both her and Lexi.  
"It's nothing special but I've got to get to work so it had to be something quick." Lexi explains handing Rachel her bare plate before setting the main pot in to the centre of the table.  
"What do you mean you have to go to work? Weren't you meant to work this afternoon?" Rachel asks with a frown reaching over and quickly dishing some of the food on to her plate. Lexi nods with a smile sitting down next to her sister and taking a sip of her juice to give herself a few extra seconds to think of an answer.  
"Yes but we rearranged my hours so I could work nights instead. It works out perfect now you're going to have rehearsals every day after school." Lexi explains with a smile only dishing a small portion on her own plate knowing the last thing she wanted to be before going to 'work' was be over fed.  
"Oh and they're actually okay about this arrangement?" Rachel asks finding it slightly odd Lexi hadn't mentioned it before but then again Rachel hadn't given her much of a chance to mention anything.  
"Yeah, I explained everything and they completely understood. Stop worrying okay? I've got everything sorted." Lexi assures her looking to the time and gulping hard.

Rachel takes a mouth full of food and watches Lexi closely as she jumps up out of her seat. Rachel hated how much Lexi had to do, how much stress she had on her shoulders and how hard she worked. It had always been that way for as long as Rachel could remember but in the last six months it had just tripled. Rachel wished more than anything else that things were easier on Lexi but just like Rachel, Lexi was stubborn and determined and Rachel knew her sister better than to try and fight her on it. Rachel knew one day she'd pay Lexi back for everything though, one day she would be able to take care of her sister for a change. If Rachel was honest with herself the thought of being able to take care of Lexi for once was the real lighter fluid that burned her desire to succeed and achieve her dreams on Broadway. Broadway however was still years off so in till then Rachel would have to just try and make things easier for Lexi in any way she could.

"Right there's a fruit salad for afters in the fridge, I better get going." Lexi announces taking a finale bite of her food before grabbing her purse and keys from the side along with her jacket. "Lock the door behind me and be good. I won't be back till late so you know don't stay up too late. It's going to take you a few days to get back into the swing of school and a routine especially with the extra hours of rehearsing on top it's going to be a struggle for a few weeks." Lexi started to lecture before realising and stopping as Rachel meets her with a furrowed brow. "Okay, okay I'm sorry it's just this will be your first time alone at night here and I just want to make sure you're safe." Lexi explains as she slips her leather jacket on and flicks her long brown hair from the collar.  
"I know but I'll be fine, I'm just going to finish up the homework and curl up and watch a film." Rachel explains trying her best to ease her sister's mind knowing no matter what Lexi would be worrying. Lexi's eyes melt slightly at Rachel's words but she quickly pulls it back.  
"Okay well if for whatever reason you need me I have my phone so just call okay?"  
"I won't need to but if I do I promise I will." Rachel says with a smile as Lexi leans in and kisses her cheek.  
"Okay well I'll see you later." Lexi says with a final wave before heading out of the door and rushing down to her car.

Shelby had been in a haze since Rachel had left, sure she'd somehow gotten through the rest of the auditions but the truth was even if her body was there her mind most certainly wasn't. Amanda had noticed the change in Shelby but was far too scared of her boss to dare to mention it. Shelby didn't even remember driving home, everything was just a blur. As soon as her front door was closed Shelby's heart sunk but at least now she was finally able to let her mask slip.

Shelby quickly finds her place on her bed, her entire body aching with a pain that she had felt constantly for fourteen years now and no matter what she did to numb it she knew it would never truly go away. The pain was unlike any other feeling imaginable, it made her heart actually ache in her chest, actually ache. Over the years Shelby had learnt to fill her life with things that would distract her from the pain, from the two most precious things in her life that were missing. With time Shelby found that the pain didn't disappear or subside instead it had just turned in to a emptiness, a hole that no matter what Shelby did could never and would never be filled.

All Shelby could think about was the fact she had finally been able to put a face to her dreams. After fourteen years of making up and trying to logically construct together the faces of her daughters now she finally had at least one actual accurate picture of one of her babies. No matter how in depth or realistic her dreams had been over the years nothing in the world measured up to the real thing. Rachel had taken her breath away, she was beautiful in ways Shelby hadn't even thought possible. Shelby knew she had no right to be but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with pride for her baby.

As happy and overwhelmed as Shelby was to finally have seen her youngest daughter nothing in the world had prepared her to see and hear Rachel's talent. It warmed Shelby's heart to think, almost pray that maybe just maybe she had in some way had something to do with that talent. It crucified Shelby to know she had nothing that she was able to say she positively gave or brought to Rachel's life apart from hopefully that amazing voice.

As every one of her worries, thoughts, hopes and dreams of Rachel swam around in her head her heart suddenly became heavy at the realisation she still hadn't seen Alexis. In Shelby's head when she thought of Alexis she could still see that smiling, advanced, loving, sweet, dark haired, puppy eyed two year old. Shelby couldn't help but ponder how Alexis may have grown up; did she still have that smile that made her heart flutter? Did she have those eyes that were so full of trust and warmth? It broke Shelby's heart clean in two to have a face to Rachel but not to Alexis, at least not yet.

Shelby had known everyday of the past fourteen years that Rachel wouldn't know her from any other stranger on the street and Shelby had to face it that was what she would be to Rachel, a stranger. Alexis though maybe she'd be different. Did Alexis remember her at all? Did she have any memories of the times they shared together? Sure it had only been two years and five months of her young life but Shelby knew even just for a short time they had shared a connection and gathered that bond. Since the last time she'd seen Alexis, the nagging worrying dread of her baby resenting her had almost crippled Shelby. The thought of her baby thinking Shelby had abandoned her or stopped caring crushed her to this day and she knew in some way, no matter what happened it always would. Shelby wasn't sure what scared her more the thought of Alexi's remembering her and hating her or the thought of Alexis having no memory of her at all. The truth of the matter was though no matter what Alexi's felt or didn't feel, remembered or didn't remember about Shelby there was nothing Shelby could do to change it.

All Shelby could do now was work on the future, a future that she prayed her daughters would allow her to share with them. Shelby knew it wouldn't be easy and she understood she would have to prove herself but all she could ask for from her daughters was a chance and Shelby was determined that was all she would need.

Shelby was soon woken from her memories, worries, fears and apprehension by the sound of a nagging smacking on her front door. It took Shelby a few seconds to remember why anyone would be damn near knocking her front door down.  
"Shelby your hot teacher ass better be out of that knee length skirt and in to a strapless dress I am not even playing!" The voice shouts as the banging continues to ring through the house.  
"Helena" Shelby mutters as the flashbacks of earlier that day and agreeing to go out with her play like a holiday slide show reel in her mind. "I'm coming!" Shelby shouts quickly pulling herself up from her bed and rushing out to the front door and letting her best friend in before she had no front door left.

"What the hell, you're not even changed?" Helena asks with a sigh seeing the same pencil skirt and blouse from before. Helena was about to go off on a rant with faked annoyance when she noticed the sadness trapped behind her friends green eyes. "Oh dear, looks like I got here just in time." She continues gently reaching her hand to Shelby's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. Shelby shrugs her shoulder away mentally refusing to let her emotions win and break down like her heart was screaming for her to do.  
"Just don't... I'm fine. I just need to grab a quick shower and get changed and we'll be slamming down tequila before you can blink."  
"Shelby if something's happened we can just slam down tequila right here." Helena suggests having not seen that kind of pain in her friend's eyes for many years. Helena knew Shelby was fighting to be strong and keep it all hidden but she also knew if Shelby was going to open up to anybody it would be her. Shelby didn't answer her though she just walks in to her bathroom to get ready.

Rachel had finished up her dinner and washed everything up before reluctantly returning to her homework and wrapping that up as well. After a warm relaxing bath Rachel, in her favourite pair of PJ's ventured to the sofa with her copy of 'The Wizard of Oz' in her hand ready to snuggle up and enjoy. Rachel was on edge and trying her utmost to distract herself from the fact she was alone in a one bedroom apartment, not in the nicest part of town.

After the film was on, she quickly wraps the handmade blanket around her shoulders and tucks her small feet up under her bum ready to revisit her childhood. Rachel wasn't even ten minutes in before her chocolate brown eyes started to betray her and became ridiculously heavy. Lexi really knew what she was talking about when she said it would take a while for Rachel to get back in to a routine. Just as Rachel's breathing was evening out ready for the world of slumber a delicate tap rattles from the front door.

As delicate as the knock had been it was more than enough to wake an on edge Rachel from her near slumber. Rachel's heart took up residence in Rachel's mouth as every type of irrational fear steamrolled across her brain. 'Barbra's Walk of Fame Star! It's a burglar, they're gonna tie me up and beat me to within an inch of my life because we have no money!' 'Okay since when did burglars knock Rachel? Get it together!' 'Maybe if you just ignore them they'll go away?' Rachel debates with her brain both the irrational and rational side making compelling arguments, at least to this terrified, alone fourteen year old they were. Rachel jumps 'There it is again! Oh my god what if Lexi hasn't paid the rent and it's the landlord wanting some kind of 'other' payment?!' Rachel panics the blanket now nearly strangling her. 'Lexi paid the rent you know she did, you saw her do it' the rational voice again pipes up somewhat calming Rachel's heartbeat. 'Go to the door and look to see if you know who it is?' the voice continues making Rachel nod in agreement. It was only on the way to the door that Rachel actually took a second to think about just how mental it was she was having a full fledge conversation with two different sides of her brain like they were actually people.

With the blanket still wrapped securely around her delicate shoulders, Rachel perches on to her tip toes and focuses her right eye to peek out into the hall way to see who this possible burglar who knocks was. 'Jesse, the hot guy from school' Rachel realises silently in shock before correcting herself and leaving out the hot guy part as it sinks in. 'What does he want? How did he find out where I live? This can't be good.' Rachel knew Lexi would kill her if she found out but Lexi wasn't there and she wasn't expecting her back in till the early hours so what did Rachel have to lose?

Slowly and cautiously Rachel, unchains and unlocks the door before opening it just enough to fit her head through the gap.  
"Yes?" She says rather coldly trying to gauge just what it was that this somewhat good looking boy wanted at half nine at night.  
"Rachel? That is your name right?" The boy asks with a smile that took Rachel back a little.  
"Well actually it's Rachel Barbra Berry but Rachel is what people usually decided to use so yes that's my name." Rachel answers trying to act unbothered by his presence but the frown across her forehead said it all.  
"I know this is highly unorthodox and I'm sure slightly frightening but I uh, I kind of followed you after you left today." Jesse reveals, not being able to believe his stupidity, he knew it had just made him sound even more like a stalker than he must have already seemed. "That is not what I meant to say." He quickly corrects, his cheeks blushing a soft pink making Rachel's lips curl in to a smile. "I heard you sing, at your audition. We all did, all of us in Vocal Adrenaline we stayed behind and listened to all the auditions. Everyone else was, below par but you..." Jesse explains never one to give up even when perhaps he should. "You were... well I'm sure you already know but just breathtaking." Rachel couldn't stop from nodding in agreement at his assessment but at the same time feel her own blush rise up into her cheeks.  
"Thanks but that still doesn't really explain you following me home and turning up unannounced on my doorstep at half nine at night." Rachel replies her voice full of more confidence than Jesse had seen that afternoon.  
"Uh yeah well after I heard you sing and saw you get in, which by the way congratulations, Coach Corcoran is not an easy nut to crack, I had to apologise to you." Jesse explains his blue eyes meeting with Rachel's and causing a surge that both of them felt instantly.  
"Oh you mean for you and your sidekick warning me off in maths? Well attempting to at least" Rachel snaps having regained some confidence after her audition that had been missing for a while now. Jesse's head bows in regret but he doesn't make an excuse he just nods.

"Yeah that. I wanted to give you something as well." Jesse reveals slowly pulling his arm around to his front and showing Rachel a binder. "It's music. Um, after hearing you sing and seeing you get in I thought maybe you'd like to go over some of the songs Coach has us use for warm up. So you know what to expect tomorrow?" Jesse explains holding the binder out to Rachel fully even though all he could see was her head. Rachel's eyes instantly turn to the binder and her smile turns in to a fully fledged grin. She looks back to Jesse and opens the door up to let him in. Jesse didn't need to be told twice and he quickly makes his way in to the cramped, yet clean and as tidy as it could be apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" Rachel asks bending in to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water for her, the blanket now loosely draped over her shoulders. Jesse couldn't help but smile, she was tiny and in white PJ's that had pink stars all across them, her hair in a side pony tail with no make-up, a slightly withered blanket wrapped around her body and yet Jesse couldn't look away. Something about this girl made his heart skip a beat, she wasn't just beautiful in her looks, which she clearly was no Rachel had more than that. Rachel had a beauty that ran to the core of who she was and shone straight back out again for everyone to see and admire. "What?" Rachel asks unknowingly as she spots the way Jesse was almost examining her. 'Oh my Broadway heart' Rachel's mind finally clicks. 'The hottest guy I have possibly ever seen is stood in my apartment and I am dressed like a seven year old, ready for bed all I'm missing is a teddy bear. If there is a god you will not let him spot binky' She mentally monologues her eyes glancing for a brief second towards the sofa and her childhood teddy tucked behind one of the cushions.  
"Nothing..." Jesse lies still unable to stop smiling from ear to ear. Rachel quickly brings the blanket around her more to try and hide and preserve some dignity that Rachel was praying she still had. "Don't hide them, I think they're cute." He jokes referring to her PJ's with a chuckle.  
"Great, I guess you and sidekick will eat this up tomorrow. Please try and make your comments somewhat unique and entertaining or there really is no point." Rachel says knowingly as she pulls out one of the kitchen table chairs and sits down. "Believe me I have had everything you can think of said to me at least once so whatever you are planning on you may wish to rethink." She says coldly her eyes staring at the table in front of her.  
"What?! God no..." Jesse jumps in quickly trying to assure her he wouldn't do that. "I know I was a complete jackass today and so was Lara but that's just what she's like. We always give 'newbie's' a hard time, it's wrong but you know what high school's like."  
"Oh I know, all too well. I also know what a copout and feeble excuse that is as well." Rachel snipes unscrewing the lid to her water bottle and taking a sip. "So are you going to show me these songs or not?"

Jesse thought it was best not to say anything else so he just sits down next to her and slides the binder in front of Rachel with a genuine smile. Rachel doesn't look up once the binder is open; her eyes grow as bright as the sun in July as she scans over every inch of the music in front of her. Rachel didn't need any prompting by Jesse she was soon belting out the songs and exercises in front of her with such ease the competitive side of Jesse quickly got worried.

After about an hour Rachel looked to the clock hanging above them and lets out a sigh, once Jesse and her had started singing it was as if a connection had been made that should never be broken.  
"I should probably get going huh?" Jesse asks noticing Rachel's eyes studying the clock face.  
"Uh yeah, it's just if my sister finds you here... well you probably won't regain the feeling in your legs for quite some time considering where they will end up." Rachel half jokes making Jesse stand up a little faster than he had originally planned.  
"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" He smirks slipping his jacket back on from its place on the back of the chair. Rachel stands up as well, now blanket free and completely comfortable in just her PJ's around Jesse. She walks him back to the front door, her stomach knotting slightly at the realisation he was going.  
"So um, thank you for bringing me the binder and the songs and exercises I found them most effective. I really had fun." Rachel reveals the words slipping across her lips before Rachel had chance to weigh up if it was appropriate or not.  
"Me too" Jesse chirps with just as much enthusiasm, his eyes bright and smile wide. They share an almost awkward giggle as neither one of them actually wanted to be the one to say goodbye.

"Rachel um I just wanted to say I really am sorry about today, how I treated you and how Lara treated you, it was wrong." Jesse announces rather out of the blue but sincerely all the same. Rachel just shrugs her shoulders and lets out a sigh.  
"Don't worry about it. What you tried today was child's play compared to some of the maliciousness I have suffered in the past."  
"No, we really were wrong and I am..." He takes her hand gently in his, taken back for a second at how soft her skin was. "Sorry. You're an amazing... singer. What happened at school today, I promise won't ever happen again."  
"Thank you." Rachel manages to reply as a gulp slides down the back of her throat not wanting to let go of Jesse's hand now she was holding it. Jesse slowly leans in and plants a kiss to Rachel's cheek, letting it linger for an extra second as he takes in her scent.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel" He finally announces his hand letting Rachel's slip from his own.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel replies closing the door behind him and locking it again her head in a complete daze at what had just happened.

Rachel smirks to herself as she makes her way back over to the sofa and searches for the TV remote to turn it off.  
"There you are" Rachel mutters aloud to herself in victory as she spots the allusive remote hiding under some random papers. Rachel goes to pick it up but as she pulls it out she sends something flying to the floor with a thud. "Oh crap." She mumbles bending down to pick it up and frowning seeing it was Lexi's sketch book. Rachel hadn't seen Lexi sketch in what seemed like forever; she smiles though at the thought Lexi had it out. Rachel slowly picks it up and turns it over to look at it, the memories it brought back making her smile grow.

As Rachel stays knelt on the ground slowly going through the pages her eyes suddenly come in to contact with something that nearly makes her heart stop dead in her chest.  
"What the..." Rachel mutters aloud unable to contain it as the shock and confusion hit both of mind and heart at the same time. In Rachel's hands was a hand full of sketches all tucked away together in between one of the pages. Starring back at Rachel's bewildered face were some thirty odd sketches of the very face Rachel had felt was so familiar that very day. Rachel was looking down at sketches drawn by Lexi from as young as eleven years old of Coach Corcoran.

* * *

_**So what are the reasons behind Shelby leaving her daughters?  
How is Lexi's job working for Spider going to work out?  
Will Shelby open up to her eldest friend about the bombshell that has just been dropped on her life?  
How is Rachel going to be treated now by Vocal Adrenaline?  
Is Jesse to be trusted?  
How will Rachel deal with the fact Lexi has been sketching her new coach for years, will she be able to figure out why or will she just be too shocked and confused? **_

_**I know I have probably just given you more questions to think about in this chapter than having actually answered any but I promise the answers will come. Like I said before this is going to be confusing for a little while (Or maybe it won't be and you'll all have it sussed I really don't know) but either way I promise everything will eventually be explained. In till then I just hope you are enjoying it and will continue to enjoy it as we continue. In till the next chapter thank you all for reading and for those who do review (if you do) thank you guys too, they always mean so much to me and I can't thank you enough for them! ;;'x **_

_**Also a lil' side note I will do my best to update as frequently (my goal will be at least a chapter a week) as I can but these chapters at the moment are averaging like eight thousand nearly nine thousand words so they do take some time to write esp with that annoying thing called life getting in the way too hehe. But I do promise to try my best and hope you guys will bare with me as I do have a lot of different ideas for this story and I am really striving to make this the best story I have written. *Fingers crossed* lol. Anyway just thought I would let you know ;;'x**_


	3. Two Bottles, Titillating Dances & Texts

_**Wow! I really don't know what to say but thank you. You have all be so amazing to me with the reviews for that last chapter and the first one as well. Your reviews really have and do spur me on to keep writing and hopefully make each chapter better than the last. I read each one and they just make me feels so special and loved hehe, so thank you for that! Anyway, I managed to get this chapter finished quicker than I thought I would so I thought you all more than deserved it for being so great with the reviews and everything so here we are.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Two Bottles, Titillating Dances & Texts"**

Even with the warm pulsating water spreading across her tired and worn body, Shelby's mind was still racing as her past collided head on with her present.  
"Do you want me to get you an outfit out?" Helena shouts through the bathroom door, her voice upbeat and positive, her English accent, so clean and proper making it even chirper.  
"Sure, my dresses are all hanging in the right hand side of the wardrobe, don't make a mess!" Shelby replies trying not to show any shock in her voice from being woken from her thoughts yet again. Helena just rolls her blue eyes at how uptight her once carefree friend had become in her absence. 'One way or another you will loosen the hell up Shelby, if it's the last thing I do' Helena mentally threatens before walking back through the house and in to Shelby's bedroom.

Unlike the apartment they had shared for nearly four years in New York the room was spotless, everything had its place and that place was wherever was tidy. Helena slides a long, delicate finger across the top of the varnished, old wooden dresser and smiles at the small trinkets sitting perfectly on top. 'Same old Shelby' Helena thinks inwardly remembering most of them from their once shared living space. Shelby wasn't the type of person to have her personal mementos on display for anyone they were displayed privately only for Shelby to joy in. 'Too painful' Helena continues as she spots the familiar picture, pride and place at the very centre of the dresser. The mirrored, silver frame gleamed from the loving and attentive care that Shelby spent each day polishing it with. Helena carefully picked it up and looked at it with a fond yet sad smile 'How can one picture cause so much pain?' Helena ponders to herself before answering her own question with a sad nod in a show of physical agreement at her own minds conclusion. 'Because of the memories it holds'

The picture was simple enough; Shelby sat in a hospital bed with her eldest daughter planted on her lap with Shelby's arms wrapped securely around her. The smiles on both of their faces could light Vegas, the love and happiness just radiating from both of them. Then of course the cherry on top or should that be 'Berry' newborn Rachel laid in the toddler's arms with Shelby's ghosting them making sure to take the full support of Rachel's fragile body but let Alexis's think she was doing so. Helena knew she was holding Shelby's everything, this one picture along with her memories was what kept her going, made her want to stop, broke her heart and yet held it together all at the same time. It was tragic how this one object; a simple picture could hold so many emotions from both ends of the spectrum and a million in between.

"Don't!" Shelby snaps catching Helena holding her most prized possession apart from her memories. Her hand quickly grabs hold of the frame as she uses the end of the towel that was wrapped around her still damp body to clean away any marks.  
"Shelby..." Helena says softly, her voice dipping at the end seeing just how worked up her friend was. Shelby manages to block it out and just rubs furiously across the frame, checking it multiple times before being satisfied enough to put it back in its rightful place, facing her bed.

A strong sigh of relief leaves the picture owners lungs as she readjusts her towel tighter across her large bust. Neither woman wanted or knew what to say next, the moment was awkward and it hurt both of them as no matter what they never had awkward moments ever, not ever.  
"I shouldn't have snapped but you know what I'm like with..." Shelby's green eyes glance towards the picture that still sends a painful jab to her heart. "...with that picture." She continues, forcing herself to do so refusing to be beaten by her emotions.  
"Shelby, you know I don't care about you snapping at me. What I do care about is what's happened to get you so, flustered." Helena replies choosing her words carefully, knowing in this state the wrong one could be fatal.  
"I am not flustered okay, I just want to get ready and forget." Shelby explains her voice catching as forget passes her lips and becomes audible and telling.  
"And just what is it you need to forget?" The English beauty asks with a knowing rise of her arched eyebrow. Shelby shakes her head, refusing to answer her friend and choosing to just instead rummage through her wardrobe for something to wear.

Shelby's left hand pushes back her many clothes on the rail as she scans them one by one trying to find something appropriate but also distract herself from what she knew was the inevitable, Helena was never going to let this drop. Shelby couldn't really blame her though if the shoe was on the other foot she wouldn't give up that easily either. Sometimes Shelby cursed the fact Helena knew so much about her, knew her true feelings, past, regrets, greatest accomplishments and so much more.  
"It's not one of their birthdays is it? I thought they were in September and December." Helena asks pointedly as her arms cross over her chest and she perches herself against Shelby's bedroom door frame.  
"No it's not." Shelby basically hisses back really not wanting to answer or have this conversation at all.  
"Oh god Shelby, nothing's happened to either of them has it?" Helena quickly worries, her heart jumping up into her mouth and almost causing her accent to deepen. Shelby grips one of her dresses tightly, her eyes clenching shut in an attempt to withhold from flying off the handle.

Helena's heel makes a muffled click against the cream carpet as she takes an automatic step towards her friend with an outreached hand directed for Shelby's bare shoulder. The shorter of the two flinches at the impending contact she just shakes her head; loosening her brown hair from the clip she had put it in for her shower as a distraction.  
"Shelby, don't push me away darling. You can talk to me, you know you can." Helena insists repositioning her hand back to being folded in to her elbow as she re-crosses her arms. With her back still facing Helena, avoiding any chance of eye contact a shiver tingles up Shelby's spine, her head down, looking at the shoes lining her wardrobes floor. With her hands still gripping at the dress like a lifeline she gulps down her building emotions, somehow still managing to keep them in check.  
"But I don't want to talk okay Helena? Please, can you just respect that for once?" Shelby snipes, the venom in her voice much more clear than she would ever intend.

Helena wasn't even shocked, she had been expecting that kind of reaction from the second she started speaking and pushing her friend to open up. Shelby's shoulders suddenly fall as her anger deflates and she instantly regrets her unfair reaction. Helena takes another step this time not backing away from making physical contact, she slides her hand down Shelby's arm and quickly reaches her hand. Shelby wanted to fight, pull back, scream, kick or at least resist in some way but she couldn't maybe deep down she didn't really want to at all. Helena grips around Shelby's left hand tightly with her own and brings it to settle between the both of her hands as she bows her head and tries to get eye contact with the shorter brunette.  
"I saw her today, Rachel. She auditioned for Vocal Adrenaline, I think her and Alexis are going to Carmel." Shelby starts to explain as her guard and barriers start to relent at the loving, sweet, attentive touch of the one person she knew she could talk to about this and not be judged.

Rachel's eyes scan across each of the sketches, her disbelief only growing with each one. 'This is why I recognised her when I saw her' Rachel finally connects the dots and just lets out a loud sigh. 'Why has Lexi been sketching Coach Corcoran? How does she know what she looks like? Do we know her?' Rachel's mind continues to rattle off question after question as her eyes take a closer look at each sketch. Some of these were back from when Lexi was eleven, each one neatly dated in the very bottom left hand corner of each page. Rachel's bottom lip quickly starts to get chewed upon as a search for reasons and some kind of explanation rattles through her now over ticking mind. 'I need to find out more information about Coach Corcoran' Rachel tells herself keeping one of the sketches in her hand and placing the rest back to their place inside the book. Gathering up quickly from the cold hard wood floor Rachel places the sketch book back in to position on the coffee table and searches for her phone. Still carrying the sketch in her left hand Rachel picks up her phone and quickly scrolls down to Jesse's newly acquired number, if anyone was going to be able to give her answers it was him.

"_Hi Jesse, this is Rachel. I just wanted to say thank you again for bringing the music to me and also for apologising. I hope I'm not bothering you but was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me? RBB xx"_ She thinks twice about the two kisses at the end but in the end just goes with it and hits send her mind too preoccupied with other things to ponder any social awkwardness involved with two absent minded kisses at the end of a text.

'We have the same face structure' Rachel's inner voice kicks in again as her eyes scan across the pristine and impressive sketch. Just as her mind was starting to runaway her phone chimes letting her know Jesse had replied. Rachel's fingers just wouldn't move fast enough as she scrambles to see what his answer was.  
_"Hey Rach, no worries it's no bother. What's on your mind? JSJ x"_ Rachel's eyes grow like saucers seeing his reply. 'He called me Rach and OH MY GOLD STAR he put a kiss' Rachel's inner voice screams as every slight reminder of the reason she had first sent the text disappears completely. 'Rachel, get your head in the game, this is not about kisses and cute nicknames you have a goal here, damn well accomplish it' Rachel silently scolds, taking in a deep breath and regaining her composure.  
_"I was just wondering what you could tell me about Coach Corcoran. You said before she is a 'tough nut to crack' I always like to do my research and thought you would be the best person to ask for information. You know just so I don't worry too much. RBB xx"_ Rachel quickly replies trying to show a somewhat rational reason for suddenly wanting information on her new coach. After another short silent period her screen flashes and phone chirps from the replying message. Just like before Rachel's stomach churns with anticipation and she can't help her plump lips turning into a genuine smile.  
_"Well what do you want to know? Ask away & I'll do my best to answer lol JSJ x" _Rachel almost laughs at the reply. 'I want to know why my sister has been drawing her for god knows how long but I doubt you will have any more of a chance of having an appropriate answer than me' Rachel mentally quips out sarcastically before flicking her fingers across her phone's screen to reply.  
_"What is she like? Is there anything I shouldn't do or should do? I want to make a good impression. RBB xx"_ Rachel hits send before shaking her head in frustration, this was going to take time and certainly wasn't going to be the quick fix answer she had been looking for.

It was now quarter to eleven and Lexi had been walking the club floors and dancing on the single platforms since half seven, it was times like this she was thankful she had kept up the habit of wearing heels every day. Wearing gold metallic hot pants and a sequinned bikini top, two cups two small, Lexi was used to and expecting the leering eyes following her every move. They didn't bother her though as she knew, they just meant she was doing her job right. The looks that did hurt though were those coming from the other girls, the ones that were making her actual skin tingle. Lexi had been away for a month at the most but apparently in her absence lines had been drawn and her coming back was over stepping them. For the most part the girls were glad to have her back at least the older girls were, they had been doing this long enough to know a pretty young thing like Lexi meant more business which meant more tips for everyone. Some of the younger girls however did not seem to look at it in the same way, Lexi being back meant things had changed and she was now exactly where Spider wanted her and intended her to be all along. They knew that meant Lexi was his new girl, she would get first class treatment when it came to money making opportunities of any kind which meant they were being replaced and of course they weren't taking kindly to their loss of money. Lexi's new position at the club and among the girls seemed to have been noticed by everyone expect Lexi, who all though smart and beyond her years on so many things when it came to this was still very much naive.

"Carmel, you're up for the main stage at twelve so go and get ready. Spider wants a show; it's your first night back so make it special." April, one of the veterans and Spider's second in command says firmly and loudly from behind the bar into the young brunette's ear over the blaring music. Lexi takes in a deep breath and nods in acknowledgement as her palms suddenly become sweaty. 'Carmel' was her stage name, she couldn't afford for anyone to find out who she really was for many reasons but mainly because of her age so no one at the club knew her real name other than Spider. Having your own dance on the main stage was a big deal but to have the midnight slot was golden, the club is always packed and everyone is already drunk, it's prime time which meant prime money. Those glaring eyes were back but Lexi just does what she always does and sticks her chest out proudly, shoulders back and chin up. Lexi worked just as hard as they did, she had no reason to be ashamed and she wasn't about to start because of a few dirty looks.

Helena and Shelby had by now completely abandoned the idea of going out drinking, nothing had been said verbally but it didn't need to be this was far more important. Helena motions to the sofa, as she slips off her high heels and places her purse on top of the wooden coffee table in the middle of the fair sized living room. Shelby nods in silent agreement at the unspoken arrangement, doing up the zip of her tracksuit sweater, she had thrown on for something comfy to wear. There was a beat as Shelby moved to the kitchen and collects a bottle of white wine from her fridge and two glasses from the kitchen cupboard.

After pouring some wine in to the large glasses that now sat in front of them on the coffee table, Shelby gives a nod to signal she was ready to talk. Both women had naturally migrated towards the living room as the shock of Shelby's explanation for her odd behaviour sank in. Now sat on the large comfortable crème sofa the wine had seemed like the perfect solution to both Shelby's nerves and Helena's confusion and shock.  
"So she just turned up at the audition?" Helena asks starting up the conversation where they had left it in the bedroom.  
"Well basically yes. The auditions were quickly getting worse, whatever possessed me to make them blind I will never know but in a way I'm thankful they were. Then just as I was losing all hope she walked on..." Shelby starts to explain her entire face lighting up in a way Helena hadn't ever truly seen before. "She was... extraordinary Helena, I mean her voice was..." She lets out a strong gush of air still bowled over by her youngest daughter's talents. "It was like I was listening to a younger, less polished version of myself." Shelby continues before bringing the rim of her wine glass to her lips and taking in a large gulp.  
"Did you know it was her just by her voice?" Helena asks truly entranced by the story finding it unbelievable yet endearing all at the same time. Helena's arm was propped up over the back cushion of the sofa, her head against her hand as her free hand cupped the glass in between her partly crossed legs.  
"No, not really but I did know I wanted her on Vocal Adrenaline without a shadow of a doubt. So after the shock of her talent sunk in I jumped up and turned around and..." Shelby struggles to find the appropriate words just going over it again in her head was making all those emotions come flooding back. "And there she was. She's tiny, I mean she looks about eleven or twelve not fourteen but she's beautiful." Shelby adds her eyes beaming with a pride that Helena had only seen in her friend before when she's spoken about her girls but that had always been tinged with sadness, this was different it was just pure motherly pride. "She's like a mini version of me just with a slightly more tanned skin tone."  
"She sounds stunning Shelby." Helena interrupts taking a sip of wine. Shelby just nods in agreement knowing her emotions were getting the best of her and her guarded defences were slipping beyond repair. Normally this would make Shelby completely retreat but with Helena it was different, she didn't have to do that and she wouldn't get chance to anyway.

There was an unexpected moment of silence between the two friends as everything starts to sink in.  
"After I managed not to choke on my own heart I asked her name and she told me 'Rachel Berry' and it was as if all these years of pain and wondering and regret lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breathe just for a second. Then, well then I remembered, she has no clue that I am... that I'm her mom and everything came back ten times stronger." Shelby starts up again both of her hands neatly lying around the bottom of her wine glass that was now half empty. "I knew I had to stay professional so I just went through my usual spill and offered her the place and talked her through the rules and regulations and everything. My mind was going wild but I was on Coach Corcoran auto pilot and then she stood up to go and she mentioned her sister." Shelby reveals lifting her glass up with both hands to take another large sip.  
"Alexis?" Helena asks knowingly and Shelby just nods her lips still covering the thin rim of the glass.  
"I hadn't even thought about her yet I was just so thrilled and terrified at finally meeting Rachel but as soon as she said about her sister, it was like another wall hit me in the face and... I just blacked out. Before I could say another thing she was gone."  
"Wow." Helena says with a strong sigh leaving her lips as she reaches over to the coffee table and deposits her now empty glass back on to the coaster.

Shelby nods in silent agreement knowing all too well what that 'wow' had truly meant. Helena leans forward and gently pats Shelby's wrist a sympathetic smile crossing her thin lips noticing how drained and tired her friend truly was.  
"Do you have any idea what you're going to do? I mean she's going to be on your little choir thingy right, isn't that going to drive you insane?" Helena asks sweetly knowing she was pointing out the obvious but also not sure if the thought had even entered Shelby's mind yet.  
"Helena, I have no idea." Shelby replies with all honesty. "I mean what am I supposed to do in this situation? I haven't even seen Alexis yet and then there is the matter of their fathers. They went to great extremes to keep them away before, why would now be any different?"  
"Well for one the girls are old enough now to ask questions and make up their own minds. It's not like Hiram and Leroy can do what they did before and just disappear." Helena offers softly as some kind of answer knowing no matter what she said it wouldn't be enough.

"This is such a mess Helena. For fourteen years I have thought of nothing else but finding them but I never once thought what would happen once I did. In my head it was all like a Disney movie and everything just magically works out and we get our happy endings but this is real life. Having me suddenly turning up in their lives could really... really upset them and I don't want to do that to them. At the same time I don't think I can say nothing and just let them slip away again." Shelby explains verbalising many of her fears more for her own benefit than Helena's.  
"Well the first thing you do is ring that lawyer of yours, find out what your rights are okay? Then, then you talk to the girls. Find out what they know about you or don't know and go from there. There is no easy, quick answer to this Shelby but you have to think positively. At least now you know where they are and what they look like and if they're safe and happy. Whatever happens though I'm going to be right here with you, okay?" Helena says softly gripping her friends hand tightly as Shelby's drained eyes look up in confusion.  
"But don't you have to get back to New York?"  
"Screw New York, you are my best friend and you can't go through this on your own not again, I won't let you. Honey whether you like it or not you got me for life." Helena jokes making Shelby chuckle and nod in agreement.  
"Thank you. You're not going to want to stay here are you? Because I still have nightmares over your snoring from New York."  
"Oh shut up you!" Helena laughs nudging her friend back with a firm hand.  
"Well I suppose I could brush off some old sheets seeing as you're an old friend."  
"Aren't you just full of hospitality but I think my suite at the hotel will do for now. I will have to go back for a bit to sort some things out but I will be back and staying in a hotel." Helena explains with a giggle. "I have a feeling I'm going to need access to the mini bar throughout this." She jokes making Shelby smile brightly and laugh again. Both women, now smiling brightly knew all to well this wasn't going to be easy or short but at least they would get through it together.

Rachel was starting to get a very strong picture of Shelby from Jesse's answers. Clearly the woman was strong, fierce and not to be messed with. She was a four time National Show Choir champion, looked up to and feared throughout the show choir circuit. Her passion for performing was nearly unmatched if not for her passion for winning also. 'I wonder what's made her so driven.' Rachel ponders as she waits for Jesse's next text to pop up on her screen.  
_"As for personal stuff, beats me. Coach C keeps that stuff close to her chest. I've never seen her with anyone other than teachers and students. She's mentioned her mother once but that was more of a slip up than anything. She was giving us all a lecture about dedication and she told us how her mother was one of eleven children whose mother died when she was thirteen and she had to become woman of the house and mother to her younger siblings. By the time she'd caught her mistake Coach just dismissed us all and made us clean the entire stage until she could see her face in it. JSJ x"_ Rachel again reads the message in great wonder; she again quickly types her reply.  
_"So no children, husband or anything like that? RBB xx"_

As Rachel hits send she can't help but wonder just why she asked that question. 'Well she does look a lot like me and Alexis if I think about it and there has to be a reason why and how Lexi's been drawing her. What if Coach Corcoran is our... no she couldn't be, could she? Lexi would have told me, wouldn't she? She would have shown me the drawings if they were of our mother, Lexi's always said she doesn't remember much about her, has Lexi been lying to me?' Rachel's heart both sinks and soars at the thoughts racing through her already confused mind. The thought of finally having a face to her mother was both terrifying and exhilarating all at once but heartbreaking because she didn't even know her name other than her last name 'Corcoran'. Then there was the thought of Lexi lying to her all these years and keeping information of their mother hidden away from her. 'Why would Lexi do that? Why would she lie? Lexi's never lied to me not about something as serious as this... has she?' Rachel finds herself fighting back tears as the sinking feeling in her stomach becomes too much to bare. Thoughts of the one person she's always been able to trust lying to her for years was too much for Rachel to handle and she quickly just tries to block it out and calm down.

"_Nope, she says coaching kids is the most effective form of birth control there is and as for a husband or boyfriend I really don't know where she would find the time. Look Rach not that I mind answering all this stuff but why are you so interested in Coach Corcoran all of a sudden? If you're scared don't be you clearly impressed her today or you wouldn't have gotten in, trust me. She likes you a lot Rach and come tomorrow you'll do fine, I promise. JSJ x" _Rachel beams at his words; the way he praised her even through text message was making her blush and her stomach flip. Rachel wasn't used to anyone being so nice and considerate of her feelings outside of her family so the words swept her away that much more.  
_"Thank you for saying that Jesse, I'm sure you are right and I have nothing to worry about but I just like to make sure. Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, I am sorry to have kept you up so late. I best let you go and get some what I am sure is much needed sleep. Before you go though I do have one last question for you if you don't mind? What is Coach Corcoran's first name? RBB xx"_ Rachel hits send before she had chance to think twice about asking him knowing if she had half a second to think about it she would chicken out. Within seconds the phone chirps again and Jesse's reply pops on to her screen.  
_"Shelby, all though she goes strictly by Coach Corcoran or Ms Corcoran at school. If you see her around town though she'll make you call her Shelby, she doesn't like things to be too formal when there is no need. Night Rach, sleep tight & don't worry. JSJ x"_

The club was now full swarming with drunken business men, frat boys, alcoholics and the good dose of straight up perverts too. Lexi's legs were like jelly as she stands behind the black curtain leading to the main stage, waiting for her turn to dance. All though Lexi had danced many times before something about tonight just made it more real and nerve racking. Before when she had danced it had always been known that Lexi was doing it for a means to an end and that it would reach an end but now this was for the foreseeable, she was a full time girl now, things had changed. Lexi's hand instinctively reaches to her chest and she grips her silver locket that was always tucked between her large breasts.  
"Shit" Lexi mutters feeling the warm metal hit her hand that she grips around it tightly. 'I am not doing this with my locket on' Lexi mentally informs herself, quickly rushing back towards the dressing tables to the left of the stage entrance. Spotting her leather jacket she had arrived at work in on the back of the chair she slips the long chain of her locket over her head, being careful of her hair. Laying a gentle kiss to the shiny surface, tucked protectively in her palm, Lexi's smile grows even though it was tinted with a layer of sadness. After placing her cherished locket in to her jacket's pocket and doing up the zip, Lexi was ready. It was time for Lexi to disappear and 'Carmel' to take over, it was show time.

After two wine bottles were drained of their contents an emotionally and physically drained Shelby had succumb to the allure of rest, spurred on by the intoxicating and relaxing buzz from the alcohol. Not having the heart to wake her finally resting friend up, Helena had just laid her out properly on the sofa and draped a warm blanket over her slumbering body. Helena had made short work of depositing both empty bottles of wine in to the recycling bin in the kitchen and making sure her friend's home was secure before calling a cab and leaving Shelby to sleep.

Seeing the night was still young Helena's original nights plans came back in to play and she made her way quickly to an old friend of hers club. If Helena was honest she was never truly sure as to why she kept in contact with Spider but she did. Part of her felt obligated to him for everything he had done for her in New York back in her early twenties but the other part of her felt hostility towards him for exactly the same reason. Whatever the reason though, she had and now she was stood outside his newest territory, 'Double D's' Helena's lips couldn't help but turn in to a smirk, her sculpted eyebrow cocking up in a tinge of disbelief. 'Very original Spider' Helena mentally quips before, tucking her purse up under her thin, toned arm and walking through the large double doors of the clubs entrance.

The club was pretty much to be expected, walls and floor blanketed with the unmistakable glow of neon lights, pink and baby blue. There was a large wrap around bar towards the back of the generous sized room, black granite work tops, with chrome finishing. Behind that was a large mirror, catching the reflection of the main stage area at the very front of the room. Leather seats and booths were scattered symmetrically either side of the bar and in front of the main stage, with platforms and cage like trappings placed evenly as well throughout the floor plan. To Spider's credit or maybe more so to the girls working for him, the placed was wall to wall with intoxicated spectators, waiting for the midnight showing.

Helena's presence of course didn't go unnoticed by staff and customers alike, her tight cocktail dress, high end jewellery and un-intimidated domineer made her stick out like a sore thumb. She was far too expensively and conservatively dressed to be one of the girls and her presence didn't scream out everyday patron either, she was a mystery.  
"You always did like to make an entrance my English rose." An all too familiar Mexican smooth laced voice announces into Helena's left ear, leaving the hairs on her neck standing straight on end. Helena's chest pushes out with a breath she holds in instinctively.  
"Spider" Helena greets warmly, slowly letting the breath she was holding release between her tight clenched teeth as she smiles. Slowly Helena lets her body spin around to face him as she inwardly fights with herself to keep her posture. He hadn't changed in all the years that had passed since their last meeting face to face. Slick backed black hair, devilish chiselled good looks that made him still look in his early thirties all though he was closer to sixty.  
"It's good to see you Rosie." Spider quickly yet calmly replies, his almost black, brown eyes scanning every inch of the elegant, well put together woman in front of him. Helena's stomach actually rumbles with a familiar pain at his use of her old stage name.  
"Please call me Helena now." Helena pretty much demands, of course keeping her voice soft and delicate as she spoke, her English accent only helping in making her demand seem less threatening.  
"Of course, Helena" Spider agrees with an all too smooth nod of acknowledgement of his mistake. "Please let me get you a drink and show you to our best table, I have quite the treat for you tonight." Spider announces his large outreached hand grazing down the slightly bare skin of Helena's shoulder blades, leading her through the maze of seats to an empty booth just to the right of the main stage.

"Oh you do?" Helena asks with an intrigue she couldn't hide but does try to keep at bay as she slips down in to the leather seat she had been directed to take. Spider's golden tooth gleams from the table lamp in front of their seats as he smirks with an all too knowing gaze in his eyes.  
"I know what you like Helena and you are going to like this. Her name is Carmel, she is my newest girl and she is just like you were..." Spider starts to explain, his controlling tone not going unmissed by a now on edge Helena, who was gripping her purse even tighter across her crossed legged lap. "...special" He continues making sure his words had the proper effect.

As Helena's crystal blue eyes stay directed on the main stage in anticipation her heart aches with a pain of worry for this girl, Helena knew far too well what being 'special' to Spider meant and would entail. Spider fills up two shot glasses and holds one out under Helena's pointed nose as his free arm wraps around the booth behind her. Helena's already tense body, only tenses more but she quickly accepts the offered drink and knocks it back. Luckily before another word could be exchanged between the two 'old friends' the lights around the stage got brighter and house lights darkened as the music kicked in.

Carmel was everything Spider had promised and more, dressed in a ripped tanned pleated skirt that reached just about the tops of the thighs of the never ending long, toned and tanned legs of its wearer. The waist band of the skirt hung loosely off of one hip, the rest dipping down to show a red and black laced thong. The young girl's large breasts were covered with a satin green, holterneck bra piece, the ends of which were used like a wrap and draped over Carmel's toned upper arms. Carmel's body was toned but curvy, her hips rocked to the baseline of Britney Spears 'Slave 4 u' as every set of eyes in the club focused on her.

The dance ended far too quickly for everyone in the club but especially Helena, there was something about this girl that had hit a nerve with her and hit it hard. Those eyes, that presence and strength that just radiated from her reminded Helena of someone but for the life of her she couldn't put a finger on exactly who. 'There is no way she is old enough to be working in here, even with those tits.' Helena concludes inwardly, remembering the large and full breasts of the young, mesmerising girl who had just taken the stage and entire club by storm with one dance. Sure with a body like that, tall, curves in all the right places and then some, make up used perfectly to give her an older look, she could fool most people but then again most people in here saw what they wanted anyway. If anything the thought of 'Carmel' being underage would not deter anyone it would have the opposite effect and make her even more alluring and special. 'Special, Spider said she was special' Helena's inner voice quickly fires off as that nagging worry brushes past all attraction she had found herself feeling towards the young girl just moments before.

"So what did you think?" Spider's slick voice asks from Helena's side causing her to come crashing back in to reality.  
"I wanna meet her." Helena states firmly, rising up from her seat that she had all but stuck to with perspiration and arousal watching Carmel's dance. Spider could see the familiar fire locking in place behind Helena's beautiful blue eyes that were now dancing with attraction.  
"I bet you do but like I said Helena, she is special and..." Spider starts to spill out his usual flannel but got unceremoniously shut up when Helena shoved at least five hundred dollars in to his chest with great force, not even bothering to count it out.  
"Just take me to where she is Spider, now." Helena orders as she straightens out the bottom of her black cocktail dress whilst trying to regain her composure. Spider's dark eyes grow wide with greed as he quickly licks the end of his thumb to count through the money and just nods.  
"Sure, sure follow me." He says not even bothering to look up from the cash as he rushes them through the seating towards the black satin curtain off to the side of the bar.

To the left were more satin curtains that led into the private dance rooms, five spread down each side of the long corridor. To the right, where Spider was now heading was a heavy, black door with a porthole window in the centre. After walking through, Helena was met with the strong smell of smoke, no smoking was allowed in the club but clearly backstage, the girls did as they pleased. Unlike the rest of the club that was clean, tidy and well kept the backstage looked as if a bomb had gone off.

Forgotten about outfits, from past dances, glitter, sequins, leather, lace & even a few feathers from the odd boa, cluttered the small dressing room area. Shoes of every type and size were sprinkled between the fold in chairs that lined the equally cluttered, long, scratched surface top that was serving its life as one long dressing table, fixed to the back wall. In true cliché fashion, the mirrors had light bulbs surrounding the boarder, most cracked, the wrong colour or out all together. Hair extensions, wigs, false eyelashes and broken acrylic nails were dotted between the mountains of makeup hiding the true colour of the dressing table. Each girl clearly had their own designated section but due to the lack of organisation and tidiness it was hard to tell where one girls section ended and another began. That was in till the last section, nearest the stage curtain, it was spotless, everything neatly lined up and organised ready for use.

"Carmel!" Spider shouts out, kicking what looked like police uniform from his path as he still continued to thumb through the money Helena had given him.  
"Yeah" Was the reply behind one of the rails of clothes off to the side of the dressing table. The voice was clearly still trying to regain some breath from its performance just seconds before.  
"Get out here; I have someone for you to meet mamacita." Spider replies, his tone starting off harsh but melting towards the end. Helena takes in a deep breath, trying to compose her heart that for some reason was thumping harder than Bonham on the drums. Sure enough the same toned, long legs from before appear first, causing Helena's tongue to run over her bottom lip absentmindedly. The routine had been physical and under the incessant heat of the lights, a strong yet sexy glisten of sweat laid over 'Carmel's' tanned skin. She was now wearing a short black robe. She flashes what was clearly a work smile towards her boss and Helena, as she instinctively tightens the belt around her waist a little tighter causing her large breasts to be pushed up a little further. Something which of course Helena's piercing blue eyes were quick to spot and enjoy.

"This is my friend I was talking about, Ms Rawlings'." Spider introduces, having now hidden the money from before, in to his breast pocket. Spider was far too much of a pro at discretion to use Helena's first name, besides most clients got a kick out of the authority of being called Mr and the occasional Ms or Mrs. Lexi's dark chocolate brown eyes quickly make their way to the woman in question, taking the time to see her properly for the first time and a genuine smile now flashes over her lips. She moves her clothes from her performance, which she had picked up leaving the stage, to her right hand from being rested over the rail and walks towards the end spot on the dressing table. Lexi's hand had the majority share of the money that had been deposited into her thong from her dance out ready for her boss; it took merely a second before Spider was counting that as well. 'Same old Spider, I just gave you five hundred Spider can't you give the girl a break. She's clearly earned you over a grand with that dance alone. Poor thing is probably only taking home one hundred, one fifty at most. Some things never change.' Helena mentally rants towards Spider wanting more than anything to verbalise it but knowing now was not the time. "Yeah well Ms Rawlings would like a word with you. So I'll be out front if you need me" Spider explains, as Lexi's head snaps around from wiping her chest with a towel because of the sweat and looks at him in confusion. Spider was already heading back towards the door though. "By the way, good dance. You earned yourself a surprise tomorrow." He winks already half way out of the door, giving a quick goodbye glance to Helena before leaving.

Lexi's heart suddenly drops, 'A surprise? I don't know if I want a surprise from Spider. I just want to come here, dance, get paid and go home.' Lexi tells herself forgetting about the attractive, business type still in her company. This had never happened before, Spider had never allowed someone back stage for her to 'talk' with. 'SHIT! What if she expects more than a 'talk' I've never done a private dance before and Spider said I wouldn't have to. Fuck, fuck, fuck on a stick, bollocks, SpongeBob and everything holy.' Lexi panics inwardly while trying to keep her chilled demeanour on the outside.  
"So you wanted to..." Lexi begins wanting to take control of this situation as soon as possible at least that way she could make it clear nothing was going to happen apart from talking. "Talk?" She asks her right eyebrow crooking slightly in a questioning manner that she hoped Ms Rawlings would pick up on and understand. Helena laughs unable to hide her amusement at the girl's forwardness and yet somehow the young girl still managed to stay professional.  
"Yes and don't worry I do just mean talk as well." Helena explains knowing the young dancers worries weren't without good merit. Lexi's chest deflates as a strong breath she'd been holding was released in relief and she nods softly. "All though you're lucky I do and I'm not looking for something more because honestly you would be in no position to argue if my intentions were different." Helena points out her accent now fully coming to Lexi's attention.

Lexi's body stiffens at the older woman's words. 'She's right but no... Spider would never do that to me, he knows what I do and what I don't and he respects that. We have a deal' Lexi rationalises with herself, distracting herself by taking a swig from some water left on her part of the dressing table.  
"Me and Spider, we have an agreement, I dance..." Lexi starts to explain, her tongue licking away the remains of water from her refreshed lips. "...nothing else." She affirms, never one to shy away from showing her strength. Helena nods in approval, yes she liked this girl but that was the problem she was clearly just a girl only a girl would think Spider's word would be enough.  
"I see, well look Carmel, I know from experience that sometimes a man's word on a deal can easily be forgotten or changed if it will benefit him to do so. I also know there is no way you are old enough to be working here, just dancing or otherwise." Helena replies quickly, also never one to hold back when she had something to say or a point to make. Lexi's eyes just for a second flash with fear, this woman knew her secret and she was screwed. That was before her stubbornness kicks in and she regains her strength that she had relied on for as long as she could remember. Lexi defensively crosses her arms over her chest as she leans back on to the dressing table top, her eyes now locking on to Helena's with determination and a tinge of surety.  
"Is that so? Well, Ms Rawlings I assure you I am more than old enough to be here and I have no intention of doing anything but dancing for my pay check, no matter of any change of heart Spider may have." Lexi counters, giving an almost challenging pout towards Helena. Helena has to strand straighter from the pulse that rockets down her spine in reaction, this girl was going to be the death of her.  
"Listen Carmel, I know exactly what you are doing right now. Believe it or not I have been right where you are now, I know what happens next and it's not pretty. I can also see that you aren't the type of girl to just listen to me and take my advice so instead I'm going to offer you a proposition." Helena explains, catching Lexi's attention instantly.

"Proposition?"  
"Yes, clearly you do this because you need to." Helena starts holding her hands up instantly in defence. "Now that is none of my business and believe me I understand that however I can't and won't allow you to have this as your only option. Very soon, sooner than you think Spider will change with you, all that helpfulness, sweetness will disappear and in its place will be a man who wants what he knows you can give him, money and lots of it. You are..." Helena's voice hitches as her eyes take a quick scan of the young beauty in front of her but she forces herself to continue. "...beautiful, stunning in fact and if that dance was anything to go by you are going to have this place wall to wall but that won't be enough, not for Spider."  
"I'm listening." Lexi replies, still leant back into the dressing table only now gripping it at both sides as she listens. Helena's lips curl in to a smirk at her reply, this girl was something else. 'Spider was right, she is special' she says to herself before regaining her thought process.  
"When that time comes, you call me." Helena explains, reaching in to her clutch purse and retrieving a business card before offering it to the young teen in front of her. "You call me and I will help. Now, it's late and you must be exhausted so go home and rest, just keep my card on you and remember to call when it happens. You'll know when it has and believe me you will want and you'll need to call, so do." Helena practically orders, her English accent only making her words sound sexier and more mysterious to the slightly confused but extremely intrigued dancer.

Lexi takes the card, from the long delicate fingers of this stranger and fiddles it between her fingers as she glances over it for a second. She goes to speak but Helena's hand was already up in protest, as she closes her purse and swallows a gulp.  
"Call, doesn't matter the time, I'll answer and I'll explain more then. In till then Carmel, I think I should say goodnight." Helena announces, turning on her heel and making her way to the door letting her hips swing just slightly more than usual, with each step. She could feel Lexi's eyes watching her and it only spurred her on more. 'What in the hell are you doing Helena?! She is a god damn child and you are HELPING her not coming on to her. Stop' Helena reminds herself harshly, trying to dull the now stirring aching in her lower regions. Taking a final look over her shoulder once standing in the doorway, Lexi again goes to speak but this time Helena's smile alone silences her before a word was spoken. "Be careful." Helena reminds her softly before taking her leave of the dressing room and quickly the club, returning to her hotel room for a cold shower.

'What in the hell was that?' Lexi asks herself silently, unable to help the grin that was now planted on her face. 'Whatever that was it was... interesting. She was interesting and sexy, those legs, those eyes and that smile. Ugh, god, no. No, get it together Lexi, emotions are no use to you at work, here you are 'Carmel' and 'Carmel' is shut off from everyone, it's the only way to get through this.' Lexi reminds herself, quickly slipping on her jeans and shirt to go home. After starting a new school, cleaning and cooking, her shift at the club, the midnight dance and encounter with Ms Rawlings, Lexi was more than ready to put 'Carmel' away and slip into her bed and sleep. Besides it would be gone one by the time she got home and she was damn near certain Rachel would be doing everything to hold off on sleeping in till she got home and a cranky Rachel was the last thing she wanted to have to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

_**What do we think of Helena? Shelby's best friend, who has now unknowingly met Lexi before Shelby even has and knows Lexi's dirty little secret. She just also happens to be attracted to the girl as well... eek this could get awkward huh?  
Rachel is starting to make the connections but what is she going to do about them?  
Is there a future in Jesse and Rachel?  
How long in till Spider turns nasty on Lexi?  
And if/when he does will Lexi turn to Helena for help?  
Just what EXACTLY did happen with Shelby, Hiram and Leroy all those years ago?**_

_**So, even more questions? I know, I know I am terrible. I just keep giving you more questions to ponder over than actually answering them but PLEASE bare with me the answers will come I PROMISE. I hope this chapter has been enough to satisfy you in till the next one at the very least. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and if you do review thank you for taking the time to do that also, they mean so much to me! Mwah ;;'x**_


	4. Shocks, Sibling Loyalties & Secret Plans

_**I seriously don't know what I can say to thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews you have given me. Honestly, they give me such encouragement you have NO idea. They mean the world to me and I know they can be a pain in the backside to do sometimes so thank you all so much for taking the time and effort to write one! To try and say thank you I have made this chapter even longer than the others. It's roughly 11 and a half thousand words EEK! I hope that you all enjoy it and hopefully continue to tell me what you think... MWAHS and thank yous! ;;'x**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Shocks, Sibling Loyalties & Secret Plans"**

Lexi was right and it was nearly twenty past one by the time Lexi had gotten all her things together and driven the half hour journey back to the apartment. Lexi's eyes could barely focus long enough to get the key in the lock but after a third attempt she struck gold and the door was opened. 'Yes' she mutters, triumphantly in her head in both relief and as a reaction to how overtired she was. Before when Lexi had worked for Spider, she'd done the day shifts, most were dead but once word got round of 'Carmel' they had soon picked up but it still wasn't night work like this, she was shattered.

'Her cheekbones and chin are just like mine' Rachel continues to herself silently as her eyes look at the sketch in a whole new perspective. 'And Lexi has her nose and shape eyes.' She adds before Lexi's struggle with the front door lock, snaps Rachel from her comparisons.  
"Crap!" Rachel mutters with both annoyance and fear, mostly fear, Lexi was back and it was gone one and she wasn't in bed asleep like she should be. The small diva reaches out and yanks the bathroom light off with a swift tug before blindly scrambling the short distance in to the bedroom and diving under the covers as fast as possible. 'Pretend to be asleep' Rachel tells herself as she fiddles with the covers, pulling them down to around her waist. 'Lexi will know you are faking right away, say you couldn't sleep because you missed her, play on her heart strings. Give her the puppy dog eyes, they always work' her brain again starts to argue as the sounds of a sleep deprived Lexi, stumbling about the small apartment echo through the paper thin walls. 'You want to be an actress Rachel, you are going to have to be able to pretend to be asleep, convincingly enough to fool your sister.' Rachel chastises her own thoughts, letting her eyelids flutter shut as she focuses on evening out her breathing.

Lexi slips off her jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the kitchen table chairs, with a roll of her neck and shoulders that were stiff from the dance. 'Rachel seems to actually be asleep? No, this can't be right; she did what I told her? I may need to sit down' Lexi's own inner monologue starts up as she examines the fairly tidy apartment, relieved to be home and mere moments away from what she craved most, sleep. She quickly grabs some water from the fridge before unzipping her boots and putting them away under the coffee table, on route to the bathroom.

As much as she wanted to just fall straight in to bed, after working all night in a sticky club dancing, a shower was a must. She takes a sip of the water before placing it on the counter top ready to grab her shower crème when her eyes spot something that didn't belong.  
"What the fu..." She stutters, reaching out her right hand to pluck down one of her sketches that had been taped to the wall beside the mirror. 'Why is one of my drawings, taped to the damn wall, in the damn bathroom?' Was all she could think as both tiredness and worry caught up with her 'Rachel' Lexi tells herself turning around instantly on her heels and walking through to the bedroom, one hand on her hip the other holding the sketch.

Rachel's whole body goes stiff hearing Lexi's now bare feet; there was no click of her heels, padding towards the bedroom. 'Asleep, you are asleep' Rachel coaches herself, doing everything not to open her eyes as the door creeks open.  
"Don't even try and pretend you are asleep Rach." Lexi says softly, she was confused about the sketch but she wasn't mad, the sketches had never been off limits, at least not to Rachel. Rachel of course doesn't dare break character, she was asleep, and even if the fluttering of her eyelids was the biggest giveaway she wasn't, she wasn't about to willingly give up her act. When Rachel doesn't move an inch, Lexi almost laughs before smacking her hand down onto the light switch to turn it on. "Rachel, I'm not mad or anything I just wanna know why you felt you had to tape it to the wall." Lexi explains, holding back a yawn that was creeping up on her.

'THE SKETCH, I FORGOT THE DAMN SKETCH' Rachel panics, unable to stop herself from shooting up in to the upright position and gives a glance towards her older sister.  
"Ah, yes the sketch well um what happened was..." Rachel starts to explain knowing Lexi wouldn't just give up without one but Rachel wasn't sure how to continue, she couldn't tell Lexi the truth because she was still unsure what to make of it all herself. "I was looking for the TV remote and knocked your sketch book over and they all fell to the floor. Of course I went to pick them up and return them to their proper place but one caught my eye." She continues giving a gentle nod in the direction of the sketch, Lexi was now studying. If Lexi being her sister had taught her anything it was when you lie always use as much as the truth in it as you can. "I was struck by the rather strong resemblance that I have with the woman and was just making comparisons." Rachel rationalises as Lexi's already tired eyes just droop a little bit more.  
"Oh... Okay then um, fair enough." Lexi replies, half laughing, she was far too tired to questions her sister's reasoning and just smiles. "I guess she kind of does though, I always thought I was drawing what I thought you would look like as you got older." Lexi explains, giving the sketch a final glance before placing it on to the dresser top next to the bedroom door. "I'm gonna jump in the shower and then I'll be in bed to go to sleep. I strongly suggest dear sister that you are already asleep before I come back." Lexi threatens, hitting the side light off again on her way back to the bathroom.

As Rachel's chocolate brown eyes adjust to the sudden change of light, her mind quickly tries to process what Lexi had just revealed without even knowing it. 'So, Lexi thought she was just drawing me when I get older? Maybe that is what these sketches are, just her imagination going wild and the resemblance to Coach Corcoran is nothing more than a coincidence.' Rachel's mind starts to suggest as an explanation but as soon as the thought came in to her head another one pushes it away. 'No way, this is a sketch of EXACTLY how Coach Corcoran looks, maybe a few years younger, but it is her, I just know it is.' Rachel argues with her previous thought as a final conclusion comes in to her mind as well. 'Now I am making these comparisons purely from my memory of her today and I was only in her company for a few minutes maybe I should hold off on making any certain conclusion in till I get a good look at her features in person. Yes, tomorrow I will take the sketch with me and once and for all decide if this is just my sister's creative imagination or a sketch of Coach Corcoran and if it is the latter that would make her our... mother.'

Lexi's shower was quick and did nothing to refresh or wake her up, her body was calling for bed and finally it was within reaching distance. After slipping on some P.J shorts and a vest top, taking off the remains of her makeup and placing her long hair in to a side plait, Lexi finally crawled in to bed besides Rachel. 'Ah, yes... sleep' Lexi mentally sighs with relief feeling the comfort of the mattress supporting her weight as she snuggles down in to the pillows and her tired eyes fall shut.  
"Lex" Rachel calls out, sounding like a scared child that quickly extinguished any annoyance on Lexi's part.  
"Yes Rachel?" The older sister replies softly, almost having to physically pry her eyes apart.  
"Can you tell me about mom again, please?" Rachel asks sweetly, her usual extra descriptive and multi syllable words gone and replaced with an almost tinge of fear. Lexi's forehead crinkles in to a frown as the request sinks in.  
"Mom?" Lexi repeats for clarification, the soft nod of her younger sister's head her answer. "Um, okay. I don't really know what you want me to tell you Rach I mean, I just..." Lexi replies with a disheartened sigh wishing she had more to tell. "I don't remember that much about her. I was only two and a bit when you were born and when she left I was, what not even two and half yet. I can't remember what she looked like, not a thing. Believe me I've tried to remember I just can't." Lexi admits it hurt her more than she would ever say that she couldn't picture what their mom looked like.

Rachel's brown eyes study her sisters face, even in the nearly pitch black surroundings of their bedroom.  
"That's okay, just tell me that story you would always tell me when I was younger." Rachel requests, needing to hear it again as it had been a long while since Lexi had last told it. Lexi's eyes catch the flicker in Rachel's eyes even through the darkness and a smile tugs against her lips. 'How can I say no to that face?' is all Lexi can think as she reaches her long arm out and pulls a willing Rachel in to her arms.  
"Okay but its well, I think it's a memory it could just be the dreams of a little girl."Lexi starts up, for as long as either of them could remember this would always be how Lexi would start the story. Rachel knew it word for word, she even knew when Lexi would take a breath for dramatic effect but that didn't matter for Rachel every time she heard the story it was like the first time.

Lexi had started telling Rachel 'the story' as it was affectionately known since before Rachel was even old enough to start asking questions about their mom.  
"It's only a haze really but if I concentrate hard enough I can see her leaning over your crib, stroking your little head, singing you to sleep." Lexi continues using the tips of her acrylic nails to gently tickle Rachel's forehead as Rachel snuggled up against her shoulder. "She was in this white robe, I remember thinking it looked like a cloud it was so soft." Lexi reminisces, the entire image for the most part was hazy in her mind but some facts were crystal clear and it was like she was there again. "Her voice it was..." Lexi stops for a second; a second that Rachel knew was coming and just waited to pass. "...the most beautiful thing I had ever heard" Lexi reveals, the bittersweet memory of that voice filling her young mind. Rachel's eyes gaze towards Lexi in almost envy that Lexi could actually hear it and she couldn't. "That was in till I heard you sing though." Lexi adds and it was the truth, she wasn't just saying it to be cute she meant it. "She must be where you got that voice from because sometimes, well most times if not all times I hear you sing I get that same feeling I got that day watching her sing to you when you were in your crib." Lexi explains, the tears Rachel had never seen fall filling her eyes. "I feel safe, happy and proud but most of all loved." Lexi reveals, her fingertips brushing away a few stray strands of Rachel's hair from her forehead. Rachel closes her eyes tightly doing everything she could to imagine that moment of their mother singing as she slept blissfully unaware in her crib.

"I know I can't tell you the things you want me to about her. I can't recall funny stories or sweet moments that we should have. I can't even remember her eye colour, or her speaking voice and I am sorry I can't." Lexi says softly, her voice cracking more and more with each word she speaks. All of her life Lexi had felt such great responsibility to fill the gap and pick up the slack not having their mom around would cause. Lexi felt making sure Rachel knew as much as possible about their mom was part of that and it killed her to know she had so very little to actually tell her. "All I know for sure is if there is only ever one thing I know about our mother for a certainty it's that she loved you Rachel. I don't have answers to any questions really about her but that I do know." Lexi continues, unable to hide the warmth in her voice the more she speaks. Their mom was never an easy subject for the older sister but it was never one she would shy away from with Rachel, Rachel deserved to know as much as Lexi could tell her about their mom and so Lexi always did. "I wish I could get you in my head so you could see what I see when I think back to that memory. The way she... just watched over you and sang it was... love. There is no other way to describe it Rachel, I'm not just saying it" Lexi adds, her words not new to Rachel as the discussion of their mom would always invoke the same conversation in the end it was inevitable.

Rachel holds her cheek against her sister's shoulder a little firmer as Lexi's arms wrap more securely around her small body. Deep down Rachel knew what Lexi was telling her was the truth and for the most part their mom not being in their lives hadn't ever truly affected her. Rachel had been brought up with two loving, attentive, generous and wonderful dad's and to top it all off she'd had Lexi, more than just a big sister, she was her best friend and mom rolled in to one. The only real repercussions of growing up without a mother in her life for Rachel were just that she had a lot of unanswered questions and wonder. Of course there was some hurt but Rachel knew that only stemmed from the unknowing of what actually happened to make their mom just disappear from their lives completely. Mostly though Rachel had found herself for fourteen years just wondering and dreaming about the mom she had no memory of other than the hazed one her sister would tell her at times like this. Rachel didn't really have any anger towards their mom, Rachel had grown up happy and safe what did she have to be angry about? Maybe a little sad sometimes that she didn't also have a mom to share the joy of growing up with but not anger. Rachel had always convinced herself from a young age that whatever the reason was for their mother's absence in their lives it had to be a good one. Rachel just wanted to meet her, get to know her, have her back in their lives as quickly as possible. Rachel's outlook on life was much more idealistic and rose tinted than that of Lexi's, so in Rachel's head all she had to do was find their mom and everything would work out. They would reunite, find out all the reasons why and start again, be two daughters and their mom and have a wonderful relationship from now in till the end of time and maybe just maybe if Coach Corcoran did turn out to be the woman in the sketch and the sketch was that of their mother that happy, picture perfect ending would come that much quicker.

"Do you know her name?" Rachel asks softly, biting her bottom lip with an anxious feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. This was not the way the conversation would normally steer in to so Rachel didn't know if Lexi would or even could answer her. Lexi's heart sinks a little deeper in her chest as it hit her yet again just how little she did know about their mom, someone who was supposed to be such a huge part of their lives but never had been or would be again.  
"No" Lexi answers honestly; she'd promised from an early age never to lie to Rachel about their mom, or what she did or didn't know. It had been tempting over the years to make up stories and give Rachel some kind of fantasy but that is all it would be and once Rachel got older she'd find out the truth and probably resent Lexi for it, so even though it hurt, the truth was what she told. Rachel lets out a sigh, she knew Lexi didn't, at least she always said she didn't and Rachel believed her on that, the sadness that swept over Lexi whenever their mother was brought up was too real to be faked.  
"It's okay, I was just wondering. You know how I get sometimes." Rachel says softly feeling as though she owed her sister some kind of an explanation for the sudden rather random question.  
"I know and I understand Rach, believe me I do. I just wish I could tell you more, I wish I could tell you all about her but I just can't." Lexi replies with a growing yawn building in her voice, her eyes glazing over from her tiredness.  
"Maybe one day we'll find her, or she'll find us?" Rachel hints, with wide eyes looking up at Lexi who was on the verge of crashing.  
"Hmm yeah maybe one day Rach." Lexi mumbles out before everything of the past twenty four hours took over and she falls in to a deep sleep.

Rachel smiles softly in the darkness noticing her tired sister's relaxed features having finally gotten what her body wanted so much, rest.  
"One day may be here quicker than you think Lex and tomorrow I'm going to find out. Not just for me though, for you too. We both deserve to know more about our mother, maybe even to know her personally." Rachel whispers, leaning up to plant a tender kiss on her big sister's forehead. Lexi did so much for them and Rachel all though at times did seemingly forget or come across ungrateful for them was always appreciative of the sacrifices her poor sister had made and continued to make for them."You do so much already, this time it's my turn to do something. I'm going to find our mom and I think I have a great idea of where to start looking." Rachel whispers, her brown eyes taking a final glance at the sketch now sat on top of the dresser before giving in and going to sleep as well.

By the time the early morning sun finally made its way in to the darkened bedroom of the small apartment the next day, Rachel was already up and dressed raring to go. This wasn't new in the life of Rachel Berry but it was something that hadn't occurred for a long while.  
"Lex" Rachel whispers as delicately as she can, leaning over the half made bed where her older sister was curled tightly in to a ball, still sleeping. Of recent times Lexi was normally the one up and dragging Rachel from the exact position the older sibling now found herself in. 'Oh revenge you can be oh so sweet sometimes' Rachel chirps silently, a tooth filled grin gracing her young features. "You really need to get up Lexi." Rachel tries again this time earning a deep grunt. Rachel rolls her eyes 'Is this what Lexi goes through with me in the morning? No wonder she resembles a predator awaiting its prey most mornings, this is infuriating, I've already been trying for half an hour. Hmm' Rachel ponders silently before retreating to the kitchen to try and plan B.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lexi screams, her voice catching in her throat as the ice cold water from the saucepan Rachel was holding, covers her entire body from head to toe. "What... The... FUCK?!"  
"Oh, your legs do still work then?" Rachel sasses, having now retreated to the somewhat safety of the doorway. 'I am so not above using the saucepan as a weapon if Lexi lunges' Rachel thinks inwardly, her eyes not once leaving Lexi's, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to, Lexi was burning a hole straight through her. "We were going to be late if you didn't get up now." Rachel explains in a weak attempt of a reason for having just drenched her older sister with ice cold water at six forty five in the morning. Lexi's brown eyes close, as the water drips down her face and a sigh rings out from her lungs.  
"I don't even want to hear it, just... just go make breakfast while I take a PROPER shower and thank your gold stars I'm too tired to get over there and throttle you right now." Lexi replies sternly barely finishing the sentence before seeing the flash of brown hair whip past the doorframe as Rachel made her escape. 'She is lucky she is still breathing' Lexi groans to herself before taking her now drenched self quickly in to the bathroom. 'She better pray that bed dries out before tonight'

By the time Lexi was ready for school and breakfast was eaten it was time to leave, Rachel was eagerly waiting at the front door, bags in hand, silently cursing her sister for taking so long.  
"Lexi, seriously don't make me get the saucepan ag..." Rachel starts to threaten before Lexi's eyes lock on to hers and she quickly retreats. Lexi was beyond tired; the fact she had managed to dress herself, put on makeup and do her hair was nothing short of a miracle. The 'don't even think about finishing that sentence' look was enough to make Rachel swallow her final word before she lived to regret it. "Sorry" The smaller brunette adds in instead, giving her best smile that normally did the trick on making Lexi melt. History proved to be a good teacher as Lexi's features soften slightly as she scoops her keys up from the kitchen table bowl where she had deposited them the night before.  
"Let's just go to school before I use that saucepan for a completely different action okay?" Lexi half jokes, she'd be lying if she said the thought of clocking Rachel with it hadn't crossed her mind. Rachel quickly nods in agreement as they turn to leave.

"Lex, why aren't you wearing your locket?" Rachel asks with a frown, having just noticed the ever present chain was not hanging down in to her sisters always on display cleavage, never in a smutty way but Lexi had so much it was hard for it to ever be hidden. Lexi's eyes instantly grow wide as her hand reaches up to the place the locket always lay, it was gone. The panic hit her like a bolt of lightning as the memory of taking it off at the club the night before soars across her mind.  
"No!" Lexi yelps turning back instantly into the apartment needing to find her locket before she did anything else. "Where is it?! God, please don't say I've lost it..." Lexi rambles aloud, the fear in her voice at the thought of losing it enough to make Rachel's heart ache.  
"I'll help you find it Lex, just try and calm down." Rachel says softly seeing the shaking in her sister's body and the tears blurring her eyes that often held such great emotion, emotion Lexi never let out properly in any form. Tears were often the most common to make an appearance in the older sister's windows to the soul but they were the least likely to ever be released, Rachel wasn't sure she'd ever seen Lexi cry if she thought about it. "When did you last have it? Where were you? Can you remember?"  
"Uh..." Lexi hesitates in answering; no way could she tell her the truth. 'Oh god my locket, god I need my locket I can't have lost it I can't.' Lexi chants silently over and over again as her tiredness and emotions just get the better of her, something she normally never allowed to happen. "MY JACKET" The taller sister exclaims, ripping open the zip of her leather jacket pocket and letting out the biggest sigh of relief feeling the cold metal hit her skin. 'Oh thank god' Lexi thinks repeatedly, slipping the chain over her head and tucking the locket back into its rightful place vowing never to take it off again.

Rachel eyes her sister suspiciously but with her over working mind too caught up in her plan for the day, she didn't have time to weigh up her sister's actions all too seriously.  
"Oh, before I forget I did your schedule for you." Rachel announces tugging out the piece of paper that was preserved in a plastic sleeve in true Rachel Berry form. Lexi's eyes scan the paper with a grateful smile, grateful for both the schedule and the fact Rachel wasn't asking too many questions about the locket.  
"Thanks Rachel" Lexi replies softly, her shot of adrenaline at the thought of losing her locket having now vanished.  
"You're welcome; thank me by getting us to school on time okay?" Rachel snipes, brushing past her sister in the nearest walk to a jog possible. Lexi was far too tired to think over how one day could change Rachel's feelings about school so she just let it go, maybe she could sleep through maths.

'Ow, okay since when did it hurt to wake up?' Shelby mentally asks, her eyes squinting at the painful amount of bright light waking her for her sleep. Slowly the sleep induced haze that was fogging her mind starts to lift and memories of the day and night before slip in to focus. 'What! Since when did sharing two bottles of wine leave me feeling like this in the morning? Dear god, Helena was right I am becoming such a lightweight in my old age... okay calm down Shelby, thirty seven is not old.' Shelby chastises silently, lifting her left hand to her forehead in an attempt to stop the now increasing thudding in her mind. 'What the...' Shelby groans inwardly feeling something attached to her forehead. 'Helena' was the only conclusion she could come to as she tugs the sticky note from her skin.  
_"You fell asleep! Don't worry I tucked you in & kissed you goodnight you lightweight lol. Text you 2moz Hair Bear, Love H xx"_  
"Bitch, she is not going to start calling me that again. Not a chance!" Shelby outwardly promises as she protests the use of her most hated nickname. Shelby can't help but laugh though and plants the note on to the coffee table as she gets up to her feet still in a tired haze, drained may be more accurate with all the emotions of the day before she was spent.

Coffee was of course the next logical move so Shelby uses the small walk in to her kitchen as a chance to stretch her back and arms. It wasn't in till the freshly brewed coffee was being poured that Shelby's thoughts, like the night before moved to her daughters. How in the world was she going to get through today? She had rehearsals with Rachel and yesterday she'd barely made it through a conversation. Then there was Alexis she hadn't even see her yet, what if she ran in to her and didn't know it? If she shared the same resemblance to her as Rachel had that shouldn't be a problem. Shelby's eyes close sadly in the realisation of just how difficult this was all going to be and not just for her but the girls too, what was this going to do to them?  
"Ahhh" Shelby lets out a satisfied gasp as the first morning coffee starts to work its magic and she perks up back in to her normal 'go get 'em' attitude. Her green eyes happen to glance at the clock to weigh up if she would bother with her morning run or not. "SHIT" Shelby exclaims every ounce of energy the coffee was giving her being pushed to the forefront as the realisation hit the teacher. 'I'm going to be late; I have never in my entire professional career been late, for anything, ever!' She mentally informs herself, as if it was new news, and her legs make quick work of the stairs to get ready.

The morning half of the school day was completely uneventful, something Rachel was all too thankful for because she knew the rest of the day would be, at least for her. It was lunch and Rachel Berry was nothing if not prepared so of course she had planned this out to the finest detail, at least in her head. 'Operation find out if Coach Corcoran aka Shelby is mine and Lexi's mom is a go' Rachel informs herself, giving a nod of affirmation as she strides towards the choir room, Jesse had told her about the night before.

"Ms Corcoran?" Rachel says woefully, making her entrance in to the sound proofed room. Shelby lifts her gaze from the sheet music that was laid on her lap as she sits on the piano bench. Neither of them knew it but their presence was causing the others heart to damn near explode.  
"Rachel" Shelby replies softly, mentally warning herself that she had to be professional about this and look at Rachel as just another student. "Is everything okay?" She continues noticing the way Rachel's shoulders were brought up to her ears. There was a pain in her chest that just brought it straight back home to the teacher how impossible it was going to be to think of Rachel as just a student. Rachel keeps her facial expressions unchanged all though inwardly there is a smirk forming. 'She's on the hook Rachel, now just reel her in' the young diva instructs herself giving a half hearted shrug in response.  
"I shouldn't have come, I am sorry." Rachel quickly starts to retreat from the room but Shelby reacts within half a second.  
"Rachel stop" The older brunette says in full Coach Corcoran authority, not that she had meant to it just happened. Rachel gulps she was not going to refuse that order, clearly Jesse was not kidding in his replies the night before.

Shelby watches her daughter turn on the balls of her toes, her folder clutched tightly to her chest clearly for some kind of security.  
"If there is something wrong of course you should have come." Shelby continues, her tone softening slightly now she had the young girls attention. Rachel's invisible smirk only grows more with each second that passes, this was working like a dream. "Come and sit down." Shelby instructs as she shuffles her papers together on her lap before standing up and offering Rachel the bench for a seat. Rachel nods in agreement and thanks quickly taking her seat and holding her folder over her skirt clad lap. 'Isn't she cold in that skirt, the weather is hardly skirt appropriate.' Shelby silently rants in a full maternal panic that the older of the two knew she was going to have a hard time suppressing.  
"Thank you" Rachel replies kindly trying her best to keep her gaze from Shelby for two reasons, one because it was the part she was playing and two because she knew if she looked she would be unable to resist starring at her teachers face and comparing any slight detail to those in the sketch. Shelby shakes her head gently in a 'don't be silly' manner as she places her papers back in order on the piano top.

"I wanted to come and talk to you, well to ask for your assistance actually." Rachel explains once she realises Shelby was waiting for her to carry on the conversation. Shelby's heart gives another painful tug but she somehow manages to not let it show outwardly.  
"I see and just how can I be of assistance to you Rachel?" Shelby asks softly as she pretends to busy herself with preparing for the rehearsals later that afternoon.  
"Well to be honest I am, I hate to admit it but... nervous" Rachel announces, leaving the perfect amount of silent space between 'but' and 'nervous' for the intended dramatic effect. Shelby almost smiled at that 'Well clearly she has inherited my flair for the dramatic as my mom would say' Shelby takes a mental note of that, feeling a surge of pride hit her heart. Rachel meanwhile locks her knees even tighter together, her eyes searching the piano keys. "...about rehearsals later on this afternoon?" She continues holding a nervous breath and praying her act was having the desired effect.

'Nervous? Did she just say she was nervous? How in the hell could a girl with such amazing talent be nervous.' Shelby inwardly rants, hearing her daughter was nervous awaking both a panic and a pain Shelby knew had to be motherly instincts. She quickly reminds herself staying silent was not helping the situation though and gives her warmest smile.  
"Nervous? I see well Rachel the best thing to do with nerves is to embrace them and find a way to work through them. What exactly is it about the rehearsals later that is making you nervous, do you know?" Shelby asks kindly, her full attention now on her youngest daughter. 'She is so precious, god I wish I could just hold her.' Shelby's inner monologue starts up the second her last word left her plump lips.  
"Well, it's been a while since I've sang properly, you know in front of a true audience or in any competitive manner and I know of your history, the groups' history, I did my research before I even auditioned, I like to be well informed."  
"Well there is nothing wrong with that." Shelby counters, her lips upturning in to an almost smirk that Rachel instantly recognises as one her sister would use constantly. 'So much like me' Shelby adds on silently trying to stop from full on gushing over the young girl in front of her. Rachel couldn't help but break character at that and gives a smile in response before continuing.  
"And well I'm nervous that maybe I won't meet the expectation or somehow let you and my team mates down." Rachel reveals, an unsettling bubbling forming in her lower stomach that if Rachel was certain she was acting would very much describe as butterflies. Thank god she was only acting her nervousness, right?  
"Well that is most understandable Rachel but if you have done your research as you say you have I am sure you are more than aware of my pedigree as a national show choir champion director?" Shelby asks knowingly, inclining her head to Rachel as punctuation of her question. Rachel instantly nods, it was almost a reflex. 'Gold Stars this 'Coach Corcoran' is intimidating' Rachel mentally makes note while trying to keep focus on the task at hand. "Good so therefore you trust my judgement?" Shelby asks but doesn't give Rachel a chance to respond, this was Coach Corcoran at her best and on a roll, she knew Rachel's reply before the girl did so there was no need to hear it. "Then there is your answer, it was my judgement and my decision to bring you in to Vocal Adrenaline. I never would have even contemplated doing that if I thought for one second that you would be unable to live up those expectations." Shelby explains, her green eyes making short work of finding a strong connection with the brown ones watching her in awe.

Shelby had always received a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever anyone would look at her in such a way but the fact it was her daughter, her baby doing it was almost too much to handle. Rachel nods in agreement, she would have sworn the story of nervousness was just for the plan and to give her reason to speak to her coach but after hearing Shelby's pep talk Rachel felt a wave of ease and relief wash across her body.  
"Thank you Coach." Rachel chirps with softness to her voice that no longer contained the sadness of before just a politeness. 'So long butterflies' Rachel mentally notes as the uneasy feeling from before having lifted. 'She is really good at this' Rachel adds now seeing why Jesse had been full of praise for his coach the night before, it wasn't just from fear but there was genuine respect and admiration there and Rachel now could see why.  
"You are more than welcome Rachel; I am your coach and your teacher so you don't ever have to thank me for telling you the truth." Shelby counters gripping onto her 'Coach Corcoran' hat as desperately as she had the day before when Rachel auditioned.

The young girl nods agreement taking the quiet few seconds to study the woman standing in front of her, she had promised she wouldn't be so blatant but after that she couldn't help herself. Rachel wanted so badly now for Shelby to be the woman from Lexi's sketch and to be their mom she couldn't wait a second longer to find out for certain. In any other circumstances Shelby would have not only noticed the way Rachel's eyes examined every inch of her face but she would have questioned it as well. However these were anything but normal circumstances and both facts failed to register to the teacher because she was far too busy doing the exact same thing to Rachel.

Almost as if on cue, Amanda's head appears from the open doorway that Rachel had walked through minutes before.  
"Shelby? Mrs Mayfield is on the phone for you." Amanda announces giving Rachel a tender smile noticing her boss wasn't alone. Shelby mentally curses the mother of one of the kids from Vocal Adrenaline, that woman was a pain in her ass since day one.  
"Okay, I'll be right there." Shelby replies trying not to let the sigh in her head escape her lips. Rachel was almost in a daze and only truly breaks from it when Shelby grabs her satchel from the Piano top and packs away her papers from before. "I hope you feel less nervous now Rachel, I am sorry we couldn't talk more but coach responsibilities await me." Shelby says playfully, her heart sinking at once again having to leave her daughter. Rachel takes a second to register what Shelby was saying as she was honestly too caught up at starring at this beautiful, confident, amazing woman who just maybe could be her mother.  
"I really do, thank you so much." She finally manages to reply giving her best smile to her newly found idol. Shelby's heart flutters yet again, this time from joy nothing beat having her child look at her in such a way. The teacher makes her way to the door before taking a last second to take in the sight that was her baby.  
"I'll see you at rehearsals Rachel" Shelby calls back with an unwavering confidence to her words and not a tinge of it coming across as a question, it was a fact. Rachel's lips upturn in to a deeper smile as her head nods in agreement to the older woman's observation.  
"Without a doubt Coach Corcoran" Rachel states firmly, her confidence back and shining brightly as the older of the two nods in agreement and leaves to deal with the dreaded stage mom waiting for her on the phone.

'Shelby? My mom's name is Shelby." Rachel thinks with a bright smile on her lips as another side of her brain pops in to the inner conversation. 'You don't know she is your mom Rachel, don't get ahead of yourself there could be some other kind of explanation.' The voice reasons but Rachel scoffs knowing she was actually scoffing at herself but not caring. 'What other explanation could there possibly be? No, I know it's true I just know it. Shelby Corcoran is my mom, mine and Lexi's mom.' The other voice was silenced and Rachel had her answer, she pulls out Lexi's sketch from her folder and grabs her gold fountain pen before adding 'Shelby Corcoran. Lexi and Rachel's mom' to the bottom of the sketch with a proud smile, it was official.

By the time the last bell rang Lexi felt as though dying wasn't actually that bad of an idea, at least it would mean she could rest.  
"Young lady are you listening to a single thing I am saying or are you too busy catching z's again like you have been doing all through my lesson?" The painful screech of Lexi's history teacher's voice piercing through her already sensitive ears brought Lexi back to reality. Lexi was about to give the teacher something to get all high pitched about when her phone rang. Lexi wasn't normally deliberately rude to teachers but the second she heard Rachel's ringtone nothing else mattered. "Do not even think about answering that phone Lexi" The teacher warned, her voice somehow getting even higher. Lexi's entire face contorts in pain from the noise as she hits the accept button completely ignoring her teachers demands. 'There is no thinking involved, Rachel is calling and she comes first' Lexi mentally sasses, lacking the energy to bother saying it aloud to her disgruntled teacher. The school day was technically over and Lexi had barely slept so walking away without answering really was the best case scenario the unsuspecting teacher could have ever wished for.

"Rach, what's up? I'm just on my way to the ..." Lexi stops dead hearing the unmistakeable sound of her baby sister crying on the other end of the phone call. Lexi's heart drops in her chest as she grips the phone a little tighter. "Rachel? Where are you? Has something happened?" Lexi asks softly, now practically running down the empty corridor, no one wasted time leaving school that was for sure.  
"Bathroom near... near the auditorium... I'm so... Sorry Lex..." was Rachel's weak and muffled response.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No... No but I need... need you. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Rachel, I'm coming okay? Shine bright star." Lexi says in her best soothing voice she could muster up as every possible scenario runs through her over tired brain. 'If they have laid a single finger on her I will kill them, I will actually lose my god damn mind and murder them with my bare hands.' Lexi rants inwardly 'Why can't I wear sneakers or flats like a normal person?!' She adds cursing her knee high heeled boots for their ineffectiveness when needing to run fast.

It was basically seconds later when the bathroom door swung open and a flustered Lexi skids inside. Her long waist length brown hair was everywhere but where it was supposed to be and her boobs had almost certainly left her with two black eyes. It took seconds for Lexi to see just why Rachel was crying and it made her blood boil. Rachel was stood in front of one of the sinks, her knees were trembling and the tears were falling as free as a waterfall, that meant the restroom was empty otherwise Rachel would not be showing any emotion at this cruel act that had been done to her. Rachel turns her head to Lexi, her brown eyes filled with nothing but desperation for help and a broken quality that shattered Lexi's heart; she was going to kill whoever had done this but for now her focus had to be Rachel.

"Okay" Lexi says remarkably calmly as she rolls up the sleeves of her over sized white cotton dress shirt. Rachel's eyes close trying to block out the sympathetic look that her older sister was giving her, she just couldn't take it, somehow it made it feel worse. "It's really not that bad Rach, we will have you cleaned up and shining in no time."  
"Don't Lexi, just don't. I am covered head to toe in... Well I don't even want to know what most of these things are because they smell beyond putrid. They pelted me with garbage and leftovers from the cafeteria Lexi, they may as well have placed me in some stocks and just gone at it. Look at me!" Rachel rages, her upset now just manifesting in an indignant anger that almost made Lexi proud. 'That's it girl, get angry not sad.' Lexi silently encourages her head giving a gentle nod as her eyes scan the mess her sister was now in. 'What in the world is that? It's practically luminous' the older and taller sister ponders before managing to regain her focus.  
"Who are they Rachel?" Lexi asks simply keeping her voice at one level and trying to block out her rage as she takes a step forward and plucks some spaghetti from Rachel's headband and hair. Rachel's eyes move down to stare at her ruined skirt, knee socks and jumper. 'Damn them, this was one of my favourites. The horse looks so happy and courageous' Rachel inwardly states not taking much notice of what Lexi had truly asked or for what reason perhaps if she had she would have thought twice about telling her.  
"It was the girls from Vocal adrenaline, all though without a doubt Lara was the ring leader." Rachel explains with a sigh as the sensation of something lumpy yet still a form of a liquid running down between her breasts brings home just how disgusting this truly was. 'Dear gold stars above, don't let that be cottage cheese' she silently prays as Lexi takes the hem of her sweater and lifts it off hiding her own disgust of the different offending smells and textures. 'Lara huh? Oh that is going to come in handy later' Lexi tells herself tucking that piece of information safely away in till it was needed, which would be soon.

"Lexi..." Rachel says with tearful eyes, her lip quivering as her walls start to break down around her. Lexi meets her younger sister's eyes and just takes in a deep breath.  
"Don't Rachel; they are not going to beat you because they throw trash at you. I call you star for a reason, now what's that reason?" Lexi asks knowingly, leading her little sister to repeat what had become a mantra between the two.  
"Because I was born to shine..." Rachel answers softly, the soft smile pecking at her lips not fully meeting her gaze. Lexi runs her hand to Rachel's cheek and wipes away a drip of off milk from the younger sister's soft skin, encouraging Rachel to continue. "...to shine brighter than any stars and any moon and one day rival the sun with my beams when my dreams come true." Rachel tearfully continues, choking half way through but knowing Lexi wouldn't let up in till she finished it. Lexi gives a warm smile in return knowing Rachel repeating it herself had much more effect than Lexi saying it. Rachel's tears subside quickly; once again Lexi had managed to make everything okay. 'She really is amazing' Rachel reminds herself silently as some of the sting of what had happened to her starts to lift. 'She's nearly as good at this pep talk thing as Coach Corcoran' She adds on silently to herself finding it most amusing.  
"Now let's get you clean and shining once again."

It took nearly an hour but after finding the showers, located off to the side of the bathroom they were in, luckily Rachel had picked this one to run in to, it was pretty simple. Rachel took a long, hot shower that got rid of the sticky, slimy, discoloured, foul smelling, unholy mix of rotten food and thrown away trash. Lexi meanwhile disposed of Rachel's ruined clothing and managed to salvage her underwear that luckily hadn't been too affected. She found the towels and helped Rachel hand dry her hair before fixing it into a loose, messy bun for her. Rachel lets out a heavy sigh as she tightens the towel around her small body that was now thankfully clean and fresh. Lexi quickly realises they had a problem 'What is Rachel going to wear? She can't just walk around in her underwear, well she could but she never would.' Rachel as if reading her older sister's mind gives a very pointed look as she cautiously tries to slip in to her underwear whilst keeping the towel around her body to save her modesty. 'Okay think on your feet Lexi, what can Rachel wear?' Lexi tells herself silently, her eyes scanning the room for something, anything that could work. 'Maybe someone has left their clothes just hanging about? There is always lost and found? God no, I wouldn't inflict lost and found on anyone.' Lexi actually physically shudders at the thought. Rachel clears her throat, she was fed up and just wanted to go home at least home was safe from the cruel scrutiny that was high school.

Lexi knew there was only one thing she could do, she takes off her black, tight waist coat and lays it to the side as Rachel's eye grow wide with suspicion.  
"Lexi as much as I appreciate your act of solidarity, how in the world is you also stripping down to your underwear going to help anyone?" Rachel asks in a panicked squirm, her hand clamping over her eyes as Lexi unbuttons her white cotton blouse to reveal her black lacy bra.  
"Oh stop, they're boobs Rachel and I'm your sister I've seen you naked hundreds of times before and you've seen me." Lexi scoffs with a dramatic roll of her eyes.  
"Yes but that was before you inherited your ungodly sized portion that now weighs you down." Rachel sasses, still adverting her eyes from Lexi who just lets out a sigh. "What are you doing?" Rachel asks with a frown once she notices Lexi's outstretched hand was presenting Rachel with her once worn white shirt.  
"Just put it on Rachel, unless you want to walk to the car in nothing but your undies?"  
"But this is never going to fit me, it's going to be like a dress."  
"Exactly, just put it on and shush would you? I have never let you down have I?" Lexi points out unthreading her brown, woven laced belt that was holding her up black jeans from the loops. Rachel conceded to that point, it was true Lexi never had. The young diva slips the shirt on and it comes to just above her knees due to both the height and breast size difference of the two.  
"I look like I'm ready for bed" Rachel pouts, her arms quickly crossing around her chest as Lexi lets out a chuckle unable to help but find Rachel's pout adorable. 'Don't laugh at me Alexis!' Rachel mentally sasses her glare clear on her face as she shoots her head around to face Lexi. Rachel wasn't stupid though, she wasn't going to say any of that out loud where Lexi could actually hear it.  
"I'm not finished yet" Lexi explains, pushing Rachel's stubborn arms apart and wrapping the belt around Rachel's waist before doing it up tightly and taking a step back as she looks over her work. "There, you look hot." Lexi concludes as she pulls the top half of the shirt out to hang over the belt so the hem was now riding mid thigh on Rachel. Rachel's face perks up at that news and quickly takes a glance in a nearby mirror. 'Hmm, it is kind of different and somewhat stylish I suppose. Certainly not my style but what harm can it do for now?'  
"It will do in till we get home at the very least." Rachel concludes verbally as Lexi nods in agreement. "What about you? Lexi, please tell me you are not going to stride through this school in nothing but your jeans and bra?!" Rachel asks in panic knowing her sister would undoubtedly do that and not even blush.  
"Well just so you know I could do that and get away with it but I was actually thinking of just putting my waist coat back on." Lexi reveals to a very relieved Rachel, her eyes actually turning back to normal size from saucers.

"You are one hundred percent sure that I won't pick up some kind of disease from walking bare foot through these halls?" Rachel asks Lexi for the seventh time in the space of two minutes as they make their way out towards the car to go home. 'She is fourteen years old, this is not how fourteen year olds are supposed to talk' Lexi mentally quips, only staying silent because she knew Rachel was upset from what had happened.  
"Yes Rachel" Lexi replies as Rachel clamps a little harder on her sister's upper arm to steady herself as the young diva walks on nothing but her tip toes.  
"And are you sure you giving me a piggy back is completely out of the question?"  
"Yes Rachel, considering you are now dressed in my shirt as a dress me giving you a piggy back is completely out of the question." Lexi affirms, her eyes giving Rachel a knowing stare as Rachel gives an indignant huff having to make do with using Lexi as a walking stick instead. "Where are your things by the way?" Lexi asks as she notices the lack of Rachel's satchel and things.  
"I um dropped them after I was ambushed." Rachel reveals her head quickly looking to the floor from embarrassment, her tanned cheeks turning a blushed red. 'Why can't today just be over already' Rachel whines to herself, her lips forming into an embarrassed and tired pout. Lexi nods her anger at what had happened returning to the surface. Rachel didn't deserve this kind of treatment, no one did it was disgusting and Lexi wasn't about to just let it slide.  
"Where would that be? I'll go get them and you go get in the car and make sure your feet don't get contaminated for too long okay?" Lexi suggests with a smile, her hands reaching in to her bag and pulling out her keys. Rachel for once didn't even argue, she takes the keys the thoughts of her feet being off of this well travelled and yet unclean floor far too appealing.  
"I was just outside the auditorium, I wanted to get to rehearsals early to see Coach Corcoran" Rachel explains stopping herself when Lexi's eyebrow rises in a questioning manner. 'See that look just screams Coach Corcoran to me' Rachel points out to herself silently adding it to the growing lists of reasons why her theory on her new coach was true.  
"Sounds like this coach sure has had an effect, is she why you were so eager to get to school this morning, because yesterday it was like pulling teeth?"  
"No!" Rachel shouts adamantly as Lexi only frowns deeper in confusion at her younger sister's reaction. "Well, yes in a way I suppose. It's just I truly believe she is what I need... to bring my talents in to that once in a lifetime legendary status." Rachel corrects quickly not fully meeting Lexi's eyes, she couldn't otherwise she'd break and that couldn't be allowed to happen not yet. Lexi had no idea quite how to take that so she just nods in agreement, her tiredness starting to take its toll once more.

The two sisters separate in directions as Rachel makes her way to the car, her steps becoming even more tentative once she was walking barefoot on the asphalt. Lexi's pace however just quickened, she had held her anger and rage in long enough and now Rachel was out of sight it was time for Lexi to let it fly. She quickly finds the scene of the crime, the floor was covered in the ammo that hadn't stuck to Rachel and just off to the side Rachel's things lay abandoned. Picking them up, she feels her anger getting pushed aside by a wave of guilt and sadness. Her whole life it had been her job to keep Rachel safe, sure this wasn't the first time Rachel had been bullied but was this really going to be the first time Lexi just let it go? Lexi's eyes stare at the auditorium door as she weighs up her options.

Rachel was basically at the car when a sudden flashback from when she was cleaning up hit her like a bolt of lightning. 'I told Lexi who did it? GOLD STARS I told my sister, with a temper fuse the length of a pinkie nail, who organised and threw trash and leftovers at me. And then I let her be on her own to gather my things right outside the vicinity in which my said attackers will now be?! How could I be so stupid?' Rachel mentally chastises herself, giving herself the open palm slap to her forehead as a sign of her stupidity.

Lexi smiles softly as she slips in through the heavy doors of the auditorium, Rachel's bag in her hand which she quickly deposits on one of the back row chairs.  
"Uh these are closed rehearsals!" One of the girls shouts from the stage, Lexi has to fight back a chuckle knowing this girl was one of the ones who had wronged her sister. 'It's going to take more than closed rehearsals and some heavy doors to keep me out' Lexi silently threatens knowing she had to play this smart, at least in till she knew which was one was Lara.  
"Oh I know I'm sorry but the principle asked me to come in here." Lexi shouts back, pretending to study a scrap of paper in her hand as she makes quick work of getting down to the front row. "Yeah something about someone's car getting towed." Lexi announces to a round of over dramatic gasps. 'If I had been worried this was the wrong place that was my answer it isn't' Lexi silently notes taking great satisfaction in the many pairs of eyes watching her with horror. 'How I would love to get each of you but there is only one person I am truly worried about getting here and I need to find out which one of you she is.' Lexi continues having a mental, one sided conversations with entre group of girls in front of her.  
"Well whose car is getting towed you idiot?!" A thin, blonde haired, blue eyed girl snaps taking a step forward from the crowd, her hands placed on her hips with annoyance. 'Oh please let it be you' Lexi prays pretending to glance to the paper again.  
"Sorry uhh yes, a Lara it says here..." Lexi announces her eyes scanning the line of girls and watches as one by one their faces turn into relief in till she is left with the girl who had just called her an idiot. 'Oh thank you GOD for small miracles, I am going to enjoy this.'  
"MY CAR IS BEING TOWED?!" The girl now revealed as Lara screeches, reminding Lexi of her history teacher earlier. 'Maybe they're related, oh god I feel for the husband and neighbours' Lexi inwardly snipes.

Lara goes to jump from the stage and make a quick exit to save her car but Lexi was two steps ahead and already up the stairs blocking her path.  
"Move" Lara shouts, giving a shove of Lexi's shoulders for good measure. Lexi's face breaks in to an uncontrollable smile that makes everyone watching frown with concern.  
"Oh I can't do that I'm afraid but don't worry your car is fine I just told you that so I could find out which one of you Barbie doll clones was Lara but now I know." Lexi explains, her voice lowering as her eyes turn dark with a rage boiling dangerously under the surface. Lara's eyes along with the rest of the girls in the group grow wide with fear. The boys for their part just seemed confused, confused and intimidated. Something about this strange, intruder to their rehearsals seemed familiar.  
"I think you should leave" Amanda suggests in a less than intimidating tone as she strides across the stage and attempts to take hold of Lexi's upper arm and pull her away. Lexi's hand instantly snaps up in front of Amanda's face before anything else could be said.  
"Listen, I am not above smacking a teacher Tinkerbelle so you may wanna re think getting in the middle of this." Lexi promises, she was never one to threaten because threats meant nothing, promises however, especially Lexi promises they were always seen through. With every word she spoke, Lexi's voice was calm but her eyes were burning through Lara's like a laser beam, she meant business.

Another gasp from the group of young performers rings out through the now silent auditorium as Amanda swallows the words that were on the tip of her tongue; something about Lexi was eerily familiar and intimidating. Amanda quickly rushes off to find the only person she knew who could deal with this situation, as the saying goes sometimes the only way to fight fire, is with fire and Amanda couldn't think of a better fire to fight this one with than Coach Corcoran herself.

"Just what could you possibly want from me?" Lara spits out, never once letting her fear for Lexi show at least she didn't think so but Lexi knew better it was in her eyes. Lara's arms were up defensively across her chest and her head was snapping back and forth so fast with attitude Lexi was shocked the girl wasn't giving herself whiplash.  
"What in the world could I possibly want from you? Hmm, maybe I wanted to come in here and say thank you, thank you for hurting my dogs hearing with your incessant screeching." Lexi snipes her voice full of sarcasm that made everyone else chuckle. "Or maybe just a wild guess I came in here to teach you and all your little sheep that Rachel Berry is off limits." Lexi continues her eyes again not losing contact with Lara's no matter how much the blonde tried to break it.

The other girls instantly become nervous, the gulping, coughing and wringing of hands the clear signs but all Lexi cared about was the ring leader. Lara takes a quick step back trying to get as much separation from the taller, more intimidating girl whose eyes terrified her. 'And the penny drops' Lexi silently announces with a huge surge of satisfaction.  
"Ra... Rachel Berry? Why would you want to protect Rachel Berry?" Lara replies her voice cracking as she tries her best to keep the newly found distance between her and this mystery girl.  
"Maybe because you and your sheep felt it was necessary and more than okay to pelt her with garbage and left over's from the canteen. Ring any bells?"  
"I... I don't know what you..."  
"Don't even try and deny it" Lexi snaps, her hands in tight fists at her sides as she tried her best to restrain from lashing out. "What happened? Did you hear her sing? Did it scare you?" Lexi pushes, each word she speaks leaving a ring through the now silent auditorium. "Did you realise that she was going to become the new star and outshine each and every one of you ten times over and you just couldn't handle it?" She continues seeing from Lara's eyes everything she was saying was dead on.

'What? What did she just say they did to Rachel?!' Jesse mentally panics, he wanted to call out on it verbally but the stalking, menacing manner of the tall, brunette girl was far too intimidating even for Jesse St James to stand up too or interrupt.  
"Okay fine, we did everything you just said but I'm not sorry and none of us should be. Rachel got what she deserved the girl is nothing but a..." Lara screams in full temper, she thought she was at a safe enough distance now. Lexi's eyes flash with a rage that everyone is pretty sure doubles as actual fire as she leaps forward and doesn't even allow Lara to finish her sentence. SMACK

All Shelby got the chance to see as she makes her way through the backstage curtain to the stage was Lara's thin, young body hitting the ground with a thud. Amanda had said another girl had stormed in to rehearsals and made some threats but apparently these threats weren't empty. Lara's hands instantly feel for her jaw which was now burning with a pain she was unfamiliar with.  
"BITCH" Lara hisses, clearly having trouble moving her jaw and had no control of the tears streaming down her face. "YOU CAN'T HIT ME" the small performer whines doing her best to send Lexi a glare which fell more than short.  
"I JUST DID!" Lexi snarls, her fist only now making its way back to her side, her knuckles were already reddening from the impact of the punch she had just landed. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM RACHEL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Lexi screams making it more than clear her words were meant for the other girls stood in shock around them as well as for Lara.

Shelby's eyes couldn't quite keep up with what was going on. All she could see was Lara on her backside, trying desperately to shuffle away from her attacker and hold her jaw that was shooting with pain at the same time. Then there was a taller girl, towering over her clearly having just delivered a punch to be feared. 'Rachel?! What did Lara do to Rachel?!' Shelby's inner thoughts instantly turn protective but when she catches another glance at the boxing wannabe Coach Corcoran took instant effect and Shelby's feet were moving before she knew what had happened.

"SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED, SHE IS A TALENTLESS, AGE REGRESSIVE, WANNABE, FREAK!" Lara snaps, never one to know when she was beaten. Every other member of Vocal Adrenaline, girl and boy alike knew that was the biggest mistake the young blonde would ever make in her life. Even Amanda cringed at the comment; this wasn't going to be pretty.  
"I'm about to show you a freak" Lexi mutters taking a step forward, her fist yanked back and ready to take another swing when she felt the strongest pair of arms gripping tightly around her waist pulling her back and damn near lifting her from the ground.

At the same time the padding of running feet rings out through the auditorium as Rachel races down to the stage in an attempt to stop Lexi but the second she saw the scene in front of her she knew she was too late.  
"NO! NO YOU ARE JUST MAKING THIS WORSE!" Rachel screams in her older sister's direction as Lexi's head snaps around hearing Rachel's voice bringing her back to reality. Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears she wouldn't let fall but her jaw was open noticing that her Coach and suspected mother now had Lexi in a reverse bear hug.  
"No Rach, I'm just teaching this bitch a lesson at least I would if someone would let go of me!" The older sister protests loudly, doing her best to shrug the arms away but whoever it was wasn't letting up. Shelby's upper body strength was well documented with in Vocal Adrenaline so no one was shocked when Coach Corcoran's grip on the feisty teenager wasn't letting up in the slightest. "No one messes with you Rachel, you are my sister." Lexi continues trying her best to explain her actions to her clearly crushed sibling, who was fighting desperately with her newly found dress from riding up. Shelby's eyes grow wide as it dawns on her that right now her arms were wrapped around her eldest daughter for the first time in fourteen years and it was because she was restraining her from punching one of her students in the face, again.  
"Can't the FREAK fight her own battles?!" Lara sneers, finding her confidence now that Coach Corcoran had a firm grip around her attacker's waist. Lexi's temper flares yet again and this time she just full on lunges, she doesn't bother to shout or speak it just comes out as a hatred filled scream.  
"ALEXIS ENOUGH!" Shelby orders her voice a full shout as everyone else falls silent, Rachel's jaw was on the floor and Lexi's head snaps around in disgusted protest no one called her that, no one.  
"MY NAME IS LE..." The words die on Lexi's lips as the arms around her grip tighter but she comes face to face with the woman they belong to, the woman from her sketches.

* * *

_**So question time **_

_**What is Coach Corcoran going to do about Lexi's behaviour?  
Will the sisters reveal what caused Lexi's blow up?  
If they do what is Coach's reaction going to be to her teams actions towards none other than her baby girl?  
Lara probably isn't going to be best pleased with Lexi either is she, revenge anyone?  
Will Vocal Adrenaline ever accept Rachel?  
But most importantly what does this little incident mean for the two sisters and their mother?  
Will all be revealed?  
How are each of them going to react and deal with what isn't the easiest of situations to find yourself in? **_

_**I know you must all HATE me with a passion cause the answers are coming so slowly but they are coming believe me and there are little hints and drips of clues within the chapters as we go along so keep your eyes pealed. **_

_**I did just wanna clear something up or maybe tease you more with I dont know hehe but I know a lot of you are worried about Helena coming on to Lexi. All I can say is you have to remember Helena thinks Lexi is 'Carmel' and has no idea she is Shelby's daughter. I know it can be a bit uncomfortable but there is a reason for it I promise you but I will warn you it may get slightly worse before it gets better. Helena does have a dark edge to her which will be revealed in a few chapters or so but it's nothing to worry about too much, I promise. I hope you can all grit your teeth through it to the hopefully worthwhile pay off that I do have planned hehe. **_

_**Oh, also I am trying to get these chapters to you as quickly as I can but I also don't want to rush too much and then the story suffers so I hope you can all put up with the waits in between chapters. I am trying to be as fast as I can I assure you hehe and hopefully *fingers crossed* the waits are and will be worth it in the end lol. Thank you all so much for your support and for reading and if you take the time to review as well well double thank you as always! Anyway in till next time... MWAHS ;;'x**_


	5. Punishments,Protective&Picture Perfect

_**So apparently you guys just seem to be able to blow me away more and more after each chapter. I can't say thank you enough or tell you just how much each one of your reviews, follows and favourites mean to me but I will surely try. Thank you all SO much, thank you for taking the time to read this story and then taking the extra time to write such amazing, detailed and insightful reviews. They help me so much and I read them all and take them all on board as I write my next chapter so thank you!**_

_**I truly hope that this next chapter lives up to the expectations; I really have tried my best to do so hehe. I know this chapter took me a little longer to get up but again I tried to make this chapter as best as I could but also a little longer, so obv they just take longer to type up and check and what not. (I am sure there are still thousands of mistakes so please just ignore them and put them down to me being me hehe but I take full responsibility for them lol) Anyway enough of me, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and continue to let me know what you think because it is amazing to know so thank you! ;;'x**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**Punishments, Protective & Picture Perfect"**

Even though only three out of the twenty plus people in the auditorium actually knew the significance of Shelby calling Lexi 'Alexis' the entire place was deadly silent. The tension was felt through Vocal Adrenaline members, to sweet, unsuspecting Amanda, to Shelby, Lexi and Rachel. It was as though a dark cloud had descended and no one knew what to do to lift it.

The last thing Shelby had expected was the flash of recognition on Lexi's face and behind her eyes. 'She knows she knows who I am.' Shelby informs silently, just needing to hear it said even if it was just silently to herself. The Coach's arms only grow tighter as her green eyes take in the beautiful sight of her eldest daughter. 'Her eyes' Shelby's mind trails off as a flashback of the chocolate brown eyes she was now staring into hits her hard. It was Alexis, her Alexis that was never in question sure she wasn't two years old anymore but it was her. 'What's happened to her eyes though? They used to be so bright and full of life but now they look, broken.' The older brunette realises, the statement causing her heart to break in a pain she didn't think possible. 'What has happened to break my baby?'

Lexi's eyes look betrayed as a sinking feeling of understanding seeps in to her consciousness. Coach Corcoran's face was like one of her sketches had come to life and the fact this Coach had just called her 'Alexis' without anyone in the room even calling her Lexi, there was no way Coach Corcoran could have known that was her name. 'But what does that mean? What does any of this mean?' Lexi silently questions, her mouth opening and shutting a few times in a weak attempt to verbalise something, anything. Lexi's body suddenly becomes aware of the tightening grip around her waist and it was as if everything just clicked in to place from the slight contact. 'My sketches, her face, all these years it's been her I've been drawing.' Lexi silently announces to herself as a wash of emotions flood her brain in one split second. 'I did remember her, her face. I've known what she looked like all these years but I just didn't know it was her... my mom, our mom.' Lexi silently starts to conclude before another side of her brain jumps in to the argument. 'NO! No she is not your mom she is the woman who walked away and left you Lexi. She is a memory that has haunted you all of your life and you didn't even know it, she is nothing but the sketches of a lonely girl, nothing else.'

Rachel's jaw was practically riding the tops of her feet in astonishment the way Lexi's face had drained of all colour at coming face to face with 'Coach Corcoran', Shelby, had said it all. 'Shelby is our mom, now there really is no doubt about it' Rachel silently confirms as her eyes scan from her mother to sister, trying desperately to read their minds and expressions. 'But wait Shelby called her Alexis, no one knows her as Alexis, Lexi hates being called that. Dad and Daddy used to call her it well at least in till everything happened. But Shelby she called her that without even hearing anyone address Lexi as anything. Shelby... Shelby must know who we are.' Rachel concludes as her already wide eyes only draw wider in shock and confusion.

For everyone but the three brunettes, who all held a striking resemblance to one another, the silence only became heavier with each second that past. Catching herself at the situation they were now in Coach Corcoran takes charge, in true Coach Corcoran fashion.  
"Enough that is enough from all of you." She announces sternly, her grip around Lexi only now starting to ease up realising Lexi was in too deep of a form of shock to continue her once vicious intent on attacking Lara. "Now, I want to know just what in god's name you girls think is going on here." The Coach demands with full control now back to her voice that was of course ever threatening. The grip from around her waist loosening was enough to somehow break Lexi from her staring contest with the older brunette. 'I need to get the hell out of here' Lexi tells herself instantly, using both her hands to remove Shelby's arms fully before jumping down from the stage in one movement. Lara was of course more than ready to retell her harrowing experience and inform her coach all about her assault but spotting Lexi trying to leave made those words die on her lips.  
"Running off are we?" Lara snipes, the distance between her and her attacker now had both Coach Corcoran and a stage in-between them, if one failed to stop Lexi the other certainly wouldn't. Fully expecting some kind of reply, Lara's grin grows even wider as Lexi remains silent and just stalks with her head down up the aisle way towards Rachel.

Rachel was just as shocked but she was also worried, the way Lexi was carrying herself just wasn't right it wasn't Lexi. The older sister's hand quickly reaches for Rachel's and starts to tug at it as she strides towards the exit.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY" Shelby orders from the stage both of her hands now planted firmly on her hips. No one walked away from Coach Corcoran and this wasn't about to be the first person to do so. Her voice was enough to make Rachel's legs straighten and stop instantly, it was completely involuntary and clearly her body's natural reaction. Lexi's body gives a shudder of recognition of the clearly unhappy voice directed at her but her stubborn streak refused to listen. 'She is actually going to walk away from me' Shelby silently concludes, her Coach Corcoran side being both shocked and annoyed was enough to block out all the other emotions that were running through her body and mind. The oldest sister just tightens her grip on Rachel's now sweating hand and pulls her head down further as she takes a large step towards the exit once again but instantly felt her younger sister's resistance.  
"Lexi no" Rachel whispers doing her best to stop her sister from making what Rachel was sure would be the biggest mistake of her life by ignoring Coach Corcoran. 'Listen to your sister' Shelby silently instructs her green eyes just making out the figures in the distance of the seats; it was so silent from shock you could hear Rachel's whisper. Lexi's strong jaw clenches from annoyance, her mind was racing and everything in her body was telling her to leave. Her shoulders slowly fall though, her hand letting go of Rachel's as she realises wither she liked it or not she was going to be facing this. 'Good girl' Shelby's mind praises her older daughter seeing the signs of Lexi's defeat.  
"You need to get back on this stage right now." Shelby orders, her voice never once echoing the thoughts and emotions that were choking her heart. Lexi's arms defensively fold across her chest making every guy in Vocal Adrenaline pay close attention. 'God why did I have to be just in this waist coat right now' Lexi inwardly groans feeling the leering eyes of the teenage boys. "I wasn't asking young lady. Now!" Shelby snaps, her left hand pointing to a spot right in front of her.

There is a silent look between the two brunette sisters as Lexi regains some of her composure and stands up straight, tugging at her waist coat before flicking her hair back and marching towards the stage. Lara visibly becomes uncomfortable the closer Lexi got, the stinging in her jaw all the reminder she needed of what Lexi was capable of. Lexi's lips tug in to a smirk at this 'If one thing comes out of this that I can call a victory it's seeing the blonde squirm. So worth it' Lexi mentally quips, her heels clicking around the auditorium as she again stands on the stage.  
"You can wipe that smirk off of your face right now." Shelby says sternly, Coach Corcoran wasn't about to go easy on this girl just because she was her flesh and blood. Lexi's face instantly pulls back to neutral as Lara gives a grin of joy from behind the safety of her Coach. "You too Lara" Shelby adds having been doing this job too long than to not realise what the blonde was doing behind her back. "Rachel, I have a feeling you have something to do with this so can you come up here too please?" The teacher asks her voice much softer but still keeping it clear it was more of a demand than an actual question. The nod from the smaller brunette almost made Shelby chuckle, apparently Coach Corcoran still had it.

Once Rachel was also on the stage, Shelby's heels were all that could be heard as she paces back and forth the line of guilty looking teenage girls in front of her. The only one not looking even remotely guilty was Lara, no shock there then.  
"So, who is going to tell me what this is all about?" The coach asks her hands once again planted firmly on her curvaceous hips. It was a split second before Lara, Rachel and every girl in Vocal Adrenaline started to make their case, Lexi however was silent her eyes burning through Shelby with an intenseness that was hard to ignore. "Enough" Shelby snaps, her headache already forming above her eyes. "Rachel, you seem to be the centrepiece to this so why don't you explain." She suggests the words not even fully out of her mouth before Lara's lungs take in a breath ready to argue. Shelby's hand was quicker though as the teacher held it up in protest of the teenager making another noise without being told to do so. Rachel was much more hesitant, her eyes trying to find Lexi's for some kind of encouragement but Lexi's were still focused on Shelby, the cogs turning in her mind more than obvious. Shelby clears her throat in a sign that she was waiting and Rachel, nervously shifts from one foot to the other her hands neatly folded in front of her lap.  
"What? Are you serious Coach C? You are just going to let her say whatever she feels like? She is clearly going to lie to cover up for her sister's psychopathic behaviour. Need I remind you I have just been assaulted by the 'Hulk Woman' over there?!" Lara protests loudly, the snort in her voice when referring to Lexi finally making Lexi have some kind of a reaction; it was a cold hold stare in her direction instead of Shelby's.  
"It's 'She Hulk' and I have no problem coming over there and doing it again." Lexi snaps, her hands already formed in to fists as she readies herself to take a step closer to the blonde. Shelby's step was quicker though, her arms spread out to stop Lexi in her tracks.  
"Enough! Both of you clearly can't be in the same room so this is what we are going to do. Alexis and..."  
"My name is Lexi, not Alexis." Lexi interrupts the anger at being called Alexis quickly out weighing any fear of interrupting the Coach mid sentence.  
"Your name will be whatever I choose it to be when I have just caught you assaulting one of my students in my auditorium. Also don't you ever interrupt me when I am talking again, do you understand?" Shelby quickly retorts her glare matching Lexi's with intensity. Part of her broke having to speak to her clearly, confused and distressed daughter with such harshness but this was Coach Corcoran talking and said daughter's actions were not acceptable. Lexi swallows the urge to be sarcastic and just nods in reluctant agreement deep down knowing she had crossed a line with punching Lara but not regretting it for a second either. "Good now as I was saying you and Rachel will come with me to my office to discuss this further. Amanda, will you stay with the others in till I am ready to talk with them, please?" The coach asks her assistant just wanting to defuse as much of the situation as she could as quickly as she could. Amanda gives a nod of agreement as Shelby lets out a thankful sigh and turns her full attention back to her daughters.

The walk to Shelby's office was silent and tense filled to say the least, all three brunettes were inwardly fighting with themselves as emotions; concerns and confusion were all starting to take their toll on the mother and two daughters. Not a word had been spoken between the three about it but they all just knew that the other two knew. It was an unspoken truth that was quickly becoming the elephant in the room.

"Okay, well I guess this all started yesterday." Rachel begins barely even having time to sit down before the words came out of her mouth, the heavy gulp sliding down her throat just another indication of her nerves. The fact that Lexi had just found out Shelby was there mom and apparently Shelby had known who they are the whole time was enough to make a normally more than talkative Rachel speechless. 'Barbra please give me the strength to get through this' Rachel silently prays before continuing. "I was examining one of your posters about the auditions in maths when a few of your members gave me a very clear warning that I shouldn't waste my time. I don't wish to rehash their exact words but needless to say they weren't the most encouraging or kind, especially when it comes to my physical appearance." Rachel explains, her eyes meeting with Shelby's across her desk and weirdly finding a comfort from them, she was wearing the same look Lexi would give her. Shelby's chest tightens at Rachel's explanation, treating this like another spat between two of her overly dramatic girls was going to be easier said than done. The older woman's hands were laced together neatly in front of her on her desk as she takes in her daughter's words. 'They said what about my baby? Who? Who said these things? I want them now, hell I want their heads on sticks' The older brunette quickly rants, catching herself slightly realising she was going to have to keep this professional and look at this through the eyes of Coach Corcoran not Shelby, not a mother. "After some encouragement from my sister" Rachel continues her eyes for a split second leaving Shelby's to glance at Lexi who still hadn't changed in expression. "I, as you know, auditioned anyway. I was so overjoyed about being accepted in to Vocal Adrenaline that I really didn't give what happened much thought, at least in till the boy from my math's class turned up on our front door step last night. Jesse St James?" Rachel informs her Coach, asking for some kind of conformation she had his name right, for a second forgetting the information she was relaying was damn right scandalous, at least for Lexi and Shelby.

This time it was Lexi's turn to feel her heart tighten and start to rant inwardly. 'Jesse? Who in the hell is Jesse?! She did just say 'his' right?! His as in a boy, a boy was in our apartment last night when I wasn't? And he was the boy from her math class, does mean he is one of the jackasses that called her ugly?! Jesse St James, you better be thanking god or whoever you pray to that it wasn't you I punched.' The older sister rants out within the confines of her over working brain. In a way the revelation about this Jesse character was welcome, it helped Lexi tear away from the thoughts of confusion and mystery that were still swarming around the Coach Corcoran subject.  
"He apologised for his earlier behaviour towards me and explained once he had heard me sing that everything changed for him. He brought me his binder of music so I could get a heads up on the type of vocal warms up you like to do." Rachel continues her eyes still locked with Shelby's, the tense feeling that was building from both Lexi and Shelby towards Jesse completely going over her head. "He stayed for around an hour and I truly felt nothing but excitement about the rehearsals this afternoon." The young diva explains, her chocolate brown eyes finding it hard to read the look in the green ones she was now staring in to. "I of course did need some extra encouragement by the time lunch rolled around as you know but your words really did do the trick." Rachel quickly adds remembering the reasons she had given her coach for their earlier conversation in the choir room. Shelby was finding it hard to process all of the information if she was honest, this girl had a speed of speaking that the coach was only used to being the giver of. 'Another family trait' the older brunette surmises finding it an almost comfort. "Anyway, as I made my way to rehearsals, I wanted to get here a little bit early so I could start on my warm ups, when I was met with a few of the girls who weren't best pleased about my successful audition." Rachel continues her story, never one to miss the opportunity to showcase her story telling abilities. "At first I thought they were greeting me and or apologizing for the previous days remarks when I saw Lara. She was the one who made the majority if not all of the comments in the math class, not Jesse, he barely said anything." The youngest brunette quickly points out realising her earlier mistake of actually naming Jesse. "I quickly changed my assumptions though once the odour of rotting leftovers from the canteen became all too apparent. They had about three trash cans and then the large barrel of kitchen waste lined up like you would water balloons in a water fight, or so I would imagine. Lara was quick to inform me on just what was happening, apparently me getting in to Vocal Adrenaline had been some kind of mistake caused by your tiredness or lapse in judgement brought on by some kind of head injury. They said it couldn't be allowed for someone as ... unattractive as me to bring down Vocal Adrenaline's standards and so they were going to reacquaint me with what I am. I believe the rest is pretty self explanatory." The young diva finally finishes, coming up for a much needed gasp of air. Her voice had only cracked and shown the upset of what had happened to her when the word 'unattractive' crossed her lips.

Shelby's anger was quickly over riding any last attempts the teacher was making to remain professional and look at this purely as Coach Corcoran. Even looking at this incident through the eyes of the feared coach, this was disgusting and completely unacceptable. 'No wonder Alexis punched her, hell I want to punch her. No, I want to strangle her. I am both an adult and her teacher but I would take great pleasure in securing my hands around her neck for a good few seconds. How dare she?! How dare anyone do that to anyone else?! This is not how I have conditioned my team to behave, especially not towards one of their own.' Shelby silently rattles off a small percentage of her anger before taking in what she hoped would be a calming breath.  
"I want the two of you to stay in here in till I get back." The teachers instructs rising up from her black leather seat where she had been sat absorbing Rachel's explanation.  
"Where are you going?" Rachel quickly asks, her heart feeling ready to make an escape through her chest. This whole situation was awkward enough but now Shelby was leaving, that just couldn't be good.  
"To deal with my team" Shelby replies sternly, her jaw locked ready for battle but that soon softens noticing the look of utter terror flashing across Rachel's young features. "But I will be back and we... we will discuss everything else then okay?" The older brunette explains trying her best to lower the harshness in her voice. 'God I think that look alone just broke my heart' Shelby makes a mental note feeling the sinking feeling in her chest as Rachel's half defeated gaze returns back to her lap. "And I do mean everything." The teacher adds, her body now half out of the office door but her gaze looking pointedly at her eldest who was yet to show anything more than a silent rage on her features. 'Way to start the mother daughter bonding Shelby'

Once the clicking of Shelby's heels was all but gone the biggest sigh finally escapes Lexi's lungs, if she was tired before now she was as good as dead. The older sister's mind was filled with so many unanswered and bewildered questions of just how they had found themselves in this situation. 'How has this happened? How is it I am sat in the office of a woman who I have never met before but somehow happens to be my mother, about to undoubtedly be expelled for punching a self righteous bitch in the mouth for attacking my sister with trash and leftovers? In what crack pot universe does this happen?' Lexi silently questions as every kind of emotion imaginable flashes through her mind and heart, it was too much to take, too much to deal with, she felt like she was going to faint.  
"I found one of your sketches..." Rachel suddenly starts to explain, the sigh of relief coming up from her lungs as she starts to speak enough to make Lexi realise her sister needed to get this off her chest. "I recognised it as a sketch of Coach Corcoran, I had only seen her yesterday at my audition but I just knew it had to be of her. At first I was just confused as to how you could possibly know her let alone be sketching her but then well I just started to put things together. We both hold an uncanny resemblance to her and you have always said my imagination is unmatched." The young diva lets out a nervous chuckle, giving her big sister a cautious glance to see if any of Lexi's emotions could be read on her face. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure not in till today when I spoke to her at lunch. She gave me this look, she looked just like you. I was pretending to be nervous about rehearsals so I had an excuse to talk with her, originally my plan was to pump her for information but that failed quickly. She made me feel how you do when you're trying to cheer me up, safe, warm, worthy, perfect... I just knew then who she was."  
"When were you planning on telling me?" Lexi asks still mostly in shock but trying her best to fight her way through the cobwebs and regain her usual strength.  
"I hadn't really thought that far ahead, I wanted to at least get today out of the way but well then... Lara happened."  
"Yeah well don't you worry about her; if she is smart she would have learnt her lesson by that smack I gave her."  
"Why did you hit her Lexi? I mean I understand you were protecting me but why punch her? I know you aren't shy in your acts of violence when my honour is in question but this is only our second day of school and you had witnesses. That just doesn't sound like the Lexi I know and love, she is normally far slyer than to get caught." Rachel says with a smirk tugging at her lips, causing her big sister to finally crack from her wall of thoughts.  
"No one has ever gotten me so mad before, what she did to you was awful and when she started spewing that venom, my body reacted before my brain could." Lexi explains, flexing her hand she had used to hopefully break Lara's jaw, a few times against her jean clad leg.

There was another uncomfortable silence that filled the office as neither sister knew just what to say to make any of this right. Everything just seemed so upside down and out of place, Lexi felt completely out of control and Rachel was just unsure.  
"I thought you said you didn't remember what she looked like Lex." Rachel asks after spending a few seconds working up the mental courage to do so. The heavy sigh that leaves Lexi's lungs was so sad and defeated it quickly made the younger sister regret her question.  
"I truly thought I didn't, it wasn't in till she called me Alexis and I turned and saw her that it hit me. All these years..." Lexi voice catches as the tears she never cried again made an appearance in her brown orbs. "I would pray to see her face, mainly so I could tell you what she was like but also because I just wanted to know what she looked like but the whole time I already knew. Seeing her was like this jolt hit me and burst open this dam that had held back all these memories, memories that are now... I'm drowning in them Rach." Lexi reveals honestly, her bottom lip starting to quiver. Rachel gulps hard, it was so hard for her to see her sister so vulnerable something that didn't come about often. 'At least I have had time to absorb this information, poor Lexi its hit her like finding out Barbra is in town for one date and all the tickets are already sold out.' The younger sister silently concludes, reaching her tiny hand across the small gap between their two chairs and grabbing Lexi's hand tightly. Now it was Rachel's turn to show some support and be there for her sister. "I can't explain it properly, all I know is the second my eyes met with hers I knew she was our mom."

"That's not true at all." Lara snaps, her foot stamping down in protest at the accusations which all though true Lara felt portrayed her poorly. The other girls at least had the decency to take the true accusations with a strong shot of guilt all of their heads hanging in shame and fear from the impending doom that was the wrath of Coach Corcoran.  
"Excuse me Lara but when did I give you permission to speak?" Coach Corcoran asks, the annoyance of being interrupted oozing from her voice.  
"You... you did..." Lara stutters out in a weak attempt at a reply, the fire lit behind her Coach's green eyes enough to make anyone crack. Her attempt at an explanation and apology mixed in to one was interrupted by the brunette's outstretched hand, held up inches from Lara's face killing any remnants of a sound in the blonde's mouth.  
"No I didn't, exactly. Now, are you seriously trying to tell me that everything I was just told by Rachel was a figment of her imagination?" The coach again stops any form of Lara's reply with the movement in her hand. "Before you answer, just take a second to weigh up your options and the situation you are now in. Every other girl, your team mates who are also accused are silent. They are all smart enough to accept they have been caught out and are readying themselves for their punishment. Are you honestly going to try and tell me, a woman who has been doing this job for longer than she cares to remember, that out of all of the girls you are the only one willing to protest these 'untrue' accusations?" Coach Corcoran's voice was low and kept at one level but the look that accompanied it was beyond menacing. The blonde's only response was silent, just as Shelby had expected. 'At least Jesse is more of a match when he pushes the boundaries, Lara is almost too easy.' The brunette silently quips, her hand lowering and finding its way in to the crook of her elbow as both of her arms cross over her chest.

The harsh clicks of Shelby's heels hitting the stage surface were once again the only noise filling up the auditorium. The disappointment and disgust at her team's actions was written not only on her face but in every movement she made.  
"I know this is not how I have taught you all to behave. Competition and some light jesting, I have no problem with. Back and forth banter like all things has its place and I have always welcomed it but this, this is beyond ridiculous. First of all it is cruel and unkind beyond belief, it's downright bullying and it will stop, now." Coach Corcoran informs them all forcefully, every single girls head nodding in agreement, even some of the boys were and they had been innocent. "Then there is the fact that Rachel is a team mate, she is one of us now, she is on Vocal Adrenaline whether you like it or not and it's not going to change. What is wrong with you? You're acting like toddlers who have just found out they are becoming big sisters and are throwing a fit about having to share. I want to know whose idea this 'prank' was and I want to know the reasoning behind it too." She orders, her eyes instantly searching for Lara, she knew that girl was the ring leader it was written over her face. "I am not asking ladies." She shouts, her voice making even Amanda jump from fear but again everyone stays silent. 'Okay, fine no-more nice Coach Corcoran' Shelby mentally readies herself before snapping her fingers at one of the random girls in the line up. "Explain, now." Shelby knew it was cruel to single just one girl out but she also knew it would work.  
"It was Lara, she and Jesse stayed behind yesterday to listen to the auditions and when Lara heard you tell Rachel she got in she was furious." The girl starts to explain, knowing betraying Lara was dangerous but fearing her Coach much more at this point. 'Those eyes look like they can shoot beams' she mentally admits to herself as reasoning for giving up Lara. "She came to us all at lunch and said something had to be done. She said 'Rachel isn't Vocal Adrenaline standards, not in her looks or her voice and she will only be a hindrance.' Lara is the female lead and the star and she didn't want any..." The young girl clears her throat feeling Lara's eyes willing her head to explode from behind her. "That she didn't want any 'fat clouds with huge noses' blocking her shine.'" The girl reveals the shudder of disgust at having to repeat Lara's words very real. Shelby was beyond furious but she knew there was more to the story so she just keeps it all inside, how she managed that though she wasn't entirely sure. "She told us to meet her after our last class and she would have everything ready to make sure that Rachel Berry never got to her first rehearsal. A few of us did object to it once we realised she meant throwing trash and the leftovers..." The girl's nostrils flare as the memory of the smell starts an involuntary reaction. "Lara, reminded us she is the female lead and therefore we do what she tells us. We were weak and we should have stood up to her Coach, I for one wish I had. Rachel, she just stood there and she took it, she didn't even raise her voice at us. When it was over, she dropped her things and walked off."

"Thank you Gemma, for being a big enough person to admit what you did and recognise it was wrong." Shelby finally says, her voice was slightly softer but not by much. The red haired girl nods and quickly falls back in to her place in the line. "Boys, you are all dismissed for today. I am sorry that the girl's actions have caused you to miss out on our rehearsals but I will make it up to you I promise. Now off you go, enjoy your evening off." Shelby informs the smaller group of boys with a sincere smile before her eyes lock on Jesse who didn't seem to even be hearing her properly. "You too Jesse, all though we do have some things to discuss tomorrow at your vocal lesson so be prepared." She warns, sending him off with a wave of her hand before her eyes turn their attention back to the line of girls, each more nervous than the last. "Okay, this is what is going to happen to you girls. Five thirty am tomorrow you will be in the auditorium in your sweats and you will be ready for the work outs of your young lives. What you all did today was unacceptable and I will not have it on my team. Each of you today has deeply disappointed me and it is going to take a long time before I have my faith restored in you individually but even longer as a team. Now get out of here and I suggest you get straight to sleep because believe me tomorrow it will not be Coach Corcoran you are dealing with at five am it will be Bitch Corcoran, now move!" The brunette shouts, causing every girl to jump to attention, gathering their things and rushing towards the nearest exit.

"Don't even think that you are lucky enough to get off that lightly Lara." Shelby adds coldly noticing the blonde trying to escape in the crowd, the coach waits in till the girl's eyes are finally back on her before she speaks again. "What you did today is disgusting; it actually makes me want to be sick. You are a talented girl Lara and you have no reason to feel intimidated by Rachel joining Vocal Adrenaline, none at all and yet you chose to do this. You organised the other girls to humiliate and traumatise her, not to mention assault her by throwing those things at her; you are lucky she wasn't injured. Your actions showed not only your immaturity but your vindictiveness and I am not a fan of either. I have strict rules in this group and the biggest one is each member will show each other along with me respect. There was nothing about what you did today that was respectful, it was damn right evil. I can't stand many things but a bully is my biggest pet peeve and that is exactly what you proved yourself out to be today young lady. I promise each and every member who walks through those doors a safe environment to learn and craft their talents and skills and I refuse to have a bully be any part of that. You are off the team."  
"But you can't do that Coach Corcoran. I barely threw anything, it was the other girls. How come they are getting off so lightly and I'm off the team? That is not fair!" Lara snarls in frustration at her teacher's ruling, she was beyond frustrated by it she was furious. "I am the female lead; I worked my ass off to get that spot. You cannot be serious, so I played a prank on the new girl, so what. I will apologise, God, why does she get special treatment for?" Lara continues to whine, the stamping of her foot on the stage only adding to the 'toddler throwing a tantrum' look she was clearly going for.  
"Stop right there, she is not getting special treatment at all Lara. This would be my reaction if I had found out you or anyone had done this to any of the members of Vocal Adrenaline or any person at this school or any school for that matter. We both know what you did was not and was never meant as a prank; you did it to humiliate Rachel and to stop her from joining because you were intimidated and jealous of her talent and scared she would take your spot. Well, that is exactly what has happened in a round a bout way isn't it? She is on the team and you no longer will be. As for the others being punished differently from you, let me explain. The others first of all had the human decency to show some remorse and guilt for their actions where as you tried to argue your 'innocence' with me to save your own skin. Not only that Lara but you were the one who came up with this whole scheme in the first place. You intimidated the others in to following your lead and all though that shows pure judgement and will power on their parts it also shows your, as I said before, vindictiveness. Now there is some good news, I am a bitch but I try to be a fair Coach so, if... and it's a big if at a later date you prove to me you have changed you may re-audition but as an extra punishment it will not be up to me if you get back on the team or not, that will be Rachel's choice. You wronged her Lara and it should be up to her if she forgives you or not. Now, before you even start going on about her sister hitting you I am fully aware of that situation and I can assure you that she will be dealt with accordingly. Now we can bring your parents in to this if you wish, you have my number and they are free to come in at any time to see me to discuss the matter. Just be aware if that does happen I will inform them on your behaviour as well, I am more than happy to keep this matter out of the principal's office for now but that is really up to you and what you wish to do isn't it? Now leave." Shelby rattles off every word with distain in her voice; it was true this would be how she would be with anyone who had done what Lara had. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with a bully in her teaching career and Lara certainly wasn't the first member to lose their place because of such behaviour either.

Lara for once in her life was speechless, there was nothing left to be said she knew she was done for. Her parents finding out was not an option, the teen knew she had been out of order in what she had done to Rachel or at least she knew her parents would not take kindly to finding out about it. She had no choice but to leave and shut up as she did so. The pain in Lara's jaw from Lexi's punch was causing a growing headache, only doubled by finding out her punishment. 'Coach is crazy if she thinks I am going to just take this, I am better than any of those losers. And I am sure as hell better that Rachel god damn big nose Berry, ugh why did that goblin have to exist? Then there is her crazy ass sister, if that clearly fake breast having Amazon wants to get involved with this than fine. I may not be able to win in a fight against her but I know someone who can. No one does this to me and gets away with it especially not Rachel, Rachel Berry is going to pay for this' The blonde mentally promises to herself, her bag finding its way to her shoulder as she all but runs out.

"Listen Rachel, when she comes back in here I'm gonna get punished and everything but um when the conversations takes the turn to... who she is and who we are and everything we need to be clear on what we're going to tell her." Lexi suddenly informs her younger sister, breaking the silence that had filled the room for a while now. Rachel's hand slowly pulls away from Lexi's as she gives her sister a questioning glance.  
"I'm sorry, what? What we are going to tell her about what exactly?" Rachel asks, her eyes searching Lexi's for some kind of a clue.  
"Our dads Rach, I think for now, in till we know what she wants and what she's like and if we can trust her we just tell her what we tell everyone. If you get worried or you think you're gonna slip just let me tell her okay?" Lexi replies, doing her best to explain what she meant but finding it hard as the situation was complicated and there was so many other things running through both of their minds.  
"But she's our mom Lexi, surely now we've found her that means this can change. We can go back to just being teenagers and she can look after us and..."  
"Rachel! Seriously, have you heard yourself? Look, I get it you are excited about this, finding her and having a mom but we don't know her. You have known her for two days and I have known her for all of an hour most of that time in which she was trying to stop be decapitating someone. I'm not saying we don't ever tell her, I'm just saying not now. Not in till we know if we can trust her..."  
"Of course we can trust her she is our mom Lexi."  
"Yeah? Just like we thought we could trust Leroy?!" The older sister snaps, she didn't mean too but it was so hard, this was so hard, everything was so hard and she felt like she was spinning quickly out of control.  
"Don't Lexi! Don't talk like that about him, I understand you are mad and angry with him but he is our father and he loves us and we love him." Rachel protests loudly, her temper starting to flare up along with Lexi's.  
"Look I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry. Just... listen to me okay please? I get she is... our mom... but we have to play this safe Rachel. I mean say she does find out the truth, what if she decides to tell the authorities? What do you think will happen then? We will go in to care Rachel, probably split up and I have fought too long and too hard to stop that happening for it to happen now." Lexi quickly replies trying her best to keep calm and not flare up again but it was near on impossible. "One of us needs to keep smart about this, level headed. I'm not saying she will, you know tell anyone or get us separated but it is a possibility. She may not even want us Rachel, I mean come on she walked out on us when you were two months old. Please just, let me handle this for now. You can still get to know her and have a relationship with her if that is what you want okay? I will support you in that, you know I will. I just want to cover our backs in till we can be sure that telling her is safe, okay?" Lexi rambles off in a panic induced state, basically she was pleading for Rachel to not fight her any further on this she was doing it to keep Rachel safe, to keep them both safe she just prayed Rachel could see that.

Rachel finds her lips suddenly dry, her head was in a tail spin everything Lexi had just rattled off was for the most part true and made sense to the young diva. Rachel knew Lexi's outburst had come from the shock of finding out there mother was now a teacher at their new school and everything else that had happened all becoming too much. Lexi was only sixteen; she was bound to snap from time to time, to break, for all the pressure riding on her shoulders to overwhelm her, it would overwhelm alone let alone a sixteen year old.  
"Okay, we'll do what you said but when we know she is here to stay, that she does want us then... then we are telling her Lexi." Rachel compromises, trying to think through her words before saying them. Lexi was just relieved that for once her normally stubborn sister had listened to her without a storm out.  
"That's all I want Rach, to just be sure before we let her in to the point she could hurt us if she wanted." The older sister replies, again trying to explain her reasoning but deep down she knew Rachel would never truly understand it. For Lexi this was about playing their cards close to their chest and eliminating any possibility of this woman, their mother, stinging them in anyway. 'I will not let you get hurt Rachel, it's my job to protect you and I will... no matter what it takes.' The older sister silently promises her younger sibling as the office again fills with silence.

"Well, I am glad to see you listened to my instructions." Shelby says as she pokes her head around her office door making her way inside, her voice much softer than when she had spoken to them before. Lexi's hands subconsciously grip the bottom of the chair as a pain hits her heart and she has to refrain from physically reacting to it. Rachel's eyes scan Shelby with such adoration that Lexi is pretty sure Barbra should worry. 'Number one spot for Rachel's idols list looks to be changing Babs' The older sister silently quips, trying desperately to distract herself from the situation that somehow she had found herself in. Shelby's eyes lock with Rachel's and as hard as she tries to stop it the sincere smile spreads across the coach's features. 'I will never get tired of looking in to those eyes.' Shelby silently admits to herself, her heart warming with a feeling unmatched by anything else she'd ever experienced.  
"Why wouldn't we have? Look, uh... Coach um..." Lexi starts to speak knowing this awkwardness couldn't carry on any longer. Her insides were screaming at her to react in anyway but how she was 'smash something, swear, storm out or call her out on leaving you and Rachel' but the other side of her brain quickly took over. 'Be calm Lex, breathe. Right now this is just a teacher who caught you smacking one of her stuck up dolls in the mouth. You have to keep this together, for Rachel' this side of her brain had thankfully won the argument, thinking about the bigger picture and her sisters well being had become a second nature to the sixteen year old but this time it had been particularly hard considering all of her emotions swarming her body. "I don't actually know your name." Lexi points out trying to address this teacher properly but failing, the bitter humour in the fact she didn't even know her own mothers last name not failing to make Lexi's lip turn in to a sarcastic smirk.  
"Corcoran Lexi, her name is Coach Corcoran or Ms Corcoran when in school Coach is reserved for VA members and rehearsals." The young diva sat across from her sister quickly interrupts, flashing Shelby a 'you're welcome' smile before clearing her throat as the tension in the room hit her.  
"I see well um, Coach Corcoran as I was saying I am not stupid I completely understand that I am going to be punished for my actions. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you decide to do, you will get no argument from me on it. I'll hold my hands up and admit what I did and I also will apologise to you and the other members of uh... Vocal Adrenaline right?" Lexi questions searching her sisters face for an answer which she got with a silent nod. "I disrupted your practice and that was wrong. I shouldn't have done that and I apologise for it." Lexi explains, trying to keep her voice as sincere as she could without letting her guard slip and any of her true emotions make an appearance.

Shelby had to admit it the girl was good 'Too good' the coach silently thinks, her lips fighting to turn in to a knowing smirk. Her green eyes try to find Lexi's but it was clear to the coach of many years that Lexi was actually focusing on her eyebrows, by passing her eyes all together. 'A clever trick' she admits, remembering all those times in her teens when she had used it herself for one reason or another. There was so much that needed to be said, to be explained but right now Shelby had to claw it back together and tackle this as Coach Corcoran before they could move on t o more pressing matters.  
"Well, as much as I appreciate your apology it really isn't me that you need to apologise to is it? You hit Lara in the face and from the look of the bruising forming on her jaw you hit her hard." Coach Corcoran finally replies as Shelby tried desperately not to let her pride show through at her last statement. 'She is going to have trouble covering that up with make up.' Shelby silently quips, a surge of pride at her daughter's actions taking over for a split second.  
"Yes, yes I did and um well just so you know, that I am not sorry for and I will not be ever apologising to her or you for. She got what she had coming, she is just lucky you are freakishly strong or she would be sucking on a straw for the next few weeks due to her jaw needing to be wired shut." Lexi reveals her voice never once getting angry or irritated it was actually creepily calm and accepting. 'Well, she has my... don't mess with someone I love or you will regret it mentality that is for sure' Shelby mentally tells herself, again finding it hard not to be hit with a sense of pride. 'No, no Shelby you need to keep this together. Coach Corcoran, Coach Corcoran does not accept this type of behaviour even if that blonde bimbo bitch got what she has had coming to her for ages now.' The coach mentally coaches herself as Rachel cringes slightly in her seat at her sister's words and actions. 'Great impression you are making here Lexi, god the first time we meet our mother properly and you go all godfather on her' Rachel silently tells her sister off, her eyes narrowing in annoyance knowing full well Lexi was too distracted to notice the look of distain or she could never have the guts to be pulling it.  
"Well, that is unfortunate because what you did however much you feel it was justified was wrong. You cannot go around hitting people because they do something you don't agree with." The oldest brunette replies pointedly, not a single word making Lexi's expression change.  
"Maybe you didn't hear Rachel earlier but they threw trash and leftovers from the canteen at her. I don't feel it was justified; I know it was and deep down you do as well. Are you telling me you would just sit by and let someone do that to someone you love? Or don't you have anyone you love?" Lexi spats, the venom in her last few words shocking even herself but she manages not to let that show in any physically form.

Shelby had to admit that stung, there was no doubt about it now Alexis hated her. 'Oh no, my baby hates me for leaving they must think I just abandoned them. Well maybe Rachel doesn't, she seems completely different but Alexis she clearly does.' It pained Shelby a great deal to have to hear that level of hurt from her own baby's mouth but in a way she understood it, she had no idea about the truth because there was no chance in hell Hiram and Leroy told them the truth. Rachel felt her heart hurt for her mother, how could Lexi be so cruel?  
"That was completely uncalled for Lexi!" Rachel snaps, her arm reaching across the gap between them and smacking Lexi hard on the upper arm. Lexi barely even flinched but seeing the disapproving glare in her baby sister's eyes was enough to make her own guilt hit her.  
"No Rachel, it's completely understandable but it is not for right now. Right now we need to talk about what happened as teacher and student, everything else I promise you we will get to after." Shelby admonishes, not wanting her girls to end up in a fist fight over one statement made clearly out of suppressed pain. Rachel felt herself about to protest but she couldn't ignore the fact her coach was right, they had to deal with the school matters first.  
"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that but as far as me punching Lara I just can't be sorry for that but I will take whatever punishment you see fit for it. I did it, I admit it and I'm not going to hide from my punishment so ... just whatever you want. Expel me, suspend me, make me become her personal slave for the school year whatever you see fit." Lexi apologises the guilt from seeing the hurt in the older woman's eyes too much to handle for the young sixteen year old. 'When did she get so grown up? What has happened to make my two year old this wise for her years sixteen year old?' Shelby ponders silently, the nagging worrying feeling building in the pit of her stomach more and more. With Rachel she had been shocked to see her, amazed by her, grateful to have a face after all these years but with Alexis it was different. She was still amazed by her, thankful for the resemblance but at the same time she was crushed, something with Alexis was dark, hurt, broken and it made the older brunette's heart tense with a maternal ache and worry.  
"Well then... your punishment is a month of afterschool detentions with me which means you'll be in the VA rehearsals. Now basically what that means is you will be Amanda, my assistant, who by the way you owe a huge apology too..." Coach Corcoran points out with a stern tone that made Rachel tense and she wasn't even being spoken to in it. "You'll be her assistant. You will assist her, me and the members of VA in any way that is needed." She explains, finding some slight amusement in the way Lexi's eyes had grown wide; clearly this hadn't been the punishment she was expecting. 'She is cute when she's trying to think of something to say' Shelby's new found 'mother voice' again creeps in to her head not missing the way Lexi's mouth was opening and shutting as her mind was clearly having its own internal battle of what way was best to respond.

"O... okay then so I would uh get out at the same time as Rachel when your practice thingy is over?" The older sister asks, the shock still written across her young features but true to her word not a single noise of protest had yet to be heard. Shelby nods in conformation a slight frown crossing her forehead at the question.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I have work and I just wanted to make sure I would be back in time. I can't afford to miss work." Lexi mutters out, forgetting herself for a second and revealing way more than she had meant to.  
"You work?" Shelby asks, this information instantly pricking something in her brain that told her to find out more.  
"Yes uh, we have had some finical problems in the past six months but... you know it's just for now to help Leroy with the bills." Lexi partly lies, again that ounce of truth going a long way to making the lie that much more convincing. Rachel was the biggest give away that what Lexi had just said wasn't entirely true, her brown eyes looked ready to explode and the fear was almost cute if not so clearly intense.  
"What problems would they be?" Shelby presses, Coach Corcoran now having served her time and need. This was all Shelby, the mother, the worried and concerned mother. The mood again had taken a shift, Shelby's demeanour had changed and both girls had noticed it, she was softer now, less prim and proper but god still intense. "Rachel?" Shelby turns her attention to who she knew was the weaker sister in the sense of telling her truth, Alexis to Shelby was clearly too well versed at this type of thing, no Rachel was her bet for getting the truth. 'OH DEAR BARBRA ON A GOLD STAR WHY DID SHE HAVE TO ASK ME?! LEXI SAY SOMETHING BUTT IN, YOU NORMALLY HAVE NO PROBLEM OPENING THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, ANYTIME NOW LEX, SAVE ME!" Rachel mentally panics; her eyes trying not to blatantly seek her sister for assistance but the jerky movements told Shelby what was happening. 'Stay calm Rachel, please if there is anyone out there I am begging you to keep her calm and together. Superman, Batman hell I'll take Aqua man if it will help stop Rachel from just rattling out everything.' The older sister mentally rattles off to herself the only form of relief she was getting as her body tenses in anticipation for her baby sister's reaction.

'Actress Rachel, you are an actress and what Lexi said isn't completely a lie just remember the truth to lie telling is keeping the element of truth. You can do this Rachel...' Rachel mentally encourages herself much like the night before when trying to convince Lexi she was asleep. 'Dear god look how that worked out, we're screwed.' Rachel's inner voice points out making the young diva physically jump. 'Her eyes, those green eyes, she is staring, waiting for an answer. Say something ... anything' Rachel orders herself before taking in a deep breath.  
"Six months ago our daddy Hiram, he passed away." Rachel reveals that much was true and it caught Shelby completely off guard. 'Hiram is dead? No, no god no my girls have lost one of their dads? No wonder Lexi looks broken.' Shelby informs herself at the revelation. Lexi for her part was just relieved Rachel had said something, the sting of the true statement making her jaw clench a little tighter though. "We moved to Akron after finding a cheaper place to live. Dad he works away at a few weeks at a time as its better money and Lexi, being Lexi, does a small job to help gather some extra money." The young diva explains the tears at the memory of her father's death very real unlike her second statement. Lexi felt her sister's pain and just reaches between the gap of the chairs, like Rachel had earlier and takes Rachel's hand in hers with a tight squeeze.  
"I see, I... I don't know what to say apart from well the obvious. I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know Hiram overly well but what I did know was how much he loved you girls and that he was good man." Shelby replies, the words coming out of her mouth not truly conveying her feelings for the man, but he was dead and their father she could hardly speak ill of him now. The hitch in Lexi's chest at Shelby's words making the teacher take a second to remember it and tuck it away, something still wasn't right here.

"I hate to be so forward but Ms Corcoran now we have cleared up Lexi's punishment for her actions today I think now perhaps would be a good time to address the elephant in the room that we all seem to be more than aware of but perhaps apprehensive to fully confront?" Rachel finally asks, the waiting and uneasy silence that had filled the room becoming too much. The young diva needed to have everything confirmed; all of her suspicions that she was all but positive were true anyway. Lexi was less enthusiastic about the elephant being addressed as far as she cared he could stay there or a pack a suit case and head to the circus but Rachel clearly needed this and Lexi was never one not to give Rachel what she wanted so she had no choice but to give a nod of agreement.  
"I think that is a more than reasonable request Rachel, I just... I'm not entirely sure where to start. What do you girls actually know? Because I have the feeling it, isn't all that much." Shelby asks, her eyes this time turning to Alexis, she was the eldest and if either of the girls was going to have any remembrance of her it would be Alexis. "Alexis?" Shelby pushes only to be met with the same glare from the auditorium. "Sorry, um... Lexi? Lexi, I will have to get used to that." Shelby quickly corrects, this wasn't Coach Corcoran anymore, this was Shelby and Shelby knew the girls had every right to be upset, confused and damn right stand offish towards her. Lexi was thankful for the correction and gives Rachel a subtle glance, her thumb already making soothing circles across Rachel's tanned hand.  
"Well you would be right, we really don't know anything other than... you are our mom."  
"You are, aren't you?" Rachel butts in with a pleading tone to her voice and quality to her eyes that made Shelby's heart both fly into the sky and sink in to the pit of her stomach at the same time. Lexi even finds herself straining to hear for Shelby's reaction, the girl like Rachel was nearly positive but this needed to be said out loud for it to truly become reality.  
"Yes, yes I am..." Shelby replies quickly, the fact she was finally getting to say it out loud sending her heart and brain in to over drive.

"But um, how do you girls know that? Did you seek me out? Does your father know about any of this?" The teacher quickly finds her questions that were filling her brain spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. There was a panic at the thought of Leroy knowing about this, or not knowing because she was almost certain if he did know, or was to find out she would once again lose her girls.  
"No" Lexi quickly snaps out, not meaning to answer so fast but she couldn't help it. "I mean um, Leroy..." Lexi continues to explain but can feel Rachel's unhappy glare from beside her but the older sister just ignores it. "He uh doesn't know we know because honestly we didn't know at least I didn't in till what happened in the auditorium."  
"And you Rachel?" Shelby asks, not letting any of Lexi's actions slip past without being tucked away for later in the older brunette's mind. Rachel's eyes move away from her sister, the annoyance of Lexi refusing to call Leroy 'dad' still too much to ignore. 'Why can't she at least call him 'dad' in front of other people? It gives an unwanted impression of dad otherwise' Rachel mentally questions her sister's actions before realising Shelby had asked her a question.  
"I uh found out last night, at least I suspected anyway. My suspicions weren't truly affirmed in till you called Lexi 'Alexis' without anyone even calling her Lexi in front of you. That and the fact Lexi's face drained of all colour when she saw you, I've never seen her react like that ever." Rachel rattles out; trying to contain her tendency to speak ten to a dozen but was failing miserably. Lexi could sense her younger sister's emotions getting the better of the young diva and so grips her hand a little tighter to reassure her. "Sorry um, I tend to ramble when I'm in a nervous situation or over excited." Rachel apologises suddenly feeling very conscious in front of the well put together Ms Corcoran. 'She really is so beautiful; clearly Lexi gets her confidence from her, possibly even the large bust size. Why couldn't I have inherited that also?' Rachel silently ponders, the frown forming on her forehead the sign to the other two brunettes in the room that Rachel was having a private conversation in her head.  
"Its okay, I think in this situation it is to be more than expected. I also think we, all three of us, have a lot to discuss and maybe this is not the most appropriate setting?" The teacher suggests, watching both her daughters becoming so uneasy around her, tugging at her heart.  
"Maybe we could go to dinner? Discuss this all further but in a more relaxed and neutral setting?" Rachel hopefully suggests, her emotions again getting the better of her. For Rachel, this was all picture perfect, Shelby was picture perfect and they would go to dinner, talk, sort everything out and Lexi and Rachel's lives would be back on course once more. Rachel knew it was partly idealistic to think like that but at the same time, Rachel was a girl who dreamed big and never once thought any dream was to big to achieve so why would this be?

Lexi's entire body tenses at the suggestion, she was exhausted and now mentally drained, she still had work that night and now Rachel wanted them to have some kind of emotional, reconnection, dinner with the woman that less than an hour ago Lexi had no idea even existed let alone was her mother. Shelby's green eyes quickly spot the difference in her two daughters, Rachel was practically fit to burst with excitement where as Lexi looked ready for the ground to swallow her whole.  
"Well, that does sound lovely and I would love the chance to explain myself to you both as well as maybe get a better understanding of just how this has all come about?" Shelby suggests, trying to make it sound less threatening, her words clearly directed at the older sister. "There would be no pressure though, I understand this must be completely overwhelming for you both and the last thing I want to do is push you."  
"No, no you wouldn't be pushing us at all, this is what we want. To get to know you, to understand... right Lexi?" Rachel speedily replies, her own excitement causing any thoughts of her sister's emotions going out of the window. Lexi wanted to scream, she wanted to run, get as far away from this situation as she could but there was no way she could do that. She instead just swallows her own apprehensions and fears and nods in reluctant agreement. Shelby couldn't help but feel guilty, the look on Lexi's young face was heartbreaking, she was clearly having the hardest time with this and the teacher couldn't blame her.  
"Okay well um, there is a lovely Italian place not far from here."  
"We need to go home and change first." Rachel interrupts for what felt like the hundredth time in the conversation but for once Lexi was happy with it. Rachel's eyes sheepishly look down to the make shift dress she was now in before giving Shelby a knowing look hoping the brunette would understand. "This isn't how I usually dress. Lexi just let me borrow her shirt and because of our bodies differences it worked rather well as a make shift dress. Lexi also doesn't normally dress so... well she normally she is more covered up let's say." Rachel explains quickly not wanting her mother to get the wrong impression of either of them. Lexi had to physically bite back a laugh. 'If only they knew the half of it' she mentally quips, finding her own remark a welcome distraction to what was going on. Shelby finds herself nodding in agreement, she couldn't lie both of her daughter's clothing had crossed her mind. She understood Rachel's, clearly getting pelted with trash and leftovers would warrant a clothing change but Lexi's well she just wasn't sure but it was a relief to know there was normally more to the outfit she was now wearing.  
"Oh of course um, yes. Well okay uh it's only quarter to four now so how about we go our separate ways, get ready and meet at the restaurant for let's say half five, six o'clock? We can discus everything properly then, I'll answer any and all questions you are bound to have and you will have free reign to ask me anything you wish." Shelby again suggests, finding it hard not to pick Lexi out with her eyes and study her.  
"That sounds amazing, we will be there at half five sharp um... Ms Corcoran?" Rachel replies hesitantly, not sure now what the proper protocol was to address her teacher, coach/newly found mother.  
"Shelby is fine, this right now is nothing to do with school and out of school I am just plain old Shelby."  
"Okay, Shelby. Your idea sounds perfect, doesn't it Lexi?" Rachel again prods her sister to have some kind of input in what was going on.  
"Yes, yeah uh perfect. We'll be there..." The oldest sister more or less mutters out, her brain feeling ready to explode.

"I'll write down the address for you, or maybe I could write down directions. Where exactly are you living? Maybe I could even pick you up and dr..."  
"NO! No... Uh I mean no you don't have to do that, just um the address will be enough, we'll find it." Lexi quickly shouts her idea down, the franticness to her voice just another red flag to the oldest brunette in the office. Shelby however smiles in response; she gulps slightly finding that a nagging sense of worry was rising up in her chest and stomach. 'She is clearly hiding something, they both are but what?' Shelby silently questions before another side of her brain kicks in. 'Not now Shelby now is not the time. Let's just get to the restaurant, talk things out, figure this out and then we can worry about what else is going on, just keep a mental note of it all' The other voice in her head suggests making a compelling argument that the teacher couldn't ignore.  
"Okay, okay that's fine. Here is the address and I will see you both at half five?" Shelby explains, handing over the small piece of paper with the address on it. "And listen girls, I know you must have a million things running through your head right now but please try and remember that all though this is odd and weird there really is no pressure on either of you. You two come first in this, whatever you two want and makes you comfortable that is what we will do, I just want the both of you to know that it is completely on your terms and I respect that okay?" Shelby informs them trying her best to let it known there was nothing for the girls to fear from her but not knowing how in the world she could show that just with words. Rachel again was nodding enthusiastically in agreement where as Lexi looked dazed and in a world of her own, fighting and clawing to somehow keep it together.  
"Thank you... Shelby." Rachel says positively giddy about getting to address her mom with her first name, it was what she had dreamed of for years.  
"You're more than welcome; I'll see you both later. Drive safely." The oldest brunette adds quickly, unable to stop that motherly worry from showing its self in her words. The roll of the eyes from Lexi was almost welcome for Shelby. 'Finally she is acting like a teenager' The teacher mentally assess, watching sadly as both the girls leave her office, Lexi as expected leading the way as an almost star struck Rachel dragged along behind. 'Dinner tonight is going to be interesting.' Shelby ponders to herself, trying to get her head around the fact that everything that had happened that day had actually happened and wasn't just a part of some wild dream. It wasn't as if it would be the first time Shelby had dreamt about meeting her girls but this time, thankfully it was real.

* * *

_**So questions at the end of this chapter**_

**_Lara is clearly gunning for revenge, just how will she go about it?_**  
**_What does 'Bitch Corcoran' have in store for the other VA girls?_**  
**_How is Lexi going to cope with her punishment?_**  
**_What is going to be revealed during dinner?_**  
**_Will either side truly reveal everything?_**  
**_Why is Lexi so apprehensive to allow Shelby in to their lives or tell her 'the truth'?_**  
**_Just what is the truth?_**  
**_Will Rachel being so egger for this to work out effect the sisterly bond?_**

_**I also just wanted to say, all though I am sure it comes across as such I truly am NOT trying to kill any of you. I just happen to be evil when it comes to cliff hangers, most of the time I don't even realise I'm doing it... or do I? *evil Mr Burns laugh*As always the answers are coming, they are just coming very slowly and are being revealed more in drips that one big reveal but they are coming. I hope you can all stick with me as we go as things are really starting to heat up now. Once again thank you for all your support and in till next time I hope you are all well, happy and safe! Speak to you soon ;;'x**_


	6. Daughters, Outbursts & Stormouts

_**So of course, once again you have all more than blown me away with your reviews and support for this story and me. I truly can't say thank you enough but you know I will continue to try with every chapter so brace yourself lol.**_

**_Thank you all so much for each and every review you have given me, I cannot say thank you enough for them I look forward to reading each one so much so THANK YOU. I try my best to take on board what each one says and they are most certainly in my thoughts as I write each chapter. You are all so amazing to me with the reviews, there isn't enough I can say to say thank you but like I said before you know I'll keep trying hehe._**

_**Sorry this chapter has taken me a bit longer to get up but well I have had some family issues this week to deal with. To those who don't know I have a younger brother who has special needs and I am his secondary career so that can take up some of my free time, sometimes rather unexpectedly but I try my best to work around it. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up a bit quicker but I can't really make any promises at the moment as my grandfather is in and out of the hospital for tests and what not so again that takes up a lot of my time but I will certainly do my best for you all to keep the frequency up of my updating, if I fail I can at least promise I tried my best hehe!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Daughters, Outbursts & Stormouts"**

For the first time in the three months, Rachel and Lexi had been living in the cramped, one bedroom apartment, Lexi was actually glad to be home. The second the front door was shut it was as though everything else could just be shut out and forgotten. Lexi needed that, she needed some kind of escape, any escape would do, even if it was just for a few minutes but she knew that wasn't about to happen.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Rachel chirps, her hands holding up the hem of Lexi's shirt that was working as her dress as she spins around practically giddy from excitement that was yet to decrease since they were in Shelby's office. Lexi throws her keys at the kitchen table, the clang of the metal hitting the wood enough to make Rachel jump out of her thoughts of Shelby and into thoughts of Lexi. 'She's mad, she's mad at me.' Rachel silently surmises as Lexi rips open the fridge door and searches for something to drink. 'Of course she is Rachel, she has always struggled with the subject of our mother and now today she's had everything thrown at her in one go when you could have given her a warning.' Rachel's inner voice argues making Rachel's stomach sink with guilt and fear, she hated the idea of Lexi being mad at her but she hated the idea of having been able to prevent it but did nothing even more. 'Wait, no how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen? I wasn't even a hundred percent sure who Shelby was myself, I had no idea any of this was going to transpire.' The young diva argues with her inner voice, finding herself growing angry at her own minds accusations that she could have prevented some of Lexi's obvious pain. "Lexi..." Rachel says hesitantly, not sure of the best way to proceed.  
"Yes Rachel, she is amazing." Lexi replies thinking her sister was pushing for a verbal response of agreement at the young divas earlier assessment. The older brunette unscrews the lid of her water and takes a large gulp, silently wishing it was something stronger to numb some of the emotions running through her mind.

Rachel sighs heavily, hearing her sister's response that was obviously said to keep Rachel happy making her young heartache.  
"No Lex, that wasn't what I meant. I was going to ask you if you are well, if you are mad at me." Rachel questions softly, her chin falling to tuck in to her chest unable to deal with the thought of her sister being angry at her. Lexi's head snaps around, fast enough to give her whiplash and watches her sister sadly.  
"What?" Lexi asks, completely deflated by the way Rachel's shoulders had slumped and her once giddy attitude of a few seconds ago had disappeared and apparently done so because of her. "No Rachel, of course I'm not mad at you. Why in the world would I be mad at you?" The older sister questions gently, placing her water bottle on the table as she passes it to stand in front of Rachel and reach for her hand.  
"Because of what happened, I didn't tell you about Shelby and you ended up finding out in what I am sure was the most shocking of circumstances has clearly upset you." Rachel starts to explain, her brown eyes for a second glancing up and coming in to contact with Lexi's who looked so soft and understanding it made the young diva instantly doubt the very reason she was worried. "And well you must be angry at me for not preventing your shock by telling you the second I had any suspicions. I am sorry Lexi; I just didn't know how to go about telling you especially when I wasn't certain myself. I know how hard you find it to talk about and the last thing I wanted to do was to upset you by bringing it up when it quite possibly could have just been my irrational thoughts and over active imagination taking over." Rachel continues, each word again starting to pick up speed in till Lexi found her head nodding with every beat in an attempt to keep up.

Rachel sucks in another deep breath to continue but Lexi just holds her hand around her little sister's one tightly to stop her.  
"Rach calm down, I am not mad at you for anything. None of this is your fault okay? The truth is, it's not anybody's fault it's just... well one of those things." Lexi explains softly, struggling to find the words to best describe what the situation they were in was but doing her best all the same. Rachel's lips tug up in to a smile, her eyes searching Lexi's for any sign of her lying but it was obvious to the young diva there was none.  
"Are you okay though? I mean, you're not mad at me which I am very thankful for but are you okay? You were so quiet in the office and on the way home you barely said anything. Now I know that's probably because I haven't shut up but..." Rachel hesitates for a second just gripping Lexi's hand tightly to let her sister know they she was there for her also. "I'm worried about you Lexi. Are you okay with all this? Finding her, meeting her, this dinner? I mean here I am all excited and ready to shout it from the rooftops but I haven't once thought about you and your feelings. She is your mother too; this is all happening to you as well, how do you feel?" Rachel questions with an innocence to her words that made Lexi's heart swell with warmth for her baby sister.  
"Well, thank you first of all for considering my feelings but honestly I don't really know Rach. I mean I'm shocked, confused and apprehensive but also I can't lie a little intrigued." Lexi explains as Rachel's face lights up at the last one. "But I am also scared and worried. I get that you are buzzing about this but Rachel, this isn't a fairytale honey. This is real life and real life is hard and it's complicated and nothing is probably ever going to get more complicated than this situation right now." The older sister adds, not meaning to be harsh but needing to make sure her baby sister at least had some understanding that this wasn't all going to be sorted out over one dinner.

Rachel's face contorts as if in pain from her sister's words, the once tight grip between their hands lessening from Rachel's side.  
"I am fully aware this is real life Lexi and I know that this situation is anything but fairytale book quality but the fact remains she is our mother and we need her and after all this is..."  
"After all this is what? Sorted out? Rachel, this isn't something that we can just sort out over a nice meal and a quick chat with a spot of tea at the end of it." Lexi interrupts, not meaning to let her temper spark up again but she couldn't help it. The truth was Lexi knew exactly what Rachel was doing and it scared her, actually it probably terrified her. Rachel had such a simplistic and idealistic look at the world and problems, Rachel's life had been incredibly sheltered from life's harsh truth and edge, some of that coming from Lexi which she was now starting to regret slightly.  
"This is not the time Lexi; we need to get ready for dinner with our mom." Rachel deadpans, she was not mentally or emotionally ready to have this conversation. Rachel was more than happy to just carry on living this out looking through her rose tinted glasses. The young diva storms through to the bedroom, her hand ripping her hair from the bun Lexi had put it in back at school in the bathroom with attitude to let her sister know this conversation was over.

Meanwhile back at her house Shelby was finding it hard to see straight after the events of that day had finally had the chance to truly seep in to her brain. 'I've met both my girls; both my beautiful and amazing babies and they are so grown up. And now I am going to dinner with them, this is crazy' Shelby's inner voice starts up the second she was stood in her kitchen, pondering if ringing the person whose number she was now starring at in her phone was a good idea. 'It's your mother Shelby, your mother she'll help you. She'll give you advice that only a mother can give...' Shelby encourages herself to hit call but just as her thumb reflexes to do so that other side of her brain springs in to the argument. 'Exactly she is YOUR mother Shelby, Dolly Ann Corcoran. Think over this carefully before you hit that call button. You love your mother but let's be honest she is hardly the most outwardly maternal or loving woman is she? What do you expect her to say? Give you some kind of magic answer on how to deal with this? Pfft, we both know what will happen. She will tell you to deal with it like she would, you will tell her that is no way to deal with anything, you will argue, both hang up annoyed and not speak to each other for the next three months in till Grant rings begging you to make things right. Wouldn't be the first time' With that Shelby's thumb instead hits the home button and locks her screen before deciding that getting ready was the best thing to do next instead of sitting and driving herself crazy.

After a much needed shower, a re-do of her makeup and a quick check of her hair Shelby was stood at her wardrobe mentally critiquing her closet's contents for their appropriateness in the situation she found herself going in to. 'Too 'Coach Corcoran', too 'buy me a drink & we'll get breakfast', too 'Oops is my cleavage showing', too 'I'm sexy but smart', too 'The Walton's', too 'I can be a good mother, give me a chance'. God, what am I supposed to wear to this? What do you wear to a dinner date with your two teenage daughters who you haven't seen since they were both under the age of three?' The brunette groans, her hands continuing to rip back outfit after outfit across the rail, each one getting the headshake of disapproval along the way.  
"God, I have nothing to wear." Shelby mutters out of frustration, falling backwards onto her bed with an exasperated gasp, her neatly coordinated, jam packed closet looking back at her in contradiction of her statement. 'I need help, I need Helena' the teacher concludes, reaching across her bed and grabbing her phone from her bedside table quickly getting Helena's number up and hitting call.

Much like her mother, Rachel was stood in front of her collection of best clothes trying to determine which outfit would be best suited for her first dinner with her mother and sister. 'Okay Rachel, think through this logically. You want to look cute but also grown up, Shelby is very smart so that is a must, you want to impress her.' The young diva concludes, trying to avoid one of her sweater, skirt combos and instead go for a dress.  
"The blue one with white polka dots is cute." Lexi announces from the doorway, her arms folded neatly across her chest. Rachel, luckily, has her back to her sister and rolls her eyes all though she did agree with said sister's assessment.  
"It is in my maybe pile for a reason." The small brunette replies, the bite to her voice making Lexi's lips curl in to a smirk. 'Yep, still mad at me' Lexi tells herself silently, finding some slight amusement in it. Rachel was always so predictable when she was angry.  
"Well, personally I think it would be the best choice. You could borrow my black bolero if you like, keep the chill off?" Lexi offers, knowing all too well she would have to be the one to extend the olive branch. Rachel's eyes narrow slightly, her intrigue pricked at the offer.  
"I suppose, it is still cold outside and these restaurants don't always have the best heating." The young diva outwardly concludes her shoulders shrugging in agreement.  
"Here..." Lexi says softly, having crossed the distance between the two sisters to give Rachel the black bolero she had picked up from her less organised area where she kept her clothes. "Just don't wear ankle socks, wear your black flats and maybe I can do your hair for you." The older sister continues after Rachel had accepted the garment without argument or protest.  
"Maybe..." Rachel deadpans not completely ready to drop the attitude towards her sister. 'Well come on Lexi, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?' The older sister reminds herself, giving a soft nod to Rachel as she backs away.

Rachel's phone chirps with an alert she has a message, Lexi notices the huge smile tugging at her baby sister's lip upon seeing the name on the screen and can't help her nosy nature taking charge.  
"Who's got you smiling the cat that got the cream?" Lexi asks with a giggle as she puts her own hair in to a side, fishbone plait. Rachel's eyes narrow in annoyance and Lexi instantly regrets trying to ease the tension again.  
"None of your business just a friend wondering if I am okay after my traumatic experiences today. Most of which you had some part in by the way." The young diva snaps back, her fingers sliding across her screen to type out a reply.  
"Oh, I see. Well I am sorry me defending you has caused you such trauma, I'll go and make you a sweet cup of tea shall I, help you deal with the stress?" Lexi sarcastically snipes back, having had enough of Rachel's attitude now. She understood Rachel was pissed at her for hitting Lara and causing a scene, probably rightly so but this wasn't because of that at all. This was because Lexi wasn't getting the flags out about finding their mom and wanted to be cautious and take things slow. Rachel doesn't even bother to verbalise a response just groans in annoyance as she carries on her text conversation. "Don't be forever; if I know you, you are going to want to get there even earlier than half five so you know just keep that in mind." Lexi explains, grabbing her clothes she had picked out and walking in to the main living room area of the apartment to get ready and secretly sort out her bag for later that night at the club.

"_I am glad to know you are okay Rach, I was worried about you. I wish I could say that I was shocked to find out Lara organised such a thing but the truth is I'm not. I am sorry she did it to you though, you truly didn't deserve that, no one does. For what it's worth I thought you handled it with great courage and you should be very proud. Also, the dress you were in when you came in the auditorium suited you. You should think about moving it in to your normal cycle of outfits lol JSJ x" _Was Jesse's reply which arrived a few seconds after Lexi had left the room. 'Gold Stars, Barbra live in concert and Funny Girl on repeat; I do believe he just said I looked good. Well, Lexi was right; I may have to cut my sister some slack clearly when it comes to this fashion thing she knows what she is talking about.' Rachel silently freaks out, suddenly any anger at her sister disappearing.  
_"Oh really, you liked that? It was really nothing more than something I threw together to tide me over to get home but I am glad it met your approval. As for Lara, it really isn't your fault so you have no need to apologise but thank you all the same. I must admit it was hardly my finest hour but I will take it as another lesson in turning the cheek and being the better person. Besides if nothing else it will give me that deep sorrow of my past that I will one day draw on for an award winning performance in my breakout role on Broadway or possibly even feature film. RBB xx" _The young diva replies, unable to stop from commenting on her future plans, once the thought entered her young head it was hard not to get caught up in it.  
_"That is an amazing way to look at it and when I am in the front row watching you in said performance or watching your acceptance speech at the Tony's I will be sure to remember just what it was you drew on for it. I have my dance class but we'll text more after? JSJ x"_ Was Jesse's reply seconds later and Rachel can't help but beam at the thought of a later conversation with this boy who just seemed to understand her better than anyone else ever had in her life before.

"So basically what you are telling me 'hair bear' is that Alexis clearly takes after you in her ability to punch?" Helena quips, the slurp of her taking a sip from her wine glass all too familiar to a frustrated and tense Shelby.  
"First of all, enough with the 'hair bear' we out grew that nickname many moons ago and secondly do not go encouraging my daughter's actions. All though if I am being completely honest I did feel a huge sense of pride hit me when she smacked her. God knows that girl had it coming and if there is one thing I can say for Lexi, she doesn't like Alexis I thought I said that, is that she packs a wallop." Shelby replies, her smile so wide Helena was sure she could feel the rays from it down the phone. The English beauty lets out a light chuckle at her friends reply.  
"Hmm, I do wonder who she could inherit that trait from. I am still feeling the sting of that slap you gave me when I tried to look for my Christmas presents that year." Helena quips, knowing all too well this was a serious matter but also knowing being reminded of that fact was the last thing her friend needed.

"But seriously now Helena, how am I supposed to get through this dinner without having a mental breakdown? I nearly called my mother earlier." Shelby reveals with a gasp, still shocked by her almost actions herself. Helena's reply was a choking cough, her drink having gone down the wrong hole as Shelby's revelation seeped into her brain.  
"You nearly did what? Well thank god you didn't, that would not have been pretty." Helena reminds Shelby once her coughing fit decided to die down. Shelby grunts in agreement really not wanting to venture in to the subject of her mother more than they needed to right now. "But listen as for tonight you just, well you suck it up. You are Shelby Corcoran and the Shelby Corcoran I know and love doesn't get intimidated or scared by anything. She faces things head on and she deals with them in a far more appropriate and adult like manner than I ever would." Helena half jokes out again trying to lighten the mood but feeling like instead she was failing miserably. "Just be you 'hair bear' that is what those girls want and need, you, their mother. I still think you need to get in contact with your lawyer though and check your rights. If Hiram like you said has passed away it could change things from a legal stand point if nothing else." She continues realising as much as she wanted to keep things light hearted her friend actually did need some practical advice as well. "Talk to them, tell them what happened."

"Tell them what happened? Did you not hear me Helena, Hiram is dead? How in the world can I tell them what happened now? 'Oh sorry to hear about your father girls but if I am completely honest with you I despise your father with a passion and honestly have wished death on him many times before now, guess I finally got my wish, what would you like for dessert?' Yes that would go down wonderfully I am sure." Shelby sarcastically snipes, the worry in her voice the only thing stopping Helena from chuckling again.  
"Well you don't have to word it exactly like that Shelby." Helena retorts in the same tone quickly regretting it as she is sure even through the phone she can feel Shelby's eyes burning in to her. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy Shelby but it needs to be done. These girls have clearly been through a lot and you owe it to yourself and them to at least be honest with them from the start." The English brunette says softly, wishing she could have a better answer for her friend but that just wasn't the case.  
"I know, I know deep down I know you are right I just, wish you weren't." Shelby sighs heavily, her hands shaking as she attempts to check her purse for everything while holding her cell between her shoulder and ear as she speaks.

"No you are right, I am Shelby Corcoran and I am strong and I... I take these things and I face up to them and deal with them as an adult. I am an adult and I am their mother and I need to... to damn well start acting like it." The teacher affirms, more for her own sake than for Helena's. It was nothing more than a pep talk for herself but by god she needed it. Helena smiles brightly from the other end of the phone 'There she is, there's my 'hair bear' time to take this by the scruff of the neck and show it just who in the hell Shelby Corcoran is.' Helena silently tells herself.  
"Just be careful okay? Leroy as we both know isn't probably going to be too thrilled about any of this when he finds out so make sure you have your bases covered okay? If you need me for anything at all, just let me know?" Helena offers sincerely, she wanted to help Shelby with this because she knew just how much those girls meant to the coach who just happened to be her oldest and dearest friend.  
"Thank you Helena, truly thank you. I don't know how I would be getting through this without you right now. I have to go because I'm going to be later otherwise but I'll tell you after and let you know how it went." Shelby explains her car keys now firmly in her left hand as she grabs her jacket from the coat rack by her front door.  
"You better and remember Shelby, they are your girls, you deserve to be in their lives and they deserve to have you in theirs too. Love you hair bear, bye!" Helena chirps before hanging up without giving Shelby chance to protest at the use of her most hated nickname. 'Oh you will pay for that Helena, dear, sweet, not so innocent Helena.' Shelby silently promises before taking in one last breath to compose herself and then walking out to her car.

The restaurant was nice enough, not too posh but not completely down market either. The wind still had that bite to it so both Rachel and Lexi basically ran the short distance from the car to the inside, heads down to avoid the wind and hands tucked in to the pockets of their coats.  
"I don't think she is here yet." Rachel announces to Lexi who was busy trying to unbutton her coat with still partly numb fingers. 'I really need to get that heating fixed in that damn car' The older sister silently reminds herself for a second tuning out Rachel's voice all together before it hit her and she looks to the large clock just above the main entrance of the restaurant.  
"Of course she isn't its ten to five and we said half five. I still can believe I let you talk me in to coming this early. Talk about desperate." Lexi replies with a roll of her eyes, actually getting frustrated with the last button that refused to come undone. The sixteen year old was, beyond tired, mentally she was in a whirlwind and emotionally she was sure meltdown was a matter of when not if. The truth was she was terrified, excited and frustrated all at the same time over the thought of this dinner, of getting to know Shelby or letting someone in. Lexi was never the best at letting out her emotions so they often had to find other ways of making themselves seen and shaking was one of the most common ones.

"Come here." Rachel says sternly, knowing it was the only way her sister would actually do what she wanted. The young diva gently pushes away Lexi's shaking digits and replaces them with her own, undoing the final button with no trouble. Lexi watches her sister with curious yet thankful eyes, trying not to giggle when Rachel made it look so easy.  
"Well that is just you showing off." Lexi giggles, watching as Rachel's face instantly turns to a smile as well.  
"Can we just, get through this together Lexi? I don't want me and you to be all 'Britney and Christina' with each other." Rachel asks, a sense of desperation hitting her voice that made Lexi's heart pang with a familiar pain. 'Rachel comes first Lexi' the older sister reminds herself silently before nodding in agreement.  
"Sure, you're right. We are both in the same boat with this and if we don't have each other to lean on and get through this with then who do we have?" The older sister acknowledges and Rachel's plump lips again separate further into a fuller smile. Neither Lexi nor Rachel ever dealt well with it when the two sisters' would argue or be annoyed at one another. The one thing that had been a truth throughout their lives, their ups and downs, the good times and the bad times was their sisterly bond and friendship. They fought and argued and they could shout for the country when it was needed but through it all they were sisters and they never forgot that and how much stronger they were together than apart.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rachel cheerfully quips, still unable to hide her excitement about this upcoming dinner.  
"Really, well that is a first normally you are always the first to tell me what I've said or done wrong, that you could do better." The older sister jokes, making Rachel's brown eyes narrow before both sisters just let out a laugh.

As if the sound was her theme music the first incline either sister had of Shelby's arrival was the now familiar clicking of the older brunette's heels. Rachel jumps up to her feet in an instant, before Shelby even had chance to open the heavy glass door to the entrance. 'Apparently she wears heels wherever she goes' Lexi informs herself silently, a tiny voice butting in to remind her she was also in heels but Lexi just pushed that aside reminding herself that she did it due to her job at the club not because of any similarity to her mother.  
"I'm not late am I? I thought I left in plenty of time" Shelby questions with a heavy heart, turning around to check the time the moment she notices both her daughter's already there and waiting.  
"No, no not at all, we just got here early." Rachel quickly replies, wanting to stop her mother's fears. 'She seems less confident than she did at school.' Rachel realises, the nervousness in Shelby's body reminding the youngest daughter of the earlier attitude of Lexi when they had first arrived. 'Wait, are we having this effect on her? Is she nervous because of us?' Rachel silently questions, finding it both worrying but also endearing if it was true. That had to mean she cared about them right?  
"Oh well I hope you weren't waiting too long." Shelby says sweetly, un-tucking her long brown hair from her coat as she removes it, revealing a much more casual outfit than she would ever wear to school. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans, a nice simple pale purple top and grey blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.  
"No just a few minutes, we were just admiring the decor." Rachel explains, bouncing up and down on the balls of her toes as Lexi fights back the urge to roll her eyes. 'Not long my ass' she silently quips, just standing awkwardly off to the side of her sister and mother.

Shelby smiles brightly at them both, she couldn't help it, seeing both her girls looking so grown up and together it was more than she could have ever imagined.  
"You both look wonderful, I love the way you've done your hair Alexi- Lexi" Shelby quickly corrects herself, thankful that Lexi doesn't seem to register the near slip up.  
"Thanks thought I would try something different." The oldest sister replies, trying to be as civil as she could but it was hard, her stubborn side still telling her to keep guarded and not get too close. Rachel's lips nearly split from smiling so hard hearing her sister and mother finally talking without sarcasm. 'See this can be painless, you just have to make an effort Lexi' the young diva silently admonishes her sister, very proud of the fact this was happening.  
"Shall we go through; I rang and ordered us a table before I left." Shelby explains, threading her left arm through her handbags strap up to her elbow before walking over to the waiting host. "Three, under Corcoran." Shelby informs the young man once he gives her the questioning look of how he could help. 'Gold Stars, we are all under her name. I wonder if he thinks my last name is Corcoran too, or if he can guess we are a mother with her two daughters? We do look enough alike that it should be his natural conclusion, Lexi could throw him because she looks older than sixteen and Shelby is very good for her age but he must just surmise she had us young. Actually in saying that she must have had us young, how old is Shelby? Hmm, I will have to remember to ask her that later.' Rachel quickly rattles off to herself a mile a minute in the confines of her brain, the giddiness of the situation again over taking her.

After being seen to their table, which was one of the booths towards the back of the restaurant it was the natural thing to do to start to go through the menu. Lexi's chocolate brown eyes grow wide as a heavy gulp slides down her throat realising both Rachel and Shelby were already caught up in weighing up the decision of what they wanted. They were basically mirror images of each other, head rested on their hands, some hair falling across their faces as they study the menu's offerings with such intense scrutiny.

'They both look so alike' Lexi tells herself, realising as she studies her mother and sister, that Rachel had a stronger resemblance to their mother than she did and finding an odd sense of jealously hit her over it. 'Why do I even care? Sure Shelby is very pretty but I know I'm pretty, why do I care that Rachel looks more like her than I do? Why am I jealous, am I jealous?' The oldest sister ponders silently, trying not to bite on her bottom lip from nervousness. 'No, No I am not! There is nothing to be jealous of, why am I even referring to her as Shelby? Get it together Lexi, you are the one that needs to stay distant in this, strong, you don't even want this do you? You don't need a mom, Shelby you don't need Shelby she is not your mom she is just some woman.' Lexi quickly corrects herself finding her thoughts were once again running away with themselves and leaving the sixteen year old completely conflicted.

"Is everything okay Lexi?" Shelby asks sweetly, having noticed her eldest daughter's head wasn't stuck in the menu pondering her decision like Rachel's. Lexi's eyes take a second to focus on where the noise had come from but she gives a warm smile, well the best one she could.  
"Yes, fine thanks." Lexi lies, her hands starting to shake again so she holds them on her lap neatly trying to distract herself.  
"Did you not get given a menu? I already know what I want if you want to look at mine." Shelby offers, noticing Lexi didn't have a menu in front of her. She holds the menu out towards Lexi who was sat across from her with Rachel next to her, completely lost in her menu. 'Did I say something wrong?' Shelby ponders, as Lexi noticeably tenses at the suggestion and offer of the menu.  
"I uh, I'm fine thanks. I'll just stick to a burger and fries or something." Lexi replies, her eyes looking anywhere but at her mother. Shelby chuckles slightly unable to help it 'trust a sixteen year old to think every place serves burger and fries.' The oldest brunette silently quips.  
"Actually they don't do that here but I am sure there will be something you like, why don't you just have a look and see what catches your eye?" She presses softly, still offering the menu in Lexi's direction.

Lexi's shoulders only seem to tense more but she does reach up and take the menu, finding it hard to keep her hands from shaking. 'Is she shaking?' Shelby wonders silently, wanting to reach out and take her hand gently to reassure her but stopping just in time. 'Her knuckles look really bruised too, I bet she didn't put any ice on them when she got home. I should have told her to do it.' The mother silently rattles off in her mind, quickly reminding herself that if she had suggested such a think Lexi probably would have given her that glare again. Lexi unfolds the menu in front of her and nervously tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear as her eyes scan the words in front of her but Shelby can tell they aren't actually reading anything, the ability to tell the difference is like a superhero power and one of your biggest allies as a teacher. With a not so discreet elbow to her younger sister's side Rachel's head shoots up from her thoughts and studying of the menu. Rachel's mouth forms ready to protest the physical contact when her brown eyes meet with Lexi's and a silent conversation that Shelby wasn't privy to takes place. Rachel smiles sadly to her sister and leans across to study the menu in front of Lexi's instead of her own.  
"I think you'd like the Salmon" Rachel suggests, her finger pointing it out but Lexi's eyes don't even attempt to follow, her cheeks blushing furiously. Shelby's worry was now replaced with confusion; she just couldn't quite understand what was going on. 'Maybe it's just nervousness." The teacher tells herself trying not to make too big a thing about the odd interaction between her girls.  
"Yes uh, the Salmon sounds good." Lexi finally agrees unshed tears in her eyes tugging at Shelby's heart and making any thoughts of this just being down to nerves completely disappear.

"Lexi, I hope you don't mind me asking but... sweetie can you read the menu?" The words had barely left Shelby's lips before she regretted them. Lexi's face looked stung and betrayed the glare from back in the auditorium when she had called her 'Alexis' shooting back across her beautiful features.  
"WHAT? Of course I can, are you calling me stupid?!" The oldest sister exclaims ready to jump up from her seat in protest at the accusation as Rachel's heart breaks in her chest from sympathy of her sister's predicament. 'Oh sweet stars, why did you have to ask her that' Rachel silently asks her mother, her brown eyes trying to connect with Shelby's to get her to leave the subject well alone even with Lexi's outburst. Shelby's green eyes open wide in shock and horror that she had just hit such a raw nerve and clearly upset her daughter. Before the newly found mother could give any kind of a reply, Lexi's hands were slapping down on to the hard oak table they were sat at. "First of all I can..." Lexi begins to shout. 'Well that means she can't' Shelby silently accesses before focusing back on her daughter's outburst. "... And second of all even if I couldn't, which I can, it would be none of your damn business. I mean really who do you actually think you are? All this, 'let's have dinner and talk things out' it is stupid. I mean seriously, what are we supposed to say to each other? What are you going to say to us?! 'Oh sorry I haven't been in your lives because I'm a selfish bitch and took off on you both and left you to fend for yourselves but I'm back now so arms wide opens girls, mommy's home!'" Lexi rages, her defences at Shelby finding out one of her biggest secrets causing a snap reaction of her trying to create distance between them.

Shelby's heart actually breaks in her chest, she knew that some of these feelings must be lingering in both of her girls hearts and minds but nothing in the world had and could have prepared her for hearing them out loud. Lexi's chest heaves as she struggles to regain her breath, the words had come out faster than her brain had been able to work to stop her. The look of pain that hit Shelby's face hurt Lexi and made her feel guilty but the look she knew was on Rachel's face nearly killed her. Rachel gasps in horror at her sister's actions and words and shoots up to her feet as well, the napkin she had so neatly placed on her lap when they sat down now scrunched in her hand in temper.  
"Lexi, how could you!" Rachel screeches the tears in her hurt eyes only making Lexi feel worse. "In this together you said? What you just said is evil, how can you be so cruel, god there isn't just you in this Lexi, what about me? What about what I feel and what I want? GOD YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Rachel screams throwing her napkin in to Lexi's guilt ridden face before bouncing off in the perfect storm out off towards the bathroom.

Shelby's eyes watch in horror as both her daughters, jump up and explode both for different reasons but a blow up is a blow up no matter what way you look at it. 'I need to check on Rachel' was the teachers first thought as she goes to jump up also, not caring about the looks of disapproval from fellow occupants of the restaurant.  
"No" Lexi says strongly, her hand that she had used to hit Lara earlier in the day making contact with Shelby's right wrist to restrain her. "You don't want to do that, she is upset but believe me you do not follow Rachel out right away after a storm out." The eldest sister explains the pain and hurt in her voice enough to stop Shelby in her tracks. 'What do I do? Who do I go to? Do I listen to Lexi or do I just go straight after Rachel?' Shelby's mind goes in to overdrive her eyes suddenly focusing on the tight grip her eldest now had on her wrist. "Trust me, she'll be okay she just needs to calm down first. I'll go and talk to her in a second..." Lexi explains, feeling as though she owes at least that much to the confused teacher across the table from her.

Shelby slowly sinks back down in to her place she had been sitting in and nods faintly, not sure if she opened her mouth to speak anything would actually come out. Lexi's eyes blink back the tears she wanted to cry as she takes in a deep breath and slides back down into her seat as well.  
"Does she 'storm out' of places often?" The teacher finds herself asking without truly thinking about her words, it was the only question she could think of that might not make the situation worse. Lexi lets out a small chuckle and shrugs her shoulders as if to say 'you don't know the half of it'.  
"She hasn't for a while but this one was kind of deserved on my part." Lexi replies, her bruised knuckles on the hand she had punched Lara with earlier in the day catching her attention and causing her to flex her fingers a few times.

'A distraction, thank you god for a distraction' Shelby prays silently before reaching across the table and delicately taking Lexi's hand in to her own.  
"That looks painful; did you not put some ice on it when you got home?" Shelby asks softly, trying her utmost not to sound accusatory. Lexi just shakes her head, she was so much more deflated and almost defeated now it was as if she really had no reason to push Shelby away anymore or maybe that was just the last thing on her mind. "Here..." Shelby takes the ice from the jug of water that was on every table and wraps it in her napkin before pressing it softly to Lexi's knuckles, causing the girl to wince slightly. "Does it hurt?" The mother asks with concern, instantly thinking her knuckles may be broken.  
"No, just it's just cold." Lexi explains, trying not to blush as Shelby lets out a relieved breath. 'Nothing if not dramatic Shelby' the older brunette chastises herself for instantly jumping to broken bones.  
"Sorry but it will help the swelling which is probably causing you the discomfort." Shelby explains her left hand working the napkin full of ice as her right holds Lexi's hand in place. 'Her skin is still as soft as when she was younger' the mother suddenly realises, taking a second to remember the last time she had seen her daughter as a smiling toddler.  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome." Shelby gives a warm, awkward smile her chest tightening at the realisation of just how difficult this was all going to be. "You know I can go and talk to her if you want? Might be easier if I go..."  
"No, no I caused it I'll go and sort it out besides I think me and her need to talk a few things out." Lexi explains having regained some of her normal composure and control, the change in her demeanour something Shelby notices. "I should go now actually." The young brunette explains, getting up to her feet after hesitating to move her hand away from Shelby's. It shocked Lexi the odd feeling of comfort the small gesture had given to her, it was not something she was used to and never had been in her life at all. Lexi was the one who gave the comfort, the hugs and kisses and made everything alright she was never the one on the receiving end so it was an odd experience for her.

Rachel was heartbroken, embarrassed, angry and confused all at the same time storming out was her go to place when things got too much and as always she'd done it with dramatic effect and flair. Part of Rachel felt terrible for throwing the napkin in her sister's face, she knew most of her outburst had been due to embarrassment but still what Lexi had said had been completely out of her order and Rachel had enough. 'Why is Lexi fighting this so much? Why is she so scared to get to know the woman who is our mother for Gold Star's sake? You would have thought, finally getting a parent who wants to be in her life would be something she would lap up but apparently not. Damn, why do I have to have the most infuriating sister on the planet?' Rachel inwardly rants, all of her frustrations coming a mile a minute in her young brain as she paces the small space of the cubical she had locked herself into. "Maybe calling her selfish wasn't your finest hour though Rachel?' the young diva's more sympathetic side of her brain chimes in. 'No, no she is being selfish, I had every right to say that. Just because she doesn't want this to happen because she doesn't want to let Shelby in or trust her, why does that have to mean I can't have a relationship with her? No, she is selfish completely selfish.' Rachel corrects her own thoughts instantly, never one to allow her rational side too long to make an argument, especially when she was angry.

The creek of the bathroom door opening was enough to bring Rachel from her thoughts and bring a deep pout on to her young features, she knew from the click of high heels it was Lexi. 'Shelby's heels sound different when she walks, apparently Lexi is heavy footed' the young diva quips a small smirk of pleasure crossing her lips at the good 'diss' she just got in on her sister even if it was only for her benefit, the young diva didn't get many so she was going to enjoy this one.  
"Rach" Lexi calls out her eyes already scanning along the floor knowing exactly where her sister would be. 'See what did I say, Lexi' Rachel triumphantly announces to herself soon realising she was gloating to herself and quickly stops. "I know you are in here Rachel and we both know I will find you so why don't you just make this easier on both of us ahey?" Lexi tries again, knowing in her heart her reasoning was just falling on deaf, defiant and stubborn ears.  
"I'm not talking to you" Rachel huffs from behind her cubical door, full pout and frown on her features with both arms crossed angrily over her chest. 'Because that doesn't sound at all childish does it Rach?' Lexi silently chuckles to herself, for someone so grown up Rachel could sure slip back in to childish toddler easily.  
"So I take that as you're not going to let me in so we can talk about this like grownups then?" Lexi asks knowingly and the second she got the huffed out 'yes' in response the taller brunette was on the move. "Okay, just don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Rachel instantly becomes uneasy at that 'What does she mean by that? Gold stars, she wouldn't... would she?' Rachel asks herself with a tightened chest of apprehension as the scuffling sounds next to her are her answer. 'Oh she would and she is' the young diva concludes partly in disbelief but mostly in annoyance as Lexi's head pokes it's way over the cubical wall. 'These walls have to be over eight feet up in the air, how in the world has she climbed that high?' The younger sister silently ponders deep down knowing she should never be shocked by her older sister's actions.  
"It's bad enough you are scaling a rest rooms cubical wall Lexi but do you really have to do it with that stupid grin on your face?!" Rachel snaps, not finding any amusement in her older sister's actions even if the thought of Lexi's backside hanging wildly the other side was kind of funny.  
"Well if you're not going to let me in I'm just going to come in any way I can. You know me Rachel, you should totally know this is in my play book and I am not afraid to use it. Now move over or I'm going to drop on your head." The older sister orders, swinging both of her long legs across the partition in anything but ladylike fashion before dropping down with a thud on the thankfully closed toilet lid Rachel had once been sat on.

"Did anyone else see you do that Spiderman impersonation?" Rachel asks indignantly, her little foot stamping on the cold bathroom floor to emphasise her unhappiness. Lexi's lips can't help but turn in to a playful smirk, she knew Rachel was genuinely pissed at her but the look on her baby sister's face was just priceless.  
"No Rachel they didn't and it's all good anyway I am covered. Thankfully I am wearing jeans and not a skirt that could have been embarrassing." Lexi jokes trying with everything she had to get Rachel to laugh at her at least once she wasn't sure how many more angry stares her heart could take. 'Do not laugh Rachel, she is doing this on purpose to try and break your resolve, do not let her win. Rachel Barbra Berry, do not let her win' Rachel silently coaches herself but fails miserably as a hearty chuckles breaks through her scowl and she instantly holds her hands up to her mouth to muffle it. It was too late though Lexi knew she'd broken her and it was a great relief. 'You can't hate me if you've just laughed at me' the older sister silently affirms more of her own sanity than anything else.

"Look Rachel, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I should not have blown up like that out there and I am sorry. I just, I freaked out and you know what I'm like okay I jump to my defences so quickly I don't even know I'm doing it most of the time." Lexi starts to explain, or at least try to. "But that being said I think it needed to be said as well. I mean I get that you are excited but Rachel there has to be some of that anger in your somewhere too, there has to be." The older sister pushes; she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore this needed to be said and now was as good a time as any.  
"Why does there have to be? Why can't I just be happy Lexi, happy that we have found our mother and everything is going to be okay now?" Rachel snaps in reply, her hands still tucked firmly in to their opposite elbows where her arms were crossed fiercely over her chest.  
"Rachel, you need to stop this. It's not healthy." Lexi protests worried for her sister's mental and emotional health. "Seriously, you're telling me that you're not even angry at her? She's never been in our lives, ever! She walked out on you, on me; she gave up any right to be our mother then. Why aren't you mad at her? Screaming at her? Telling her to get lost and never come back?" The older sister continues, trying to hold back the bite to her words as Rachel recoils away more and more with each one said.  
"Stop what? Wanting our mother to be in our lives? Wanting to be normal again, to have a family, to be loved and protected and not have to spend every single day worrying about what is going to happen in the next one. Wanting to go to sleep at night peacefully without listening out encase the lock is being picked or some drunk is using our front door as a toilet?! We need her Lexi; she can make this all go away." Rachel snaps, her voice catching with emotion as her brown eyes brim with tears that were making Lexi's chest ache.

Rachel lets out a strong breath, her hands shaking from the emotion coursing through her body at the intenseness of the situation. Lexi for her part was speechless it made sense; at least it sort of did when she looked at it from Rachel's mindset. 'To her Shelby is her saviour, the person who is going to make everything better and get back to normal. She doesn't care about the how's, what's, where's or when's she just cares that Shelby is here now and willing to be in our lives. To Rachel, Shelby is our mother and mother's look after their children, protect them, make everything safe and okay again and that is what Rachel is most desperate for. Rachel sees things so black and white sometimes it scary, she's just seeing that Shelby is our mother and can make everything else going on go away, she can 'fix' this. After all isn't that what mom's do?' Lexi silently contemplates her young sister's motives and beliefs as the puzzle pieces start to fall in to place.

"What don't you think I know I should be mad at her? I am fully aware of the fact she abandoned us Lexi that she walked out when I was two months old and I don't have a single memory of her in my head or in my heart. I know all of that and yes it makes me... it hurts but this isn't the type of situation where I can let my emotions cloud my judgement." The young diva struggles out, the more she reveals the more her emotions were getting the better of her. Part of Lexi wanted to interrupt, wanted to just wrap her arms around her baby sister and tell her everything was going to be okay but Lexi knew deep down that this outburst; this was what Rachel truly needed. "Of course I am human and I am curious as to her reasoning behind her absence in our lives and yes part of me wants to shout at her or throw something but I can't and I won't because..." Rachel exhales again, the once trapped tears now streaming freely down her tanned cheeks. "Because she is our mom Lexi, my mom and right now she is all we have. Not only that but all my life, all of my life I have dreamt of her, wished to meet her, to know her, to be a part of her life and to... to be loved by her." Rachel reveals, her words sending a chill down Lexi's spine.

"Dad and Daddy doted on me, gave me everything I could ever want. I was 'Princess Rachel' but that doesn't mean I didn't think about her. I didn't long for her, to have her to cuddle up to when a boy broke my heart or when I was scared because of a scary film. I love dad and daddy with all of my heart and they gave me the most amazing, loved filled childhood anyone could ever ask for or want but I still wanted my mom." Rachel confesses honestly, the tears starting to become harder to control. "So yes I may not be reacting to this as you think I should be. I may be over excited and not letting my anger out or whatever but that's because honestly I just don't care about any of that. I care that she is our mom and she is here, finally in our lives and wanting to be a part of it. Lexi, I don't just want this to work with me and her, with me, you and her I need it too." Rachel continues, slowly taking the chance to use her thumbs to brush away her tears. "I just want my mom Lex and if that makes me abnormal or emotionally stupid then okay, I'll be those things gladly. But the truth is I just want my mom, I need her hell the truth be told we need her Lexi." Rachel concludes, finally regaining some control over both her emotions and her voice that hadn't stopped cracking during her impromptu speech.

Lexi had not been expecting that by a long shot but the more she listened and the more she saw her young sister bare her soul and inner most feelings to her the more Lexi realised just how selfish she truly was being. 'God I need to stop thinking about my own hurt, my own anger and think about Rachel and what she wants and clearly that is Shelby.' Lexi tells herself trying not to get too annoyed at herself for not seeing it all earlier and saving her sister this distress. 'My poor sister has lost her dad's who spent her whole life doting on her, she's had to deal with death and being alone with no one but me to look after her. No wonder now she is so desperate to cling to Shelby, her mom and be looked after properly and loved. What little girl doesn't want that deep down?' Lexi continues to silently ponder as Rachel takes the few seconds to regain some of her composure.  
"I am sorry Rachel, I guess I never thought of it or saw it like that and I am sorry." Lexi says honestly, her heart aching in her chest from so many different, conflicting emotions she wasn't sure she could continue to breathe. "Listen okay, no listen to me Rachel, please." Lexi pleads; gently lifting Rachel's chin up with her delicate finger and thumb so her young sister's brown eyes were locked on hers as she spoke. "From now on this is about you okay? If this is what you want, Shelby, a relationship with her and to get to know her then I will help you. I will help you in any way I can Rach and I promise you that I will not let my own emotions get in the way again." Lexi promises sincerely as Rachel's defeated face slowly starts to regain some life back in to its features.

"But I have to tell you, I don't want it. I can't want it too, it's too complicated and it will mess up you and her so for now me and any of my emotions or whatever are off the table."  
"What do you mean? No, Lexi I want you to get o know her too, she is your mother as much as she is mine and you need her just as much as I..."  
"Rachel, stop... just stop okay? It won't work but I'm okay with it. If things were different with our circumstances then I'd probably be the same as you but they aren't. So I have to stand back from this Rachel, no I have to." The older sister explains as Rachel shakes her head in confusion, trying desperately to change her sister's mind. "Rachel, if you're going to get close to her and everything then your judgement is going to be clouded and well things could slip, you could end up telling her things you shouldn't, things that could get us in trouble." Lexi explains, her thumb softly rubbing against her baby sister's tear stained cheek. "So I'm going to help you and be there for you but I'm going to keep my distance when it comes to Shelby. I promised you I would always protect you no matter what and I will and that's what I'm doing with this. By doing this I keep a clear head and I'm not attached to Shelby so if god forbid she doesn't turn out how you want then I'll be in the right mind set and position to sort everything out. I can't and won't be able to do that if I'm all attached too now will I?" Lexi asks rhetorically but of course in true Rachel Berry fashion her young sister goes to answer. "No, no it's okay Rachel, honestly this is just the way it has to be and it's okay."  
"But it's not... it's not fair."  
"But it's life and for now it's how it has to be at least in till we know what to expect from her in till I know what I truly want myself because right now I don't. I'm angry Rach and I'm this boiling cauldron of emotion and it's not fair on you to be around pushing how I feel about it on you. So it's just best if I step back and watch and just keep my distance at least in till you have had chance to figure out how you feel and everything else okay?" Lexi says sweetly her question a statement more than anything and Rachel just nods in acceptance of it partly understanding or at least understanding roughly where her sister was coming from with it.

It didn't make her feel any less guilty about it though, she was going to get to know their mom and have a relationship with her and what about Lexi? Lexi would be left struggling on like she does now, everyday doing more and more to keep them afloat, it wasn't fair. 'Gold stars, why does it have to be this way?' The young brunette ponders for the first time in her life feeling a true resentment towards one of her fathers, towards Leroy. She knew what he had done but had always managed to give him the benefit of the doubt for his actions but it was times like this that that started to run very thin.  
"I still want you to come and listen to her though Lexi, when she explains just what happened I mean that is the whole reason we are here tonight right? Maybe if you listen to her explanation it might help us gain some confidence that we can trust her?" Rachel suggests with a strong sense of desperation rising up through her words.  
"Okay, okay I'll listen to what she has to say Rach but I really don't think it's going to make all that much difference." Lexi replies honestly, her mind pretty made up on the whole situation but never one to tell Rachel no easily.

"Good, so now we have that all sorted out could we possibly get out of this cubical, I really hate to think what anyone would think if they were to see us both leaving at the same time." Rachel sasses, her lips now in full smirk that made Lexi's heart lighten from some of the heaviness it had been experiencing since Rachel threw the napkin in her face.  
"I think that sounds like a great idea and whatever they think just smile and wink." Lexi instructs leaving her baby sister with a confused look etched on her face. "Nothing confuses people more than when you are overly nice to them and the wink is to make them uneasy believe me you do that they will never have the guts to ask you a single question about anything." The older sister explains her advice all though unusual surprisingly inspired.  
"I'll do my best to remember that." The smaller brunette giggles out walking over to one of the sinks to check her appearance before they went back out to their mother and got the answers that truly both girls were desperate for.

* * *

_**So questions at the end of this chapter**_

**_just why is Shelby so hesitant to ring her mother for advice and help?_**  
**_Is Shelby's conclusion about Lexi's reluctance to read the menu correct?_**  
**_What has Leroy done or not done?_**  
**_Why does Lexi seem to have a completely different outlook of emotions towards their fathers than Rachel?_**  
**_How is Shelby going to cope with both girl's outbursts, surely they will have to be addressed?_**  
**_Will Shelby reveal all about the past to her girls?_**  
**_And if she does how will her revelations affect the girls and their emotions and feelings towards her if they do at all?_**

_**I really hope that this chapter gave you guys and girls some answers when it comes to why Rachel wasn't showing that anger that I know you were expecting and wanting from her. Believe me that anger is still there in Rachel as I am sure it would be in anyone in her circumstances but I hope I have explained just why Rachel isn't showing those emotions just yet. That's not to say they won't come with time, as I am sure they will but right now we have to remember we are still very early on in the process of getting to know each other and everything else. I hope her reasoning has been explained in this chapter but if you do still have any questions always feel free to hit me up and I'll do my best to explain in further detail hehe. A lot of it I think will also make more sense once a few more of the secrets come to light, hopefully there will be those moments when you are like 'Ah, okay that makes sense now why so in so reacted like that when this happened' or at least that is my goal, who knows I may mess up completely and that doesn't happen, we will have to wait and see lol. I just hope you call all bare with me in till then. **_

_**Oh side note I had a request last chapter to change my layout a little by double spacing between each paragraph to make it easier to read? I hope I have done that as I did try in this one to fulfil your request. Hope it helps! ;;'x (I did try to do it but I don't know if it's worked or not. When I uploaded this apparently it just sent my spacing back to how it was in the last chapter I have no clue sorry if it hasn't worked)**_

_**Once again thank you all so much for your amazing support and encouragement, thank you for reading and any reviews you may leave, in till next time keep safe, happy and well. ;;'x**_


	7. Revealing, Resisting & Reacting

_**First of all as always I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so amazing with reviewing and letting me know what you think and what you are feeling with this story and its characters. The reviews truly do mean so much to me and as I always say I read every one and get great help from them so thank you. Thank you also to those of you who are just reading, I just hope that you are enjoying it as we go and continue to want to read.**_

_**Just wanted to address something it seems I am letting you guys down o disappointing you with what I am writing which I am really sorry I seem to be doing. Any way I just wanted to talk about something that a few people have said in the reviews (last chapter) about Lexi, apparently a lot of you don't like her very much and how she is portraying being overly and unrealistically selfless. Lexi really isn't trying to be selfless or unrealistically over protective of her sister all though she is being or at least seems to be those things at the moment.**_

_**I am hoping once the girls backgrounds gets revealed in more detail Lexi's actions will make more sense. Basically though Lexi is just doing everything and anything she can to keep her and Rachel's heads above water. They are on their own and she is the one who is shouldering the responsibility of keeping then going. Lexi also is so determined to be there for Rachel and focus on her and what she is thinking and feeling because if she is doing that she isn't dealing with her own emotions or wants and needs.**_

_**Basically Lexi and Rachel both have their flaws as does Shelby and this story is going to be about how all three of them eventually help each other with those flaws and difficulties. I am sorry if you don't like Lexi or what she is doing or whatever but I am writing this as best I can to stay true to the character and all the character's and their feelings and emotions and I really am trying to write out their emotions and feelings and reasoning for how they behave but apparently I'm not that good at it. Hmm I don't really know what else I can say apart from sorry...**_

_**I know that the way this story is written on my part with the past's and secrets not yet revealed it may still be confusing for you the readers and what not but I am hoping in time it will make sense. I don't know if me trying to explain/defend my writing helps you guys and girls at all but I hope it does if it doesn't and you want me to just shut up please do let me know hehe.**_

_**This chapter is kind of the start of the whole unravelling for all of the girls and this is kind of the kick that starts to ball rolling when it comes to questions being answered and pasts revealed and what not. I guess we will see what you think of this one and go from there. I hope you like it...**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Revealing, Resisting & Reacting"**

Shelby may not have been a mother long or at all but she had been a teacher of teenagers long enough to know the longer they are alone and quiet the more likely hood there is they are up to no good or something bad is happening. The taller brunette was partly still in shock at both of her daughter's words and outbursts, part of her felt very restricted on what her following actions could be. She wanted to go in to the bathroom and take control of the situation and of both girls and face it in a 'Coach Corcoran' manner, it was her safe place and the way she felt most comfortable in acting when it came to teenagers. 'Coach Corcoran' took control of situations, emotions and details and didn't let anyone else lead or get a word in, it was 'Coach Corcoran's' way or the highway. Shelby however wasn't ignorant, she knew that in this situation with her two teenage, shocked, confused and emotional daughters 'Coach Corcoran' was the last thing she needed to be. The teacher may have wanted to take control and slip back in to the comfy fitting persona of 'Coach Corcoran' but the other side of her knew she would have to play things a lot more slower and at the girls' pace. If she pushed too hard or too fast she could lose them before she ever truly got them, no Shelby knew she was going to have to play this smart and for the long haul.

As Shelby's thoughts were starting to get the better of the young teacher her two teenage daughters were walking back across the restaurant with no visible signs of any kind of a fight. 'Well there are no teeth or chunks of hair missing, so maybe the fight I've been imagining didn't happen after all.' Shelby silently ponders her eyes moving from girl to girl, taking their appearances in slowly so not to miss anything. 'I still can't believe these two beautiful girls are my babies, my beautiful baby girls.' Shelby's motherly voice starts up, switching her minds thoughts of a fight between the two sisters to that of the bittersweet emotion of realising she was once again in her daughters' presence.

Rachel's hand grips tightly on to Lexi's the closer they got to their newly found mother. 'Oh gold stars, now I have to apologise for my storm out. This is not at all how I was imagining this reunion going, the first impression you are making is anything but 'perfect daughter' Rachel Barbra, you need to get it together.' The young diva coaches inwardly, taking great strength from clutching onto her older sister's hand.

Lexi knew Rachel needed the contact, she could feel her baby sister's fear just by touching the young girls shaking hand. 'Keep it together Lexi, keep it together. Rachel needs you to stay strong so stay strong.' The older sister mentally reminds her near to exploding mind. For Lexi focusing on Rachel and Rachel's needs and wants it was the only way to get through this. If Lexi was busy worrying about helping Rachel and what Rachel wanted and needed then the over worked, over tired, over emotional and confused sixteen year old didn't have time to think about her own emotions, wants or needs and for Lexi that was perfect. Lexi wasn't ready to deal with her own emotions so doing what she normally did and focusing on Rachel was not only the easiest but natural reaction for Lexi to have to distract herself.

Shelby wets her lips slightly, trying to find her strength and refocus on what was happening and needed to be done as much as she didn't want to be Coach Corcoran in this situation Shelby knew she still had to step up.  
"I would just like to say how sorry I am Shelby, my outburst and subsequently 'storm out' was first of all completely inappropriate but also highly disrespectful to you and your emotions." Rachel rattles out the second the young diva thought she was close enough to speak without having to be too loud. "So I am sorry." She continues, letting go of Lexi's hand to allow her sister to slip back in to her place in the booth.  
"Well thank you for apologizing Rachel but honestly its okay. I mean, okay it's not okay but considering the circumstances that we are all in right now, I can understand how it happened." Shelby replies honestly, the kindness to her voice making Lexi's brown eyes start to study her from across the table. 'Is she for real right now? We both shouted and acted like toddlers and she is saying she understands?' Lexi silently questions still trying to fight with herself over what she thought of their newly found mother and struggling.

Rachel's reaction of course was different from that of her sister's and she just smiles brightly with relief.  
"Thank you for understanding Shelby." Rachel says softly as she tries not to let the wave of uneasiness that was washing the table effect her. 'Distraction, we need some kind of a distraction here.' Shelby suddenly realises not wanting to risk any other kind of outburst from either of her daughters' and keep things calm at least for now.  
"How about we order? Maybe once we are eating it will make things a little less uncomfortable?" The mother suggests her eyes searching both of her girls for a hint or sign that things were going to be okay. 'What are you doing Shelby? You are the adult here and you are looking at them expecting them to give you some reassuring look and smile to let you know it's all going to be okay? What is wrong with you woman, pull it together. Remember what Helena said, you are Shelby Corcoran. Handle this Shelby; if you want to be their mother you are going to have to learn how to handle them.' Shelby silently instructs in the few seconds of silence that both her daughter's take to mentally weigh up the suggestion.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Lexi finally replies, shocking Shelby by being the first to speak. Rachel smiles in agreement and instinctively leans towards her sister and softly suggests the meals that Lexi would like completely missing the blush rising on Lexi's cheeks. 'Don't mention this now Shelby, just tuck it away and remember it for later. Slow and steady here, slow and steady' Shelby reminds herself as she finds the urge to ask Lexi about reading again but thankfully talking herself out of it.

The three brunettes find themselves sat in silence for the next half an hour as their meals are prepared and brought out. Lexi finds herself watching her younger sister and Shelby again taken back by the similarities hugely, the way they folded their napkins on their laps, the way they held the knife and fork, even the actual meals they had ordered. Rachel and Shelby had each gotten a simple salad with ice cold water to drink alongside it but through a straw. 'It's more ladylike to drink through a straw' Lexi silently remembers her sister's words a few years ago when she had questioned the ever present straw in any of her drinks. 'Well, Shelby is certainly Rachel's mother' the older sister quips, looking down at her own pasta dish with a heavy sigh. 'Why is it I can see all these resemblances' and similarities' between Shelby and Rachel but I see none of myself in this woman who is supposed to be my mother?' Lexi questions herself sadly before the stubborn streak again pipes up. 'You don't want to find any between you and her because you don't need them to be there Lexi. Rachel, this is about Rachel and what she wants. Keep this simple Lexi, keep it simple.' The voice reminds the young girl, who even as it is said knows deep down it's a lie.

All three meals were nearly finished when Rachel's chocolate eyes search for Shelby's across the table and she lets out a small cough to get her attention. Shelby's head instantly snaps up relieved for the distraction from her minds constant inner monologue that was starting to give her a headache.  
"Lexi and me were talking and well we feel the only way to truly move on and overcome this shock is to perhaps get an explanation." Rachel reveals, delicately placing her cutlery back on to her plate at a slight angle and closed. 'Proper dining room etiquette' the young diva silently reminds herself as she completes the action.  
"An explanation of why you left." Lexi interrupts, instantly cursing herself for getting involved and letting her emotions take over.  
"Or maybe better put an explanation of what happened in your own words?" Rachel corrects, trying to avoid the urge to shoot her sister a glare. Shelby's chest tightens slightly, she knew this was coming but knowing it was finally here was a little overwhelming. Her green eyes scan both girls softly; the hurt in Lexi's eyes so deeply contrasted the look of desperation and need in Rachel's. 'I need to do this; they deserve to know even if it's going to be hard.' Shelby mentally affirms, smiling a tender look of understanding at both of her daughters.

"Okay" Shelby starts, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip as a chance to have a few seconds to think out her next words. "Uh well, where would you like me to start?" The oldest brunette questions really not sure just how to start up this kind of conversation. Lexi's lips fall open ready to reveal a sarcastic reply but Shelby beats her too it, realising the stupidity of her own questions. "The beginning I know. Okay well, uh I was uh twenty years old and preparing for turning twenty one and moving on to the next stage in my life. I had dreamt of going to New York at twenty one since..."  
"You dreamt of going to New York, to be on Broadway?" Rachel quickly interrupts, the news that her mother and her shared not only a want but a dream, Rachel's biggest dream, her life dream being almost too much for the small girl to deal with.  
"Dear god there's two of them." Lexi mutters out, having meant for the comment to be silent but apparently her mouth had other thoughts. Shelby lets out a slight chuckle, the enthusiasm written across Rachel's young face telling the teacher silently of Rachel's own ambitions and dreams.  
"Yes exactly that. I'm guessing that is something we share?" Shelby questions gently, not wanting to overwhelm her daughter all though on the inside she was fit to burst. Her baby, her little girl wanted to be on Broadway just like she had.

'Wow, genetics truly are amazing.' The oldest brunette silently accesses, the smile creeping on to her plump lips mirroring the one now on Rachel's.  
"Yes, so much. It's my dream, it's why I work so hard on my singing and always have. I have a plan and everything, I am going to make it on Broadway one day, it will happen." Rachel explains enthusiastically, the determination in her eyes making Shelby think for a second she was looking in to a mirror and seeing herself at Rachel's age starring back.  
"I am sure you have and you will. You are so talented Rachel." Shelby praises honestly, her hand reaching across the table and capturing Rachel's tightly without giving the motion any thought at all. Rachel smiles tenderly in reply, unable to find the words for once in her life and Shelby just beams. 'That smile will never get old' the teacher tells herself before noticing the burning sensation on her skin that was being caused by Lexi's eyes glaring in her direction.

"I had a plan; I just needed money to well to see my plan through. That is when my brother, Grant told me about a friend of his who I had met a few times, only briefly but enough. His friend turned out to be your father Leroy. Leroy and Grant met at school years before; Leroy was in the year above and helped Grant out when he struggled with his academics in his Junior year of high school." Shelby reveals, her heart silently aching in her chest at the memories. "Grant explained that Leroy and his new husband Hiram were looking for a surrogate, he explained to me how desperately they both wanted children and well they were willing to pay a good amount of money." The teacher reveals, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach at saying it out loud as old feelings started to creep in to her consciousness.  
"So it was about the money?" Lexi snaps, actually not meaning to sound as harsh as she does. Rachel was shaking her head in disagreement but Shelby softly and slowly gives a guilt ridden nod which catches Rachel off guard.  
"At first it was but then I met Leroy and Hiram properly and they seemed so in love and so... so perfect to be fathers. I won't lie and say at the start at least my motivation was purely money because it was but soon enough it became about doing this incredible thing for these two lovely men." Shelby explains, her voice catching towards the end of her sentence. 'If only I knew then...' the older brunette silently quips with a roll of her eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by Lexi.

Rachel smiles brightly, her eyes shining with the clearly undeniable love for both of her fathers. The admission from her mother having stung slightly but hearing how Shelby's attitude had changed was enough to ease that slightly.  
"The next thing I knew I was pregnant..." Shelby starts to continue her eyes now focusing solely on Lexi who suddenly was becoming uneasy at the attention. 'No don't look at me like that, I'm mad at you. I don't want this, I don't want you, I don't need you, stop it!' Lexi silently screams her eyes frantically searching Shelby's face for a crack, a sign of Shelby's expression not being genuine but there wasn't one. Shelby's entire face melts any resemblance to the tough, stern Coach Corcoran from earlier in the day having completely vanished. 'Pregnant with my beautiful little girl, my Alexis' Shelby finishes off her sentence in her head, knowing saying it aloud was probably not for the best in the circumstances.

As if catching the slip and knowing she was becoming too emotional, Shelby blinks her eyes slow and hard a few times before taking in what she hoped would be a calming breath.  
"I signed a contract, agreement before the pregnancy was even confirmed. I was to be the incubator and that was it. At first it was easy you know, you were just this figment of imagination really, a hope, a wish... their dream." Shelby continues, her tears once again threatening to show in her green eyes that were busy searching Lexi's face for any kind of change or emotion or reaction to her words. "So signing something saying I would have nothing more to do with you after giving birth was surprisingly easy because none of it was yet true, it wasn't a reality yet." The green eyed brunette desperately tries to explain as Lexi's face twitches with a silent pain that made Shelby's heart constrict in her chest. "But that changed and it changed quickly." Shelby adds on within a matter of seconds, trying still to keep her emotions under check.

"The first scan was, well it uh was surreal really. There you were, this little blip on the screen but you were real and you were inside me." Shelby reveals her eyes unable to hide the tears any longer but thankfully they were still able to keep them trapped. Rachel could feel Lexi tensing beside her and freezes slightly knowing that their mother's words were clearly painful for her sister. Rachel wasn't used to seeing Lexi needing comfort so how to give it effectively wasn't one of Rachel's best attributes but she was trying her best. 'What would Lexi do if it was me?' Rachel asks silently before reaching her hand across the small gap of the two sisters in the booth and rubs Lexi's knee in a show of support. "I fell in love with you because I realised in that moment you weren't just some blip on a screen or some figment of your fathers' imaginations or some dream of the future you were real and you were mine." Shelby continues, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh releasing from her lungs as her emotions strangle at her heart. "That's when I knew signing that paper work had been the biggest mistake of my life but there was nothing I could do." The mother shrugs as Lexi's brown eyes blink back her own tears, hearing that her mother had felt something for her at one point making breathing hard.

"So you wanted Lexi, to be in her life?" Rachel asks, knowing that Lexi was starting to crack and if the young diva was honest that terrified her. Shelby's eyes open wide in an instant and she gives Rachel a more than obvious look.  
"Yes, more than anything in the world." Shelby reveals her breath catching as she speaks her tears like Lexi's threatening to fall to the point that even Rachel was getting overcome with the wave of emotion.  
"So what happened, you carried on the pregnancy and you had me, then what?" Lexi asks out of the blue not wanting to get too caught up in the emotions she was not ready to face.  
"Your fathers' took you home..." Shelby answers truthfully, the pain ripping through her heart still as strong as it had been that day sixteen years ago. '...and my heart broke in to a thousand tiny pieces.' The mother continues silently. "But then I uh, I got home and my mother, your grandmother who by the way was against the whole thing to begin with she looked me in the eyes and she shook her head. She said 'Shelby, you will die if you do not fight to be in your baby's life. Get off your butt, wipe your eyes and go and fight for your daughter. You made a stupid mistake that I tried to warn you against making but that's okay we all make mistakes, it's what we do to fix them that makes us who we are.' My mother is not the kind of woman you argue with at any time, especially when she's right." Shelby explains, using her thumb to wipe away some tears from her cheeks that had slipped during her recital of her mother's words. 'So Coach Corcoran clearly comes from your mother' Rachel silently quips not sure where the comment had come from but glad for it as it helped ease the growing pain in her chest hearing her mother's story.

"So you uh clearly did or we wouldn't have Rachel." Lexi says matter of factly, still trying desperately not to get drawn in by her mother's words and emotionally drawn to this woman who her head was still telling her to be angry at.  
"Yes, apparently you didn't stop crying when you got home and when I turned up a day later they were kind of relieved. We talked for a real long time and eventually they agreed that I could see you once a month at first. I was just happy for anything so I took it. By the time you were a year old I was seeing you almost five days a week, feeding you and changing you and rocking you to sleep, I was your mommy." Shelby explains the smile on her face at the memory making Rachel's seal break and the tears just spilled from her brown eyes and down her tanned cheeks. Shelby looks to her youngest daughter and realises their hands had yet to separate from before when Shelby had reached across the table to hold it during their Broadway talk. "Don't cry honey." Shelby coo's unable to stop even if she had wanted to. Rachel's lips upturn in a smile as Shelby's voice and the tone to it is familiar it was a tone she had missed so much in the past six months, it was parental love.  
"I'm sorry it's just, I'm so happy you got to be in her life eventually." Rachel explains, trying to sniffle back her tears quickly.

Lexi's jaw had dropped and she was fighting with her brain and her heart, each telling her different ways to observe the information and how to feel about it.  
"So, you were in my life as my..." Lexi shakes her head she couldn't say it, she just couldn't bring herself to call Shelby her mother out loud. 'She still walked out, she left you and Rachel. If this was true and she wanted to be in your life so much why did that change? What happened after Rachel was born? Why did she walk out and never come back?' The oldest sister silently rants, her eyes piercing at Shelby's getting more and more annoyed by the way Rachel was being so accepting. Rachel was having similar thoughts running through her mind too. 'Oh gold stars, Shelby wanted Lexi, she even faced our fathers' and legal documents to be in her life but when I was born she, what she just left? Was it me? Was I not good enough? Am I the reason she left and hasn't been in either of our lives?' The young diva questions silently, the tears she was trying to contain now falling even faster. "You were in my life and it was clearly okay with Leroy and daddy so much so that you had Rachel right? How did that happen, what happened? Why did you leave?" Lexi snaps finishing her earlier sentence unable to hold it back any longer and just getting to the point.

Shelby's heart jumps inside her chest as Lexi's voice hit a note that sends chills down the coach's spine. Rachel jumps also but instead of as she had before jumping in and telling Lexi to stop Rachel just nods in agreement, she just wanted to know now too, she needed to.  
"I'm getting to that, I promise." Shelby replies, taking a second to hold in a breath and collect some of her thoughts and emotions of that day fourteen years ago that were now crashing through her mind like a locomotive. "Lexi was around a year and a half, this happy, beautiful little baby girl. I know this might be hard for you to hear Lexi but me and you we were close." Shelby reveals her green eyes fighting to get Lexi to finally make eye contact with her properly and to her shock they did. This was the first time it had happened and where Lexi wasn't focusing on her eyebrows or something behind her to get the allusion of her sharing eye contact. Lexi was actually looking dead in to her eyes and all Shelby could see was years of pain, worry and hurt locked behind a stubbornness that Shelby recognised as one of her own qualities. "You used to sit up on the window seal and wait for me from six in the morning when you knew it was my day to come and see you. Your dads told me it was always 'mama' this and 'mama' that. I had put off any thoughts of New York, I couldn't have cared less about that or Broadway you were everything to me." The oldest brunette continues her mind once again silently continuing her sentence. 'You still are, both of you.' Rachel sniffles harder as Lexi almost subconsciously starts to rub her sister's hand that was still on her knee to give her baby sister support, it was a second nature to Lexi to do that, a reflex almost. "So then they asked me if I would be willing to do it again, to have another baby only this time they said 'with them' not 'for them' and honestly I was ecstatic. The thought of another baby was amazing, things had worked out so well with you Lexi and I always wanted you to have a sibling." Shelby continues once she was sure the words wouldn't become clouded by her emotion too much again.

"It was barely a month later and I was pregnant again, with you Rachel, your dad's were so excited about you." Shelby reveals honestly her eyes now moving from her eldest to her youngest and gives Rachel's hand an extra squeeze of reassurance seeing the panic in the young diva's brown orbs. The gesture moves Rachel's eyes down to their entwined hands and Rachel blushes furiously realising just how tightly she was gripping to her mother's hand. 'I must be cutting of the circulation' the youngest brunette silently surmises trying instantly to pull away but Shelby wasn't having any of it she just grips back to let her know it was okay. "We all were excited; I moved in straight away, something that Lexi seemed to approve of very much." Shelby reminisces her smiling easing Rachel's fear a fair amount all though she had this uneasy feeling rising in her stomach knowing the reason for her mother's absence in her and her sister's lives was about to be revealed. Lexi's head was in a whirlwind, not for the first time that day. 'Just get to the damn point' Lexi snaps silently, unable for once to find her voice. "You were an easy pregnancy actually, much smaller than Lexi was but you punished me with morning sickness." Shelby reveals with a half chuckle, remembering how she would never give that memory up for anything in the world. She knew it was crazy most women would do anything to remove the memory of their morning sickness but not Shelby for Shelby that had been one of the moments where she felt closest to her baby daughter and she wanted to cherish it forever.

Rachel finds herself nodding in agreement, that uneasy feeling getting worse by the second not sure if she was prepared to hear the reason of her mother's abandonment no matter what it turned out to be.  
"I was rather naive though and before falling pregnant I signed the same contract I had with my pregnancy with Lexi. I had figured that seeing as your fathers' had been so easy going and accepting about me being in Lexi's life and referring to me making a baby 'with them' instead of 'for them' I well... I took it for granted things would be the same with you Rachel." Shelby chokes out, her body tensing at the memory her rage at the two men starting to seep through her words whenever she had to mention them. "But just like Lexi you were perfect, I remember you screamed that room down when you were born, had great lungs even then." The mother chuckles, using forced laughter to hide her heartache at the bitter sweet memory. "Lexi was over the moon at being a big sister; she was protective of you even then. I was holding you when she first came in and uh you started whining a little as you wanted feeding and she looked at me with this glare that said 'Well get to it my sister is upset and I won't have that' actually the look you gave Lara earlier today in the auditorium reminded me of it exactly." Shelby reveals her eyes for a second motioning to Lexi whose jaw was clenching tightly. "That night I fell asleep with both of you in my arms, one of your heads laid either side of my chest, breathing softly and in this peaceful sleep." Shelby remembers her words now just coming out without any thought as the memories and emotions of the past overtook the older woman's actions. "I have never been so happy in my entire life." The older woman reveals in nothing more than a whisper as for the first time she allows the tears to stroke down her face.

"Then why did you leave us?! If you were so happy with us, if you didn't care about New York or Broadway anymore than why is it Rachel was barely two months old before you buggered off and left us to fend for ourselves?!" Lexi rages, her temper had reached its boiling point and she couldn't fight back the words anymore they just over spilled before she had chance to weigh up if it was a good idea or not.  
"I DIDN'T OKAY?! I DIDN'T, I NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU GIRLS EVER AND I DIDN'T. I CAME BACK AND YOU WERE GONE THEY TOOK YOU, THEY TOOK YOU BOTH AND THEY DISSAPPEARED! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU!" Shelby screams, having heard Lexi say that once too many times for her to take. It wasn't the truth and they needed o know that, they needed to know she would never ever abandon her daughters, the most important people in her life who she would have died for and still would.

The words hang in the air as the three brunette's try to regain some control of their breathing and their minds which were at this point going crazy. Once again other people in the restaurant thought the outburst meant they had free reign to start looking, sneering and judging. Lexi's eyes were the first to turn in to a glare; she just wanted to have anything else to focus on rather than what had just been said. Rachel's warm feeling had all but gone; her eyes were studying Shelby like she was a foreign object never seen by humans before. 'Is she talking about our dads'? That our dads' are the reason she wasn't around?' Rachel silently questions, shrugging her shoulders in disbelief the very notion making anger rise up in her small stomach. Shelby was hit with a strong sense of relief once the words had finally left her mouth but at the same time regret and apprehension, the look in Rachel's eyes was not encouraging. 'Oh no, she doesn't believe me... explain more Shelby, explain properly' Shelby coaches inwardly, quickly pulling her glass to her lips and taking a needed gulp to wet her now dry mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted but... but I didn't leave you. My father was sick very sick and I needed to go and see him in the hospital and the last place I wanted either of you to be was in a room with your dying grandfather. I had just spoken with Hiram and Leroy they..."  
"Stop! How dare you?" This time it was Rachel who was interrupting and angry, her eyes were burning now with a rage that made the similarity with her older sister become abundantly clear. Rachel's hand withdraws from any contact with Shelby's instantly and the young diva's legs push her up from her seat, her chest pushed out in front of her. "Making up this... pathetic excuse of an attempt to explain your absence and using our fathers' as your scapegoats it makes me sick." The smallest brunette rants, her finger now stretched out towards Shelby in the most accusatory fashion she could muster.  
"Rach, I don't think she is making any..." Lexi tries to speak up in her mother's defence much to her and Shelby's shock but Rachel was too far gone to listen. 'No one tells me my fathers' were or are bad men because they aren't. They are loving, sweet, caring and amazing parents and for gold stars sake one of them is dead.' The young diva silently reminds herself, her body now shaking with a mixture of rage and complete heartbreak.  
"Daddy is dead, you know that and yet you still spill these venom filled lies about him?! You are despicable and downright disgusting. I ... I don't know the real reasons why you left but I know it had NOTHING to do with our fathers' and if it did they would have had a good reason. You must have done something wrong, seriously wrong." Rachel rants, her words picking up pace like a train on a track as her head fights a battle with her heart and she tries to ignore Shelby's words and just chalk them up to vicious lies not at all ready to see her fathers' in anything but the good light she had all of her life.

"No, it's true Rachel I promise you. Why would I leave you and Lexi? Why would I do that, I loved you, both of you. I gave up my dreams for you both... you both became my dreams." Shelby desperately attempts to reason with her youngest daughter as the terrified tears of fear of this very rejection start to slide down the older woman's paling face.  
"I don't know because you are some money grabbing, selfish, delusional... bit... bitch!" Rachel stutters out, swearing was never one of Rachel's strong points and to actually say something like that to her mother none the less had been a lot harder than Rachel was prepared for. Her stomach churns with guilt seeing Shelby's entire body deflate and her eyes lose all shine and life behind them. 'I just killed her; I killed her with a single word.' Rachel worries inwardly, not sure why she was feeling guilty when she was angry at this woman for making up 'lies' about her fathers', maybe it was because deep down she knew that they weren't lies. 'No, no they are lies, they are lies. Dad and Daddy would never do something like that to someone; they just wouldn't especially when it would have hurt me and Lexi in the process. No, no she is lying' Rachel rants and rambles to herself her young mind so confused and fogged up by her undying, unwavering loyalty to her fathers'.

"Rachel?!" Lexi gasps in shock at her sister calling anyone a 'bitch' ever but also for the pure rage coursing through her little sister as well. Lexi knew the second Shelby's words made sense to her that Rachel would have an outburst. 'Rachel just can't face our fathers' aren't perfect and have done bad things, why would she believe something like this? Oh dear god, this isn't going to be pretty.' The oldest sister tells herself silently all too aware of her sister's thought process when it came to their fathers'.  
"What Lexi? I thought you would be proud of me for finally lowering my standard of vocabulary down to the gutter where most of the time you seem to reside." Rachel spits back, her brown eyes now glaring at Lexi with the same rage she had for Shelby. Lexi's young jaw tightens in the tell tale sign of her anger growing and she reaches in to her bag and pulls out her car keys.  
"Go and get in the car... now!" Lexi sneers, shoving said car keys in to her younger sister's palm her eyes more than telling Rachel that this wasn't a question but an order.

Shelby sinks back in to the booth, barely able to hear anything other than her heartbeat pounding in to her ears as her daughter's reaction and words hit her like a searing knife to the heart. It was Rachel's flats stomping out of the restaurant that finally woke the teacher from her haze. She looks up expecting many accusatory and nosy looks from strangers and staff of the restaurant but has to swallow her own heart seeing Lexi still sat in front of her, only now she was alone. Her eldest daughter's entire attitude towards her seems to have softened. 'Seriously? She was wishing me death not even five minutes ago and now she is the one waiting to see if I am okay? What are you playing at god?' Shelby silently questions the unfolding events unable to believe that Lexi wasn't right beside her sister in hating her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry she said those things to you they were wrong and she was out of order." Lexi quickly explains, knowing that her actions must be just as confusing for the teacher, they were to Lexi. 'What are you doing Lexi? Does what she said really change anything?' One side of the teenager's brain starts up causing the other side to jump to its defences. 'Of course it does, they did it and they caused her to be out of your lives not her. She didn't have a choice, you know what they are capable of, you know she's not lying it's in her eyes.' Lexi's mind counters causing Lexi to take a large sip of the nearest glass of water on the table. She had been fighting so hard to not feel anything for Shelby, to not want to get close to her but now hearing that Shelby didn't have a choice in what had happened it changed everything, all of Lexi's feelings and wants had flipped and it was disorientating to say the least.

"Rachel, she loves our fathers' and you have just crushed her reality. That's why she reacted like that and got mad and angry and nasty. You see to ... to Rachel our fathers' they are untouchable, they never do anything wrong and they love us and they're perfect. You telling her that they are the reason you weren't in our lives it's broken this bubble she lives in and she's panicked she doesn't know how to handle it." Lexi continues trying her best to explain her younger sister's actions to the clearly dumbfounded and deeply concerned mother. "I will talk to her though okay? Because she does want this, you... our mom to be our mom she... she does more than anything. She just needs to calm down and be reminded that no one is perfect especially not our fathers'. Deep down I think she knows that in her heart of hearts but daddy is dead and I guess she just can't stand the thought of him doing something like that. She will come round though, tomorrow at school I'll make sure she talks to you and you can explain properly." Lexi rambles out her own pace of words, like Rachel's had earlier, starting to pick up.  
"But you believe me? You don't even question that they could do that? You don't even know all the details and yet you believe me but just minutes ago you were ready to send me packing." Shelby counters now deeply confused by her eldest's change of heart towards her.  
"Well yeah. Look, me and Rachel we have very different feelings towards our fathers and in some ways we were raised differently by them. I just know what they can do, what they are capable of. I know you can't fake that emotion you just had. I see it in your eyes right now, that pain that rips at your heart and it chokes you all day every day to the point you... you sometimes feel like you've forgotten how to breathe?" Lexi explains her eyes now filled to the brim with unshed tears that the young teenager still refused to let fall. Shelby feels her body start to shudder 'How does she know that feeling, how does she know exactly how it feels? She's sixteen she shouldn't know that pain.' The mother inwardly rants with concern her green eyes studying Lexi closely getting more and more concerned.

"I have to go and make sure Rachel hasn't tried to drive off or something crazy but... I do believe you Shelby, I promise you I do and I am sorry. I am sorry that they took us from you, however they did..."  
"I can explain how it happened..." Shelby counters not wanting her daughter for a second to disbelieve her.  
"You can, you will but Rachel she needs to hear it too... so... so tomorrow at school I will make sure at some point you get chance to speak to her okay?" Lexi offers kindly, slipping up from her position in the booth to go after her younger sister.  
"Why? Why I just don't understand why all of a sudden you are okay with me when before you couldn't stand me to talk." Shelby questions outright not seeing any point in holding back any longer.  
"Because it wasn't your fault, you didn't just leave us and that means a lot to me, it changes a lot. I've spent my whole life being mad at you, blocking you out, blocking out your face, your voice, memories of when I was younger because it hurt because I thought you didn't want me... you didn't want Rachel." Lexi reveals honestly the tears sliding down her cheeks. 'No you do not cry Lexi, you still need to keep this together there is too much to lose still.' Lexi reminds herself, turning her hands in to fists so her nails were digging in to the skin of her palms so the pain would stop her tears.

Shelby reaches across the table instantly to try and stroke away the tears of her baby but Lexi recoils back just in time.  
"Look we have a lot we need to talk about but all of us; you know you and Rachel and... me. Knowing that you didn't just up and leave it, it makes me realise that being angry at you and pushing you away it isn't fair. You lost your babies, your children for fourteen years... I'm not heartless, I'm a bitch but I'm not heartless. Besides if you... you didn't walk away then well it gives a real good chance that you won't now and that you are sincere in what you're saying that you do want us, to be in our lives. I want that... I try and deny it and say I don't, pretend I don't feel anything when I look at you but it's all a lie." Lexi reveals spilling way more of her inner most thoughts and feelings than the young teen had ever intended too. It was actually rather scary realising that all of this emotions were just pouring from her without any or very little coaxing from anyone. 'I do want this, to get to know you, to have a mom for me and for Rachel. Things are just really, really complicated right now Shelby I can't explain a lot of it not yet, I want too but I need to be sure. I need to be sure you won't tell on us and get us separated or decide you don't want anything to do with us and leave. Because you could still do that, you could still change your mind and go, leave us. I don't think I could cope if you did that, if I let myself get close to you, let Rachel get close to you and then you left. I've barely gotten through what's happened with Leroy and I think it's more than obvious how Rachel has dealt with it, complete denial. God I can't cope with that again, I just can't.' The young sixteen year old finishes off the sentence in her head nowhere near ready to reveal that much of herself to her mother, she couldn't afford to.

"I really need to go to Rachel now but tomorrow... tomorrow I promise I'll get her in there and we'll talk all three of us. Okay?" Lexi stutters out, her breathing becoming constricted the more she spoke she felt so vulnerable, it was like her defences were crashing to the ground and she was losing control and Lexi couldn't let that happen she had to be strong and hold it together, she had to.  
"I think I understand but what about Leroy, Lexi if he finds out I have seen you both things could get very unpleasant and I don't want you and Rachel to have to deal with that. I am the adult; I should be the one to deal with him." Shelby explains, her concerns of the girls' father taking them away again or taking out his frustrations out on them in anyway nearly crippling the young teacher.  
"He won't, I promise. I have to go... I am sorry for what she said you're not a bitch." Lexi quickly gets out before throwing some cash on to the table. "For the meal..." Lexi adds before sprinting out of the restaurant and to her car where Rachel was already inside and drowning out the world around her with speaker breaking Barbra Streisand. 

* * *

_**So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it did really kick my arse hard but I tried my best with it none the less. Sorry it took me so long to get up but I have had some family issues to deal with this week along with an overnight visit to the hospital for myself. (Ergh honestly hate those places lol) anyway I am back now and will do my best to get the next chapter up quicker... well I hope anyway. Thanks again for being so amazing everyone and in till next time stay safe, happy and well mwahs ;;'x**_


	8. Lawyers, Surprises & Connection

_**As always I have been more than blown away by all of your most amazing reviews and feedback of my story. I cannot thank you enough for being so committed to this story and to me and letting me know in such great detail what you are thinking and feeling in relation to it. **_

_**Apparently I was in a bit of a low place last chapter and feeling a bit down about my writing, I actually didn't intend to give the woe is me impression that I think I kind of did last chapter so sorry about that but all I can say is THANK YOU so much for all of your encouraging words and reviews. Each one has boosted me and encouraged me in more ways than I can ever explain so all I can say is thank you and I do appreciate everyone. **_

_**I am so sorry this chapter again has taken me a while to get up but my Great Aunt has had a stroke and is in the hospital so my Nan, her sister, of course wants to go up to hospital to see her a lot and it along with some other things has just made this week a bit of a hectic one. I am trying my best to update as fast as I can with this story but I seem to be averaging one chapter a week at the moment, I just hope that is enough. I am hoping things in my life will settle back down a little so I can update more regularly but unfortunately as I am sure everyone is more than aware of life doesn't tend to always play fair like that but I do promise I am trying my best. **_

_**As always I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, if you read it only or if you are extra kind and review as well thank you so much, I write for hopefully all of your enjoyment and I hope this next chapter does just that and gives you enjoyment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**Lawyers, Surprises & Connection"**

As the haunting silence of realising both her daughters had again walked out starts to seep in to Shelby's consciousness her first instinct was to run out of the restaurant after her eldest daughter, grab her wrist and go and deal with Rachel together and sort this mess out but cooler heads thankfully prevailed. 'Just take a breath Shelby, ignores the murmurs and suspicious eyes of the rubber necked, nosy idiots and just calm down' the coach ironically coaches herself silently, the blood thumping in to her ears slowly losing its urgency. 'Pay up, gather yourself together and walk out of here with your head held high, get to your car, drive home carefully, shut the front door and then break down.' Shelby's mind continues to instruct as her emotions fought to become free but Shelby's 'Corcoran' blood refused to let it happen.

All Shelby could hear was her mother's voice. 'Never let anyone see you cry Shelby, you are strong, my strong daughter' for Shelby sometimes hearing that could be so comforting and other times it could be so heartbreaking, right now the coach really wasn't sure which it was. 'Maybe calling my mom is what I need to do now, maybe I need her. I need someone, I need help... I need my daughters back properly is what I need' Shelby silently concludes as without taking a great deal of notice to her physical actions, she pays the bill for the food, exits the restaurant with head held high and starts the drive back home.

Lexi shocks herself by staying silent once she gets in to the car and starts the journey back to the apartment; it was tension filled though as Rachel was clearly on tender hooks waiting to see what her big sister was going to have to say about her second outburst of the day. 'Silence, hmm okay clearly Lexi is trying a new approach with me on this one' the younger sister surmises, her bottom lip slipping in to the trap of her top teeth from building apprehension. 'Why isn't she ranting, screaming, hitting the steering wheel, informing me of how my actions were childish and I need to grow up?' the small brunette questions, her brown eyes not so subtly giving Lexi weary glances every few seconds.

As if reading her younger sister's thoughts, which apparently was another of Lexi's superhero abilities in Rachel's eyes, Lexi clears her throat breaking the increasingly suffocating silence of the car.  
"I'm too tired Rachel, I'm too tired to have yet another argument with you, or with anyone really today." Lexi reveals, the sigh finishing her sentence more than proving her statement true. "I... there is so much I could be saying to you right now, you know it and I know it but honestly I don't have the energy." She continues, answering her younger sister's questions without properly realising it. "Besides I know right now it really doesn't matter what I say. You are angry and emotional and probably rightly so, today has been..." the oldest sister lets out a sarcastic almost desperate laugh. "...a nightmare." She concludes taking a turning into their building's parking area.

Rachel's arms that were still sat across her chest in both protest and defence slowly fall to her sides as she nods in agreement of her sister's assessment of the situation.  
"So we're just going to completely ignore what has just happened then?" Rachel questions, her words not quite having the firmness or confidence that Rachel was looking for.

"I didn't say that Rachel, what happened is going to have to be talked about but just not right now. I have to get to work and you need to calm down and think and I mean really think." Lexi explains, gathering her bag from the back seat and getting out of the car with a yawn tonight was going to kill her more than the day had already. Rachel quickly follows suit, shutting her door with less attitude than either of the sister's were expecting.

Both sisters found themselves back to being silent as they made their way up to their apartment. Lexi's heart and head felt like it was being pulled in a thousand different directions and she honestly didn't know how much more give she had left to give. Rachel was angry, fuming even but also confused and in complete denial, a denial that she knew she was in but refused to face up to at least yet.

'Lexi hasn't been ordering from the internet again has she?' the small diva silently questions as her eyes notice the welcome distraction of some kind of package leant up against their apartment's front door. Lexi was checking for any mail so a few steps behind her which gave Rachel chance to check the package first. 'Gold stars, it's a binder' Rachel tells herself as her young eyes make out the object the closer she gets to it. 'There's a note, by the love of Barbra it says 'Rachel' it's for me.' Rachel screams inwardly, her heart actually starting to have serious palpations of excitement as she knew it could only be from one person.  
"Jesse" Rachel's lips involuntarily whisper as his signature comes in to focus at the very bottom of the note making Rachel's young heart leap into the sky.

"What about Jesse?" Lexi questions, giving Rachel more heart palpations for a completely different reason, as she rounds the corner and over hears her younger sister's whisper.

"Nothing, I just... got a text from him." Rachel quickly lies, shoving the binder in to her schoolbag and out of view of her sister's eyes. Lexi just nods far too caught up in one of the letters to be paying attention properly, something Rachel was more than thankful for.

Once again Shelby found herself in her large but empty house, ever since seeing Rachel on that stage the day before the emptiness of not only Shelby's house but her life was becoming even more apparent to the young teacher. 'This needs to change, I hate this, coming home to nothing, to no one' Shelby's inner monologue starts up, her heart starting to ache again, having had a few minutes of ease on the ride home from the distraction of driving but that had now clearly faded.

Being alone had always bothered Shelby but it was as though knowing her girls were within touching distance now and that she had faces' to their names made it hurt in a whole different way. Maybe the not knowing, the wondering of all the years past was what she needed to get through, it brought a certain sense of finality of the situation to her. In some ways it meant that Shelby could shut her emotions about it off because it was hopeless, she had nothing to hold on to, to cling to, to hope for because all she had was memories of a toddler and a two month old. Now though, now everything was different, there was a real chance of maybe, possibly, hopefully being able to be in her daughters' lives.

'Stop Shelby you are torturing yourself, did you not hear Rachel she thinks you are lying and wants nothing more to do with you.' Shelby's mind silently reminds her of the painful truth and memory of just a few minutes previous. 'Besides when Leroy finds out any chance of you having anything to do with either of them is over. He took them from you once Shelby, what is going to stop him from doing that again?' the older woman again shoots down her own hopes and wishes with that ever bitter shot of reality.

The pain that shoots through Shelby is the closest thing to how she felt all those years before and realised they were gone that she had ever felt. Maybe it was that sense of being so close again only to have it snatched away, she didn't know but she did know it crippled her.  
"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH?" Shelby screams, her arm reaching back and throwing her car keys at the nearest wall before her knees buckle beneath her and she lands on the bottom stop of her stairs. 'I just want me girls, that is all I have ever wanted.' Her mind starts up once more as the silence creeps back into the room after the repercussions of her outburst had faded away.

The tears were burning, actually burning the inside of her Shelby's green eyes, the pain becoming too much and transporting her back to that mind set she had all those years before.  
"No, no I am Shelby Corcoran..." the brunette teacher says before being able to stop herself, the realisation she was talking out loud to herself quickly making her revert back to her inner monologue. 'Shelby Corcoran and I am not that same twenty three year old girl who had her heart torn from her chest and trampled on. No, I'm strong now, strong enough to face this and face it like an adult.' She mentally coaches herself not allowing all of those insecurities of years past to choke her into submission. 'Those girls need me; I can see it in their eyes. They need a mom and damn it, I am their mother. I am their mom and no one not Leroy or anyone else is going to stop me from being it for a second longer.' She continues as her inner fire again starts to rage, her Corcoran determination setting in big style. 'They need me and damn it I need them, it's going to be hard but this time I can do something and I will. I have the heads up this time, I have the upper hand not Leroy, me and I'm going to use it. Helena is right I need to get in contact with my lawyer, no one is taking my girls from me... not again, not ever again.'

"What do I need to think about Lexi?" Rachel finally gets the courage to ask just as Lexi was pulling her bag out from its spot behind the TV cabinet. "If you mean about Shelby and the lies she spew tonight then I am sorry Lexi but there is no chance in..." the tiny diva starts to rant, quickly being stopped by Lexi's outstretched hand though. 'Well clearly 'Coach Corcoran' taught her something this afternoon' Rachel silently quips, not quite able to stop the roll of her eyes though.

"Enough Rach, this is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this tonight." Lexi interrupts, taking a few seconds of Rachel's rant to figure out what her sister was actually referring to but finally getting it. "But yes you do need to think about Shelby and before you get your panties in a twist I just mean that you need to think about what you want. Think about the fact that you told me in that bathroom all about how you wanted a relationship with her and you didn't care about the how's, where's or when's of her not being in our lives you just wanted your mom." Lexi points out; her voice loud enough to inform her sibling that interrupting would not be in the wisest of moves to make. "You are so smart Rachel, way smarter than me so that means you are smart enough to know that before you go and make any final decisions you need to think about this. Think about it all properly, I get that you loved daddy and love Leroy but..."

"But nothing Lexi, she is a liar a cruel and evil liar. I don't need to think about a ... blasted ... thing okay? I want nothing more to do with the woman on any level but especially not personally." Rachel snaps her emotions over taking her minds warning not to interrupt her sister. Luckily for the young diva though Lexi really was far too tired to have this conversation especially when she knew she still had to get through a shift at the club.

"Fine, whatever you say Rachel. Just remember though she is still your Coach and teacher at school and Vocal Adrenaline is a huge step in your plan Rachel and I know my star won't allow her personal life to in anyway conflict with her plan or goals now will it?" Lexi reminds her younger sister, her tired eyes having just enough energy to give what Rachel was now sure was the 'Corcoran' look.

'Ergh, it's time like these I truly wish I swore, sometimes a well placed 'fuck you' does seem very appropriate none more so then when Lexi is infuriatingly right.' Rachel mentally rants, the scowl across her young features informing her sister of her unhappiness towards her but for Lexi it was nothing more than water off a ducks back.  
"Don't you have work?" Rachel questions, knowingly just wanting the awkward conversation slash lecture from her sister to end. Lexi pokes her tongue in to the side of her cheek in an attempt to stop herself from biting her little sister's darling head clean off. The older sister was tired to the point of collapsing and smart remarks like that were starting to wear very thin.

"Yes Rachel I do, I am sure you are over the moon at that news." Lexi quips, grabbing her car keys from the kitchen table as she makes a quick stride towards the front door. "Just remember this though Rachel, you can lie to me, you can lie to Shelby but future tony award winner or not you can never lie to yourself." Lexi points out, not giving Rachel a chance for a reply before slipping out the front door and racing out towards her car just wanting this day to be over all ready.

"So what you're saying is that with Hiram's death the contract I signed could be affected?" Shelby asks, the hope in her words not being missed by her lawyer on the other end. Shelby had been on the phone now for coming up an hour, trying to explain all the details of her very unique situation. This was not an easy case and this was certainly not an easy conversation to have 'Ms Corcoran' was a force to be reckoned with even for this very experienced lawyer.

"What I am saying Ms Corcoran is that if the circumstances are as you have said it makes part of the contract come into question. Looking over the documents you signed it was never truly or clearly stated just what would happen in the case in one of the Berry men's death. Now it doesn't mean the entire contract is non void or anything like that but it gives you some strong legs to stand on to at least contest the contract in court." The lawyer does his best to explain, these matters were complicated at the best of times but this case seemed to just have complicated branded on it.

"And if that happened, if I could get it to court I could fight for my rights to at least see them?" Shelby asks in more of a plead as she leans forward in her office chair, her forearms resting on her desk. Every since becoming a teacher and show choir director, Shelby had found a home office more than necessary.

The lawyer sighs pinching the bridge of his nose after sliding his glasses further down his nose.  
"Look Ms Corcoran I don't wish to get your hopes up or fill your head with false allusions here. The truth of the matter is even if we did get to that point, which I am fairly certain we will it doesn't change the fact that you were hired as a surrogate for the Berry men for them to become the girls' fathers." He points out his tone trying to sound sympathetic because truly he was; his heart went out to this truly tortured woman.

"So even if I did manage to get Leroy to court about this you are basically saying it wouldn't really mean anything?" Shelby snaps, deep down she knew any chances she had were slim but finding out just how slim they were wasn't going down well.

"No, no Ms Corcoran what I am trying to say is this is complicated. You signed two contracts that state you were to be a surrogate, give birth and then have nothing more to do with either child till at least their eighteenth birthday." The lawyer points out, wishing he could offer something better for the poor woman but also knew the truth was the only way he could really handle it no matter how much he wanted to help.

"I am fully aware of what I signed thank you! I've heard it all before okay, like when they took my girls to god knows where without telling me. 'I'm sorry ma'am but you have no say in where they are or who they go with as you gave up those rights when you signed the contracts. The Berry men are their fathers and you are just a surrogate.'" Shelby mimics the voices of those many people from years before still as clear in her mind as they had been when she first heard them. "Well screw that, I am their mother, I was in Alexis's life for two years and five months and Rachel two months. I carried them both for nine months a piece, they grew inside me and they kicked and squirmed and damn near ripped me to shreds when I gave birth. They are my girls and I am their parent because I am their mother, their mom. Those men stole my daughters from me; I don't care what I signed or didn't sign..." Shelby lets out a huge breath knowing she had just blown a valve but she couldn't help it, it was years and years of pent up anger and rage and it at some point had to give it just happened to choose now.

"Ms Corcoran, I am truly sorry for what you had happen to you I am and I assure you I am with you okay? I am on your side Ms Corcoran and I believe what those men did was both wrong and not in keeping in the contract. It won't be easy but I am confident that if we can get this to court, which we will, I can prove they toyed with you emotionally. I will prove that these contracts should not be relevant after the actions the Berry men took we just need a reason to get us there and Mr Berry dying is that reason Ms Corcoran. I know this is hard for you, I know this must be hell for you but I... well I promise you if you trust me and give me time I will get you what you want most. I will get you your daughter's Ms Corcoran... that I promise." The lawyer states firmly, the fire burning in his heart to do right by this woman catching him slightly off guard if he was entirely honest. Apparently listening to the pain and emotion of her outburst had made all the worries of not wanting to get her hopes up disappear.

"Are you serious? You didn't sound as confident before?" Shelby questions her suspicious side never one to disappear completely.

"Deadly serious Ms Corcoran... you are a very persuasive woman." He answers truthfully, the warmness to his voice making his lips upturn into a smile. "But more importantly what they did was wrong and needs to be made right. Your daughters deserve to at least have the chance to have you in their lives and god knows you deserve the chance too." The lawyer continues, his words alone making Shelby's thudding heart tense for a reason she wasn't entirely sure about.

"Thank you, thank for listening and for understanding and saying you will help. That is all I have ever wanted for... years is for someone to just help." Shelby replies, the rough edge to her voice from before during her rant having diminished. 'What is going on? He is helping you Shelby that doesn't mean you become weak and mushy with him' the teacher reminds herself feeling her ever present guards slipping rapidly while on the phone to this lawyer with the sexy voice. 'Sexy voice... Jesus Shelby, head in the game, head in the game' the brunette quickly corrects her mental thoughts not sure where they had come from.

"And I promise I will Ms Corcoran... I have to go now but I will do some more work on your case and try to gather up as much information as I can in the mean time. I suggest that as far as your daughters now being at your school you say nothing. If it was to come up we will simply be truthful... you of course knew who they were but weren't about to say anything that would see them be taken from you again. All you did was your job and was a teacher to them. Just please be careful Ms Corcoran... if Leroy was to find out and..." The lawyer starts to explain the need for Shelby to be careful but of course Shelby just breaks out into a sarcastic laugh cutting the lawyer short. "I am stating the obvious right now aren't I?" He asks knowingly earning another laugh from Shelby.

"Yes but I more than understand where it is coming from. I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't find out." Shelby states firmly, that determination creeping back in to her voice and making the lawyer smile fondly, he was really starting to like this 'Ms Corcoran'

Rachel barely waited for the clicking of Lexi's heels to muffle into the distance before she ripped the binder from her school bag and examined the note attached to it with egger eyes.  
_'I know today was tough and thought some more music may be just the medicine to plant that beautiful smile back on your face. JSJ x'_  
Rachel's heart damn near explodes as her eyes quickly scan back to the start of the note to read it again hoping the more she read it the less disbelief would be swirling around her young head. 'Wait Rachel, wait read it again calmly' the young diva instructs herself never one to jump to conclusions of course. 'Gold stars! 'Beautiful smile' he thinks I have a beautiful smile!' the fourteen year old silently screams within the confines of her mind. 'Well he is right, I do have a beautiful smile' the other side of Rachel's brain quickly chirps in to the conversation.

The binder was tied up with a red ribbon, wrapped around it like a Christmas present. 'Sealed with a bow, how perfect' Rachel quips, the smile on her lips unable to get much wider before it would hurt. 'This is just what I need after everything today. After the Vocal Adrenaline girls and Lara's cruel 'prank' and then Lexi's embarrassing impersonation of Mike Tyson and to top it all of Shelby's venom filled lies, this is the first good thing to happen to me all day.' Her mind continues to explain as Rachel's tiny hands make quick work of removing said ribbon and freeing the music goodness that was trapped within. 'And it was from him, the first good thing to happen to me today and it's from Jesse. That has to be some kind of a sign right?' The young diva questions silently, her eyes lighting up more and more with each page of music her brown orbs examine. 'He knows me so well; every song here is one I love. It's like it was handpicked or hand crafted just for me. Oh Barbra, you don't think he did do you? Choose these songs for me, just for me to cheer me up?' She again rattles off another question not truly giving her brain long enough to answer a single one of them before moving on to the next. 'I suppose it isn't too late and it would be rude of me not to thank him properly wouldn't it?' Rachel silently weighs up her options but her hands were already acting before her brain gave her the confirmation it was a good idea.

"Carmel" The voice from behind her was enough to make 'Carmel' jump clean out of her dressing table chair and damn near kick it over. "Sorry girlie, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice quickly adds trying to remedy the fact they had scared the young beauty.

"Oh April, it's you." Lexi replies softly, reaching her hand up to her heart willing it back to its normal beating pattern. "Don't worry, I'm sorry I'm just a little tired so I thought you were Spider catching me having a ten minute cat nap" She adds with a fake giggle, she liked April and honestly found it hard to see why someone as sweet as her worked in a place like 'Double D's'.

The clinging in April's glass was the reason why and Lexi knew it. 'The drink, her vice is the drink' Lexi reminds herself silently, her brown eyes taking in the tiny blonde in front of her with growing sadness. Lexi had worked for Spider for a year and three months now but the truth was the sixteen year old was only now starting to see the true colours of not only the life the job gave you but Spider and the girls working for him as well.

"Honey you look exhausted, is working nights too much for you sweetie?" April partly slurs her question; clearly the drink in her hand was not the first of the night.

"No, not at all it's just uh just getting used to it is all. I'll be fine by the end of the week I promise." Lexi quickly replies, not wanting for a second for Spider or his second in command April or anyone else to get the impression she wasn't coping because she was, she had to be. April's eyes seem to lose some of their sparkle at Lexi's reply which worries the brunette no end. 'Oh dear god what did I say wrong? She knows doesn't she? She knows I'm not coping and she's going to tell Spider and that's it I'm done... I've failed; me and Rachel will end up in care and...'

"I am sure you will honey, you are a strong girl Carmel. You remind me a lot of... well a lot of the girls I have seen over the years but there is something extra in you isn't there? Some extra bit of kick or punch." April interrupts her sentence more of an assessment that she was just verbalising. The blonde and Spider's second in command lets out a slow sigh before capturing 'Carmel's' cheek ever so gently with her right hand. "Don't lose that Carmel, don't lose that fight and don't let him or anyone take it from you okay? You're gonna need it beautiful, you will believe me." April affirms, the look behind her eyes making Lexi believe her instantly and bring a growing sense of dread within the young brunette's stomach and chest.

"You know he has a 'surprise' for you tonight don't you honey?" April asks knowingly, watching as 'Carmel's' head gives a quick nod of 'yes'. "Do you have any idea what that actually means? Because I don't think you do Carmel and you should." The blonde hurries out feeling as though she needed to get this out while she still had the strength. Lexi's brown eyes widen with fear that normally she would try to suppress or hide but something in Lexi was telling her to forget about that and just listen.

'Listen and listen good Lex, something about this is more than just a 'drunken April ramble' she is serious' the voice chirps in to Lexi's brain as April's thumb starts to stroke over the teenager's tanned cheek.

"You're just a kid honey, a kid who should be at home right now with her mama, tucked up in bed or out with some boy drinking for the first time at a party that she can get in to because she was blessed with front portion if you know what I'm saying" April giggles out, unable to stop from laughing at her own joke. "Tonight everything changes for you Carmel but remember you have a choice, there is always a choice..."

"April!" Spider's voice suddenly erupts through the backstage area and causes the small blonde to spin around to face him in instant obedience something that before Lexi had never noticed happen. "What do you think you are doing?" The boss growls, his hand quickly finding its strong grip on April's upper arm and dragging her in one motion as far away from 'Carmel' as possible.

Spider knew all of his girls, he knew all of their weaknesses and all of their strengths and he knew how to play them and most importantly how to get them all to do exactly what he wanted and when he wanted. April had been no hard sell or big fight to break, hell she was the only girl who used her real name. Spider had faced a lot harder but April's inner conscience that had been something a lot harder to break and in the end he had only been able to dampen it, mostly with the help of booze. Spider knew April would try this, try to talk to 'Carmel' warn her but Spider was confident he had 'Carmel' where he wanted her enough that whatever April tried it wouldn't work.

"She was just giving me a heads up about my blusher." Lexi speaks up, not entirely sure why she had lied so easily or maybe she just didn't want to admit why she had. Lexi still wanted to be able to look to Spider as a good guy, someone who had helped her when no one else had but it was getting harder and harder to do so the more her eyes were getting opened.

April could feel by the grip on her arm from Spider that she was in trouble but honestly as long as the drinks kept being brought her way, the blonde wouldn't complain. April was messed up in a lot of ways but she knew what was about to happen with 'Carmel' was wrong and her heart wouldn't allow her to do nothing and not even try and warn the girl. 'Well that worked out really well April' Spider's second in command silently tells herself feeling bad that Spider had managed to stop her attempt. April knew now Spider would keep even more of an eye on the brunette dancer who was sure to make him a lot of money, even more money once Spider got the 'surprise' for 'Carmel' underway.

April wanted nothing more than to 'save' 'Carmel' but the truth was April was broken herself and she relied on Spider to keep her going. She hated to admit it but Spider had complete control of the blonde, he had control of all of his girls in one way or another. It broke her heart but April knew there was nothing more she could do, especially not now. All she could do was watch and pray 'Carmel' would be strong enough not to fall in to Spider's trap if she hadn't already. 'Please baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the donkey that took them to Bethlehem keep this girl safe, she is just a baby.' The blonde silently prays swaying slightly in Spider's ever increasing grip.

"Was she really?" Spider asks Lexi drying, his jaw clenching at the fact he knew she had just lied to him. "Well it looks fine to me. Why don't you go and get some cage dances, warm up for your main stage dance okay? Then afterwards I will have your surprise for you." He suggests ignoring the way April's body stiffens at his suggestion.

"What? What main stage dance?" Lexi asks, mentally kicking herself for allowing to be successfully distracted by Spider's mention of a main stage dance but not being able to help it. A main stage dance meant more money and god knows Lexi needed that, it was the whole reason she was working, doing this in the first place, money and the desperate need for it.

'God this girl is too easy sometimes' The club owner mentally quips, the smirk in his lips showing his pleasure at how easy it was to manipulate this young girl who thought herself to be so grown up and mature. 'God she has no idea' he adds smugly watching Lexi basically squirming for him to answer her.  
"Your main stage dance mamacita. You're on for midnight again; you did so good last night I thought I would reward you with it again." He explains his smugness only growing as Lexi's eyes grow wide with appreciation any feelings of dread and doubt now replaced with the thoughts of being able to earn bigger tips.

"Again, are you sure?" Lexi hesitates slightly having never imagined him to offer her that main spot again even with how well it went the night before. 'Play it cool Lexi, confident, sexy and self assured. Hold it together' Lexi's mind quickly shouts instructions to an overly tired Lexi who was starting to slip in all areas it seemed. "I mean thank you, I won't let you down." Lexi quickly corrects herself, her brown eyes watching Spider's closely trying to read her bosses mind.

"Oh I know you want, you never do. Just be ready okay because tonight is going to be long but it will mean more money, money I know you need Lexi, just keep that in mind okay?" Spider replies, his smile so not genuine it was starting to make Lexi's stomach churn.

'There's that 'surprise' again, I don't want a damn 'surprise' Spider...' the young brunette rants within the confines of her mind as the movement of April downing the remains of her drink for a split second captures her attention. Spider's dark eyes burn through Lexi in expectance of a reply and she quickly nods in agreement, panting a smile on to her lip gloss covered lips.  
"Okay Spider, I'll see you after my main stage dance." She chirps the fake quality to her tone thankfully only being noticed by April and not by Spider who was mentally busy counting up what he was sure to be a large sum of money that 'Carmel' was going to earn him.

'Carmel's heels quickly scurry off out of the backstage area leaving a now dejected and deflated April alone with her two worst nightmares, an angry, vengeful Spider and more importantly an empty glass. 'Well this isn't going to be pretty' the blonde tells herself just waiting for the inevitable.

Unlike the night before the knock on the apartment front door was welcome for Rachel and very expected. The small diva clears her throat in anticipation and slides her hands down the material of Lexi's shirt from earlier in the school day that she was once again wearing as a dress. 'Gold stars, it's him. Okay breathe Rachel, breathe. He said he would love to come over when you spoke to him and now he is here, it's all going exceptionally well, breathe.' Rachel coaches herself, the nervous butterflies in her stomach so large she was sure if she opened her mouth they might make an escape. 'What is it about him that makes me so nervous and unhinged?' She questions silently, her footsteps towards the front door growing quicker when she realises he had been waiting for near on fifteen seconds without reply, what kind of host was she?

"Hi" Rachel manages to croak out as the apartment door is opened wide enough to reveal her body fully wanting to give Jesse a good view of the outfit he had said he liked so much after all she was wearing it for him. A soft blush rises up onto her cheeks though as Jesse's jaw actually makes a dip towards the floor, his hands instantly removing from the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi..." the normally overly confident teen replies his voice clearly catching slightly in his throat that was suddenly feeling dry. 'Her legs go on forever which is some feat for someone so short' he internally assesses trying to stop his eyes from actually proving his point. "Uh is everything okay you sounded rather deflated on the phone?" Jesses quickly adds trying to do anything to keep his mind off of Rachel's legs and amazing body in general.

"I'm fine actually, thank you for asking." Rachel replies taking the inviting step backwards in to the apartment and allowing Jesse to full enter. The way in which his eyes try to avoid her lower half a clear sign her 'outfit' was doing what it was supposed to, at least Rachel guessed it was. She wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to achieve by wearing it again, she just knew he had said he liked her in it. "Today has just been well..." She adds once the door was shut, the blush on her cheeks quickly growing suddenly feeling rather conscious about what she was wearing. 'He said he liked it before Rachel, calm down and think of Barbra' the young diva assures trying to read Jesse's facial expression.

"Well, don't let what Lara and the girls did to you today bring you down Rachel." Jesse says quickly with great passion, his stomach falling seeing the pain enter her beautiful brown eyes that had him in a spin since he had first looked into them the day before. "You are better than them Rachel and I for one can't wait to see what you are going to achieve with Vocal Adrenaline, with me." He explains, noticing how her gaze had dropped away from his he slowly uses his fingers to capture her chin and tug it upwards so he could gaze in to her eyes.

"Yes well that may be a little more complicated than I first thought Jesse." Rachel replies trying to keep the eye contact without blushing even more furiously. The frown on Jesse's forehead enough to tell Rachel he was asking for some kind of an explanation. 'Oh my... gold stars I shouldn't have said that' the tiny diva quickly chastises within the confines of her mind her heart ready to make escape again. "It's complicated." She weakly offers as her explanation to which Jesse just scoffs. "What?" Rachel questions, the scoff having somewhat offended her.

"I'm sorry it's just 'It's complicated' is such a tired way of saying 'I don't want to tell you' you could just be honest with me Rachel, I'm big boy I wouldn't take offense you know. Obviously you just enjoy the attention and drama, I should have known." Jesse half scoffs again, unable to stop his defences from coming shooting back up and his arrogant side rearing its head.

"Excuse me?" Rachel questions slightly confused and taken back by Jesse's sudden attitude adjustment. "If I didn't want to tell you Jesse then I would tell you that it why, I am not afraid to be honest with anyone let alone you." She affirms, her own streak of stubbornness starting to shine through. "Who do you actually think you are Jesse? I am not telling you for the very reason I stated, it is complicated not because I don't want to, actually I can think of nothing more I want to do. I want to tell you, to tell someone, anyone really but it would have been nice to have told someone who I feel actually understands me. Apparently though you don't understand me at all, not if that is what you think of me." The young brunette snaps tugging down the hem of her sister's top that was working as a dress as she storms towards the kitchen table.

Jesse's newly clenched jaw becomes lax as Rachel's words seep in to his brain and he silently curses his natural reaction of being dismissive and arrogant for so quickly showing to this truly amazing girl. 'You idiot St James, make it right, apologise I know it's foreign to you but Rachel is special, apologize.' The Vocal Adrenaline star mentally coaches, the idea of having blown it with Rachel sending him in to a panic.  
"Rachel I'm sorry, I just I thought you were trying to well tell me to keep my nose out of your business in a polite way even though all I want to do is help." Jesse quickly stutters out, his hand reaching for Rachel's shoulder as her back was now to him as she busies herself with flicking through the binder he had left. "I get defensive Rachel okay? You scare me if I'm honest." The young lad starts to explain, deciding the only way to make this right was to actually give up part of his act and let her in.

"I scare you?" Rachel asks, his revelation bringing her young mind into a whirlwind. 'Scare him, how in the world do I scare someone like him? I mean look at him, he is... perfection. Well toned, clearly talented from our singing last night, handsome, charismatic... and he has clearly managed to deal with the mine field that is Coach Corcoran and survive so how in the Gold Stars do I scare him?' the young diva rants within her mind, her brown eyes scanning Jesse's face for some sign of his true meaning behind his words.

"Yes, you scare me Rachel." Jesse repeats, his eyes meeting Rachel's long enough to speak through the silent gaze and motion for them to both sit down at the table. Rachel's delicate face softly show recognition of his request as she tucks the shirt underneath her bottom and tries her utmost to gracefully recline back in to her seat. Jesse gives a thankful nod before joining her in the seat beside her, thankful if he was honest not sure if he could say what he wanted while standing.

A few silent seconds pass as the young teenagers take the time to settle in to their new positions and steady their hearts and heads for the impending conversation. 'She really is stunningly beautiful but she can't even see it.' Jesse mentally realises, the smile creeping on to his lips at the thought alone. Rachel was unlike any other girl he had ever met before or at least been interested in. Rachel had confidence and talent to back it up but she also had this underlining insecurity that was almost enduring. 'Why is she wearing that outfit again? It shows of her legs granted but I can't help but think it's just not her' the blue eyed boy continues to himself, his eyes admiring the way in which Rachel's nervous fingers intertwined together on her lap.

"You scare me Rachel because you understand me and you make it nearly impossible for me to act how I normally do. Last night when we sang and did those warm ups I felt more relaxed and more like me than I think I ever have before." Jesse starts to explain, the emotion to his words causing Rachel to for once fall completely silent and just listen. "You will soon see I am sure that the 'Jesse' I portray at school and within Vocal Adrenaline is far from the 'Jesse' I was last night and I am now and that's because of you. When I'm with you, you bring out a side to me that I thought I had lost a long time ago." He continues, the look of awe written over Rachel's features needing a second of silence for him to admire. "And it scares me Rachel because I'm not sure how to be in control of this 'Jesse' or how this 'Jesse' works." He adds a frustrated sigh releasing from his lungs. "I'm really not doing a good job of explaining this am I?" He asks with a nervous laugh, the effect Rachel has on him again taking effect.

"Actually I think I kind of understand because I sort of feel the same way about you." Rachel replies kindly, reaching across the table to take his strong hand in hers. "I like this 'Jesse' though because this 'Jesse' makes me feel... things I have never truly felt before. Your texts make me smile before they even arrive, when I saw this binder you left I almost levitated from excitement." Rachel continues absentmindedly running her fingers across the open pages of the binder flicking through the songs. "Did you know every song in here is one of my favourites? How could you have possibly known that?" She questions sweetly both her and Jesse's eyes meeting in an easy gaze that relaxes the both of them.

"Well they're my favourites so I took a chance and a guess that they would be yours also, turns out it worked." Jesse chuckles an odd sense of vulnerability and insecurity overwhelming him as if he was baring his soul, which in a way he was. To Jesse music was more than his passion or even part of his talent or future of career it was his life, music and the songs in the binder kept him going in more ways than one in his life. "Rachel why are you dressed in that 'dress' again?" Jesse questions his eyes travelling from Rachel's feet up to her chocolate brown eyes in wonder, the gaze alone making Rachel's stomach knot up.

"You said before you liked it, you did say that didn't you?" Rachel asks with fear filled eyes, her hands quickly tugging at the hem that was riding on the very tops of her thighs as she was sat down.

"I do, I did... but Rachel this isn't you. I like the Rachel of last night in her star P.J's belting out warm ups as if they were an encore to a packed house. I left this binder for you tonight because I knew it would make 'that' Rachel feel better and I wanted to make her feel better. I want to get to know you Rachel, the Rachel of last night because I have a really strong feeling that is the 'real' Rachel, just like 'this' Jesse is the 'real' Jesse." Jesse explains, his strong thumb stroking along the tanned and soft skin of Rachel's hand.

Rachel's cheeks instantly turn bright rest, the blush Jesse creates on her skin something deeper than the fourteen year old girl had ever experienced. Considering everything that had happened to her in one day in just the power of Jesse's words for a second none of the rest of it seemed to matter.  
"Do you mean that?" Rachel questions hesitantly, wanting desperately to believe him but just not sure if she should.

"Yes, I really do. I want to get to know you, sing with you now and in Vocal Adrenaline, spend time with you and... help you. I know it is none of my business but something is wrong isn't it? Or at least not right, I can see it in your eyes, it's you have this weight on your shoulders. It's not about what Lara and the girls did is it?" Jesse asks with deep concern as Rachel's mind wonders silently if telling him really would be the end of the world.

'Well why can't I tell him exactly? Why should it be a secret, for Shelby's sake? Well I need someone to talk to apart from Lexi, I need to think this through is what Lexi said but who said I had to think it through on my own? It's not as if I am telling him about our 'situation' is it? The Shelby situation is completely separate to that.' the young diva silently questions, her heart winning over her head in the argument of telling Jesse or not.

After her second main stage dance in two nights, two shifts at the club in general, two days at school, a punch that would make most men proud, finding out who her mother was, a disastrous dinner in which her opinion on said mother was almost completely changed and very little sleep Lexi was more than ready for the day to be over. 'No such luck though, Spider still has your 'surprise' Lexi.' The exhausted sixteen year old sadly and silently re-informs her ready to collapse consciousness, that dread and apprehension bubbling up in her stomach once more.

'No, no come on Lex, Spider has been good to you he hired you when no one else would, bent over backwards to accommodate you when all you could do was weekend day shifts. He even gave you money to tide you over and help when you tried and find a 'proper' job. No, Spider would never do anything like what you are fretting about. He knows what you do and what you don't do and you are earning him loads of money anyway so why in the world would he need you to do anything else? No, no this surprise is probably something nice, April is just drunk and worries too much and that Ms Rawlins' she... she doesn't understand Spider and you and the relationship and agreement you have that's all.' Lexi tries to convince her building worries within the confines of her mind as she changes back in to some clothes now her main stage dance was over.

"Mamacita you did it again, you blew us all away out there." Spider informs his favourite girl, eyeing up his percentage share that Lexi had finished counting sitting on the side of her part of the dressing table top. Lexi just nods in agreement trying to keep the positive thoughts of before running through her brain. "Are you ready for your surprise?" The older man asks, thumbing through the bills of his percentage share with greediness that Lexi was noticing only for the first time.

"I guess so but um Spider what exactly is this surprise of yours?" Lexi replies, choosing her words as carefully as her frazzled brain would allow but the fear was starting to take over and make her more frantic.

The flash behind Spider's eyes at her question only adds to Lexi's uneasy feeling, this doubles as the backstage area door swings open and a drunken man in his mid forties comes in to the brunette's eye line.  
"This is your surprise 'Carmel'" Spider says pointedly as Lexi's hands tighten around the belt of her silk robe with great urgency. "You are going to earn both you and me a lot more money and my friend here Mr Johnson, is going to help us." The clubs boss reveals as Lexi's face straightens in absolute disgust and repulsion as said Mr Johnson's mouth starts to practically drool as his eyes take in what he was getting.

"What? Spider, I don't know what you have told Mr Johnson here but you know what I do and what I don't do. I dance... I don't..." Lexi's eyes flash towards the slightly swaying Mr Johnson who was too busy trying to guess her bra size than to listen to her words. Spider's eyes flash with a fire that Lexi hadn't seen from him before and it quickly makes the teenager take a step backwards, the very tops of the backs of her thighs hitting the dressing table top hard causing her movement to stop.

"You will do what I tell you to do 'Carmel' don't go forgetting who is your boss or your place." Spider snarls, his eyes practically burning through Lexi's body like a hot knife through butter. "Mr Johnson why don't you go and wait in the black curtain area, 'Carmel' will be alone shortly for your 'private dance'." Spider assures his client, waiting in till the chubby man was gone before turning his attention back to Lexi who was frozen in place by the chance in Spider's eyes, voice and all around person.

'It's just like that Ms Rawlins' said, he's changed, completely changed... why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I listen to April? Oh dear god, what do I do now?' Lexi panics silently trying to get some kind of answer on what her next move should be but getting nothing but silence.

Spider's boots making the short distance between him and Lexi mere inches was enough to bring Lexi's thoughts in to complete silence.  
"Now, I understand this may take some getting used to 'Carmel' but its business and you my beautiful mamacita are going to do great business. This, this is a step up for your, a huge step up, there is big money in this, money I know you need." Spider snarls out, his breath practically crawling across Lexi's skin as her eyes look around desperately for some kind of an escape.

"No, no I am not doing this Spider." Lexi manages to croak out, finding that determination and strength that had gotten her this far in her life and wasn't about to fail her now when she needed it most. "I don't sleep with people for money, not now, not ever." She continues trying to get her voice to not betray her and show her fear.

"You won't be sleeping with them 'Carmel' you will be doing a service and getting paid for it, good money that you can't afford to turn down." Spider quickly snaps back knowing his words were more than true.

"I said no, I earn you enough money with my dancing Spider but I am not doing that... no matter how you word it." Lexi informs her boss, the shaking in her legs slowly travelling up to her hands.

"So what are you going to do then 'Carmel'? I am your boss; you do what I tell you to do." The greasy boss growls, his hand gripping on to the top of her arm in the same exact fashion he had with April earlier.

"I quit, no money is worth doing this. I will survive I always do." Lexi explains urgently as she tries to wriggle her arm free from Spider's vice like grasp.

"You quit?" Spider asks with a sarcastic laugh loving just how naive this girl truly was, clearly she wasn't going to do this the easy way so Spider was going to have to use his Plan B. "You can't quit 'Carmel' you owe me money and this mamacita, 'servicing' these people for money is the only way I am going to LET you pay me back. Now you are a smart girl, you don't want to find out what happens when someone doesn't pay me back do you?" the boss asks knowingly, his voice now low and almost whispered, with every word Lexi's heart sinking lower and lower in her chest as the realisation of the situation hit her. She was trapped.

"If I told you something Jesse, could you promise me it would go no further than between me and you?" Rachel asks, her heart practically bursting at the seams with desperation to talk to someone other than her sister about their newly found situation.

"Rachel?" Jesse asks with concern, his hand gripping Rachel's in a show of support not liking the hurt that seems to creep in to her voice. Rachel's eyes only seem to ask her question again and Jesse nods in response. "Of course whatever you tell me is safe with me, it will go no further. What is it Rachel, you're scaring me again?" The teenage boy half heartedly jokes trying to make the beautiful brunette girl smile again.

"Coach Corcoran..." Rachel begins but Jesse instantly thinks he knows what the problem is and goes to interrupt on Rachel squeezes his hand again to stop him. 'This may not be your smartest idea Rachel, think this through before you tell him' Rachel's inner voice starts up again in an attempt to warn the teenager. 'Too late, the words are already coming out of my mouth' the other side of her brain snaps back realising it was now or never. "Shelby... Jesse, Shelby is mine and Lexi's mother." The young diva to be reveals sending Jesse's jaw to practically hit the kitchen table top in shock.

* * *

_**Thanks to one of the reviewers for giving me a heads up about my paragraphing, if that's the write phrase/word. I left school when I was eleven so a lot of my grammar and what not when it comes to writing I have just picked up as I go along so I am sure a lot of it is wrong. I do try my best to improve as much as I can especially if it helps you all with the easiness in reading my work, so I do appreciate that information. I am not sure if I have done it right or not but I did try and I hope it had made a difference and made things easier to read and follow. **_

_**This chapter was a bugger to write and I am not entirely sure if I am happy with it or not but I feel it was one of those chapters that was needed so I could get certain things to the point I need them to be for the things in the next chapter to happen if that makes sense. I hope it does, I hope any of my rambles make sense if I'm honest hehe. Like I said in the last chapter things are starting to unravel now and this is again that unravelling starting to pick up pace. **_

_**Anyway thanks for putting up with me... I am sorry if there are many mistakes but I haven't had chance to proof read this properly due to everything else going on in my life. I normally would re read it a good three times but I wanted to try and get this up before a week from the last update had passed so please do excuse any mistakes, I take full responsibility for them all the same and apologise for them hugely hehe. **_

_**So anyway, in till next time stay safe, happy and well. ;;'x**_


	9. Progress, Escape, Reassessment

_**Once again I truly cannot thank you all enough for the amazing reviews and words that you all leave me. They make every hour I spend fretting over what to write and how to write it beyond worth it. I know I can't say thank you enough for them but as always I will surely try. **_

_**I read each review I am honoured enough to receive and truly do take each word on board and love to know what you guys are thinking and feeling about the story, characters and what not so thank you SO much for taking the time out of your busy lives and days to write them, they are greatly appreciated. (Also a huge thank you to those of you who have wished me and my family well during this difficult time, that truly means more to me than you will ever know, so thank you!)**_

_**As always thank you to all of you who are reading even if you don't review, I write it for everyone reading, reviewers or not, I just hope you are also enjoying it and the journey we are now taking hehe. **_

_**Now this chapter damn near killed me for a lot of reasons, most of them again unfortunately family ones but I am about to go away for a few days to clear my head and write when I can so hopefully that will give me some time to recharge my batteries and get a bit ahead of the game on my writing once more. **_

_**I know someone said that my chapters are too long and a drag to read and I truly am sorry that is how you feel, believe me I am. I wish I could please everyone but I feel that no matter what I choose to do with the lengths of my chapters there will always be someone upset or annoyed so It end to go with what suits my writing better and what the majority hopefully like and enjoy. **_

_**I did think over the idea of splitting my chapters in to two but I personally don't think that would work simply because it would change the pace of the chapters and I honestly don't know if I would be able to find the right place to split my chapters in to two and it would end up changing my style and everything so I thank you for the suggestion and appreciate it but I just don't think it will work for me and I hope you understand. **_

_**So anyway enough of me as always rambling on here is the next chapter, I have tried to make this one longer for you all to make up for the time in which it has taken me to update but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**Progress, Escape, Reassessment"**

Reality can sometimes be clouded, manipulated, distorted or completely ignored but the thing about it is no matter how it is for a time hidden when it finally comes in to full, clear, HD vision it hits you harder than a sledgehammer to a mirror, having very much the same effect by shattering you into thousands of tiny fragmented pieces.

And for Lexi that was exactly how she felt as Spider's practically black eyes burn through her with intensity the sixteen year old damn near choked on. Lexi slowly wets her lip gloss covered lips in a weak attempt to buy herself a few extra seconds to contemplate her next move.

"Owe you money?" Lexi stutters out, Spider's words still ringing in her mind along with a fog of ignorance that for the first time was starting to lift and reveal Spider's true ugly presence to the teenager.

"Yes, don't play stupid mamacita. I gave you one thousand dollars so you could afford to look for that other job, remember?" Spider answers, his fingers flexing into Lexi's upper arm just a little bit tighter to warn his newest 'favourite' girl that his patience was starting to wear thin.

"But you never said anything about me having to pay it back Spider, hell you gave me that money so I could leave here and stop working for you. Why would you do that if you wanted me to pay it back?" Lexi questions naively, her question alone causing Spider's grin to grow from the sign he had been able to fool the young girl even better than he had been aware.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't we write up a contract and get all of the appropriate signatures?" Spider asks in a spat sarcastically before he starts to laugh menacingly as his dark eyes, ignite with a fire that quickly makes Lexi's mouth become dry. "I thought you were smarter than this 'Carmel' I mean come on really." The older man joyfully quips out, the smugness enveloping his face enough to make anyone sick. "I knew what was going to happen all along 'Carmel', everything I did or didn't do was all a part of my plan to get you right here, right now, just like this, where I want you." He reveals, his hand finally releasing its grip on the confused and increasingly frightened teenager.

"Where you want me?" Lexi parrots out, using every bit of strength she has not to stutter not wanting Spider to recognise another sign of her fear.

"Yes, I gave you that money knowing you wouldn't be able to survive I mean come on. Look at you, you're..." Spider snarls each word, leaning in closer to Lexi's ear making the brunette's blood run cold from the close proximity he was now in with her. "...sixteen years old. You are a stupid little girl. Granted you are a stupid little girl with some real cojones..." Spider states with slight amusement having always been amused and intrigued by 'Carmel's' fighting spirit. "But you are still a stupid little girl, a desperate, stupid little girl and they just happen to be my favourite kind." The club owner concludes his hand now brushing along Lexi's shoulder as she listens to every word with growing distain.

"So you... planned this?" Lexi asks, no longer caring how stupid her questions may make her out to be now she just needed to know exactly where she stood.

"Indeed I did. You see 'Carmel' you are a special girl for a guy like me, you're rare very rare and I had to make sure I was going to get my money's worth with you." Spider reveals as if it was a well known fact. "Now sometimes in business to make sure your acquisitions give you the best possible return you have to spend a little bit of money first to earn a lot more back." The crooked business man continues, his thick fingers carefully tracing the young brunette's shoulder over her silk robe. "So that's what I did, I gave you that money knowing you would be back working for me within the month and well, we both know what happened there don't we?" He asks knowingly as Lexi frantically searches her memory for the signs she had so clearly missed.

"Let me simplify this for you a little bit 'Carmel', you took that money from me and I want it back. So you are going to earn it back for me, with of course some interest on top, a good business man always makes sure any money he loans out comes back with a reasonable interest along with it." Spider explains, his fingers now starting to contact Lexi's bare skin causing the young girl's stomach to bubble with the urge to be sick.

"Earn it back for you? Interest?" Lexi quickly questions, not sure if forming properly sentences was really a capability as the sick feeling was only getting worse but her body was frozen with fear, her mind going a mile a minute trying to think of a solution.

"Yes, you took a thousand and it's been what three weeks? So I think that rounds it off to a sound twenty thousand dollars that you owe me." Spider answers smugly, his gold tooth almost blinding Lexi's as his grin widens. "Now, don't look so worried mamacita. I'm a fair man okay? A business man and well I like you, I like your guts and not many sixteen year olds would do the things you have done." He continues, with every word he speaks Lexi's lungs become more strained to push out and inhale her breaths.

Lexi's brown eyes grow wide with apprehension as her palms begin to feel sticky from the nervous sweat now pouring from them. 'How in the hell have I ended up in this situation? I'm supposed to be street smart; I'm supposed to know what I am doing. How have I gotten everything so wrong? I trusted him I actually trusted this greasy, slime ball, mother fucker who really needs to keep his damn fingers to himself.' The desperate teenager silently rages to herself, her voice for some reason failing to work all of a sudden.

"Now, I am not unfair so I will give you the opportunity to pay me back in another way, however before you get to excited I mean you will pay me my twenty thousand dollars in one full payment and any... obligations shall we say, you have here at the club they will be forgotten about." Spider offers, the look in his eyes enjoying the power he processes a little bit too much.

Lexi's face contorts in horrified pain at the realisation of just how much her boss was enjoying her predicament. 'Of course he is enjoying this, he has you right where he wants you' Lexi silently reminds her whirlwind occupied mind.  
"And where am I going to get twenty thousand dollars from Spider? You know that isn't an option for me." She quickly snaps, her eyes burning back in to his now but her body was still frozen to the spot.

"That is your problem 'Carmel' not mine, like I said I am not unfair so I am giving you a solution. Work for me here at the club to pay off your debt." Spider replies the calmness in his voice making Lexi's hair stand on end.

"But you don't just mean 'work' though do you Spider? You want me to have sex with people for money." The brunette quickly retorts having had enough of his mind games to last her a life time.

"No, I want you to do a service and get paid of it. If that's not working 'Carmel' then I don't know what is." The club owner grins, each word dripping from his mouth like honey.

"Well I'm not doing it, I told you..."

"No, you will do it because there are no other options." Spider snaps, his hand gripping for her jaw and instantly applying an unkind amount of pressure to it, forcing Lexi's eyes to look in to his dead, cold ones. "Now, I am being more than fair here. You can still work here at the club as a dancer, earn your money to survive that won't change, in fact I'll even decrease my percentage so you can earn even more. Now come on, you can't say fairer than that mamacita, I am bending myself in half to help you out here. I think it is about time you start showing some appreciation for my generosity actually." He continues having had enough of the cat and mouse routine and just wanting her to get on with what she had to do.

Lexi's eyes downcast to the floor unable to hold his gaze any longer, the man she thought she knew was gone and replaced with a monster that deep down the teenager knew she was naive to have not seen long before now.

Spider's grip increases to her chin and forces her eyes back to his, as his features again soften and he looks at her with a fake sympathy.  
"Don't look so upset 'Carmel' you're lucky. You are young and attractive, that means your 'services' are going to cost all these idiots in the club ten times what it normally would. You will have your twenty grand paid off in no time." Spider assures her, his thumb stroking across her cheek with a forced gentleness that was quickly making Lexi even more uneasy. "Now, stop shaking, change in to something lacy, get a shot from the bar and go to the curtains." He instructs, removing his hand and straightening his jacket as if slipping back in to his club persona. "The first one is always the worst." He adds with a sick wink before disappearing out of the dressing room area door and leaving Lexi ready to collapse.

Shelby had decided she needed to calm down but her bath had done little to relieve the stress in the teacher's body but the thoughts of her lawyer's words had become strangely comforting for her. Shelby still wasn't blinded to the fact that this wasn't going to be easy or happen overnight but knowing she had someone willing to help her, willing to finally fight her case it gave her a sense of extra courage and the support that even strong, together Shelby Corcoran needed every now and then.

Calling or texting Helena had seemed like an option for a few minutes but Shelby was drained, physically, mentally and emotionally and rehashing it all over again with Helena was just going to make that worse. 'No, what I need is some sleep. Five am tomorrow and 'Bitch' Corcoran will be making some sleep deprived and worried teenage girls' lives a living hell.' Shelby quickly reminds her tired mind of the next morning's events which would mean she needed to be well rested. 'They are not getting away with what they did to my baby, a lot may have happened tonight but I haven't forgotten about them' The young teacher's 'Coach' side of her brain quickly chips in to the silent conversation as Shelby's newly soaked body slips in to her king sized bed praying sleep wouldn't allude her.

'Then there are the girls, your girls, Rachel especially. She is not happy with you Shelby, not at all and something tells me tomorrow may not be easy to get through if Rachel has her way.' The 'Coach' side of her brain adds in for good measure. 'Well how am I supposed to get any sleep now you've brought that up?' Shelby's inner voice snaps, shaking her head quickly at the realisation she was arguing with her own mind, thoughts and worries. 'Pull it together Shelby, pull it together. Going completely mental right now isn't going to help anyone. Sleep, just get some sleep everything else we will deal with tomorrow, Rachel included.' The woman coaches herself sternly, switching off her bedside lamp and silently praying to whoever may be listening that she could sleep for what was sure going to be an 'interesting' day when the morning came.

Back at the apartment Rachel's confession was still hanging in the now silent air as Jesse was trying to stop the full force of his shock to show on his seasoned performance ready face and features. 'Don't freak out because that is not going to help Jesse, just act cool about it.' Jesse silently instructs trying to regain control of his breathing at the same time. 'How in the hell do you keep cool when you have just been told that you are now in the apartment at gone half twelve at night with your extremely strict and intimidating teacher/coaches daughter, who since meeting yesterday you have had nothing but thoughts about kissing?' The panicking teenage boy rants to himself, swallowing hard from his nerves.

"I know this may be a considerable shock Jesse but I really would appreciate it if you could at least say something or give some recognition that you are still even ... breathing." Rachel says wearily, seeing the glazed over texture to Jesse's blue eyes and honestly starting to worry for his physical health. 'I knew this revelation would be a shock but this is taking matters a bit too far surely.' The small diva inwardly surmises.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it's just that was the last thing in the world I was expecting you to reveal." Jesse replies, partly awkwardly as he tries to regain his voice. 'Then again now she has said it the resemblance is so obvious. I call myself a man of detail and yet I didn't even give their looks a second thought, well apart from how attractive Rachel is.' Jesse again silently starts up a conversation with himself. "Wait, does that mean I find Coach Corcoran attractive true?'His mind suddenly questions leaving Jesse to shake the thought clean from his consciousness.

"I do understand that Jesse and I am sorry I just well, sprang it on you like that. It's just I haven't had anyone to talk to about it apart from my sister and I am sure after her outburst today it is clear that talking isn't always her strong point." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes and shrug of her shoulders, the annoyance at her sister still evident.

"Well she certainly knows how to throw a punch at least." Jesse chuckles out, guessing that lightening the situation may be his best option. 'She's narrowing her eyes, just like Coach Corcoran, okay Jesse seriously, you missed this connection how?!' the teenage boy admonishes himself furiously as Rachel's unpleased face locks onto his. "Too soon for jokes then I'm guessing?" Jesse offers up as another weak attempt to use humour to his advantage.

Rachel's lips slowly crack and upturn in to a smile though. 'He is far too cute to stay mad at him' the young diva silently concludes, taking a strand of her brunette hair and tucking it behind her ear nervously.  
"Just slightly, you see Shelby uh Coach Corcoran well she was, is... um mine and Lexi's surrogate mother. We have... had two gay fathers and of course the magic of medical science can do so much in this day and age but men having children hasn't hit that needed break through yet." She tries her best to explain, knowing the many deep layers to her story would need to be skimmed over for the sake of keeping those other secrets just that, secrets, for a little while longer.

"I see, so uh has she been in your life or can I take those texts from you last night as a strong indication that she hasn't and her being your mother is a new revelation for you also?" Jesse asks softly, his hand reaching over to Rachel's noticing the nervous shaking it was doing and wanting to alleviate it in some way. 'Her skin is so soft' Jesse's inner voice chirps. 'Not now Jesse, not now' his rational side interrupts before the teenage boy got carried away with his thoughts.

Rachel's tanned hand quickly reacts to the contact from Jesse's as Rachel's fingers interlock with his and a warm sense of security overcomes the small diva from his gesture.  
"You would be right, it's complicated but needless to say today I got the confirmation about a suspicion of mine in regards to Shelby... sorry Coach Corcoran and her maternal status over me and my sister. There was a sketch of my sisters that I found, shortly after you left last night actually. Well the resemblance between all three of us, me, Lexi and Shelby I mean, was striking and me and Lexi have never known at least I thought we hadn't, our mother and well things just started to click in to place as it were..." Rachel rambles out, trying to get Jesse up to speed as quickly as possible.

Jesse for his part nods along in confirmation he was indeed listening and tries his utmost to keep up with the increasing pace of Rachel's words as her explanation continues. 'A sketch, didn't know their mother, Rachel had suspicions, Shelby called Lexi 'Alexis', office conversation, dinner, their fathers, one is dead, ruthless, evil and vindictive creature trying to deface fathers' memories to save her own skin for not being there.' Jesse's mind lists the main points of Rachel's rant as best as he could cope and keep up with but for the most part he did follow, all be it kind of fuzzily.

Lexi's heart was firmly planted in her mouth now, the blood thudding into her inner ears with every beat of her heart. 'You've said all along you would do whatever it took Lexi' Lexi's inner voices start to fire off random comments both encouraging and heartbreaking at the same time all in the crazy mess of her mind in one big argument. 'Not this though, dancing is one thing, stripping is another but ... this, could you even live with yourself if you did it?' The question made the in till now at bay tears choke both her throat and her eyes. 'God I need help' Lexi finally admits but she admits it silently where no one else could possibly hear, she was terrified but still stubborn and determined. 'Think Lexi, think. There has to be a way out of this, there has to be something you can do.' The brunette laughs out loud at that thought. 'What, what in the world can I possibly do?' the brunette questions her anger at her own stupidity for getting in to the situation becoming too much.

'He has me where he wants me, I owe him TWENTY GRAND. I'll probably never earn that much in my whole life span let alone in one go.' Lexi rages, using her high heeled foot to kick over the folding chair she normally sat on to do her makeup away from the dressing table.

"Hey, hey what is all this about?" April asks, her southern accent along with the alcohol she had consumed during the night making the words drawl out. "He explained then did he?" The blonde asks knowingly, seeing the terror in 'Carmel's' brown orbs as she turns to face her lost and looking for someone, anyone to help her. 'You have to do something April, she is a baby.' April silently reminds herself, even in her drunken haze managing to formulate some kind of a plan.

Lexi's eyes couldn't hold the tears back any longer; she was dead on her feet from exhaustion and now chilled to the bone with a fear that would make a grown man fall to his knees.  
"...yes" Lexi whispers helplessly, hating showing vulnerability and fear but she was broken and knew it and right now April was the only person around that could even offer any form of help.

"Don't cry beautiful, Auntie April is going to help you okay?" April says strongly, finding the courage for once not from the bottle but from the determination of not wanting to see another girl destroyed by Spider. April didn't need to be told by 'Carmel' that she was in some kind of debt to Spider because all the girls who worked for him were in some shape or form. Normally it was drugs or drink but April had been around the block enough to tell 'Carmel's' situation was different, she was just a girl struggling to survive.

The tiny blonde crosses the distance between the two of them and quickly takes a tissue from the box on the dressing table and dries the two rare tears 'Carmel' had let slip.  
"Now firsts things first, you're gonna change, pack up your stuff and get the hell out of here." April informs the shaking brunette with sternness to her voice but still a clear sign she cared.

"But what about Spider and the guy who right now are waiting for me to..." Lexi starts to interrupt but April's eyes stop the words on her lips.

"You let me worry about them beautiful but listen to me okay? I'm going to get you out of here but that means you can't come back ever. You need to stay away because Spider is going to be pissed and he will be looking for you when he finds out what is going on." April explains, her hands holding 'Carmel's' shoulders in place so she could stare in to her brown eyes that hit the blonde with the strongest sense of familiarity. 'She looks so much like... no, no focus April, focus. Maybe that last shot of JD wasn't my smartest move' the blonde silently concludes.

"But April I need this job, I need money, I... I..." Lexi stutters, she hadn't felt so helpless in a long time and the fact she had allowed her seal to crack in front of someone else by crying, even only a few tears, had broken her further. 'God pull it together Lexi, you don't cry, you don't break down you can't afford to.' The young teenager reminds herself silently within the confines of her mind.

"I know you do and I understand I do but sweetheart, look at you, look at what you are about to go and do. I will help you but the most important thing right now is you get out of here and never come back, it's for your own safety believe me." April assures the shaking teen firmly, guiding 'Carmel' to another chair and sitting her down before picking up the one the brunette had kicked over earlier and setting it up so she was sat in front of her. "You shouldn't be here, not dancing or anything else but especially not what Spider is 'forcing' you to do tonight." The blonde affirms, reaching into the back pocket of her own tight jeans and handing 'Carmel' all the money she had in the world. 'Carmel's' lips open to protest but April, even drunk was faster. "Take it, it's not much but it should see you over for a little while, at least long enough to find something, anything else." April explains, inclosing 'Carmel's' shaking digits around the roll of notes she had just given her.

Lexi's eyes scan down to her now closed fist and the money inside it, her heart was bursting with both gratitude and guilt for allowing April to help her like this. Lexi knew like April knew that when Lexi was gone it would be April that would take the repercussions and that just didn't sit well with the brunette teenager.  
"I shouldn't take this, I should give it back to you and tell you to go to hell that I'll be fine and I'll figure it out it but..." Lexi chokes on her own words as April's lips upturn into a sympathetic and understanding smile.

"But you are scared and you need to take it and you need to get out of here." April says sweetly, finishing off 'Carmel's sentence for her. "Believe me honey, its okay I understand more than you will ever know." She adds, her hand gently stroking the young girls cheek to reassure her. "We don't have long, so come on get your clothes on and let's get you out of here and safe." The blonde instructs her partly drink induced hazed covered eyes searching for the young girls clothes.

After telling Jesse in nothing more than a rushed and nervous ramble all about the situation she was now in with Lexi and Shelby, Rachel had gone and changed in to some P.J's. It was nearly two in the morning and with everything that had happened in the past two days Rachel's tiny body was begging for some kind of rest.

"That's the Rachel from last night." Jesse remarks softly, seeing Rachel in similar pyjamas from the night before with a fond smile of recognition of that fact on his features. 'She too cute' Jesse's inner voice adds in for good measure.

"I must admit I do feel more like me than I did in Lexi's shirt." Rachel reveals honestly, her tanned cheeks blushing with a slightly embarrassed tint of red that makes Jesse's heart soften even more than it already had.

"Well you look great but you must be exhausted. I know I am and all I did was listen to what happened I didn't have to live through it all." Jesse says, opening his arms out wide from his place on the sofa where Rachel had left him when she'd gone to change. "Come on, my chest makes a great pillow or so I've been told." He chuckles making Rachel's blush deepen before her lips turn in to a smile as she crosses the distance between them and joins him.

"Hmm, they weren't wrong either." The young diva chuckles as her head fits perfectly against his solid, muscular frame, his arms wrapping around her instinctively and protectively. 'So this is what it is like to feel safe in secure in the arms of someone who isn't your family and you are attracted to' Rachel concludes silently before realising what she had just admitted. 'Gold stars; did I just say I'm attracted to him? Oh who am I kidding, of course I am... I mean come on. He can sing, is handsome, has a clearly well looked after body if the firmness of his muscles under my head is any indication and he cares about me, what isn't there to be attracted to?' The young diva rambles out in a silent answer to her own question.

"You know, I wish I could tell you some way to make everything okay for you with your sister and Coach Corcoran but I can't. What I can do though is promise to be here for you, if you ever need to talk or cry or shout... whatever. I don't know what it is about you Rachel but you make me care and I just have this strongest urge to protect you and... be here for you in any way I can." Jesse reveals, as Rachel's eyes slowly strain up to gaze in to his blue ones.

"Thank you Jesse that may just be the kindest and sweetest offer I have ever received." Rachel replies honestly, her hand reaching up to his shirts buttons, swirling around them mindlessly as the easiness of their new found position takes over the both of them.

"Do you think I am right to be mad with Shelby? Or do you think like Lexi and I should listen to her and give her another chance?" Rachel asks rather unexpectedly, catching both herself and Jesse off guard.

"Well honestly, I think you should do whatever your heart tells you and whatever you feel comfortable with. I can't tell you if Shelby is lying or telling the truth about your fathers..." Jesse begins his words earning him a glare from Rachel that once again makes him question how he hadn't made the connection sooner. "Sorry, I just mean... Look what I mean is, it is up to you no matter what anyone else says or does, you know how you feel and what you want deep down don't you? So, I guess you just have to decide just what it is you want and make a decision either way. But like I said, I'm here for you." Jesse quickly adds trying to back track on his clear mistake.

"Hmm well I guess that does make sense, I guess I just have a lot of thinking to do don't I?" Rachel concludes the irony on the fact she was basically using the exact same words Lexi had earlier not completely lost on the young diva. "Will you stay just a little while longer? I like having you here, I feel safe..." Rachel admits, snuggling her face in a little deeper in to Jesse's chest seeking and getting great comfort from the embrace.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me." Jesse replies placing a gentle kiss in to Rachel's brunette locks feeling her body start to ease even more into him and her breathing becoming less laboured. Jess was a lot of things and he would never do something like this for anyone else before, before Rachel that was. Something about the small diva just got under his skin and in to his heart and turned him... soft. 'Who would have thought it, Jesse St James has a weakness' Jesse tells himself silently just holding Rachel in a little closer as his own eyes start to close.

After changing back in to her clothes from before she started her shift 'Carmel' was secretly ushered out through the back of the club by an on edge April.  
"Why are you helping me, it's only going to get you in to trouble with Spider?" Lexi asks, the rain starting to fall just adding to what was turning out to be the worst night of her life.

"Because you remind me of someone, me maybe, an old friend, someone I loved and lost or maybe it's just because you deserve to be helped." April replies softly, not truly sure for her reasoning anymore than the young girl she was helping.

"Well for whatever reason you're doing it for, thank you." Lexi breathes out slowly, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around April's tiny frame for a hug, needing it more than she would admit. "I'm Lexi by the way; I think it's only fair with you doing this for me that you at least know who you are really doing it for." Lexi reveals, sick of being 'Carmel' and everything that came with it.

"Well you are very welcome Lexi, just be safe okay?" April orders, the softness to her voice in deep contrast to the look of seriousness swimming in her eyes.

"You stay safe too April." Lexi replies with a nod her lip trembling mentally kicking herself for suddenly becoming so soft. "I won't forget this, what you're doing for me. I've never had many people go out on a limb for me so I really do appreciate this." The young brunette explains, shifting her bag on to her right shoulder realising she really did need to get going.

"Don't you worry about me now, I'm as tough as old boots me." April chuckles out her eyes meeting with Lexi's in a bittersweet moment where each woman knew what the other was saying and thinking without another word being said. 'Why didn't I get to know her before, help her before it got to this point?' April silently ponders her mind all to ready to fight back with the answer. 'Because you were too busy getting drunk to notice her' and as much as it killed April to admit it, it was true she had been. "Now come on, go before Spider catches us or catch your death in this rain." The blonde quickly catches the silent moment between them and corrects it as best as she can.

"Yeah... thank you again April; I will pay you back every cent of this money I promise." Lexi quickly replies shifting her bag once more before turning around to head out to her car and get home before Spider's inevitable blow up happened.

"Kiddo, you're gonna be okay. You're stronger than even you know okay? Don't ever forget that and don't ever forget that it's okay to need help sometimes, we all need it every now and then." April shouts after the leaving teenager realising as she says the words they had a meaning to her own life and predicament as well.

Lexi's head turns around quickly at the sound of April's voice and as she listens to April's words her face turns in to a look that says everything April was already thinking about how she should take her own advice.  
"I won't... and I'll sure try to remember to ask for help sometimes, I hope you do too. Just like you know I'm better than this place, I know you are I've heard you sing." Lexi reveals with a wink before taking her chance to dash across the parking lot and get to her car before the rain picked up anymore and she leaves April shaking her head in disbelief.

'You just got schooled by a sixteen year old, nice April, even for you that's nice.' April chuckles as the thought runs through her mind glad for the distraction of what was going to happen when she walked back in to the club.

Rachel's head slowly falls and rises with every gentle breath that Jesse took into his lungs as the two fourteen year olds sleep peacefully in one another's arms and embrace. For Rachel she couldn't remember a time in the past six months when she had slept more soundly or felt as safe, apparently Jesse was what she had been missing.

For Lexi this was the last thing she had expected to walk in on, her brown eyes she was sure were now flashing red as the protective big sister rage just sees her baby sister practically lying on top of some overly muscular teen who was in their apartment without Lexi having any knowledge. 'Oh she is dead' the tired teenager's inner voice points out the obvious as many ideas for her next move start to flash across her brain.

'Two in the morning and I am dealing with this crap? Seriously, not even one break, you couldn't even give me coming home to Rachel being high on sugar and bouncing off the walls because honestly I would have preferred it.' Lexi rants to whoever it was who was responsible for what she was sure was the worst string of luck in history. 'Well they look pretty harmless' another side of Lexi's brain quickly fires in to the conversation to which Lexi physically scoffs. 'Just because they are dressed does not mean it's harmless, I should know' Lexi silently retorts, trying to push past her exhaustion and deal with the situation when all she wanted to do was collapse in to a one hundred year sleep or curl in to a corner and cry in till everything went away.

Lexi slips off her jacket and her heeled boots as quickly and quietly as possible, she just wanted this over, this intruding teenager who put her in mind of a hedgehog out of her apartment, Rachel in bed so she herself could fall in to the waiting comfort of slipping in to a dreamless sleep. Part of Lexi wanted to throw something heavy at the sleeping teenagers but if she was honest Lexi just didn't have the physical energy left to lift anything up so she would have to go with another approach.

"Barbra's lost her voice" Lexi whispers directly in to Rachel's ear that wasn't lying on Jesse's chest, making sure her tone was soft enough that it would sound almost soothing so Rachel would actually wake up. Lexi knew it was a cruel trick but she honestly didn't care, it was this or something physical.

"WHAT? GOLD STARS NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Rachel quickly screams, her eyes popping open in horror from Lexi's statement, her body jolting up like she'd sat on a pin from its place draped over Jesse to her feet. Her failing arms manage to detangle from Jesse but give him a good smack in the side of the head along the way which just make's Lexi's tired face turn in to a smirk.

"OW!" Jesse instantly whines, his hand reaching up to protect his now throbbing skull from any other form of attack. "What's wrong?!" He quickly adds noticing the panicking brunette in front of him rattling out something about giving her vocal cords in a transplant or something. 'What in the world is going on right now?' Jesse wonders silently, the haze of his once peaceful sleep just starting to lift as his eyes take in the new figure stood in front of them both, clearly taking great amusement at their disorientation.

Rachel's jaw couldn't fall any further once Lexi's eyes met her own. 'This, this is not good.' Rachel silently realises, the 'Corcoran' look reappearing on Lexi's face with an intensity that Rachel wasn't sure she'd ever seen before. 'Say something Rachel, damage limitation here, damage limitation.' The young diva quickly instructs her mind fumbling over what in the world she could possibly say that would stop the impending explosion of her sister.  
"So Barbra's voice is fine?" Rachel asks, the words leaving her mouth before her brain could tell her how stupid of a statement it was to make. 'May have wanted to explain why you and Jesse were asleep on the sofa first Rachel.' Rachel's mind quickly informs her causing the tiny teenage girl to shrink in to her p.j's.

Jesse's head whips to Rachel in a split second, the disbelief at the stupidity of her question evident on his newly awoken face. 'You may have just signed our death warrants Rachel' he silently informs the diva stood beside him as he makes short work of scrambling to his feet.  
"Listen, I know this may not be the best way for me to introduce myself but my name is..." Jesse starts to offer up an introduction and explanation, very aware the girl in front of him was the same one who quite possibly broke Lara's jaw earlier in that same day.

Lexi shakes her head in his direction, her hand out stretching to stop his words as her eyes continue to burn in to Rachel's with that 'Me and you will be having words about this' look just pouring from her.  
"I really don't want to hear what your name is; I believe I can take a pretty well educated guess anyway. What I want to know is why one you are here at two in the morning and two why my little sister was draped over you like you had just had sex and fallen asleep from the exhaustion?" Lexi snaps out, each word she says making Jesse's eyes deceive him and see Coach Corcoran stood in front of him.

'I may need glasses because this resemblance is crazy, what was I doing not to see it before?' Jesse asks himself in disbelief as Lexi waits impatiently for her answers.

"That is not how we were lying at all Lexi, it was a cuddle and we fell asleep because as you just said it's two in the morning." Rachel snipes back, her hands coming to rest on her small hips as she takes a protective stride to stand in front of Jesse, truly not sure if Lexi may physically harm him or not.

"Let's go back to my first question shall we?" Lexi growls, her body along with her face turning to face Rachel solely now. "What is HE doing here at anytime let alone TWO IN THE MORNING?!" Lexi screams, her tiredness causing her patience level to drop considerably low.

Jesse and Rachel both jump slightly at the change in Lexi's voice but fight hard not to show any other sign of fear, something that was truly easier said than done.

"He came to make sure I was okay after the day I've had because he... he is my friend and he cares." Rachel snarls back, trying to fight her fear of her sister and act confident and unaffected by the death glare that was being burnt in to her retinas.

"Rachel, you know why we don't have anyone back here okay." Lexi seethes, the words coming out through her now clenched teeth, her eyes speaking more than anything she was saying and Rachel understood every unspoken word too.

"If this is about me knowing that you and Rachel are living here alone well I do, so you really don't have to speak in code or anything." Jesse interrupts quickly regretting the action as Lexi's attention now turns to him. He gulps hard trying to ignore the sympathetic glance Rachel's brown eyes were now giving him. "I just mean, I put the pieces together last night, I just didn't like to say anything. Whatever is going on, well as much as I care, it is your business and I don't wish to interfere with that" Jesse reveals as fast as his tongue would allow, Lexi's face falling from a growing sense of defeat and failure.

'Great, now he knows we are living alone, just great.' Lexi moans inwardly, turning around from the two teenagers knowing she really needed to get herself together before she continued.

"I didn't know you knew that Jesse." Rachel asks softly, her hand reaching between the two of them to squeeze the boys hand gently, needing some contact for her own good.

"Of course I did, a one bedroom apartment with your sister working late at night, it didn't take much to put the pieces of the puzzle together. And well after you told me about Shelby and your other father dying it just made more sense." Jesse explains his words making Lexi spin back around to face them instantly.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT SHELBY AS WELL?!" Lexi rages, the fear in her voice hidden by anger but the fear was the main thing running through Lexi's body if she was honest. "You..." Her attention quickly turns to Jesse who damn near jumps out of his shoes. "You tell no one about any of this do you understand me? This is a very... complicated situation with Shelby and... well with everything else in general. Me and Rachel we..." Lexi was starting to crack, she was just desperate for Jesse to keep his mouth shut, he had to, and everything else had fallen or was falling apart around her this couldn't as well. "Just keep what you know to yourself or I swear to god what I did to Lara today will be a warm up compared to what I'll do to you, do I make myself clear?" Lexi snaps, taking a step forward towards Jesse whose eyes were bugging clean from his skull.

"Lexi, there is no need to threaten Jesse, he understands and he won't say a word... will you?" Rachel quickly jumps in front of Jesse again, her hands pressing in to his chest earning a step back from the teenage boy who didn't like to admit just how intimidated he was of Rachel's sister.

"Of course I won't, it's not my place too and well you seem to be coping very well, I have no need to say anything to anyone." Jesse replies his answer for Lexi's benefit clearly but his eyes do slowly move to stare in to Rachel's as the mood changes. "Like I said I want to be here for you Rachel, to help you." He adds with a sweet smile, his hand reaching up and caressing Rachel's blushing cheek tenderly.

"Okay, enough." Lexi snaps, her head pounding from the growing stress of everything in her life seemingly falling apart and losing control on every situation she had fought so hard to gain reign over. "It's two in the morning on a school night. Don't you have parents wondering where the hell you are?" Lexi asks Jesse, his parents turning up with a search party the last thing the teenager needed.

"Not really" Jesse replies his face falling slightly at the thoughts of his parents making Rachel grip his hand a little tighter in a show of support. "At least I mean, they won't even notice I'm not home. My mother would have drunk herself in to a coma by now and my father is most likely still in his 'late night meeting' which is the reason for my mother's drink induced coma." The blue eyed boy quickly explains, his thumb stroking Rachel's skin as a comfort from the pain in his chest at his revelation.

"I see, well how did you even get here, did you walk?" Lexi asks, softening just slightly to the basic stranger in her living room. Jesse's head gives a nod and Lexi just lets out a heavy sigh, she was ready to give up completely but somehow something was telling her to carry on. "Right, get your stuff and let's get you home." She orders, picking her keys up from the bowl on the side near the front door.

"Lexi, you are exhausted and it's already two in the morning, by the time you get back from dropping Jesse home it will be gone three, you need to sleep." Rachel interrupts, angry at her sister, in trouble with her or not Rachel was worried about her and surely didn't want her driving with barely three hours sleep after a full emotional day under her belt as well.

"Fine, uh um I'll grab you a blanket and a pillow you can crash on the sofa for tonight and we can all try and get some sleep before school tomorrow." Lexi relents, wishing she had the strength to fight Rachel on it but knowing her little sister was right.

Rachel's eyes light up at the news Jesse was staying but on the sofa that was not going to cut it for the young diva. Before the question or protest could reach her lips though Lexi's eyes quickly let Rachel know that arguing about it was not going to end well. 'Count your losses Rach' Rachel reminds herself, clearing her throat letting Lexi know she was leaving any thoughts of protest at just that 'thoughts'.  
"I will see you in the morning Jesse." Rachel says softly, standing on tip toes and laying a gentle kiss to Jesse's cheek before using her head and going to the bedroom before things could get any worse.

Jesse gulps uncomfortably as him and Lexi were now the only ones left in the living room, Jesse was normally confident and cocky but a strong voice in the young man's head was telling him that with Lexi curbing that may be the only way he would make it through the night.  
"Thank you." He says softly as Lexi launches said blanket and pillow in his direction in an over tired groan.

"Just go to sleep and don't make any noise." Lexi instructs as her zombie like movements walk her towards the bathroom door, no matter how tired she was a shower was a must. Before walking in completely though, Lexi looks over her shoulder at the curly headed teenager getting an idea. "Can you cook?" She asks out of the blue catching Jesse slightly off guard.

"Uh, yes, well I can get by I suppose." Jesse replies with confusion as Lexi just nods with a relieved sigh escaping her lungs.

"Good, you are on breakfast duty then. I like waffles, sleep tight." Lexi quips before shutting the bathroom door and letting him know it was anything but a request, it was an order.

As the warm water slips over Lexi's body the tears that she felt like she had been holding in all of her life start to fall as fast as the flow of water as every questions imaginable runs through her young mind. She slowly slides down in to the bath tub and pulls her legs towards her chest and rests her chin on her knees as the water crashes down over her, praying silently it would somehow take away the truth of the position she was now in. 'I can't do this anymore, I'm just not strong enough... I've let Rachel down again, how am I going to keep us safe and together now? God someone help me please' Lexi silently rambles within her mind, letting the moment of vulnerability and worry hit her just long enough so she could get some of emotions out, knowing she needed to so she would be able to get back up and carry on in to the next day, she didn't have any other choice.

Shelby as promised arrived at the school at dead on five the next morning in full 'Bitch Corcoran' mode and had taught every single girl on her team a very important and extremely painful lesson about team work, respect for others and how bullying of any kind was one of the Coaches' if not the Coaches' biggest pet peeve. Every girl had basically crawled out of the auditorium in tears when it was over and that alone left Shelby looking at things as Rachel's mother with a huge smile on her face.

By now though Shelby had showered and re dressed in to her skirt and blouse ready to face the rest of the day as a teacher and prepare for that afternoon's Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal, which with the added bonus of Lexi, she was sure was going to be interesting. Then there was Rachel, Shelby knew they needed to talk, she knew all three of them needed to talk but unfortunately a high school wasn't exactly the most ideal place in the world for that. 'Just wait Shelby, you'll get your chance to talk to them, just be patient' the teacher instructs herself as she strides proudly through the quickly filling halls of Carmel ready for her first lesson.

By the time the three teenagers made it to school, Lexi was still exhausted the bags under her eyes even with her make-up were visible and just walking through the halls to her locker took more energy than the brunette had in her tank. 'At least I don't have to worry about working after school' Lexi's mind says in an attempt to reveal some kind of a silver lining at their new situation but it was failing miserably. 'No, which means no money, money which I need to pay the bills, for food, clothes and the landlord for the damn rent. May as well have done what Spider wanted because at this rate I am going to end up having to sell myself for money.' The other side of her tired brain interjects, crashing down any hopes of positivity right there and then.

Rachel was almost relieved Lexi was so tired as it meant any talks about Jesse or Shelby at least for now were on hold, she knew she was in trouble when it came to Jesse being at the apartment but she had no regrets, Jesse had proven something to her last night that was well worth Lexi being mad at her. As far as Shelby was concerned Rachel was still confused and angry, part of her wanted to talk to the teacher but the other part, her stubborn part refused to. 'Don't let some childish wishes of a mother figure holding your hand and making everything all right cloud your mind Rachel. She basically steamrolled all over daddy's memory with those filthy lies to try and weasel her way into your and Lexi's lives, no that is exactly what they were lies and you don't need her. You and Lexi are fine, you are doing fine.' Rachel rattles out in her mind, her heart not believing a word but the words at least for now were enough to convince Rachel so she could focus on something else and get through the day.

Jesse for his part was glad to have made it through the night with everything still intact on his body and where it should be, considering how enraged Lexi had been; he was going to take that as a huge win.

Rachel managed to keep out of the way of both Lexi and Shelby for the entire school day; Jesse and she had shared lunch in one of the quiet areas in the canteen which Rachel knew was going to end up being the highlight of her day.

"So are you ready for VA practice today?" Jesse asks sweetly, appearing behind Rachel as she puts her books in to her shoulder bag in somewhat of a daze, weighing up that very question before he had asked it.

"Oh hey Jesse" Rachel greets kindly, the smile on her lips more evidence of how close the pair were quickly becoming. "Honestly I really don't know, part of me wants to go in there and shout and storm off telling her where she can put her Glee club but the other part of me wants to go in there and show her what I can do and..." Rachel trails off, honestly not sure where the last part of her sentence had come from or how to finish it.

"Make her proud?" Jesse offers as an ending to Rachel's unfinished and struggling sentence.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm angry at her, so angry but I'm also conflicted." Rachel replies honestly, her eyes searching the ground at their feet for some kind of distraction from the rising pain in her chest. Jesse reaches across and rubs her shoulders in understanding with a tender touch.

"You have a lot of emotions going on right now Rachel; conflict is just part of the territory. I know I don't understand fully what is going on, as I don't know the 'whole' story but I do feel for you. I can't tell you what to do or how to feel or what to think but I know if you are anything like me singing is going to be a great release of a lot of those emotions and may just help you look at this whole situation from a new perspective." Jesse explains, his hand slipping down Rachel's arm and taking her hand tightly in his own. "So how about I walk you to practice and we can face this together?" He offers sweetly, the smile on his lips alone enough to make Rachel agree.

Lexi was already in the auditorium, laid across the back row of seats with her bag clutched tightly to her chest, eyes firmly shut with her chest rising and falling in a steady, even beat. With all the worrying and not getting into bed till nearly three in the morning she was running on at the most six hours sleep in three days and that just wasn't enough.

"Lex..." Rachel says softly, kneeling in front of her sister sympathetically knowing just how exhausted her poor sister was. "Lexi, you need to get up it's time for rehearsals." She explains, reaching out for Lexi's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

"What's going on?" Shelby asks with slight concern as she walks up the aisle way from the stage. "Is she okay?" She asks again, this time slightly softer noticing that Lexi was laid out across the chairs and Rachel was knelt down in front of her with concern.

Rachel's heart jumps in to her mouth, she thought all her feelings of anger towards Shelby would return the second she saw her or spoke to her again but it just wasn't how she felt, at least not completely. 'Remember Rachel, professional just be polite in a professional way. She is just your Coach now, nothing else; you don't want her as anything else remember those lies.' Rachel silently reminds herself, coaching herself almost to remember why she was angry with the brunette teacher in the first place.  
"She's fine... Coach." Rachel snipes her reply, using the word Coach deliberately to let Shelby know that nothing had changed since the restaurant although so much had changed and was still changing within Rachel's mind.

Rachel was furious with her for 'lying' about her fathers' all though deep down the young diva knew being mad at her for that was just a weak attempt to try and keep her fantasies about her fathers' being holier than now alive. 'They would never do what she said Rachel' the young diva's mind quickly spits out in defence of the men who Rachel to this day still adored and worshiped like gods, despite everything. Rachel was also desperate for Shelby, for her mother to be her mother, she had wanted it all her life and all though she was trying desperately to stop those feelings, to deny them, pretend they didn't exist they did and they were very much there in the fore front of her conflicted mind at all times. 'Just like Lexi said, I can lie to everyone but me' Rachel realises silently, a stress headache quickly forming just above her brown eyes the more she thought about it and then tried not to.

"She is just tired" Rachel explains, giving Lexi's shoulder a harder shake this time earning Lexi's eyes to pop open in anything but a happy manner.

Lexi was just about to spew out a rant of rage filled cuss words at her baby sister when she noticed they weren't alone and it was a very serious looking Coach Corcoran hovering over them.  
"Sorry." Lexi quickly apologizes, sitting up and trying to wake herself up with some long hard blinks.

"Why are you so tired Lexi?" Shelby asks with growing concern, as hard as she tires that 'Mom' voice just wouldn't let up. 'Those bags under her eyes aren't just from staying up late one or two nights she is seriously sleep deprived.' The voice informs Shelby quickly. Years of being a coach giving her the ability to tell the difference between a teenager who should have gone to sleep a few hours before they did and someone who was near pure sleep deprivation.

"Work" Lexi reveals truthfully, too tired to think up some clever excuse, so instead she decided to just keep her answer short and sweet and to the point.

"How late have you been working? I really don't think you should be working on school nights anyway..." Shelby starts to ramble when Rachel scoffs with mock laughter from beside Lexi with a pissed off look on her features. "Something you would like to add Rachel?" Shelby asks knowingly, not sure if this was her being Coach Corcoran or Shelby right now.

"Just that you are full of it" Rachel retorts, the smile accompanying her words enough to convince anyone she had just found a cure for Cancer.

"Excuse me?" Shelby spats in annoyance, Rachel's attitude really rubbing her up the wrong way.

"You heard me; acting like you care and you're all full of concern. It's none of your business, so why don't you just ... butt out!" Rachel snaps, struggling to keep her words sharp, short and distant because there was so much more she wanted to say with much more intelligent and syllable based words.

"Okay that is enough, last night I was Shelby but right now I am your teacher and your coach and you will show me respect Rachel, do not push me or try me on that. Now you and Jesse go and get changed in to your workout clothes and get in line on stage." Shelby orders, her 'Coach Corcoran' tone to her voice reappearing quicker than she thought it would.

Rachel doesn't say another word mainly because Jesse already had hold of her hand and was whisking her away from Shelby and Lexi before the young diva pushed things too far.

'Holding hands are we?' Shelby's mother voice again picks up as the teacher's green eyes lock on to the development within a nano second. Shelby liked Jesse as a performer and he wasn't an overly bad kid but she knew about his reputation with the girls in VA and the school in general. The idea of his paws all over her baby, her little girl well that just wasn't going down too well.

"I'm sorry about that" Lexi says softly, waking Shelby from her thoughts before they consumed her. "Rachel she shouldn't have said any of that. She's still angry, well actually I think more than anything she is fighting with herself." Lexi starts to explain, earning a confused look from the older brunette woman. "She's fighting with wanting to let you in and make a real try of this whole getting to you thing and with staying loyal to our fathers. Rachel is a lot of things but loyal may be the thing she is the most, even above talented." Lexi continues, fighting back the urge to yawn or lie back down and fall asleep again. "She will figure it out though I promise."

"And what do I do in till then?" Shelby asks, not meaning to say it out loud but it was too late. 'Great you're not asking your sixteen year old for advice, wow Shelby mother of the year award has your name all over it' the teacher snipes inwardly, restraining from rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

"What you just did, don't take any crap. In school you are still her teacher and her coach; don't be scared to use it to your advantage. Rachel plays a good game because she can act but being badass is REALLY new to her and she is too desperate for everyone to love her and show her love and adoration to allow you to get too mad at her, trust me. Besides all she did before everything at the dinner was tell me how great you were and she didn't just mean that as a pupil looking at their teacher or coach it was a daughter looking at their mother. Rachel wants this she just needs to realise by going for it and admitting that our fathers' did something wrong she isn't betraying them or turning her back on them. It's just going to take time." Lexi explains with a shy smile, explaining how Rachel felt to Shelby was easy but explaining how she felt that was going to be trickier and honestly Lexi just didn't have the energy.

"Are you sure you're okay, maybe you should lie back down you don't look all that great." Shelby says with concern causing Lexi to shake her head in protest, effectively stopping Shelby's hand that was reaching up to touch Lexi's back and guide her back down.

"I'm sure besides, this is my punishment right? For punching Lara, you can't be seen to let me off easily when you clearly gave those girls hell this morning." Lexi jokes, nodding her head towards the girls who were barely moving around the stage area going through their stretches.

"How did you know that?" Shelby asks sarcastically and Lexi just smiles with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, the fact they are all shooting you evils behind your back may have given me a slight incline." The younger brunette sasses earning a mock shocked look from Shelby, who holds her hand to her chest.

"They wouldn't be that stupid" Shelby protests loud enough for the girls to hear and strike fear in to their hearts. "But you are right you are on punishment so why don't you go with Amanda and go and help her clean out the prop closet." Shelby instructs leading Lexi from the back row down to the front of the stage where a more than ready Amanda was waiting.

As Rachel got ready in to her new 'VA' workout clothes and sweats that Shelby had left on the stage for her the girls all came and apologised to Rachel for what they had done, some were more reluctant than others but Rachel could tell they weren't just doing because Coach Corcoran had threatened them too. Rachel was a forgiving girl so of course she graciously took each apology and offered a clean slate and a fresh start to each girl which was greatly appreciated and accepted in return.

The rest of the rehearsals went by quickly and were very uneventful but Rachel did find that Jesse's earlier assumption had been correct. Once she was able to get on to the stage, warm up her voice, move around and sing a lot of her emotions were released.

"Okay great work everyone, today was good. I know with Lara gone we have lost a big voice but you are all more than capable of filling the gaps and being even stronger without her. I want any of you girls who feel you want the opportunity to try out for a chance to become the new female lead I want you to work on a solo and present it by Friday." Shelby announces the excited murmurs starting before the last word had even left her plump lips.

"Can anyone try out?" Rachel's voice asks from the front row of seated VA members on the stage, all exhausted from their physical rehearsal they had just endured.

"Of course, this is an opportunity and I hope if there is one thing you gain from your time in VA it's that you always know when to seize an opportunity." Shelby replies talking to the whole group as well as Rachel, who nods in silent agreement, hating to admit it but actually enjoying being under the coach's watchful and clearly knowledgeable eyes.

"Okay guys and girls I will see you tomorrow. Rachel, could you stay behind please?" Shelby asks in more of an order that Rachel knew she couldn't refuse.

Jesse kisses Rachel's cheek before disappearing out of the auditorium with the rest of the tired and drained Vocal Adrenaline kids, all desperate to get home and rest, especially the girls.

Rachel packs up her things in to her new 'VA' training bag after slipping her sweats on over the top of her workout clothes for warmth as the auditorium without the stage lights on could get a bit chilly.

Shelby smiles watching her for a second as she sorts out some pieces of paper in to her folder and then clears her throat to get her youngest daughter's attention. 'No slipping yet Shelby, still Coach Corcoran' Shelby quickly and silently reminds herself.  
"You did really good today, great focus and you showed me just how professional you can be." Shelby announces, pulling out a piece of paper from her folder and handing it to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel replies quickly as her brown eyes study the piece of paper the second she takes it in to her hands. "Wait this says I have a Vocal lesson with you, today... now?" Rachel asks with a scoff, her annoyance more than obvious. "You have got to be joking, this is clearly some kind of an attempt to get me alone so we can 'talk' and you can try once again to poison my mind against my fathers, well it won't work" The young diva rants, full anger spewing from every word, her little hands turning in to fists instantly.

"No Rachel that is not what this is at all. I told you on Monday that everyone in VA gets vocal lessons with me and we would discuss your timeslot the next day only we both know what happened yesterday don't we?" Shelby states calmly, her eyes giving Rachel a pointed message that even the temper having diva couldn't ignore.

"Well it still seems suspect that you would pick today." Rachel quips, her eyes rolling in pure teenage stubbornness that Shelby finds she is nearly laughing at.

"Okay so your prop cupboard is now clean, colour coordinated and packed away in order of likely hood of you needing them." Lexi announces, pushing a mop and bucket with a hard kick in to the auditorium from the side entrance with a slight smile on her tired face. "Oh, sorry I thought you would have finished by now." Lexi quickly apologizes as she notices that Rachel and Shelby seemed to be talking without Rachel's voice reaching newly found notes. 'Progress' the older sister silently thinks, optimistically.

"Its fine I was just informing Rachel that she has a vocal lesson with me now. We were just discussing my ulterior motives behind making it today if I'm not mistaken weren't we Rachel?" Shelby questions sarcastically, her green eyes making short work of locking on to Rachel's as the teenager tries to look anywhere else.

"I see, well uh I guess I will go home and make a start on dinner then come back and pick you up when you're finished?" Lexi suggests to Rachel, her tired body relishing the fact she may be able to get some sleep for a few minutes as well.

"Why are you doing this Lexi?" Rachel snaps, jumping down from the stage and squaring up to Lexi in the aisle way, her face thunderous.

"Doing what?" Lexi asks in confusion as Shelby quickly makes her way towards her daughters' before things got out of her hand.

"Being all nice and chummy with Shelby, you couldn't stand her yesterday, one sob story and you're putty in her hand. You make me sick!" Rachel spits, her fists again clenched at her sides from anger.

"No Rachel, she told me the truth more than our fathers ever did and yes I do feel sorry for her but anyone would. Her children, us, me and you we were stolen from her, stolen by our fathers Rachel." Lexi snaps back growing quickly tired of Rachel's newly found attitude.

"Its lies Lexi, they wouldn't do that..." Rachel protests but Lexi was having none of it.

"Stop lying to yourself Rachel" The older sister snipes back pointedly, her brown eyes now glaring at Rachel saying more than her words were, something Shelby was quick to pick up on as the mother tries to practically fly down the stage stairs and get to them before it was too late.

"Oh so that is what this is about is it? You using your own hatred for our fathers and ganging up on them with a woman we barely know." Rachel screams, her rage at the idea of anyone disrespecting her fathers' over taking her.

"No Rachel, this is about you finally opening your eyes to the truth about them. They took us, stole us from her, they did that. You should be happy Rachel, happy that our mother did want us all of these years and didn't just walk out and abandon us." Lexi again says pointedly, her eyes burning in to Rachel's as Shelby's heels clicking in the background picked up pace the closer she got. "Rachel just... stop Rachel. Think about everything properly, talk to Shelby, stop pushing her away because you are scared she is going to convince you that it is true and you may have to face the fact that they DID do it." Lexi adds, reaching for her sister's hand but Rachel takes a strong step back and turns away, tears brimming her brown eyes as it was all becoming too much for her.

"Okay, girls enough." Shelby quickly interrupts, standing between the two sisters an arm reaching out for both of them at the same time. She could tell Rachel was far too upset for this conversation to happen now and Lexi was too tired. 'Time to be their mother Shelby time to do something to deal with this.' The coach instructs silently before taking in a deep breath. "Rachel me and you are going to have our lesson and just our lesson, I will be nothing more than Coach Corcoran, I promise. Lexi you will go home and get some sleep, you clearly need it and I will drop Rachel back to yours when I am finished." Shelby explains, raising her hand to Lexi's face to stop the protest she could sense was coming. "No arguments from either of you just do as I said... please." She instructs sternly, giving Lexi a warning look that the sixteen year old couldn't and wouldn't ignore.

"Fine, I'll see you when you get back Rach." Lexi says softly, feeling bad that Rachel had gotten so upset but she knew her sister needed to be told even if it hurt. 'She wants to believe Shelby, she is just scared.' Lexi tells herself as reasoning for what she had just said to her baby sister.

Rachel doesn't give a reply; she just folds her arms across her chest stubbornly and sits up on the side of the stage with a huff, trying to sniffle back the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Why does she always have to be right and know what to say to get to me?' Rachel silently ponders her anger at her sister more of less anger at herself for being so easy to read.

Shelby gives Lexi a sympathetic smile as she leaves. 'That girl always seems to have the whole weight of the world on her shoulder. What is Leroy playing at leaving these girls alone, for a job and money or not it's not right. Something is not right about any of this, I think I need to find out what it is the sooner the better.' Shelby surmises as she picks up a tissue from her directors table in the auditorium and then returning back to Rachel and offering it to her silently.

"Thanks" Rachel says automatically as she accepts the tissue and uses it to wipe her eyes and nose, keeping her face down and partly hidden by her brown hair that was draping across her face.

"You're welcome, how about we move to the choir room and get started?" Shelby suggests, true to her word continuing this as Coach Corcoran only, even if on the inside she was desperate to sort things out with Rachel as just Shelby, as her mother.

"Okay." Rachel whispers, sliding her bags over her shoulders and following her coach back to the choir room with a silent relief that at least for now she could forget about her emotions regarding said woman as Shelby.

Back at the apartment Lexi's first thought was sleep but as her tired legs climbed the stairs towards the apartment all the teenager could think about was worry. Worry of money and not being able to survive any longer, worry of April and what Spider may have done to her the night before, worry that Shelby was going to be dropping Rachel off later. It was just not a good idea at all. 'Shelby is clearly perceptive; what if she figures out something isn't right about our living arrangements?' Lexi inwardly worries the chewing of her bottom lip the clear giveaway. 'The apartment building is filled with two and three bedroom apartments Lexi, yours is the only one bedroom one in the entire place that was why you picked it. It's not as though Rachel is going to go and invite her in, Shelby will just drop her off at the side of the street and at the worst Shelby we see it's not the nicest part of town, no big deal' Lexi reasons with her own mind as she fishes out her keys and walks in to the apartment ready for rest.

"Good, good. You have an amazing range Rachel." Shelby praises, earning an honest blush from her youngest daughter as their final exercise of the lesson comes to an end. "We can improve it though." Coach Corcoran adds in, she said she would be treating the lesson as purely Coach Corcoran and she wasn't about to change that now. "And we will." She adds with full enthusiasm that makes Rachel's heart skip a beat.

'She thinks I'm good and that I can improve and she'll help me. I should still be angry at her but I don't want to be, I want to soak up this moment of my... mom praising me.' Rachel explains to her over working mind as Shelby starts to file away some of the sheet music they had been using.  
"Do you ever sing?" The young diva asks rather out of the blue as she pretends to be sorting out some things in her bag as she waits on tender hooks for Shelby's reply.

"Always, nothing makes me relax or get more amped up or smile more than when I'm singing. It's like an addiction to a drug; its itch never gets scratched." Shelby replies honestly with a chuckle trying to respond as Coach Corcoran but failing miserably.

"I bet you're good." Rachel mutters without thinking, stopping Shelby in her tracks from putting the sheet music back.

"Maybe at some point Coach Corcoran could give you all in VA a little showcase of how it's meant to be done." Shelby teases with a wink, earning a huge smile from her youngest daughter.

"I'd like that." Rachel says honestly, not sure how or why but she was tired of fighting and any ideas of being sassy or sarcastic don't even enter her head. 'Is this us making a connection?' the young diva ponders silently not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well I uh guess I should get you home, it's getting late." Shelby suggests, gathering her things from the side and slipping on her coat before motioning Rachel out of the choir room and locking up behind her as she goes.

The two brunette's stay silent for most of the short journey back to Lexi and Rachel's apartment, each of them pondering and weighing up thoughts, worries and suggestions of building and starting a conversation within the privacy of their own minds.

"Rachel, I know I hurt you with what I said in the restaurant about your fathers and what happened..." Shelby begins to explain, quickly shaking her head as sign she wasn't finished and for Rachel not to get mad and interrupt. "But I understand that you don't believe me I mean why would you? They are your fathers; they have loved and raised you all your life. I promise you though me telling you was not in any way me trying to disparage either of them and it certainly wasn't me trying to tarnish Hiram's memory or integrity, I really was just trying to be honest and explain." The teacher reveals her green eyes suddenly shining in the reflection of the street lights as her tears got the better of her.

Rachel listens intently to every word, trying not to get sucked in by them or fooled by the tears in Shelby's eyes but it was hard not to.  
"I don't want to fight Shelby but it... it hurts me to even contemplate they could do something like that. I know getting angry at you isn't right and it isn't even truly deserved but they are my fathers, they wouldn't do that, they just wouldn't." Rachel affirms, with each word she speaks believing less and less of it herself.

"It's okay; you can't believe it and I can't blame you for not being able to." Shelby says quickly not wanting to upset her daughter anymore than she already had in the past few days. "I just hope that maybe you could understand why I felt I had to at least try and explain." The brunette asks hopefully, pulling up just outside the apartment building trying not to pull a face at some of the more colourful scenery around her.

"I guess, maybe in a way I can. This is so confusing for me Shelby, for me and Lexi I guess. I do want this I do, I just can't and I won't bad mouth or disrespect my father's in any way to get it. One of them is dead and he can't defend himself and the other is..." Rachel gulps hard realising she had said too much, the pain at her mistake rising up in her features quickly.

Shelby quickly reaches across the console and capture's Rachel's shaking hand in her own in a show of motherly concern that happened before the older woman could stop it.  
"Rachel?" She questions softly, sensing pushing too hard would not get the reaction she was hoping for.

"I just my other father, Leroy is busy... struggling to make ends meet that's all and I don't want to you know... disrespect either of them." Rachel quickly tries to back pedal away from her mistake knowing if Lexi was there she would be dead. 'Our hands look so similar' Rachel silently realises as her brown eyes take in the sight of her mother's hand wrapped so protectively around her own.

"I won't ever ask you too Rachel." Shelby promises, a soft squeeze of Rachel's hand her punctuation of her statement making Rachel's lips just for a second turn in to a smile.

"I should go; Lexi will be pacing the halls otherwise. Maybe, maybe we can I don't know talk ... me you and Lexi again but try and steer clear of the subject of our fathers?" Rachel offers scrambling to gather her bags together and open up the car door.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, you be careful okay? I'll see you tomorrow at school, tell Lexi to get some sleep." Shelby instructs sternly, making Rachel's eyes roll with defiance. 'I know but I can't help myself' Shelby tells herself knowing these newly found motherly instincts weren't going away.

Rachel slides out of the car with a silent nod before she rushes in to the apartment building after giving a faint wave to Shelby behind her leaving the teacher alone in her thoughts for a few seconds trying to process just what had happened.

Just as Shelby was ready to leave and go to her own house, possibly down a bottle of wine, call Helena and cry out her new worries and concerns and all other developments a scream catches the teacher's attention. 'What in the hell was that?' Shelby silently ponders her sore eyes quickly scanning the outside world beyond her car for the source of the noise.

The tears were falling freely now as Rachel sprints across the parking lot of the apartment building to where Shelby's car had last been and thankfully still was. 'GOD SEE ME AND HELP, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE' Rachel's mind screams as her legs rush her towards the car as fast as they can carry her.

"Rachel?!" Shelby screams in panic seeing the dishevelled sight of her youngest daughter sprinting towards her car, both hands out reached as if begging for something to cling to. 'Is... Is that blood?' Shelby's mind questions as her green eyes notice the crimson coloured liquid covering and dripping from both of her baby's delicate hands.

* * *

_**Okay, okay I know there are probably going to be a few of you who are now wanting me dead and I do completely understand and I am sorry about leaving this chapter here, especially with me going away for a few days but it kind of had to happen, it was just the way the chapter was planned out SORRY!**_

_**Like I said before things are about to unravel and believe me they have really unravelled now and in the next chapter, the tenth chapter there is going to be a lot of drama, reveals and it will be focused solely on Shelby, Lexi and Rachel and those three interacting. I hope that sounds interesting ad you all look forward to reading it. **_

_**Once again thank you all for truly being so amazing to me, I cannot thank you enough. **_

_**In till next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	10. Controlling Panic, Trauma & Comfort

_**First of all I just want to say thank you, thank you all SO much for the amazing reviews you have all left me for that last chapter and over this story as a whole. I was so excited to come back from my break and read them all. Can I just say some of your reactions were beyond perfect and amazing and made me laugh my ass off, I really needed that so THANK YOU! **_

_**I know I kind of left you all hanging with a terrible cliff hanger but what can I say I have an evil streak and sometimes I have no control it just breaks through and causes havoc lol. I hope I can be forgiven though and this next chapter goes someway in to making up for it. **_

_**Again I know the length it's taken me to update but what with my few days break, which I only got back from on last night and some family commitments and wanting to get this chapter right it took a little longer. I am sorry though and I do try and will continue to try my best in updating as frequently as humanly possible, I hope you all understand. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of once you're finished reading as honestly nothing gives me more joy than reading your views and opinions. Honestly you really are so great to me with the detail and passion that you give me in your reviews I can't say it enough, thank you!**_

_**And if you don't review but do read, thank you all the same and I hope that you enjoy it just as much and thank you for taking the time to read my work hehe!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**Controlling Panic, Trauma & Comfort"**

'Blood, there is blood on my baby's hands.' Shelby finds she is silently muttering a sentence, that whenever the teacher had imagined her life with her girls was the last foreign expression to come to her mind. Shelby's body quickly tries to make exit of her vehicle but her seatbelt was somewhat hindering that progression. The brunette's hands were suddenly sweaty, heavy and not cooperating in any way with what the frantic mother was telling them to do.

In the frantic seconds it was taking for Shelby to process the situation she now found herself in and tries to untangle herself from the confines of her seat, Rachel continues sprinting towards the car with each breath she was trying to breathe getting caught in the back of her throat. 'So... much... blood' was all that was running through the young diva's traumatised mind.

Rachel's blood stained hands quickly reach out for the driver's window and she starts to bang hard against the glass, her desperate smacks causing a squeaking sound as the blood drips between the friction of skin and glass.  
"Help" Rachel tries to scream out but the result is nothing more than a whisper, so she makes her smacks against the glass harder, doing anything she can think of to make Shelby fully aware of the situation.

Shelby's green eyes that had been focused solely on her belt buckle were now met with a blood smeared window and her baby girl damn near trying to smash her way through it. 'Please god, don't let this be her blood' the mother instantly prays more from an eternal reflex that anything else, it was as though that was the only thought her heart and mind could possibly conjure up.

"Help" Rachel repeats, thankfully this time finding some more volume to her panicking voice, the tears still falling thick and fast. 'Why isn't she opening the door?' Rachel's partly numb mind finally questions, using the palms of her hands to smack in to the cold glass of the window again.

'Finally' Shelby's mind celebrates as the seemingly stubborn buckle finally releases.  
"I will baby." Shelby answers, hearing her daughter's desperate request as she quickly flings back the strap off of her shoulder and fumbles with the door handle before flinging that open as well, trying to be careful and not knock Rachel to the ground in the process.

Rachel lets out a gasp of pure relief seeing Shelby's green eyes connect with her chocolate ones and the barrier of the car door separating them disappear. Her emotions were quickly becoming too much though, as a strong hiccup reverberates through her upper chest and the tears choke her breathing. 'Thank god!' Rachel thinks instantly, this was no time to tame her thoughts with the use of 'Gold Stars and Holy Barbra's'.

As Shelby's legs swing around from her seat and her heels click against the cold concrete beneath her, all of the strength in her leg muscles seems to disappear and it takes a real conscious effort for the brunette teacher to keep standing.

Rachel basically dives into Shelby's body, needing some kind of contact and reassurance that someone was there and able to hold her and make everything okay. 'That is what mom's do right? Make everything okay?' Rachel's mind asks silently, just wrapping her arms tightly around Shelby's neck, being careful not to do much with her hands because of the offending blood that was almost stopping Rachel's hands from functioning.

Shelby's heart drops in her chest as Rachel's tiny body unceremoniously crashes in to her own with an urgency and desperation that pricked the mother's heart with terror. 'I'm holding her, my baby, I'm finally holding her' Shelby realises silently, knowing it was partly selfish to be thinking it but she couldn't help it, fourteen years was a long time, a long time to dream about this very moment.

The teacher's long arms softly pull Rachel in closer, the sensation of Rachel's petite body merging with her own in the most natural of positions quickly over whelming the both of them.

It was as if time was standing still just for a few seconds as Rachel's frantic heartbeat that Shelby could both feel and she could have sworn heard starts to calm from the comfort of an embrace only a mother can give.

Rachel's brown eyes shut tightly in a desperate attempt to block out just what was happening and physically the best way to do that was close her eyes. 'Make it go away, please make it go away' the young diva silently pleads with the woman who she was clinging to for a life line.

Shelby tries her best to overturn the thoughts of how overwhelmed and happy she was to finally have her youngest daughter in her arms, in an embrace that she had dreamt and imagined countless times in there years of their separation. 'Blood Shelby, remember the blood. You can get lost in this later, right now your baby needs you, she needs you' Shelby instructs herself sternly, holding a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder to nudge her back enough so the brunette teacher could take her in properly.

Piercing green eyes scan Rachel's body from head to toe, trying to find the source of this almost taunting blood that is now smeared on her window as well as her daughter's tanned skin. Shelby can't control her hands or actions, everything was just happening without much thought, auto pilot almost.

"Where are you hurt sweetie? What's happened? We need to get you to the hospital..." Shelby quickly rattles out as her shaking hands follow her eyes and press on to the most obvious places that the blood could be coming from. 'Head, check' Shelby mentally starts to work through her list as her hand gently snakes over the back of Rachel's head, checking for any feeling of dampness from blood. 'Face, check' she continues as her hand softly strokes down Rachel's quivering face.

"Not me..." Rachel stutters out, her head flexing away from Shelby's touch enough so the impact behind her words would be punctuated but not too much as she still needed the comfort of the older woman's presence.

"Not you, what?" Shelby asks, her well sculpted eyebrows narrowing in to a frown. "Not your blood?" She asks hopefully, her stomach dropping slightly as Rachel's head gives a numbed nod and the realisation starts to sink in. 'No, no don't say it.' Shelby pleads silently, her green eyes trying to capture every slight movement or change in Rachel's features.

"Lexi... bathroom... blood... so... much... blood." Rachel stutters out, her body feeling as though it was fighting against the tide and everything was coming out much slower than she wanted it to. Her mind was no different, hazy and as if it was in a fog, the seriousness of the situation almost too much for her to take so her body was slowing everything way down so she could cope.

A short breath catches in Shelby's chest, the relief of knowing it wasn't Rachel that was hurt suddenly dashed and replaced with the knowledge it was Lexi, her other baby, who was hurt instead.  
"Take me to her." Shelby orders instantly, her left hand reaching for Rachel's trembling one trying to show support but at the same time be assertive and take control of the situation, it was the only way to get through this. The sensation of the blood dripping between the tight grip of both of the brunettes hands for a split second capturing Shelby's attention. 'Focus Shelby' the older woman's mind orders snapping Shelby from that train of thought completely.

Rachel's legs freeze into place, her brown eyes still spilling out tears that were forming faster than her eyes could release. 'But she'll find out about us living alone' Rachel's inner voice that was now sounding like a scared child, weak and lost rings through the young diva's brain.  
"I...I..." Rachel stutters again, her eyes focusing on the grip that Shelby's left hand now had on hers, it was as if a strength was being passed from mother to daughter and it stopped all words from coming out of Rachel's mouth.

"Lexi is hurt Rachel, she needs help, she needs me, you both do." Shelby does her best to explain her request, her right hand still shaking all though it was more from adrenaline now, gently strokes over Rachel's suddenly ice cold cheek. "Rachel..." Shelby calls out a bit louder, realising that her youngest daughter was having trouble focusing, not that she blamed her. "I need you to look at me sweetheart, Shelby..." She tries again, her voice changing slightly as she was still getting no response. "Coach Corcoran." The teacher tries a different tactic her voice hardening instantly at the very mention of her 'Coach' persona.

Rachel's dazed eyes lift and connect with Shelby's, suddenly feeling slightly more awake and on edge than she had since Shelby had opened the car door and stepped out.  
"But I'm not supposed to bring anyone back." Rachel explains weakly, her voice cowering as more flashes of what she had seen scar her mind.

Shelby's right hand tilts Rachel's chin gently and her green eyes make a strong connection with Rachel's knowing she needed to forget about her own emotions and be strong for her daughter.  
"Right now Rachel, none of that matters. Lexi needs to be helped and that is what I am going to do but I need to get to her first so you need to be strong and take me to her okay?" Shelby says sternly, the bite to her voice still slightly there but the motherly side was over taking it again.

"But... Lexi said I... and she was mad because of Jesse and..." Rachel mutters in reply more to herself as her petrified eyes scan Shelby's for some kind of anchor to attach on to.

"But nothing Rachel, look at me honey. " Shelby snaps, squeezing Rachel's hand tightly and cupping Rachel's cheek with her other hand so their eyes were connecting properly again. "Lexi needs you to be strong for her, you can do that right?" The teacher asks knowingly as Rachel gives the faintest of nods. "Take me to her, now." Shelby orders this time not getting chance to worry if Rachel was going to listen because the diva was off.

'Strong for Lexi, I need to be strong for Lexi. I can do that, I need to do that.' Rachel instructs herself silently, her hand gripping Shelby's with great urgency as her legs pound the pavement beneath them as she all but runs in to the apartment, dragging Shelby right along with her.

Rachel was focused, each step that she normally would take with greatly caution was flown over as Rachel used her natural speed to her advantage and managed to climb the stair case in what she was sure was a new record.

Shelby all though in great physical health, especially for her age was struggling to keep up. A pencil skirt and heels were hardly running or stair climbing clothes. As they rounded the final corner once much to the teacher's relief the stairs were over, Shelby's over working mind quickly noted the overall condition of the apartment building.

The door was ajar, where a fleeing Rachel hadn't shut it properly before. Rachel uses her free, blood stained hand to shove it back fully and drag Shelby in to the one bedroom apartment, now just frantic to get Lexi the help she needed and for once be strong for her sister instead of the other way around.

Shelby's hawk like eyes, quickly notice the fact the apartment was one bedroom and a huge sense of dread and worry from realising the girl's had lied to her hits her full pelt in the very pit of her stomach.

"Bathroom" Rachel interrupts her mother's thoughts unknowingly as the teenager stands a step behind Shelby in the kitchen area. 'I can't go in and see that... see her again I just can't.' Rachel reasons with herself, pure horror of what she had seen minutes before tormenting her brain.

"Bathroom?" Shelby questions taking a second to understand what her youngest daughter meant. "Lexi's in the bathroom?" Shelby concludes still in somewhat of a question as Rachel grips Shelby's hand in response of the older woman's assumption being correct.

"I can't... it's... help her." Rachel stutters out, releasing Shelby's hand reluctantly but giving her a strong nudge in the direction of the bathroom at the same time.

Both of them knew things should be panicked and out of control and in a sense they were it was just the realisation of what exactly was happening that seemed to stop them dead in their tracks for a few seconds.

"Of course you don't, I will." Shelby promises, the sinking feeling in her stomach hitting her full force as a switch flicks in the young mother's body and prescience of mind. 'Snap out of it Shelby, take control, be a mom, be their mom' The teacher orders silently, using a free second to take in a deep breath before turning around to Rachel with serious eyes. "Call an ambulance and tell them to hurry up okay and whatever you do don't come in to the bathroom, you don't need to see her hurt again." Shelby instructs moving towards the slightly ajar door which leads into the bathroom, her 'Coach Corcoran' authority somehow slipping in to gear.

Shelby rolls up the sleeves of her jacket, preparing herself for what she was about to walk in on, all kinds of images running through her over imaginative mind. The clearing of Rachel's throat though was enough to make Shelby's green eyes search for her youngest again.

"She will be okay... right?" Rachel asks hesitantly, her eyes silently begging this basic stranger for some kind of reassurance. Shelby, slightly unsure how to answer that question, hesitates slightly the ability to speak disappearing from her. Rachel gulps her brown eyes scanning her mother's for some kind of strength, like she had received when she'd found herself falling in to her embrace.

"Yes... she's going to be fine Rachel, I'm here now" Shelby answers strongly, forcing her own doubts, fears and worries to the very back of her mind as she gives Rachel a knowing glance. "Just call the ambulance honey, okay?" the mother suggests before taking a step in to the bathroom knowing not another second could be lost if her promise wasn't going to turn in to a lie.

Rachel nods in agreement and quickly paces the apartment for the landline, praying to god some luck would go her way and it would be in its holster like it should be. 'Phone, find the phone, call an ambulance, be strong for Lexi' Rachel tells herself, the making of the list of orders making it easier for the terrified teenager to process.

Shelby's eyes, body, stomach, soul and mostly her heart weren't ready to see what she had just walked in on. 'God the blood' Shelby's mind points out the obvious as the scene in front of the mother comes in to an all too real focus.

'My baby' Shelby's inner voice starts up as all strength in the teacher's legs disappears and she crashes down to her knees, a gasp escaping from her quickly constricting lungs.

Lexi was laid out on her stomach in front of her, completely motionless, her once beautiful face covered with a thick curtain of the teenager's brunette locks, blood from a wound to the side of the girl's head pooling onto the tiled floor turning the grout between each one red. It would be heartbreaking for anyone to see let alone for Shelby, this was her child, her little girl, her flesh and blood, her baby.

"Lexi" Shelby strains out, shuffling closer to Lexi's head, manoeuvring so her back was against the side of the bath tub, trying to ignore the sensation of the blood seeping underneath her skin. 'God what happened? Is she breathing, dear god, is she breathing?!' Shelby instantly panics, her trembling hands reaching out and brushing some of the bloody hair from her daughter's face, earning another gasp of shock.

Lexi's face was unrecognisable, what had happened suddenly becoming painfully clear, she had been attacked, beaten up, but the reasons behind it completely unknown. The swelling along with blood, some of it clearly sticky where it was starting to dry on the young girls face, was making Shelby's eyes sting with tears.

"Lexi..." Shelby repeats, her left hand cupping the side of Lexi's face that wasn't hidden into the tiled floor. "Lexi, can you hear me honey? I need you to open your eyes for me, its Shelby..." The increasingly on edge teacher explains, a strong sense of relief hitting her as the sensation of air from Lexi's bloody, split, swollen lips brushes across the back of her hand. 'She's breathing!' Shelby's mind screams with relieved joy.

"Lexi, you need to open your eyes and try to talk to me, you've been hurt but you are going to be fine, I'm going to make sure of it." Shelby promises, her heart thudding against her chest so fast it was serving as a base line for the panicked scene.

The right side of Lexi's face was lying against the cold tiles of the floor so hidden from Shelby's view but her left side, now Shelby had brushed back some of her hair, was visible. A slower amount of blood was descending down from Lexi's split, left eyebrow but there was no sign of any movement behind her closed left eyelid.

"Lexi, damn it" Shelby snaps, the worry turning in to an urgency to get some kind of reaction for Lexi. "Look, I am Coach Corcoran and I have never had a teenager defy me and get away with it and I will be damned if the first one to do so is going to be my daughter. I get what I want Lexi, I am warning you right now. Open your damn eyes!" She shouts, bending forward so her face was mere millimetres away from Lexi's but still there is no movement.

'Come on baby, open your eyes for me, please open your eyes' the Coach's mind encourages, the tone softer than what was actually coming from her mouth.  
"Alexis Alice Berry, I am your mother and I am DEMANDING that you open your eyes this instance!" Shelby orders, her Coach Corcoran tone in full force.

Something about the last order had worked as Lexi's left eye flickers slowly a few times before struggling to open as a guttural groan escapes from Lexi's lungs, her left hand that was out stretched in front of her face on the tile's twitches.

"Yes, thank god!" Shelby celebrates momentarily; her left hand gently brushing down Lexi's swollen cheek noticing the fingerprint marks forming on the neck skin of her eldest daughter. 'Who did this to you?' Shelby's mothering brain questions silently, quickly remembering there were more important things to deal with before all the questions.

Lexi's head tries to lift from the ground but it falls back down after a split second, feeling as though a ton weight was sitting on top of it. 'Wh... What is... happening?' Lexi's fogged mind asks as the pain starts to creep in to the young girl's consciousness.

"Don't try and move honey, just focus on opening your eyes and breathing okay?" Shelby instructs clearly, her long fingers brushing away some more hair from Lexi's multicoloured face and neck. Shelby could see how hard breathing was for Lexi, each breath was shallow and quick to release. 'She's probably got broken ribs' The coach summarises having seen enough of them throughout her career to recognise the signs.

Lexi frowns from the noise and unfamiliar voice, the taste of blood turning her stomach that like the rest of her body was aching with a pain so intense the urge to just sleep was almost too tempting. 'Sleep, just let me sleep' Lexi's mind instructs her body as her left eyelid starts to drop back closed.

"Lexi, Lexi no you need to stay awake for me honey. Stay with me sweetie. It's Shelby; it's going to be okay." Shelby promises, gently holding both of her hands to Lexi's shoulders as the teenager makes an attempt to roll on to her back.

"ARGHH" Lexi groans loudly the pain from the movement ripping from her ribs and stomach, through her back and up to her chest and neck. Her brown eyes struggle to open, her right one completely swollen shut but her left could open just enough to make out the brunette teacher's face so close to her own.

"Careful, don't move." Shelby instructs firmly, as both of her arms wrap around Lexi's blood covered head and lift it to nestle in to her lap. "Easy, easy does it." She coaches as a breath catches sharply in Lexi's chest from the pain of the movement causing Shelby to stop instantly. "Sorry, god I'm sorry... it's okay, I'm sorry." Shelby apologises her heart ripping more and more on the inside seeing her little girl in a pain the coach could only imagine.

"R... Rach... Rachel..." Lexi stutters out, forming the 'R's only making her split lip worse as a soft stream of blood drops down her chin and painful tears escape from both of her eyes and cascade down her battered face. 'Rachel, god, please tell me Rachel is safe...' Lexi mentally pleads, knowing she would never be able to say that out loud at this point, just thinking it was painful enough but it was her first and only real thought other than the pain she was in.

Shelby never once stops from examining every inch of Lexi's face, her heart sinking the more she did so though. Lexi's right side of her face was less hidden now it was sat in Shelby's skirt and the teacher could make out a completely swollen shut right eye with dried blood stuck to any space of once delicate soft skin imaginable.

"She's safe; I promise you she is safe. She's calling you an ambulance and they are going to get here and take you to the hospital and make everything better." Shelby finally manages to assure her clearly terrified daughter as her brown eye tries to focus with Shelby's green ones.

Lexi moans loudly as the pain in her head suddenly comes in to the focus, it was beyond intense and was the pain that managed to break through the hazed fog she was now in. Her shaking hands instantly try to reach up to alleviate some of the pain but Shelby's hands were quicker in stopping them.

"Don't move Lexi, try and lay still." Shelby orders as she gently pushes Lexi's weakened arms back down to her side. "I've got you" She adds hoping knowing that would be some kind of a comfort.

"He... head." Lexi mutters out trying to communicate just what it was that was causing her so much agony, the desperate look in her face begging for Shelby to help her. She looked and was broken in so many ways and in a lot of ways this was the most vulnerable Lexi had ever felt or been in front of anyone, let alone her mother.

"I know baby, I know..." Shelby says weakly, the tears forming in her green eyes becoming too much to hold back any longer. 'God please hurry up with that damn ambulance' the mother frantically pleads, trying to stay as calm as possible on the outside for Lexi's sake.

Shelby's eyes look over the wound a few inches above Lexi's right temple, it was deep and nasty not that she couldn't get a great look because of Lexi's matted, bloody hair. 'Reduce the blood flow' Shelby suddenly remembers from one of her many first aid courses. 'Why couldn't that have kicked in earlier?' the panicking mother silently rages, scanning the small bathroom for something to use.

It was a struggle but somehow Shelby manages to reach the towel rack without disrupting Lexi's head that was lying lifeless on her lap, the blood pooling in to the dark material. After a tug the middle sized towel, drops loose and Shelby yanks it back towards her, doing her best to fold it over a few times before placing it to Lexi's wound causing the girl to grimace.

"Sorry, sorry but we need to try and stop some of this bleeding." Shelby explains, the pain at knowing she was responsible for the pain her baby was in hurting her deeper than the brunette had ever thought possible. She softly dabs the towel into Lexi's head, applying a fair amount of pressure as the blood was still coming pretty fast.

Lexi lets out a groan, wishing she had the strength to pull herself up or away in some way but she couldn't, she couldn't even make a noise without great struggle. Every inch of her body was in pain, all she wanted to do was cry; she was confused, hurt and scared all she wanted was whatever was happening to stop. 'Sleep, sleep sounds like a good idea' Lexi's inner voice suggests, the pain becoming too much to handle.

"No, no Lexi... Lexi open your eyes... well eye" Shelby corrects realising her right eye wasn't going to open for a while at the least with all the swelling. "I know it's hard but you need to stay awake for me, the ambulance won't be long." She adds trying her best to sound positive and keep Lexi at least somewhat conscious and with her.

Lexi could hear Shelby's voice and the words somewhat made sense but they were muffled, all she could really focus on was the fact the pain was drifting away the more she relaxed in to the soft pillow her head was now on, which actually happened to be her mother's lap.

"Sleep" Lexi whispers the action causing more blood to run down her chin from her split lip. 'Just let me sleep... please' the hurt teenager begs, pain induced tears falling from both of her now closed eyes.

Shelby's heart jumps in to her mouth realising she was losing this fight, she keeps her right hand holding the towel that was now applied to Lexi's head wound and uses her left thumb to stroke away the blood from Lexi's shuddering chin. 'She's shaking, god she's going in to shock' the mother realises, noticing how the colour camouflaged by the injuries on her daughter's face was greying.

"Lexi... Alexis" Shelby tries again, 'hell it worked calling her it before and right now I'll do whatever it takes to get her to look at me again even if it's just to send me a death glare' the teacher rationalises her actions silently as for a split second Lexi's left eye looks ready to pop open again.

"Lexi..." Lexi corrects, her voice weaker than it had been before which was worrying considering it hadn't been strong to start with.

"I know honey, your name is Lexi but I need you to open your eyes Lexi, look at me, talk to me... shout at me Lexi come on, it's not like it would be the first time. Please, please swear at me even, anything just stay awake for me baby please!" Shelby pleads, the desperation in her voice only increasing with each second her eldest daughter remained silent.

Lexi could hear that her mother was desperate so the injured teen, slowly opens her mouth to speak but it was too much energy and effort that she just didn't have to waste so her jaw closes again with a sigh. 'I'm sorry I just can't' Lexi explains silently as everything starts to go black.

The tears that the new found mother had been fighting to keep hidden finally break the green eyed seal they were swimming behind and flood Shelby's face. 'No, no Lexi... baby please baby.' Shelby mentally pleads, sniffling back some of the tears but not having a great amount of luck.  
"Alexis, don't you dare give up young lady. You are a Corcoran and my damn daughter which means you don't know how to give up, do you hear me?!" The panicking teacher rambles out, praying that maybe some of her words would have an effect and get Lexi to open her eyes again.

"Ma'am?" an unfamiliar voice calls from the bathroom doorway waking Shelby from her thoughts of utter disappear, enough for the woman to take glance at where the voice was coming from.

"You took your god damn time didn't you?" Shelby snaps at the paramedic who if they were honest was not expecting that kind of reaction but at the same time not fazed by it.

"Ma'am, we really need to see to..." The paramedic tries to steer the conversation back to the teenage girl who was clearly in need of medical attention.

"My daughter and you are damn right you do." Shelby interrupts, not meaning to be so abrasive and rude but if she was honest it was a defence a defence to try and hide the fact she was so scared and worried and had let her mask slip enough to actually cry in public.

The paramedic nods in agreement guessing that arguing with the angry brunette woman wasn't going to be either the smartest of the safest of options. He kneels down next to where Shelby was still cradling Lexi's bleeding head in her lap, towel pressed against the wound.

"Ma'am" The paramedic prompts, his hands gesturing to Lexi as Shelby's green eyes look up from the bloody and beaten mess that was her eldest child.

Shelby shakes her head trying to regain some control of her actions, her heart tugging in her chest as the thought of actually letting Lexi go, handing her over to the paramedic made her stomach sink. This was her baby, her child who was seriously hurt and the thought of not holding her, talking to her, being there for her was like a knife piercing the teacher's heart. 'They know what they are doing Shelby, it's their job' Shelby's rational side tried it's best to remind the panicking mother. 'But she is my baby, I am her mother and I've just found her again and now she is hurt, she needs me, I promised I had her, I promised' Shelby's mother voice argues back, having been deprived for fourteen years to be a mother in anyway not at all liking the idea of taking a step back again.

"Shelby" Rachel's panicked voice from the living room area of the apartment breaking all of Shelby's thoughts clean from her brain.

"It's okay Rach, I'm coming." Shelby calls back, sniffling back her tears fully and looking to the paramedic with a pointed 'Corcoran' glare. "Look after my baby" Shelby warns, helping the paramedic take Lexi's motionless head and body in to his arms so he could help her.

"We will" The second paramedic affirms, entering the bathroom himself for the first time and placing down their equipment to the side before joining his partner on the blood stained tiled floor.

Shelby watches them for a few seconds before nodding and reluctantly rushing in to the living room where Rachel's voice just seconds before had come from. 'Rachel needs you too Shelby' the older brunette reminds herself, rubbing her hands across her face to try and wake up a little, the smell of drying blood making her want to heave.

Rachel's legs scuff against the floor as she paces back and forth with a worry that was eating her from the inside out. Both of her arms wrapped tightly around her own body in a weak attempt to give some kind of comfort to herself. 'She has to be okay, she has to be okay' the young diva repeats within the confines of her mind like a mantra.

"Rachel?" Shelby calls out cautiously not wanting to scare her youngest daughter seeing how already distressed the fourteen year old clearly was.

Rachel's head snaps round faster than lightning hearing her Coach's voice, it was reassuring and comforting. 'Mom' Rachel silently answers, addressing the woman she hadn't known for more than three days and realising that was how she looked at her. Not as Coach Corcoran or her teacher but her mother, sure it was awkward, weird and confusing but it was also oddly right and fit and was what Rachel needed, she needed her mother.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Rachel rattles out quickly, taking a basic lunge towards the older woman remembering how safe she had felt before in her arms and partly seeking that again. Rachel's brown eyes try to fix on to Shelby's as fast as possible, wanting comfort from them, from her.

Shelby feels her heart drop into the very pit of her stomach at her youngest daughter's question, she wanted to be honest but at the same time she wanted to comfort Rachel one was definitely going to have to give for the other to happen.

"The paramedics are with her sweetie, she's in the best hands okay?" Shelby replies meekly, instantly regretting it as Rachel's face turns in to horror and whitens by a good few tints. "No, no she's going to be fine." The mother quickly adds on, unable to bear the look on Rachel's face any longer.

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel asks her hands nervously wringing in front of her lap as her entire body shakes, wanting to believe her but at the same time needing more assurance.

Shelby takes in a deep breath and a stride forward, out reaching her slightly blood stained hands as she grips Rachel's shoulders so she can hold her back enough to truly look in to her eyes.

"Because I'm her mom and that means she is a Corcoran and us Corcoran's don't give up so easily, we're fighters honey and I may not know Lexi as well as you but I get the strongest impression she is one hell of a fighter." Shelby answers honestly, watching as Rachel's lips for a second twitch in to a smile at the true statement of her sister's strength.

"She's the strongest person I have ever known in my entire life" Rachel explains, nodding faintly as the noise of the paramedics removing Lexi from the bathroom on the gurney distracts both mother and youngest daughter.

Rachel lets out a gasp, the paramedics for the most part were blocking her view of Lexi but just knowing her usually strong, together sister was laying on the gurney they were pushing was enough to break her heart. 'This has to mean she is seriously hurt' Rachel silently assesses, her chin starting to tremble. 'Of course she is seriously hurt Rachel, did you not see the blood before' another side of Rachel's brain quickly butts in, almost making Rachel jump.

Shelby's heart much like Rachel's jumps into her mouth as the realisation they were taking Lexi to hospital hits her, all though it was never in question. 'Rachel can't see her like this, not again' Shelby's inner voice quickly points out causing Shelby's legs to stride forward so her body was now blocking Rachel away from the paramedics and Lexi.

"Rachel, don't look honey" Shelby suggests strongly, her green eyes willing Rachel's brown ones to look up and not try to search for Lexi.

Rachel gulps but nods in agreement forcing her eyes away from the gurney and focusing solely on Shelby as tears streak her face again as the worry for her sister overwhelms her.  
"She... its bad isn't it?" Rachel whimpers, struggling to breathe causing Shelby's arms to take immediate action and to wrap around her youngest daughter.

"The doctors will help her Rachel." Shelby assures the shaking girl who buries her head into her mother's chest to shield her own eyes from the sight of her bloody and beaten sister being rushed to the hospital.

'I'm holding her again.' Shelby's frantic mind suddenly points out both making Shelby's heart soar and sink, wishing more than anything it was under better circumstances. Shelby's fingers gently lace through Rachel's brown locks in an attempt to soothe both her and Rachel's heartbeats. 'How do I make he feel better?' the older woman's mind silently questions, praying for some kind of an answer just wanting to ease at least one of her daughter's pain.

Both mother and daughter knew that their new found position should be awkward, uneasy and unwanted but it wasn't, it couldn't be more opposite. The embrace felt caring, wanted, needed and like the most natural thing in the world. Neither Shelby nor Rachel was sure just how or why it felt like it did but they were glad and relieved as both of their hearts needed it more than anything especially right now.

"We are going with her aren't we Shelby?" Rachel suddenly asks, pulling her head back enough to crook her neck up and connect her tear filled eyes with Shelby's, the look of worry never once disappearing. "She acts tough but she doesn't like to be on her own." Rachel reveals knowing deep down if Lexi could hear her she wouldn't be best pleased.

"Of course we are, of course we are." Shelby affirms, turning her head back to the paramedics who by now were ready to go down to the ambulance and rush the girl on the gurney to the hospital she desperately needed to be at. "We will follow in my car, where will you be taking her?" Shelby asks, her arms wrapping tighter around Rachel feeling the young girl's body shudder, clearly struggling with her own emotions.

Rachel for her part just zones out, burying her head further in to Shelby's chest, the strong beating of the teacher's heart not only drowning out the conversation she didn't want to hear but in the oddest way soothing her own frantic heart's beat. 'Lexi will be okay, she will be okay.' Rachel mentally chants, hot tears choking her as they slip down her face.

"Rachel, Rachel honey..." Shelby says tenderly, lifting her left hand to stroke along Rachel's cheek tenderly to get her young daughter's attention, her heart sinking feeling the wet tears underneath her skin. The older woman smiles sadly, fighting her own tears knowing Rachel needed her to stay strong for her.

"Huh?" Rachel mutters, lifting her head from Shelby's chest suddenly becoming aware of everyone and everything around her again. The paramedics and gurney were gone and it was just Shelby and Rachel standing alone n the one bedroom apartment that suddenly felt threatening.

"Its okay sweetie, come on we need to get to the hospital." Shelby says calmly, not wanting to release her daughter from her arms but does all the same. "Lexi is going to want to see your face when the doctors give her the all clear." The older woman chirps, trying to be positive and take control and be the mother she had longed to be for fourteen years.

Rachel nods in agreement, gripping Shelby's hand tightly not willing to lose the only thing that was giving her any kind of comfort that normally she would seek from Lexi. The gesture was instant for Rachel and it felt natural and if she was honest she didn't even think about doing it, it just happened.

The entire car journey to the hospital, only a minute if that behind the ambulance was silent and not once did either Shelby or Rachel break the strong grip that both brunettes's had on the others hand. It was a silent connection and reminder for both of them they weren't alone going into what was honestly the unknown.

Of course not even 'Coach Corcoran' could get answers once they finally arrived into the always busy emergency room of the hospital, they were just shuffled off in to one of the rather cold waiting rooms which luckily held some relief a hot drink and vending machine.

"Here, drink this." Shelby says kindly, offering Rachel a very hot cup of tea once they were seated in the large waiting room that was completely empty apart from them.

"Thank you." Rachel replies automatically taking a few seconds to register that Shelby was even offering her a drink. The young diva takes it in to her shaking hands sheepishly before blowing across the cup and taking a sip but instantly pulls a face. "Ugh! What in the world" Rachel recoils, suddenly offended by the drink and handing it back to Shelby, the displeasure at the taste etched across her face.

"Sorry, it's sweet, helps with the shock." Shelby explains, having some trouble hiding the amused smirk that pricks at her plump lips. 'I know I shouldn't find my daughter's pain funny but that face is just too funny not to laugh at' Shelby mentally rationalises her actions, glad and welcoming the distraction from nothing but dread and worry over Lexi.

"That should be banned, it is a good job I'm not a diabetic I could go in to some kind of coma due to that." Rachel rants, her face still showing the displeasure of the taste she had just experienced. 'That may just be the worst thing I have ever consumed' Rachel tells herself, not realising how much tension this little moment was lifting. "Don't laugh, it tasted foul. Is there any way to get the taste from my mouth without some kind of sandpapering of my tongue?" Rachel sasses, some of the fogginess clearly having lifted from the brunette's mind.

"Well I am glad to see you haven't lost your over dramatic tendencies." Shelby giggles, reaching in to her purse and pulling out a stick of gum offering it to her young daughter who was practically ready to sandpaper her tongue to get rid of the taste.

"I am not overly dramatic, god you sound just like Le..." Rachel hesitates as she unfolds the gum piece and her shoulders slump suddenly remembering just why they were in the hospital waiting room in the first place. 'For a second there everything was normal and okay again' Rachel's inner voice says sadly, causing everything in the teenager to deflate.

Shelby wanted to say something to ease Rachel's clear pain, she wanted to assure her it was all going to be fine but the teacher knew no matter what she said in till the doctor came and gave Lexi the all clear nothing in the world she could say would have any effect. 'God do something Shelby, do something...' Shelby's motherly voice orders but Shelby's mind was blank, what could she do? How did she make this better?

Almost luckily the door to the waiting room opens and breaks both Rachel and Shelby from their own thoughts.  
"Sorry, I was just wondering if there was anyone I could call for you while you wait for news." The elderly nurse offers sweetly, having seen the look in both Rachel and Shelby's eyes many times before which told her making calls and informing other family members was clearly the last thing on their minds.

Shelby's green eyes narrow slightly wondering if Rachel was going to fess up with the truth or carry on what was clear to the teacher to be a pretty well rehearsed lie all though she wasn't entirely sure why it existed but she could hazard a guess.

"Uh..." Rachel hesitates quickly; 'If she finds out, if anyone finds out, the wrong person, they could tell the authorities and they will separate us Rachel' Lexi's voice and words run through the increasingly panicking teenager's mind like a locomotive. The young diva's jaw falls open as Shelby's presence beside her becomes all too noticeable.

"There is your father Rachel, I can't believe I didn't think about it sooner. Do you have a number we can reach him on? He should know as soon as possible so he can get back, shouldn't he?" Shelby asks knowingly, her green eyes watching every movement that Rachel's tiny body makes beside her. 'Just be honest Rachel, tell me what is going on' Shelby's inner voice instructs silently, praying and urging her daughter to do the right thing.

Rachel's entire body stiffens as Shelby's words. 'I am not built for this type of lying; this is what Lexi does... I just... I ... I just agree and look adorable if too many questions start getting asked. Shelby's eyes burn... Gold stars I'm going to break, please forgive me Lexi' Rachel silently rambles out before gulping once and forcing her head round to look to Shelby.

"Um actually I think that number may have been misplaced." Rachel squeaks out as the nurse leaves sensing this was a conversation she wasn't wanted or needed for.

"Rachel, you do realise that I was in your apartment today and all though it was under some horrendous circumstances my eyes still didn't fail to notice it is a one bedroom apartment, right?" Shelby asks pointedly, not wanting to bagger the poor girl who was dealing with so much right now but at the same time just wanting some answers.

Rachel pauses, her bottom lip becoming trapped under her upper front teeth as she bites down nervously shifting slightly in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, the sweat pouring down her forehead and face. 'She knows, oh gold stars, she knows and Lexi isn't here, she's laid up in one of these cold, lonely hospital rooms in only Barbra knows what condition and I am here failing miserably at keeping everything together like she has done so effortlessly for all these months.' Rachel mind screams at her, her young body starting to shake unable to deal with the growing stress.

"Rachel, Rachel honey calm down." Shelby quickly intervenes practically seeing and hearing the cogs turning in her youngest daughter's mind. The older woman gently runs her strong left hand across Rachel's shoulders and down her back in a soothing motion. 'Well done Shelby, cause the girl to have a panic attack the first time you try and do some parenting. What is wrong with you?!" Shelby's inner voice snaps, only causing the teacher's guilt to rise up in her stomach.

"It's a lie, all of it. I'm sorry but Lexi said we should lie and I agreed with her because well it's Lexi and she is normally right about these things and she can lie much more proficiently than I can. Well it's not all a lie exactly; our daddy Hiram really is dead." Rachel rambles out, her habit of an increasing speed to her words coming in to full force.

"Rachel, breathe" Shelby instructs firmly, unable to stop her Coach Corcoran natural reactions as she notices how wild Rachel's brown eyes were now as they erratically search Shelby's face for some kind of recognition that she understood Rachel was telling the truth now.

Rachel jumps at the request/order and all words for a second cease as the young diva just focuses on taking in a few deep breaths and regaining some composure.

"Just tell me what's really going on Rachel, I'm Coach Corcoran and as you will learn very little gets by me without me at least registering it somewhere in my mind for use later on." The teacher explains, wanting if she could to keep this somewhat lighter and upbeat than the rest of the early evening had been.

"If I tell you, you have to promise and I mean absolutely promise that you won't tell a soul. I shouldn't even tell you really, I promised Lexi I wouldn't but..." Rachel's eyes well back with the worried and fear filled tears for her sister's safety and health. "Lexi needs help now too, even more and she is in position to keep doing what she has been." Rachel explains somewhat still cryptically all though to her it all made complete sense.

"Just take your time Rachel, its okay honestly it is." Shelby encourages, her hand still rubbing soothing motions across her daughter's shuddering back and shoulders.

"Umm, well basically we lied about our dad Leroy, he isn't away on business." Rachel reveals to an already suspecting Shelby who just nods to show she was listening. "He..." Rachel's heart starts to ache from the memory saying it out loud not easy as part of her mind still refused to believe it had happened. "He loved Daddy Hiram so much and when he got sick it... well..." Rachel trips over her words struggling to find the best way to explain without making Leroy look bad because to Rachel he wasn't, at least she was struggling to steal believe he wasn't.

Shelby's sinking feeling only gets worse as Rachel tries to explain, Shelby may not have been around her daughter's long but apparently reading them and in-between the lies they try to tell was coming rather naturally.

"Daddy Hiram got diagnosed with cancer about a year and a half ago now, he had some treatment but after three months they explained that there... there wasn't much they could do." Rachel reveals, her voice choking up with the tears she was fighting from falling. "Dad Leroy he decided we should move back to Lima, somewhere daddy loved and wanted to be so we did." Rachel explains, forcing a smile as she remembers the look on Hiram's face when they had first moved back.

"Then uh it was just helping Daddy be comfortable you know? It was nine months before he..." Rachel stops everything in her body for a second stopping so she could get through what she had to say next. "He passed away..." Rachel starts again after a large gulp still building up the courage to admit something aloud that in till now had been a secret kept only between the two brunette sisters. "Dad Leroy he, he struggled, he was heartbroken, we all were." Rachel continues as some tears start to escape from her chocolate brown eyes that were focusing on the young girl's wringing hands in her lap. "He left, he must have had a mental breakdown or something, I'm not entirely sure but I know he had his reasons for leaving." Rachel adds quickly trying her utmost to defend her father's actions that deep down she knew had been nothing but selfish and wrong.

'Well that just confirms my suspicions' Shelby silently seethes, the very thought that their father just upped and walked out on two teenage girls who had just lost their father to cancer made her feel sick. 'I understand being in pain and grieving but surely you would do that with your children not just leave them to fend for themselves.' She continues, somehow managing to contain all of her rage on the inside.

"Lex she, she didn't even seem shocked she just kept going you know? It's what she does I guess, I was too caught up in grieving and convincing myself dad would be back to pay much attention but Lexi she, she had it together." Rachel reveals the love and admiration for her sister that she almost forgot to show Lexi coming out freely.

"So, your father passed away... uh six months ago right?" Shelby asks curiously as Rachel gives a nod of 'yes'. "So for six months how have you survived without any adult, how have you paid the bills and... fed and clothed yourselves?" The mother questions as she tries to hide the bitterness towards Leroy that was in her words from Rachel.

"Lexi, she had a job but uh because of school she could only work weekends but she'd been saving ever since daddy got sick so we had enough to get by." Rachel explains blinking back some tears as memories that haunted her and she wished she could forget fill her young mind. "Then uh three months ago she, she just said we were moving and well we ended up here in Akron." Rachel adds knowing it would be Shelby's next question how they ended up in Akron, so just beat her to the punch.

"But you only started school this week? How have you managed to do that, surely child services have been in touch?" Shelby asks confused and slightly dazed if she was honest, all though she had her suspicions hearing that Leroy had actually abandoned his daughter's was a lot to take in.

"I don't really know, Lexi she... she deals with all of that stuff, with everything really." Rachel sobs out, the tear barrier breaking and the sobs just recoiling through her body. "What am I going to do if she's not okay Shelby? I can't look after myself like she can, I'm not strong like Lexi, I fall apart, I need her, Shelby I need my sister." Rachel cries out as Shelby once again finds her arms automatically wrapping around her youngest in an attempt to calm and soothe her pain.

Shelby had been expecting this kind of outburst and breakdown and knew all other questions would have to wait right now she had one daughter in a critical condition being seen to by doctors after some unexplained beating and her other daughter emotionally falling apart from the worry, upset and strain of it all.

Right now was time for Shelby to be what she had always wished she would have the chance to be, a mother but more importantly her girls' mother and by god she was going to do everything possible to be the best one she could for them. 

* * *

_**So there we are chapter 10, I truly hope it was worth the wait, once again I am sorry about that, I promise I am working my fingers to the bone on the keyboard to be faster hehe.**_

_**The next chapter again will be Shelby, Lexi and Rachel centric with more bonding and some explanations with Shelby taking more control or trying to take more control of the situation now certain things have come to light.**_

_**If you do review, thank you truly and I can't wait to read what you think and if you don't I just hope you enjoy this chapter all the same and thank you for taking the time to read! You are all beyond amazing to me both with this fic and the support you have shown me with some of my person issues. That support truly means more than you can know so thank you and if there is ever any of you that need any support or someone to just vent to I am always here for you also! **_

_**In till next time (Which will hopefully be sooner, rather than later) stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	11. Motherly Rambles, Dazed & Lost

_**Okay so I know I am a terrible person who owes each and every one of you lovely, amazing people a huge apology so here goes... I am so SO sorry for the LONG gap between these two chapters but I promise I do have good reasons, well I hope they are good lol.**_

_**Basically after I posted the last chapter, like pretty much the same day I started to come down sick with a bad case of the flu and then because apparently that wasn't enough I also came down with an ulcerated throat. Now I know right, surely that's it? No, because I clearly have no working immune system and three times a charm I also contracted a nasty case of conjunctivitis to the point I couldn't see out of my left eye for a week. Yes when I get sick, I get SICK! **_

_**Now thankfully I am feeling ALOT better and fingers crossed well on my way to being a hundred percent, I will just say if this chapter sucks I am sorry but I did write a majority of it while still rather drugged up on flu medicine and strong antibiotics so hopefully we can just blame any mistakes or awful writing on that. Well I can try ahey? **_

_**Now that is out of the way I just want to say as always, THANK YOU so SO much for the amazing reviews that you lovely guys and girls leave me. I read everyone with the biggest of smiles on my face and they give me such encouragement to carry on and hopefully get better as we go, I will never be able to thank you enough for them. Thank you for taking the time to not only ready my story but also to let me know what you think in such great, amazing detail, you are truly amazing and it means the world to me so THANK YOU!**_

_**Now I think I have left you all waiting long enough so enough of me yammering here is the next chapter**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**Motherly Rambles, Dazed & Lost"**

It took nearly half an hour before the tears dried on Rachel's cheeks, her breathing returned to normal and her grip on Shelby slowly released, tiredness was quickly winning the battle taking place in the young diva's body to stay awake and somewhat alert for news on her sister.

Shelby lets out a sigh, not fully sure what her next course of action should be. The doctors still hadn't been in to inform them on what was going on with Lexi so everything else almost felt like by default it was on hold. Her green eyes didn't miss the far out look that was washed over Rachel's features though as the mother and daughter sat side by side in the stupidly uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room.

"Rachel?" Shelby ventures forward in her seat with concern; her hand reaching towards both of Rachel's that the young girl was starring at as if they were some kind of puzzle.

"It's her blood." Rachel whispers, giving the reason behind her trance like stare as the very thought she had just spoken makes her stomach turn. "So much blood" Rachel continues, her breathing again starting to become hitched.

"I think that is our cue to go and get cleaned up don't you?" Shelby suggests strongly, instantly jumping to her feet not wanting her young traumatised daughter to think over the fact she had her sister's dried blood on her for a moment longer. 'God, it's on mine too' Shelby silently realises, her eyes for a split second taking in the sight of her own hands but quickly pushes those thoughts away, she needed to stay strong.

Rachel looks up at Shelby, knowing all too well what the teacher was trying to do but not once complaining about it, she wanted the blood off as quickly as possible. She nods her agreement and lets Shelby support her as she stands to her feet. 'I truly hope this hospital has the proper disinfectant and soap for this' Rachel silently questions, her brow turning into a frown at the thought. 'Rachel, it is a fully functioning hospital, cleanliness is kind of a must here' the young diva's rational side reminds her for a second taking off some of the strain.

"What if the doctor comes in with news about Lexi?" Rachel suddenly asks, her knees buckling straight in place suddenly not liking the idea of leaving even if it was to rid her skin of her sister's blood. 'No, I should stay Lexi may need me and I am not about to abandon her' Rachel rants inwardly, still not entirely ready to verbalise all of her thoughts and worries.

"I will tell the nurse where we are going and what we are doing and if anyone has any news on Lexi they are to come and get us right away okay?" Shelby explains, her hand smoothing down Rachel's spine gently trying to be some kind of comfort for the traumatised teen. "Besides, it won't take long." She adds hopefully, trying not to think about the amount of her other daughter's blood that had been soaked up earlier by her skirt. 'Thank god its black' was all Shelby could think again trying to rid the thoughts from her mind.

Rachel again nods her agreement the prospect of being free of the offending blood too much of a positive to pass it up, she needed the blood gone and she needed it gone now, it was as if it was taunting her.

After returning from the bathroom, blood free, Rachel's swollen, red, puffy eyes closed in favour of sleep. Her small body lays across three of the chairs, her head grazing the side of Shelby's thigh as the young diva fought internally from seeking out physical contact and comfort from her mother.

'But she made me feel so safe and secure before' Rachel almost silently pleads with herself, trying to work up the courage to make the move. 'Don't forget who she is Rachel' another side of the diva's brain chirps in to the conversation but Rachel honestly didn't care anymore. 'There are far more important things to worry and churn over than that right now' Rachel mentally snaps, the urge to seek that comfort she normally would from Lexi winning over every other thought, worry or opinion in her mind.

The idea of Rachel resting and sleeping was music to Shelby's over working mind, this young girl needed to rest, they both did but Shelby knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so if she couldn't she would be damned if Rachel didn't also.

"Here" Shelby says kindly, patting her thigh and uncrossing her legs to allow Rachel access to her lap. "One of us may as well be comfortable ahey?" She says softly, trying to joke and keep things upbeat although the far-out look she receives from Rachel lets her know it wasn't completely working.

Rachel wanted to be hesitant or even resist but it was useless, she wanted this, she needed this so she was going to take it. Shelby halts her movements just for a second, folding up her jacket a few times before lying it on her lap like a pillow. Rachel waits patiently and shifts up on to her elbow before moving closer to her mother and letting her head drop delicately into Shelby's lap with a strong sense of relief. It was a small gesture but the contact was needed and it was soothing and welcomed by the fourteen year old who had never felt so alone. 'Maybe she can just help me calm down' Rachel silently surmises as her eyes instantly close.

'Who designed these damn chairs?' Shelby rants inwardly, stretching her back some from the discomfort of sitting in one position too long. Rachel had thankfully fallen asleep a good hour before, apparently Shelby's lap was comfortable for both her daughters to drift to sleep in. 'She is so precious' Shelby's motherly voice starts up again as her fingers absentmindedly stroke through Rachel's brown locks that were loosely covering her slumbering features.

A text pops up on to Shelby's phone screen as the mother gets lost watching her fourteen year old rest in a clearly uneasy slumber but at least it was some kind of a slumber.

"_Don't worry about a thing Shelby; I am working now on getting you an emergency guardianship order. It won't come through much earlier than tomorrow though due to the time but I promise you the second I can get your case in front of a judge I will._

You are still their birth mother and with these new facts it sends both contracts into the void category but it still has to be done legally. The emergency guardianship order is just temporary but you are a blood relation so things should run a lot smoother and faster because of that. We can deal with everything else once the girls are both healthy and home with you.

_Just make sure you keep Rachel in the hospital with Lexi tonight, it will only be a problem if she tries to leave because legally you don't have any custody of her and the state has an obligation to keep her safe because of her age so they will try to get her in some emergency care and you do not want that, either of you. If anyone starts talking about emergency care for Rachel or Lexi, foster homes, over night emergency accommodation or anything like that you just hand them my card and I will deal with it. _

_I truly hope your daughter is okay, ring or text whenever you need okay? This will all work out, I promise you. Try and get some rest if you can.  
Scott Sykes."_

Shelby lets out a sigh of relief, the second Rachel had fallen asleep she had texted her lawyer and told him everything that was going on and everything she had learned about Leroy and the truth about his whereabouts. The worry of the authorities and losing her girls again in any form had slowly seeped in to the young teachers brain in the silence of the waiting room but with that one text the worrying noise's had somewhat subsided.

"No... No... Wake up... Lex... Lexi please" Rachel rather incoherently mutters out as her body and head starts to toss from side to side within the confines of Shelby's lap, alerting the half asleep woman to her daughter's disorientation and obvious discomfort.

"Rachel?" Shelby says softly, using her hands to stroke back a few stray strands of hair from Rachel's pain stricken looking features. "Honey, it's okay. Wake up Rachel." Shelby instructs quickly realising Rachel's actions were coming from some form of a nightmare.

"Lexi" Rachel cries out still in the confines of her nightmare, her movements only becoming more erratic as Shelby gives her shoulders a gentle yet still forceful shake.

'No wonder she is having a nightmare' Shelby's inner voice fires off silently as the teacher's grip on Rachel's rocking body tightens to keep her from falling off the chairs. 'Seeing Lexi in that state was hard enough for me, I can only imagine what it's doing to Rachel' she continues to silently surmise as ways to wake her daughter flash across her mind.

"Rachel, it's just a bad dream sweetie. You need to open your eyes for me and wake up." Shelby more or less orders, she had never dealt with someone having a nightmare before let alone her own daughter. 'Do I slap her?' the newly found mother questions hesitantly, suddenly getting flashes of TV shows and films where someone would slap the frantic or panicking person to shock them back to reality. The thought of striking her daughter under any circumstance was just making her stomach and heart drop though. "Rachel, it's Shelby and you need to wake up" Shelby tries again, this time with a bit more bite to her words, 'Coach Corcoran' again coming in handy.

Rachel's still puffy, red eyes suddenly pop open as a confused huff escapes from the frantic teen's lips suddenly she was awake and confused as to what was going . 'Where am I?' The young diva instantly asks all be it silently, her eyes trying to focus on the nearest thing possible, which happened to be Shelby's concerned looking face.

As if reading her mind Shelby gives her daughter a comforting and tender smile, her left hand stroking along Rachel's cheekbone to calm her and gather her full attention.  
"Its okay honey, you were just having a bit of a bad dream." Shelby explains, carefully choosing her words but having no clue what ones to actually use.

Rachel frowns, her eyes finally connecting with Shelby's properly as the older brunette's words sink in to her brain and they make sense of her heightened heartbeat.  
"A bad dream, I was having a bad dream?" Rachel partly asks and mostly concludes realising it made sense but suddenly felt embarrassed, she was supposed to be fourteen not four.

"Yes but its okay now, don't you worry about it." Shelby says kindly, seeing the look of embarrassment wash across her child's features making her heart tug in pain. "You have been through a lot tonight, it is to be expected but everything is okay I assure you." Shelby continues, again not sure of just what to say but so far it didn't seem she was doing too bad of a job.

Rachel just nods in silently agreement, the thought of going in to anymore detail not favourable to the still slightly disorientated teen. 'I'm still laid on her, surely I should move, she must be uncomfortable all though she doesn't look it' Rachel inwardly rambles out with worry, her eyes trying to gauge what Shelby's expression was telling her.

"Do you want some water?" Shelby asks, breaking Rachel's thoughts for a few seconds. The mother leans over slightly towards the table in front of them and picks up the plastic cup with water inside and brings it up towards Rachel whose body was still stretched out and head sat against her lap, on her jacket.

Even with her concerns, something was stopping Rachel actually moving and breaking away from what felt like a comforting and natural position.  
"Please" She replies softly, her voice much calmer than her heartbeat that was still rather rapid from the remnants of her nightmare.

Shelby smiles holding her right hand under the cup encase anything spilt as Rachel adjusts herself and sits up properly as her mind and eyes adjust to being awake again, all though she knew she hadn't been asleep overly long.

"Here" Shelby says offering the cup once she was sure Rachel was awake enough to handle it.

"Thank you" Rachel blushes slightly taking an eager sip from the cup, her brown eyes watching Shelby closely from over the plastic rim of the cup. "How long was I asleep for?" Rachel asks, her voice somewhat muffled as she spoke in to the water she was still sipping.

"Not long, about an hour, hour and a half at the most." Shelby explains, unable to stop her left hand from tucking a few of Rachel's stray hairs behind her flushed ear from where it had been pressed down against Shelby's lap while she slept.

Rachel just nods deciding to focus on drinking a bit more of the water, suddenly feeling embarrassed and vulnerable very aware that Lexi wasn't there with her like she always was. Lexi was Rachel's confidence and psychological crutch especially since Hiram had died and without her for Rachel it was like losing a limb.

Shelby smiles not sure what else she could offer up as a response to her daughter's new found silence all though she completely understood it. The situation they were in was hardly one that Shelby as an adult knew how to handle let alone a fourteen year old girl who had only hours before found her older sister in a beaten and bloody state would.

The brunette teacher looks down to her jacket that just moments before Rachel had been using as a pillow and unfolds it from her skirt clad lap having to seriously resist the urge to bring it close and take in the scent of her youngest daughter's hair. 'Is that odd? Is that an odd thing for me to want to do?' Shelby's mind quickly questions as her delicate long fingers move across the material of her jacket in somewhat of a daze. 'I just want to hold her close, keep her safe, both of them, they are my babies and that is my job.' Shelby's motherly voice answers as a familiar ache hits the older woman's chest.

"You should put this on, you look freezing." Shelby explains, again unfolding her jacket and draping it around Rachel's shuddering shoulders as the young teen fiddles with the ridges in the plastic cup she was holding as some kind of welcome distraction.

Rachel offers a nod in agreement, not wanting to shrug it away; she wanted the jacket and the comfort it would bring. 'It smells like her' Rachel silently reminds herself as for a brief second the idea of rejecting the jacket runs across her brain. Her plump lips upturn in to a smile as Shelby's strong hands place the jacket around her neck and shoulders and it was like receiving a hug.

"I guess it's just the shock or something, either that or they don't adequately heat their waiting rooms." Rachel quips, happily letting the jacket melt around herself as Shelby can't help but chuckle at her daughter's words.

"I will remember to bring it up with them when we are checking out shall I?" Shelby jokes with two raised eyebrows to show her sarcasm and Rachel just bites her lip to, try to fight the laugh that's building up in her throat.

"Or I could write a strongly worded letter listing all of my problems with their dissatisfactory standards and conditions." Rachel sasses, her cheeks blushing slightly as her chocolate brown eyes avert back down to her lap. As comfortable as she feels with Shelby there is still this tinge to it that wasn't entirely settled and just kept both mother and daughter somewhat on edge and very aware of the underlining circumstances surrounding the situation they were now in.

Shelby laughs strongly and nods in agreement as a wonderful realisation crosses her mind.  
"You are so much like me at your age it's crazy" The mother reveals rather off hand not realising the impact her words would have on her youngest daughter.

"I am?" Rachel asks, her head snapping up as the tone to the moment takes an instant shift from off hand and joking to serious. Rachel's eyes watch Shelby with great pleading behind the brown orbs, yearning to know more about any connection she may share with this amazing woman who was her mother.

Shelby looks up as she wipes away the watering of her eyes that had been caused from laughing and her features quickly wash over with the same seriousness that Rachel's were wearing. She nods in affirmation of her previous statement as for a second a smile crosses her lips in amazement at just how true it was.

"Very much so, you are so strong willed and talented, confident and forthright and yet still not entirely sure who you are but you don't let it stop you. You know what you want and I am certain you will achieve it." Shelby explains, reaching her hand up and brushing her thumb across Rachel's cheek as her green eyes take in everything about her with such pride it was enough to make the young diva's heart burst.

"You were like that at my age?" Rachel questions, unable to find more words than the ones that were absolutely necessary. 'I'm like my mother when she was my age? I take after someone; I have someone else's characteristics that I have inherited. That is amazing.' Rachel's inner voice rambles out in pure amazement, before with her fathers' she had never seen much of a resemblance in her personality other than some of her flair or a few likes and dislikes.

All anger from before with her mother was long forgotten at the moment, the desperate need and want to have a mother and to share qualities in both personality and appearance and feel like she belonged and had a history and a family again was too much for her to fight off.

"I was exactly the same; nothing was going to stop me achieving my dreams. I knew what I wanted from a young age but I didn't always know who I was, especially not at your age." The mother explains further, a sense of remembering over taking the brunette teacher as the words continue and Rachel listens with great intrigue. "Fourteen is hard, you're growing up from being a child and having things and decisions made for you and going in to being an adult and making up your own mind. Hell you have to basically find your own mind, your likes and dislikes, wants and goals and how and when and where you plan on making them happen. Not to mention you have a boat load of hormones and emotions thrown on you out of NOWHERE that you all of a sudden have to deal with as well, ugh I do not miss being a teenager." Shelby grimaces slightly at the memory of temper tantrums, cramps, spots and arguments with anyone that decided to breathe through their nose instead of mouth.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like I understand exactly what I want, need and everything but then there are these times where I just feel lost. Lexi says I'm in a rush to grow up and I shouldn't be I guess she's right but I just have so much I want to do and it's like I feel as if I wait any longer it's all going to just burst out of my chest without any control." Rachel reveals, leaning back in to the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair as her fingers still fiddle with the plastic cup she was holding but her eyes manage to sustain a strong connection with Shelby's as she speaks.

"I know, you just want to get out there and do it all before it disappears or you forget about it or move on to the next thing, right?" Shelby pries softly, getting a soft nod of recognition from Rachel who was eager to receive some kind of motherly wisdom from the woman that for years she would make up motherly lectures and pretend she had received.

"Its normal honey, I was the same but eventually you learn that for now, you should just try and focus on being fourteen and dealing with high school and boys and spots and proms and all that other stuff. It's not easy, by any means but it has some of the most amazing times you will ever have in your life just waiting for you. Enjoy it, enjoy being able to be free and childish still and carefree and have other people look after you like parents and teachers and older siblings." She giggles remembering some of her own teenage antics.

"Don't wish away your childhood honey, enjoy it and savour it because once you get to my age it will be those memories that will help your through on a rough, rainy day when an audition has gone terribly or your long term lover has broken your heart." Shelby explains making Rachel smile brightly at her words starting to partly understand.

"There is enough pressure being a teenager, don't add on wanting to be an adult on top, there is time for that, believe me." Shelby advises kindly as Rachel hangs on to every word that comes from the older brunette's mouth thankful for each sentence and storing every titbit of information from them away in her head.

Neither, mother or daughter was entirely sure how their conversation had taken such a shift but it was wonderful all the same and much to both of their surprise it felt natural.

'Where did that come from?' Shelby's inner voice questions as the realisation hits her at how much of a motherly ramble she had just spieled out without so much as a second thought and with such great ease. 'Surely, I am going to be a much cooler mother than that' the brunette teacher almost pleads with herself, a strong smile breaking across her lips at the realisation she was going to 'hopefully' get the chance to finally be a mother, cool or not.

"Uh, you two are waiting for news on..." The doctor who had just appeared from the doorway starts to ask before having to refer back to the clipboard in his hand for his patience name. "Alexis Berry?"

Rachel's head snaps around fast enough to break bones at the sound of her sister's name being spoken, her heart tightens in her chest to the point breathing actually seemed like it would have to be forced to happen.

'Gold stars, he has news on Lexi. Why did he have to look at his clipboard? Is that good, is she not so badly hurt that she isn't sticking out in his mind or is he just incompetent and doesn't think enough of my sister to even remember her name?' Rachel's mind quickly wonders, her anger building the more she silently surmises irrational reasons for the slightest of actions from the doctor.

Shelby's hand instinctively reaches for Rachel's, it was a sign of support but also a connection Shelby needed to make to calm her own nerves and worries. 'Why isn't he making eye contact with me? That doesn't mean he is about to tell me terrible news is it?' Shelby mentally worries, not realising she was doing the exact same irrational thing as her youngest daughter.

"Yes... yes we are." The worrying mother finally manages to coax out of her mouth, fighting to keep her emotions in check. "Is she okay?" Shelby adds instantly even though just seconds before she had been warning herself not to come out with that but she couldn't help it.

"Alexis..."

"Lexi" Both Shelby and Rachel interrupt at the same time, knowing how much Lexi despised being called Alexis and so correcting the doctor just came out naturally.

"Sorry, Lexi" The doctor corrects, trying to fight back an amused smirk from forming on his lips apparently all three of these brunette's were feisty. "Well Lexi is stable and resting well now in a side room. I'm sorry it's taken so long but we had to do a lot of x-rays and a few scans before we could be sure just what injuries Lexi has suffered." He apologises giving a sympathetic smile to the clearly anxious relatives in front of him.

"Now Lexi has suffered a substantial attack and of course has collected some pretty serious injuries but all in all she has been very lucky." He continues, knowing the two females in front of him are going out of the mind with worry and he just wanted to ease their minds as quickly as possible.

"She is going to be okay though isn't she?" Rachel asks urgently, her brown eyes as wide as possible now up on her feet, shifting uncomfortably as a lot of pent up anxiety courses through her body. Shelby reaches up to try and calm Rachel but the teenager just shrugs any contact off, she just needed answers right now.

"Lexi has a compound skull fracture" The doctor starts to answer, his words sending the coldest of chills straight down both Shelby and Rachel's spines. "Which was the main cause of the blood, we have stitched up the wound and Lexi is going to be on a strong course of antibiotics for seven to ten days to fight off any infection. The fracture will heal naturally but any strenuous activities will have to stop for at least a month or two and we will remove the stitches in about three maybe four days, it depends on how quickly the wound heals." He continues making Shelby's heart sink in her chest, she knew Lexi was hurt but actually hearing this out loud was almost too much to handle.

"But is she going to be okay?" Rachel repeats, she honestly didn't have any need or want to hear about her sister's injuries the only thing she was even slightly concerned about was if Lexi was going to be okay. 'Surely this man who is intelligent enough to go through medical school and be a physician can formulate a straight answer?' Rachel's mind angrily rants, wanting to say it out loud but an unspoken threat of 'Coach Corcoran' returning soon stopped that want becoming a reality.

"Lexi has a lot of healing to do for all of her injuries." The doctor explains giving Shelby a pointed look for a second so she knew that the skull fracture was just the start of her daughter's medical issues. "But I don't see any reason why with time she shouldn't make a full recovery." He adds noticing how Rachel's eyes were starting to flare with an impatience he had seen many times before in his career.

That was all it took, Rachel bolts from the waiting room taking Shelby's jacket with her.  
"I'm going to sit with her" Rachel shouts back over her shoulder to her stunned mother and knowing doctor, he was surprised she had held out as long as she had if he was honest.

"But you don't know where she is?" Shelby calls out in reminder to her youngest daughter but Rachel's hand was already up and waving anything the older woman said off.

"I'll find her" Rachel replies quickly before disappearing out of the waiting room's door at great speed and sense of purpose, she needed to get to her sister.

Shelby gulps hard, wanting to call Rachel back and take control but she just didn't have it in her. 'It is probably for the best actually, clearly the doctor has a lot to tell me about Lexi and it is only going to upset Rachel. At least if she sees Lexi, hopefully it will help ease her mind some.' Shelby silently concludes giving the doctor an almost apologetic glance as a Rachel shaped dust cloud lingers in the air from her quick exit.

"I'm guessing they are close?" The doctor asks softly, with a knowing smile tugging at his lips that makes Shelby's entire face light up at the thought.

"I've never seen two sister's closer" the mother admits, smiling a little brighter truly beyond happy that despite everything her girls had a bond that was clearly unmatched for either of them in their lives. 'They may not have always had me but they've had each other' Shelby's motherly voice whispers into the tired woman's consciousness.

"That's lovely to see" The doctor replies, checking some of his paperwork again before looking back up to Shelby to gauge if the mother was fully back with him or not having noticed her lose focus for a few seconds. Upon seeing she was he flashes Shelby a gentle smile and without really knowing it Shelby nods her okay for him to continue.

"Now, I want to keep Lexi in for tonight at the very least. Also with her head injury she can't be alone for forty eight hours and she is going to need to keep a regular dose of pain killers to ease her pain. With this type of head injury the patient's pain normally eases up within five to ten days." The doctor explains, his fingers working through his paper work to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Okay" Shelby replies, her head nodding in understanding all though if she was honest how much she was taking in she wasn't entirely sure.

"Tonight I am going to suggest half hour observations, she's suffered a lot of trauma and I really want to keep a close eye on her just to be safe." He explains his pen ticking off boxes as he speaks. "Now Lexi also has a fractured cheekbone, luckily the fracture isn't too bad and again it will heal on it's on but it will take three to six weeks to heal fully. Ice and painkillers will help with the discomfort and swelling with that one." He adds knowing this was a lot to take in. "Don't worry, I promise we will have everything written down for you by the time you leave so you don't feel like you have to remember every small detail" The doctor promises with a kind smile.

"Facially Lexi has a lot of bruising and swelling, she has a split eyebrow and lip which we have also stitched, the eyebrow only needed the strips though just to help it knit back together. Again the stitches in her lip will come out within three to five days and we'll sort that out so you don't have to worry too much about that." The doctor continues, running down the rather long list of Lexi's injuries.

"Thank you" Shelby replies softly, not able to find any real volume to her voice as the information was still all a bit too overwhelming for her.

"Now her right eye is swollen shut but that will come down with rest and some ice packs, I have a feeling ice packs are going to be your best friend for the next couple of weeks." He jokes softly trying to ease the tension of the situation some if possible. "The rest of her body is all bruises and swelling, she's taken a nasty beating so much so the boot marks can be seen around her stomach and back. Lexi does have two broken ribs but considering how intense this beating seems to have been she's gotten away very lightly." He concludes offering a smile to indicate he was finished and Shelby could again breathe or try to.

"Thank you, thank you so much doctor." Shelby manages to squeeze out through tight breaths, her baby was hurt and hurt badly but thankfully it was nothing that some time, rest and love wouldn't heal. 'Thank you god' Shelby's mind mutters, beyond thankful that things hadn't come back so much worse like they easily could have.

"I will be by in the morning to see how Lexi is doing and to run a few tests to check her head injury and we will talk again then about pain medication and any course of treatment you need to know about when she is discharged." The doctor explains signing off on a piece of paperwork that of course had to be finished before anything else could be done.

"Thank you, I appreciate it and so does Lexi." Shelby replies whole heartedly, trying to fight off the building emotions of relief that were bubbling under her surface.

"It's my job but you are both more than welcome, I will walk you through to her room and then leave you all to get some rest. Believe me you are all going to need it not just Lexi, all though I have noticed she is suffering from exhaustion on top of everything else. The more rest she gets the better okay?" The doctor suggests kindly earning another thankful nod from the clearly relieved and slightly overwhelmed mother.

'Why do hospitals have to be so darn big? And who would design them to be decorated exactly the same throughout? I mean really, ugh' Rachel mentally rants, each step she takes getting more and more like a petulant child's foot stomp as her arm cross tightly over her chest, Shelby's jacket still wrapped securely around her shoulders.

Rachel knew she had absolutely no idea where in the world her sister's room would be located but she wasn't about to let it stop her. She needed to see Lexi, sit with her, hold her hand and speak with her, know that she was truly going to be okay and she could only do that once she saw her in person.

It takes a good ten minutes but finally Rachel's heart tugs and something the young diva would never be able to describe leads her to make a turn down one of the identical corridors and stop outside one of the doorways where sure enough on the whiteboard it had 'Alexis Berry' written on it.

"Lexi" Rachel whispers, her body going cold seeing her strong, confident, defiant sister lying so helplessly in the hospital bed that almost seemed too big. 'Maybe I should have stayed with Shelby' Rachel silently ponders, the thought of some moral support right now not escaping Rachel's mind.

Rachel forces her legs to move closer though and takes the empty seat next to her sister's bed, not surprised that her feet wouldn't reach the floor. 'Darn my short stature' She steals a glance to Lexi who for once didn't look at all intimidating or like her big sister, it was like a different person.

"You'd be laughing so hard you would do that snorting thing you do, if you could see me now." Rachel announces to the silent hospital room, the only noise the machines working in the background. "Could you possibly wake up and maybe do that? I won't even complain that you are laughing at me if you wake up, I promise" Rachel practically begs, a strong ache crossing her chest at seeing her sister in such a state.

The blood was gone and cleaned up but Rachel wasn't sure if what was left was better or worse. Lexi's face was swollen, bruising quickly and clearly sore with multiple scratches and marks. Her head was wrapped up neatly, a few stray hairs poking out from underneath the bandage as it wrapped around her head. Her right side was worse than the left but mainly because her right eye was swollen shut and still slightly bloody and discoloured from the bruising that was forming and had spread down her cheek that looked somewhat collapsed. Lexi's left eyebrow had the strips over it to help it heal and her bottom lip was stitched, bruising forming around both as well as some swelling from the trauma.

Rachel reaches over to her sister's hand that was lying motionless on top of the blankets that were tucked up under the hurt teen's armpits as she rested. Even her hands were grazed and scuffed from the attack; it was the small details like that which truly made Rachel's stomach turn. 'How did they hurt her hands?' Rachel silently questions, running her thumb softly across the back of her sister's larger hand her breath catching at the fact it felt almost cold to touch.

"I really need you to wake up now Lexi, in fact I am kind of demanding that you wake up because..." Rachel's voice catches as tears she thought she had under control push at the brims of her eyes. Her voice was trying to be harsh and demanding but it was no use it breaks. "I'm scared Lex." Rachel whispers, gripping her sister's hand tightly being careful of the IV line that was connected.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be Lexi, you're the strong one not me. You..." Rachel bows her head finding that trying to keep her eyes on her sister as she spoke was too much to handle. "You make everything okay even when it's not. I don't know how I would have gotten through losing daddy and dad leaving if you hadn't of been there. I know I don't always say it or show it but..." The young diva takes in a sharp breath to try and calm down her heartbeat. "You, you're ... I don't know how to be me without you. You see me when I'm scared and nervous, you hold me when I cry and you give me confidence when I really don't have any. Sure I act all fine at school and like nothing can ever get to me because I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, destined to be a star but the truth is I... I wouldn't dare to believe that if it wasn't for you." Rachel reveals the tears now freely falling down her face as she scoots closer to her sister's bed.

"Everything is so confusing right now Lexi, we just found our mom and... and I'm scared because that means everything is going to change yet again. I don't cope well with stress as you well know and I don't know what's going to happen next. Is Shelby going to take us in, look after us, be our mother? Are we going to go back to being one our own, with you struggling to make ends meet and me making your life even harder by sneaking in cute boys whilst you're out?" Rachel asks knowing all too well she wasn't about to get an answer but maybe that was a good thing. "I am sorry about that Lexi, truly I am." Rachel quickly adds in remembering the look that her sister had sent her when she returned home from work to find Rachel and Jesse cuddled up on the sofa the night before. "I promise I won't ever do anything so disobedient again." The brunette teen promises sniffling back the tears that now had no chance of stopping.

"I know I'm rambling and you're probably telling me to shut up because you are trying to rest and sleep, which I know you need to but I can't help it Lexi. Seeing you like this, so... so weak and hurt and vulnerable it's terrifying because you're Lexi and you're like this whirlwind who keeps everything together and now you're hurt." Rachel wipes away a few tears with a swipe of her hand as she leans in and rests her forehead against her sister's forearm seeking that comfort that her sister would normally so readily provide.

"I need you; I need you because you'll know what to do and how to fix everything. I need my big sister because I have no idea how to function without you." Rachel reveals closing her eyes tightly trying to block the tears from falling any faster. "But most of all I need you because I love you Lex, I love you and I need to see you awake and laughing and joking and being you to know you are truly going to be okay."

The tears could no longer be tamed or controlled and Rachel's shoulders start to shudder as the sobs racket through her chest and throat, her hand still desperately clinging to her sister's. With her head buried it felt safe, even with everything Lexi's presence was comforting for the young diva and in a way it was what she needed to truly let her emotions free.

Shelby's heart breaks for her daughter having been stood in the doorway long enough to hear her youngest pretty much bare her soul to her eldest as the stress and emotion of the situation all got understandably too much. 'I need to reassure her that I am going to take care of them now, that they won't ever be left on their own again' Shelby's mind instantly instructs the still adjusting mother.

"Rachel" Shelby calls out gently as she makes her way in to the hospital room fully, her green eyes taking a quick scan of Lexi in the bed and trying not to get distracted by it. 'She looks so young' Shelby's mind points out noticing that without her normal full blown make up and perfect hair that her sixteen year old shared a strong resemblance to a little girl, lying so helplessly and hurt in the large hospital bed she was now occupying.

Rachel's head snaps up instantly at the noise of someone else entering the room her mind taking a few seconds to process the voice and realise it was Shelby. The young diva grips onto the jacket that was still draped over her shoulders and pulls it around herself a little tighter, sniffling to try and keep the tears at bay and return her breathing to normal.

"It's okay, it's just me" Shelby explains softly, walking around to where Rachel was sitting and crouching down in front of her girl with a sympathetic smile tugging at her plump lips. "You must be starving sweetheart" Shelby realises aloud it suddenly hitting her that it was nearing ten and neither of them had eaten since lunch time. 'Way to win mother of the year here Shelby, starving your child, well done' Shelby's mother voice lectures only making the young teacher's guilt rise up quicker in her chest.

"Why don't you go and see what you can lay your hands on to eat might make you feel a bit better." The brunette teacher suggests, her own tears baying for release seeing the pure worry on her youngest daughter's beautiful face.

Rachel takes in a deep breath; the idea of food pricking her interest instantly, her stomach was beginning to think her throat had been cut. Her brown eyes quickly dart down to her sister's hand that she was still grasping with an urgency yet to ease up.

"The doctor said it will be a while in till Lexi comes round so you have plenty of time and I promise you if she does I will come and get you right away." Shelby quickly adds seeing and reading her daughter's worries instantly.

Shelby reaches into her purse and pulls out a twenty before handing it to Rachel, giving her arm a strong rub in the process, anything to try and help put her at ease.  
"Go on, I heart here is a canteen in here somewhere. Go and try it out and warm up a little ahey?" She suggests softly, seeing the want behind Rachel's brown orbs starting to outweigh her reservations. "I'll stay with Lexi" Shelby assures her at this point just wanting to make sure her daughter got something to eat.

"You promise if she wakes up you'll come and get me? I'm talking her eye blinks for a second and you're out the door?" Rachel asks indignantly, she wasn't about to risk a misunderstanding where this was concerned.

"I promise you Rachel, now go on go and get something to eat and drink." Shelby pushes slightly, again reaching in to her bag and pulling out a tissue handing it to the teenager for the remaining tears and remnants of her sobs still tracing her face.

Rachel nods in agreement, the rumbling in her stomach having only started at the mention of food but now it was too loud to ignore.  
"Thank you" The girl whispers referring to both the tissue now clasped in her hand and everything in general as well, all though that reasoning was much more hidden.

Shelby smiles softly all be it slightly sadly as she helps Rachel to her feet and makes sure she has the money before seeing her out of the room to hopefully some warm food and a chance to calm down slightly.

Finally alone Shelby lets a heavy sigh escape from her lungs, her eyes closing for a second as she tries to pull her ever trying emotions back in and locked p so she could focus on the most important thing right now, her girls. 'Let her get something to eat and calm down and when she comes back you can explain how you are going to take them in and everything is going to change and you are going to look after them now' Shelby's mind quickly explains the list having been formed the second the mother saw the distress on her youngest daughters face only moments before.

'Lexi' Shelby's inner voice almost whispers waking the tired mother to the realisation she was stood beside her injured daughter's bedside.

"My poor baby" Shelby whispers, as her eyes meet the same sight Rachel's had before and the older woman's heart sinks some in her chest. Shelby had only seen Lexi together and defiant or punching Lara in the face and now here she was lying in a hospital bed, recovering from a vicious beating with stitches and swelling hiding what was a beautiful face from the world.

'It beats all that blood though' Shelby's mind silently reminds her, the flashes of what she had walked in on in the bathroom earlier making her entire body shudder with disgust. No mother should ever have to see their child in that state, ever.

Shelby eventually finds her place in the seat Rachel had been sat in before, watching over Lexi as her clearly exhausted and hurt body rests and starts to heal, all though it was going to be a long road to recovery at least it was a start.

"You and your sister are going to give me a fair few grey hairs aren't you ahey?" Shelby asks her sleeping child, unable to stop the words from coming from her mouth; it was just a natural reaction. "Not that I'm complaining because really I'm not. If anything I'm excited about the grey hairs, well okay maybe not the grey hairs but the chance to worry about you properly, to be your mother, it's all I've ever wanted." She continues her body leaning off of the chair and towards the bed as her long arm wraps loosely over the top of Lexi's head and her left hand brushes gently over the bandage covering Lexi's forehead.

"I'm scared though, I feel like I shouldn't be and I'm being ridiculous for feeling scared but I can't help it. I mean this is all I have ever wished for, for fourteen years but now you're here and you need me, you really need me." Shelby chokes out, not sure why everything seems to spill out when you get the chance to talk to someone who can't answer you.

"I'm scared because I see you and Rachel and you take my breath clean away from me, you are both so... perfect and precious and god, I'm not. I have made so many mistakes in my life and the fear of ever making one with you two it, it chokes me." Shelby reveals honestly, the tears now starting to flow down her blushing cheeks.

"I must sound pathetic right now, I'm sorry. You see I have been Coach Corcoran for so long, tough, mean, together I've almost forgotten what it's like to just be Shelby but that is who I need to be to be your mother." Shelby realises out loud 'Well maybe a little Coach Corcoran at times will come in handy' she silently adds on with a smile, her tears starting to ease up again.

"But I promise you, you and Rachel I will do it. I will be your mother and I will do everything in my power to be the best one I can for you, the one you deserve and you need." Shelby says with conviction as she sits up straighter and gently places Lexi's hand in between the both of hers after shifting her position. "So..." Shelby clears her throat a little trying to sound firmer. "You young lady, you just need to worry about getting better now okay? Let me worry about everything else, let someone take care of you for once and I will, I promise." Shelby affirms bringing Lexi's hand up to her lips and giving it a gentle kiss as the rhythmic beeps of the machines again fills the room.

'Ow... wow everything hurts' Lexi's mind instantly informs the teenager of the obvious as the heavy fog starts to shift slightly from her consciousness, her eyes straining to blink open. Only the left one opens and she frowns. 'Why is everything so bright?' She silently wonders, her breathing straining because of the pain in her ribs.

"Lexi, Lexi can you hear me? It's Shelby, you're safe honey but you're in the hospital okay. Take it easy and just take your time." Shelby coaches instantly, the slight change in Lexi's breathing and movement in her body alerting the waiting mother of the teens growing consciousness.

"Huh?" Lexi manages to groan out, her head turning slightly trying to bring into focus where the voice was coming from. 'Shelby?' The teenager asks silently, not sure it would come out as such if she attempted to speak it.

"It's okay, you're going to feel groggy for a little while you have been through a lot, just try and take it nice and slow." Shelby coaches further, her hand holding Lexi's lightly as the teenager's body starts to shift a little more in the bed as does her head.

Lexi feels the warmth of Shelby's hand and instantly clamps down for security and assurance that she wasn't alone everything a little bit too disorientating for her to comprehend. 'Don't let go' Lexi pleads silently as the haze continues to slowly lift but not fully, the drugs she was on apparently rather strong.

"R...Rachel?" Lexi mutters out, it had been ten minutes since she'd started to wake up and the doctor and nurse had been in to check everything before leaving them too it again once they were sure Lexi was okay. Rachel was of course Lexi's first worry now it was clear what had happened and where she was and roughly what was going.

Lexi's grip on Shelby's hand was still firm and hadn't wavered once, the thought alone made Shelby's heart fit to burst. 'She won't let go of my hand, not that I want her to, that must mean I am being some kind of a comfort to her' the mother silently surmises as Lexi's mutter enters her mind.

"Rachel? Rachel is getting something to eat sweetheart, she will be back in a minute." Shelby starts to explain, rising to her feet as another thought flashes across her mind. "I can go and get her for you if you like; she will be so over the moon to know you are awake." Shelby suggests, ready to take off and find Rachel that instant.

"No!" Lexi half shouts, half groans forcefully gripping Shelby's hand tighter and trying to pull her back towards her. "Ow" The young teen moans, the pain of the movement ripping through her body but even with that not letting go of her mother's hand.

Shelby instantly jumps back in to the seat and uses her other hand to stroke over the top of Lexi's being careful of the IV line as she did.  
"Shush, it's okay I'm not going anywhere." Shelby assures her daughter seeing the panic in her eyes as well as the pain. "Try and stay still sweetheart, you are going to be feeling every movement you make for a few days at the least honey." Shelby explains relieved when Lexi starts to calm down again and just nods in agreement.

"Do you want something to drink, water?" The new found mother asks softly, reaching to a cup the nurse had left before and brings it towards Lexi slowly. The bed was slightly risen up and Lexi had plenty of pillows keeping her semi upright even though everything was still rather fuzzy.

"Yes... please" Lexi slurs somewhat, the idea of some water too nice to pass up. The doctor and nurse had informed Lexi of her injuries and the fact that she was on some heavy pain meds to numb the pain as much as possible.

"Here you go honey." Shelby says softly, standing up next to the bed and working the straw gently to Lexi's mouth being careful of her stitched lip. "Just take small sips to start with." Shelby again coaches half expecting Lexi to resist but to her shock Lexi is readily compliant and ready to listen to whatever Shelby says.

Lexi greedily sips on the water after a few tentative sucks through the straw, her throat was sore and she was sure the water would help with that and waking her up some. Her good eye watches Shelby over the cup and her heart warms at the almost foreign sensation of having someone look after her.

When she was sure the hurt girl had enough Shelby returns the cup to the side and sits back down with a soft smile, now not entirely sure where she should place her hands, wanting nothing more than to go back to holding Lexi's.

"Do... do I look like Frankenstein?" Lexi croaks out, leaning back in to the pillows of her bed thankful for the medication that was keeping the pain somewhat bearable.

"What do you mean, Frankenstein?" Shelby questions confused as to what her eldest daughter meant. 'These drugs must be good' her mind quickly quips fighting the urge to laugh at the obscurity of the question.

"My face, I'm... I'm all stitched up right?" Lexi explains, raising her eyebrows but winces at the pain and just relaxes her face again.

"Oh, no honey you don't look like Frankenstein at all. Maybe a little Chucky from child's play though." The teacher kids, letting a small mischievous chuckle escape her lungs as Lexi watches her with growing curiosity.

"You know Child's Play?" Lexi questions in shock. 'Apparently Shelby had hidden coolness, who would have known.' The teenagers mind quips making her chest shake slightly from a giggle at her own silent joke.

"It's one of my favourite horror films actually, let me guess because I'm older than twenty I can't possibly know anything cool like that now can I?" Shelby asks knowingly, with a good nature roll of her eyes. 'Teenagers, anyone over twenty are resigned to a life of knitted cardigans and shouting over the news.'

"I didn't say that but I am a little shocked, you have earned some cool points so you know." Lexi jokes a smile breaking over her face thankful for the distraction from her surroundings and the pain starting to take its toll on her body.

"Rachel, she is okay isn't she? Has she... has she seen me? Maybe you should go and find her, if she's upset and worrying she's going to need someone to be there for her. If you could just maybe uh help me out of this bed I could go and find her." Lexi rambles out not truly realising she was saying it all out loud as most of it was a thought process of her own. The hurt teen presses her hands down in to the mattress of the bed in an attempt to adjust her body before trying to get out and search for her sister.

Shelby thankfully though was faster and catches Lexi's shoulders lightly with both of her hands and just connects her green eyes with Lexi's brown one sternly. 'Crap, she's using that 'Corcoran' glare again. Why in the world does that affect me so easily?' Lexi silently ponders instantly retreating any of her movements, her body rewarding her by stopping the growing pain that was building in her ribs and back.

"You young lady are going nowhere, you have a compound skull fracture, broken ribs not to mention you are suffering from exhaustion. Yes, the doctor explained that to me and Rachel gave me a pretty good heads up on just why that may be as well." Shelby points out; gently easing Lexi's beaten and bruised body back into the soft pillows and mattress.

Lexi's eye narrows, the pain in her eyebrow not enough to stop the movement. 'Just what has Rachel been saying?' The young teen worries silently, shifting herself some in the bed to get comfortable trying to fight off the urge to sleep that was quickly washing over her.

"Yes, well I think we can discuss that all in the morning once you have had some proper rest and sleep." Shelby quickly explains seeing the cogs turning in her eldest daughter's mind and not wanting to get her worked up when what she should be doing is resting. "Don't worry though okay? All you need to know is, from now on you don't have to worry. Whether you like it or not I'm around now and I will be doing the worrying for the both of us okay? You just need to focus on healing and getting out of here" the mother continues once again finding the motherly rant rolling off of her tongue with an uncanny easiness.

'She knows' Lexi surmises silently, for a second panic hitting her heart but if she was honest it was a relief at least now she wasn't have to deal with it completely alone like she had been for the past six months and even before that.

"Speaking of getting out of here, just when will that be?" Lexi asks with a yawn, her head rolling to the side to watch as Shelby sits back down into the chair by the bed and her IV attached hand subconsciously reaches out for Shelby's hand that was located by the young girl's hip on the mattress, not quite brave enough to make the contact it's self.

Shelby's green eyes watch in astonishment as Lexi's weak hand flexes out and grips for Shelby's hand blindly and clearly out of want for comfort. The mother instantly obliges and gently curls her slightly larger hand around Lexi's fingers, giving them a tender squeeze and rub with her thumb. 'She asked you a question Shelby.' The older woman's mind reminds the distracted mother after a few tense seconds of silence.

"Well you will be getting out once the doctor okay's it and not a second before." Shelby replies firmly, sensing that this was something Lexi was most likely going to fight her on once her strength was back. 'How I look forward to it little girl' Shelby's motherly voice chirps, the thought in an odd way comforting for the still adjusting mother.

Lexi doesn't offer any kind of protest or reply because the painkillers and overall toll on her young body takes over and her once open eye shuts closed as her still strained breathing evens out and she again slips in to a restful sleep that both her body and mind needed.

There was still a lot to talk about, what actually had happened to Lexi, if she remembered anything. What her view was on Leroy upping and leaving, her working so hard, how she at sixteen has managed to keep her and Rachel living alone, unsupervised for six months a secret, what was going to happen in the future with living arrangements and legal matters. For right now though Shelby was just relieved Lexi was resting, everything else for once could wait. All that was important in this moment was that Lexi was safe and healing and Shelby knew the truth and could finally do something about it.

* * *

_**As always thank you so much for reading my story, I know my chapters are long and must take up a lot of time so thank you for taking that time to read my story when you could be... I don't know doing something else. (I'm still not a hundred percent with it as I think that has just proved lol) **_

_**To those of you who also take the time to review (If you do) a double thank you to you, you are amazing and I appreciate each and every one I get especially the ones that are so detailed and give me such great feedback and encouragement, I take everything you all say on board truly. **_

_**Now I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and if it did, I'm going to half heartedly blame the medication lol! No seriously if it does I'm sorry and I'll try to do better next time, speaking of which will hopefully be up much faster than this one was. As long as my immune system decides to work and life gives me a break for a few days lol, I make no promises other than I promise to try my best to get it up as quickly as possible. **_

_**Until next time, stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	12. Asking, Had To Be Done & Still Raw

_**So once again I know I am coming to you late with this chapter and I owe all of you big apologies and explanations. Starting to become a habit huh? I will try and fix that I promise! **_

_**Basically though I'm from England and we have had some pretty great storm winds this week, which meant loss of power and my grandparents fencing came down and their garden was affected so I had to go round and help with that and what not. On top of that I have just had a lot of appointments creep up on me that I had to go to and take care of for my brother and everything and they take up time, so they haven't helped lol. **_

_**I know I have said it all before but I really do try my best to update as frequently as I possibly can, it just happens to be sometimes that can be faster than other times. Especially now with the holiday season upon us, the time in which it takes me to update I would not like to hazard a guess but I can assure you I will be doing my best to make it as fast as possible. (I know you're thinking she says this every time and it still takes eleven days but I swear I am trying lol)**_

_**Now of course, repeating myself yet again I owe all of you such huge and heartfelt thanks. Thank you all for first of all sticking with me through the large gap between chapters (Sorry again about that) and then of course thank you for being so amazing and wonderful with the amazing reviews you have left. I read all of them and take them all in and what you have to say and what you are feeling and wanting to see happen from this fic. **_

_**Please never be afraid to give me an idea of something you'd maybe like to see in the future, I'm not saying it will definitely happen but if it's something that grabs my attention and I feel I can work in to the story and will be entertaining you are damn right I will give it my best shot lol. **_

_**I know how much time reading my chapters can take up (I'm constantly going back and reading the whole chapter again to try and make sure I haven't messed up and it makes sense and flows properly and the whole shebang.) Thank you to those of you for taking the time to read them and as always an extra big thank you to those of you who also take the time to sit and write me a review, you are so amazing and I can't thank you enough. **_

_**So I think once again that is enough of me going on here is Chapter 12 for all you lovely people, I hope you enjoy it, I have tried to make up for the delay by making this chapter longer, I hope it works for making up for the delay somewhat.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**Asking, Had To Be Done & Still Raw"**

Shelby's brows knit into a frown as her eyes register the time her phone was displaying as well as a nearly empty battery. 'Damn phones, what happened to batteries that lasted all week? Oh how I miss the nineties.' The older woman's mind silently rants unable to stop the disapproving sigh of the times changing escaping her lungs.

"That is some sigh." The older nurse from the waiting room says with a chuckle as her announcement of her presence in the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She quickly adds noticing the flustered and confused, quick head whip and glance that Shelby gives her in response. "I'm just here for the half hourly observations. They shouldn't take long, has she been asleep long? I hate having to wake them." The nurse explains, readying some of the things she would need on the trolley she had brought in to the room with her.

"Um, about five minutes actually." Shelby replies, her phone quickly being returned to her purse as her heart steadies its pace again. The brunette's eyes watch the nurse closely as she rubs her hand gently across Lexi's bare forearm that was lying on top of the blankets, a completely irrational sense of anger building in the pit of the mother's stomach at her hurt child having to be woken from her sleep.

"Lexi, I need you to wake up for me please. It's Nurse McDonald, I just need to do a few tests and then I promise you can go straight back to sleep." The nurse expertly explains, wasting little time in wrapping the cuff of the blood pressure machine around Lexi's unsuspecting arm.

Lexi's good eye slowly flickers open as a look of pure innocence, irritation and confusion crosses her injured features to the point Shelby fights a smile from tugging at her lips suddenly hit with memories of the toddler she had lost all those years before, Lexi at this exact moment looked so childlike.

"Old McDonald... Has a farm?" Lexi slurs in an almost sing song way, the drugs apparently still effecting her along with being woken from what was a needed sleep. Shelby lets out a chuckle as Nurse McDonald just narrows her eyes slightly as if trying to determine if Lexi's slur was truly as innocent as she was making out.

True to her word Nurse McDonald was done in less than five minutes and two verses of 'Old McDonald', much to a still not fully with it Lexi's relief.

"Okay well you are doing well so far, I will leave you to get some more rest because you really do need it okay?" The nurse reiterates wanting to make sure the point wasn't lost on the drowsy teenager. Lexi gives a half scowl and half 'I can't keep my eye open for a second long' stare as the nurse fights the urge to laugh. "I will take that as a yes. I can see you are going to have your hands full with this one mom." She quips to Shelby as she pulls her trolley of things off to one side for when they would be needed later and heads towards the door to leave.

Shelby heart flutters in her chest at being addressed as 'mom', it was one of those small things that just brought the realisation of what was happening even more evident. The smile on her lips was instantaneous and beaming, her entire soul swelling with such pride. 'Yes I am a mom, their mom. Wow' Shelby tells herself within the confines of her mind just letting the nurse leave and carry on with her work.

"Damn ribs!" Lexi groans loudly, unable to not make any noise as the pain spreads like fire through her torso and clears a large amount of the fog that had been clouding her mind. Shelby's head snaps up from its own thoughts hearing her daughter's cry of pain, her green eyes quickly focusing on a hunched up Lexi who was struggling to remove the covers from her legs and keep an arm wrapped around her ribs at the same time.

"Hey, hey just what do you think you are doing?" Shelby asks sternly, instantly placing hands onto her daughter's shoulders to try and stabilise her in one position. Lexi's head lifts up slowly, her eyes brimming with tears from the pain that she was trying to ignore. "There is a reason you are staying in overnight Lexi and that is to rest, if you need or want something you just have to ask and I'll help you." The older brunette explains, her tone slightly less stern, having seen the pain in her child's face.

"I... I'm not used to asking for things especially help." Lexi reveals honestly, her cheeks quickly tingeing a bright pink, her voice rather dejected. "But I..." She sighs, her blush only growing brighter by the second. 'God this is embarrassing.' The teenager silently concludes, letting most of her weight be supported by Shelby's hands.

"But what honey? Lexi I understand this is awkward and new for both of us but if you need something or some help that is what I am here for okay?" Shelby explains carefully trying her utmost to coax her eldest in to making some kind of eye contact with her but so far it was failing hard. "So come on what is it you need sweetheart?" Shelby asks, holding Lexi back slightly so she can duck her head to watch the teens expression.

"I need to... " Lexi lets out a huge sigh, grimacing as even that made her ribs and everything else hurt. "Ineedtogotothebathroom" the teen quickly mumbles out, her shoulders rising to her ears even though it hurt as it was a defence to try and make her body smaller and almost hide. 'Great you sound like a four year old Lexi' the teen mentally moans hating in anyway feeling weak and she couldn't feel any weaker if she tried right now.

Shelby leans in a little closer, straining to make out what Lexi had actually said but finally her brain was able to process the merged together mutter and her heart pangs a little in sympathy for the hurt girl in front of her who right now was looking so much younger than sixteen.

"Oh, okay." Shelby says softly, her hands rubbing cautiously across her daughter's shoulders seeing it was clearly embarrassing for the teenager who without doubt must be feeling weak and helpless enough as it was and Shelby had an incline that was something that Lexi wouldn't deal with well in general. She takes a step back and holds her hand out palm up to the still blushing sixteen year old.

Lexi's bruised and swollen face contorts in to a frown, her head slowly rising so she could use her good eye to see Shelby properly and gauge just what was going on.  
"Wait... what?" She mumbles out her eye not looking at anything but her mother's outstretched hand.

"Come on, I'll help you out of bed and over to the bathroom and I'll wait outside encase you feel a bit light headed or struggle getting back up or something. Your body is going to be stiff for a while and you've had quite the bump to your head so we have to be careful." Shelby explains with a sympathetic smile gracing her features, her heart tugging at Lexi's insecurity of the situation.

"You're going to help me?" Lexi asks more for herself than for Shelby, the question making the young girls head spin off into a whirlwind of past emotions and memories.

"Of course I'm going to help you sweetie, come on up you get, nice and slow okay?" Shelby instructs with a chuckle, her daughter's question and tone not going unnoticed by the teacher but seeing as Lexi already had the pain, medication and what had happened to her in general to deal with she guessed asking about it could wait at least for now.

Lexi nods weakly in agreement, sliding her body to the side of the bed with difficulty but help from Shelby whose upper body strength was quickly proving to be of great help. 'Wow, my legs are like jelly' Lexi silently realises once her feet touch the rather cold floor beneath her; she knew she felt weak but this was ridiculous. 'Get it together Lexi, asking for help to the bathroom, leaning on someone else because your ribs hurt a little. You are stronger than this, you've had to be' Lexi's stubborn streak starts up silently but the teen's body was too grateful for the help to deny it.

"I'll be just outside the door, shout if you need me okay?" Shelby says softly once she was sure Lexi was safe in the bathroom. 'Maybe I shouldn't leave her at all, she looks awfully pale and her knees are practically knocking together' the newly found mother ponders silently, trying not to suck her bottom lip back in between her teeth and chew nervously.

"Okay" Lexi replies simply, quickly taking her seat on the toilet knowing she wouldn't be able to stay standing for much longer unassisted. "Thank you" She adds sincerely, avoiding eye contact knowing just how useless, weak and childlike she was coming across to this well put together, strong woman in front of her who just happened to be her mother and she wanted to impress more than she'd ever truly admit to.

"No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for" Shelby reminds her kindly, checking the IV was securely positioned on the hook on the back of the door and that the line had plenty of give before stepping out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her as she goes, Shelby's mind is still in two on whether or not leaving Lexi to her own devises so soon is a good idea.

When she's done Lexi, pulls herself back to her still jelly like feet and tries to focus on keeping herself upright as her hands clutch the porcelain sink in front of her and she uses it for something to lean on. Her head slowly rises up as another strained breath leaves her lungs but her good eye makes contact with her reflection in the mirror.

"My... face" Lexi gasps sharply, seeing the true effect the attack has had on her face shocking the still partly dazed and out of it teen to her core. She knew logically she was hurt and hurt bad enough to be kept in overnight but not for one second had she imagine this was what her reflection was going to look like. "DID THEY SHAVE MY HAIR?!" The teen practically screams her hands instantly reaching up to her bandaged head only just noticing it, no matter what the thought of her long, gorgeous brown hair being shaved came top over any other worries.

"Lexi!" Shelby yells in a panic as she frantically fumbles with the handle of the bathroom door to open it and rush inside after hearing Lexi's outburst. 'I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, what if she's fallen?' the panicking mother instantly worries unable to stop her mental monologue. "What's happened, what's wrong?" Shelby practically screams, her green eyes quickly scan her daughter for any sign of a new injury or what had caused the outburst.

Lexi's weak legs give slightly, now the support of her hands gripping the sink was gone and she rocks forward slightly. Shelby instantly reaches out and steadies the girl, looping both of her strong arms under her daughter's up stretched ones helping her regain balance. Lexi lowers one of her hands and grips on to Shelby's forearm tightly, like she had the sink seconds before and makes eye contact with her new support beam.

"Did...did they shave my hair?" The teenager whispers weakly, almost afraid of the answer, shocking herself by how small and timid her voice sounded but she knew it was from the irrational fear coursing through her body. Her good eye locks with Shelby's panicked green ones, her normally together, hardened manner falling to pieces on the ground between them revealing a truly lost and scared little girl.

"No, no they didn't shave your hair Lexi. They stitched you up and then put the bandage on so it had some support while you slept and healed okay?" Shelby explains, her heart tugging in pain seeing the look of pure worry etched in her child's features. 'My poor baby' the teacher's mother voice speaks silently within her mind.

Lexi slowly nods in agreement, the mix of the pain medication, antibiotics, lack of sleep and all around pain and stress of everything that had happened taking a good, strong toll on both the sixteen year olds body and mind that was already wavering before any of this. She lowers her other hand satisfied with Shelby's explanation and turns back to the mirror needing another glance at the damage on her face.

"I really do look like Chucky." Lexi tries to joke, the chuckle not at all meeting any sense of truth in both her tone and especially not her face. Shelby's heart breaks, seeing the insecurity and unspoken worry shimmering behind her daughter's brown eye. She untangles one of her arms enough to gently brush her index finger and thumb under her daughter's bruised and trembling chin, turning it around to face her.

"No, you look like someone who has taken an unfair and nasty beating sweetheart." The mother clarifies with sternness to her tone that told Lexi she wasn't messing around, she meant it. "But it will heal, all of it. The swelling with go down and the cuts will heal and the bruising will fade. You may have the odd scar but they can easily be hidden with makeup, believe me." Shelby chuckles, her eyes melting at the realisation she was having this intimate moment with her baby, her little girl who she had dreamt about for fourteen long, painful years.

Lexi's eye examines the change in Shelby silently but observantly, her hand grips Shelby's forearm a little tighter as an unsuspecting swell of emotions rise up in the young teenager's chest and flood her heart. 'Keep it together Lex; you are just a little shaken.' The teen coaches silently, trying to suppress the emotions that were slowly getting the better of her. Despite everything, she was still confused, confused about Shelby and what her being in their lives truly meant and how she was supposed to and how she did feel. Lexi mentally shakes her thoughts away knowing in her hearts of hearts she was at her most vulnerable right now, or at least close to it and that was not the time to try and figure out emotions, wants and needs that are so crucial and important.

"Now, are you okay? I think we should get you back in to bed so you can get some more rest before the nurse comes in again for some more observations." Shelby suggests, forcing her emotions back in to check knowing now was not the time to lose it. Lexi just nods in agreement as Shelby reworks her arms around her daughter to support her from the side as they make their way back in to the hospital room.

"OH MY STARS LEXI!" Rachel exclaims running in to the hospital room, full speed with uncharacteristic reckless abandonment of manners and politeness. "Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting right now? Shelby, how could you let her get out of bed in this condition?" Rachel snaps, her tone full of misplaced anger towards the oldest brunette in the room who was still helping Lexi stay upright now they were half way to the bed.

Rachel's brow furrows into a scowl as her brown eyes dart towards Shelby in a glare that very closely matched the one Lexi had given whenever Shelby had called her 'Alexis'. 'Oh well at least I know both my daughter's can give me that look' Shelby mentally quips trying not to get angry at the fact Rachel was instantly taking her worry out on her in the form of anger because partly she understood it.

"Rach..." Lexi tries to interrupt and save Shelby from anymore of her sister's onslaught but it was too late, Rachel had crossed the short distance between them and was shooing Shelby away with failing hands, replacing her own arms and body in place to help Lexi.

"No, I don't want to hear it Lexi. You are seriously injured; you have a head injury Lexi, a head injury which requires plenty of rest, bed rest might I add so it can heal." Rachel snaps once more, rushing her older sister back towards the bed but in doing so was squeezing tighter on Lexi's midsection that she now had both of her arms wrapped around, due to her height compared to Lexi's.

"Rachel, enough" Shelby commands loudly, gaining both Lexi's and Rachel's attention instantly. The mother could see the discomfort crossing Lexi's face and knew exactly what was going on, all though it wasn't at all on purpose in Rachel's defence. "Lexi also has broken ribs and you might be gripping just a little bit too tight." She explains as softly as possible, not wanting to make Rachel feel bad about it.

Rachel's head snaps up to gauge Lexi's face and her chest constricts instantly realising her actions were causing her sister pain. She quickly pulls away, almost pulling Lexi with her as her arms couldn't quite keep up with the speed in which Rachel wants to alleviate her sister's discomfort.

"I am so sorry Lexi; I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to get you in to bed so you could rest and oh gold stars... I am... do I need to get a doctor to check you over? What if I've caused a punctured lung or some internal bleeding? Shelby, what do I do?" Rachel asks frantically, the terror in her voice making both Shelby and Lexi's hearts ache in response.

"Calm down, Rachel, calm down." Shelby instructs firmly, moving between the two sisters and wrapping a delicate arm around Lexi's midsection seeing her eldest daughter's legs starting to shake again from the lack of support. "She is fine, you don't need to do anything honey, just calm down." Shelby repeats, bringing Lexi to the bed and helping her sit back on to the side and then scoot back so she could swing her legs around and lay down properly.

Rachel nods silently, taking the time to focus on regaining control of her breathing the thought of injuring or making her sister's injuries worse having almost caused a panic attack for the smallest brunette. Rachel was never normally one to be thankful for someone telling her what to do but this was different having Shelby there was of both great relief and comfort. Shelby after all is an adult, she knows about these things and the dos and the don'ts.

Shelby pulls the blankets back up over Lexi's legs and waist before putting the IV bag the injured girl had been clutching, since the bathroom back onto the stand. Lexi shifts slightly with a groan, her arm wrapped around her stomach to try and ease some of the pain in her ribs.

"Are you okay Lex?" Rachel asks tentatively, her voice trying desperately not to break but it's easier said than done. She sits down in the chair by the bed again and leans forward, resting both her hands over Lexi's forearm now she was laid back and more rested in the bed.

"I'm fine Rach, a little tired and I feel a bit... dazed but apart from that and some soreness, I'm fine" Lexi replies, trying to downplay the pain she was in as much as possible without making the diva suspicious she was lying. Rachel eyes narrow however and Lexi quickly captures her younger sister's hand in her own and gives it a tight, reassuring squeeze. "I promise" she adds in for good measure.

For the first time since waking up for her observations Lexi's natural reaction comes back to her and she reaches her right hand up towards her chest to clasp at her locket. Her entire face goes pale as her hand desperately grasps at the now free skin where her locket is normally located.

"Where's my locket?!" Lexi instantly panics, her good eye wide with terror, instantly looking down as both hand fiddle around her neck and chest almost trying to check that the chain and locket weren't somehow magically hiding from her. "Rachel!" Lexi screams in panic looking up to the only person in the world who knows how much the locket means to her.

'Oh gold stars, her locket, I didn't even think about that.' Rachel internally worries, her own brown eyes frantically searching over her sister's being for a sign of the locket. Lifting her gaze to reach Lexi's though, Rachel's heart constricts, nothing ever made Lexi look so lost and scared as she did now.

"It has to be somewhere, calm down Lexi they probably took it off when they were treating you" Rachel suggests, surprising herself with how calm her words were coming out all though her insides were ready to explode. 'Please, please let me find her locket.' Rachel pleads to whoever may be listening as her tiny frame starts to rocket around the hospital room leaving Shelby rather stunned and confused.

"Girls calm down a second, what is it you can't find?" Shelby tries to interject, surprised by just how worked up both of her girls were becoming over this mysterious missing object. 'What in the world is so important they are about to give themselves heart attacks over?' the mother silently wonders, seeing a look of upset behind Lexi's entire being that nearly knocks her over.

"Lexi's locket, she always wears it and we have to find it." Rachel replies instantly, a snap to her voice that told Shelby this was serious. Dropping to her knees to search under the bed, Rachel groans not seeing any sign of the locket as Lexi moves herself around on the mattress ignoring all pain just wanting and needing to hold that cold metal back in her hands again.

"Girls calm down, it's okay. When Lexi first woke up the nurse gave me her bag of belongings which has her phone, money and some jewellery in it. I was going to give it to you but I just got distracted, it's in my purse I am sure the locket will be in there." Shelby quickly reveals, the second the words leave her lips noticing how both Lexi and Rachel just wait on tender hooks almost not willing to believe it until they see what they are looking for.

'Please, please let her have my locket, I need my locket, please, please... I can't lose my locket, I just can't, please... please' Lexi silently chants, actually starting to rock slightly from her place in the bed, her eye filling with terrified tears as her heart chokes itself within her chest cavity.

Shelby fishes in to her purse and pulls out a see through zip lock bag quickly opening it and emptying the contents on to Lexi's lap nearly as frantic as both of her daughter's seconds before. 'This locket clearly means everything to Lexi, remember not to ever lose it again' Shelby silently tells her mother side of her brain so it could be added to the growing list of need to know information.

Lexi's hands scramble through the blood stained money, mostly change, broken phone and her earrings before pulling the familiar and life line like silver chain into her firm grasp silently promising never to let it go again. The teenager bows her head and just brings the locket up to her mouth, ignoring the pain of her split, stitched lip to plant a kiss to it as all of the frantic tension slowly releases from her body.

"Thank you" Lexi whispers, all though Shelby wasn't too sure if it was a 'thank you' directed at her or at the universe in general either way it didn't matter, the girl had her locket back and that was clearly more important than Shelby would probably ever know or understand. Rachel nods her agreement before sitting back down and just helping her sister place the locket back around her neck, relieved for her sister that the locket was back where it belonged.

Shelby watches them for a few seconds before noticing something in the doorway of the room that Rachel had obviously dropped and left when she came running in a few moments before. The mother heads over and scoops it up with a frown.

"Rachel is this yours?" Shelby asks softly, pulling up a plastic bag from the floor where Rachel had steamrolled inside before. Rachel nods faintly, not wanting to look up as she is too focused on Lexi and being thankful that the locket had been found, not wanting to even begin to imagine what would have happened if it hadn't of been. Rachel doesn't answer with a verbal reply just continues rubbing her thumb along the back of Lexi's hand taking great interest in every slight detail including the IV line.

"I uh, thought you might be hungry too so I picked you up a make your own salad, I wasn't too sure what you liked but I remembered you kept it fairly simple at the restaurant so I went with that." The smallest brunette finally explains, knowing without looking what Shelby was referring too and that the silence from Shelby meant she was waiting for an answer so she better give one.

"Well that was very thoughtful and sweet of you, thank you Rachel. I am pretty hungry actually" Shelby giggles, fishing out the plastic tub from the bag and setting it to the side as she pulls up a chair previously unused in the room and positions it round the other side of the bed before sitting down and starting to eat.

"Lexi..." Rachel says softly about ten minutes later, the silence all though comfortable was starting to get to her. 'Lexi is never this quiet for this long, I know she needs to rest but this is ridiculous.' The diva rambles inwardly; her hand holding on to her sister's a little bit tighter in waiting for a response.

"Hmm" Lexi hums out, having been woken from falling in to a sleep again; she forces her left eye open and tries to get it together enough to turn to face Rachel after realising she was the one who had spoken. Her eye again closes though satisfied she could answer her sister and drift back off to sleep at the same time. "I'm fine Rach, honestly" She continues guessing that Rachel was just checking in again.

"Good but actually Lexi, I need to confess something to you." Rachel explains, clearing her throat some as a nervous sweat starts to build underneath the young girl's fringe. Lexi's eye pops open once more all though this time it was from curiosity and Rachel takes that as a sign to continue. "Well, earlier I may have let Shelby in on some information that you haven't felt she was necessarily privy too?" Rachel continues the sense of guilt having been building for the past ten minutes and was now too much to bear.

"Oh, you mean you told her the truth?" Lexi questions knowingly, trying not to smirk at her baby sister's predicament. 'Rachel always is the cutest when she's trying to do damage limitation' the older sister silently reminds herself, fighting a laugh from escaping her lungs that being the last thing her ribs need. Lexi was feeling so much more relaxed now her locket was tucked up between her breasts again, near her heart where it belonged.

Shelby watches from the other side of Lexi's bed with a growing smirk, the relationship between her two daughters really did amaze her and it was very intriguing to watch especially from her perspective. The teacher cleans away the remains of her salad and crosses her leg, sitting back in to the chair a little more so she could continue to silently observe.

"You... you already know?" Rachel asks hesitantly, her brown eyes suddenly growing larger. 'Maybe Lexi being hurt and in a hospital bed at this precise moment isn't all bad' she silently surmises, still on edge and ready to leap back if her sister makes any sudden movements though, she wouldn't put it past Lexi, hurt or not.

"Shelby hinted towards it earlier and I may be kind of out of it right now but even I managed to piece together what must have happened." Lexi explains, gripping her little sister's hand a little tighter once more making Rachel's body stiffen in her chair.

"Are you angry? I know you wanted to have more of a gauge on Shelby and her intentions towards us before revealing our circumstances but you were so hurt and I was scared and then this nurse was asking about if there was anyone we should call. Shelby she brought up dad and I ... I knew that was impossible and well I just panicked, I am nowhere near as adapt at improvisation as you are. All though that is something I am going to have to work on diligently before I move to New York, maybe you could give me some tuition." Rachel rambles out, her words pace quickening with every half second that passes and even Shelby's jaw falls slightly in part astonishment anyone could talk at that speed.

"Ra...Rach...Rachel!" Lexi stutters out before finally just shouting to gather her sister's attention, soon regretting the action though as it makes her jaw, lip, ribs and chest ache. "I am not angry with you, I understand." Lexi assures her younger sister softly, the pain medication and pain in general again taking a toll on her, causing everything to slow slightly. "You did the right thing okay?" Lexi explains with a weak smile before glancing with her good eye towards Shelby feeling slightly uneasy knowing they hadn't properly talked any of this through yet.

'Thank you Barbra!' Rachel mentally preaches, her eyes closing for a split second as she sends up her thanks, her heartbeat finally starting to calm. She smiles towards Lexi and lets out the biggest sigh of relief possible, the idea of her sister being mad at her at any time enough to cripple her but under these circumstances, it was unimaginable.

"Yes about that, I do have a few questions." Shelby interjects, rising up from her seat and walking around the bed towards where Rachel is sat so Lexi wouldn't have to strain as hard to see her.

"I thought you might" Lexi replies with a slight sigh honestly not sure if she was ready for this conversation but knew it had to happen so there was little point in putting it off any longer. Rachel just stays silent, her grip on Lexi's hand not letting up though, she had just gotten her sister back she wasn't about to let go any time soon.

Shelby smiles sympathetically, seeing that weight of the world look in every one of Lexi's mannerisms and her general body language, all though the teen was clearly adapt at how to hide it too.

"I'm slightly curious, so is it okay if I just ask a few questions? Nothing to heavy, I mean you still need to get some rest and you have been through a lot. I just want to know the basics so well I know what I'm talking about when certain people..." Shelby stops for a second trying to choose her words carefully, sensing that both girls had a fear of what was going to happen next and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse. "When they ask questions and I need to tell them some information so I can sort some things out." Shelby explains, knowing instantly from the way Lexi's jaw tightens that her eldest understood what she meant.

"You mean like social services and the police?" Rachel questions with a nervous gulp, her grip on Lexi's hand unconsciously increasing. "They're not going to try and separate us are they? Lexi isn't going to get in to any criminal trouble over any of this is she? I mean she, she was just trying to do what was best for us and keep us together." Rachel quickly defends her sister's actions, the fear of Lexi being punished for just trying to do her best or the two of them being separated racking her entire body with terror. "Now I know her actions weren't exactly going by the book but..." Rachel starts to continue, quickly slipping in to another uncontrollable ramble.

"No, no Rachel it's okay. I have been in touch with my lawyer and I have explained the situation to him, everything is under control I promise you." Shelby interrupts; looking up to Lexi for a second so the eldest teen knew Shelby wanted her to listen to this also. "He is as we speak arranging it for me to have what is called an emergency guardianship order granted for the both of you which basically means you will be in my care and I will be able to legally look after you. No one is going to be separated from anyone else, I promise." The teacher continues to explain, her years as a teacher and a coach coming in handy for these types of moments.

Both Lexi and Rachel let out an uncontrollably sigh of relief, for Lexi it was because she knew someone else was dealing with the things she didn't understand and until now had been dealing with completely alone. For Rachel it was from knowing that she and Lexi would be staying together, like it should be.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Lexi asks softly, trying to fight through the tiredness that was again starting to take its toll on her body and mind.

"Well, I'd like to know what happened, how it came to be that you were both on your own and just how... well how you survived really. Did people not ask questions? Authority people I mean, adults?" Shelby questions, perching herself down on to the side of the bed next to Lexi's feet, leaning back on one of her hands so she was more comfortable.

Rachel's heart sinks some very aware of that fact Shelby was choosing her words carefully so not to ignite another outburst from her when it came to just what Leroy had done and why. 'He didn't do it to leave us he was just going through his own emotions and pain, he wasn't thinking clearly' Rachel's inner voice quickly rises within the fourteen year olds mind to defend the man she loved more than anyone.

"Daddy, Hiram died..." Lexi corrects herself quickly from calling Hiram just 'Daddy' she didn't mind that all that much but she knew it might be confusing for Shelby so she was just trying to clarify. "And I had known for a while that when that happened Leroy wasn't going to stick around." Lexi starts to explain; knowing that rehashing this was going to be hard for Rachel to hear because she was yet to accept any of it. For the last six months all Lexi had done was try and skirt around Leroy leaving all in an attempt to spare Rachel's feelings but now she was tired and drained and knew she just had to tell the truth.

"I think I am going to go and um... get a drink. Do you want anything Shelby?" Rachel asks suddenly, pushing herself up from the seat and brushing her shaking hands over the back of her skirt, avoiding eye contact with either Lexi or Shelby. 'I can't listen to this, I just can't' Rachel rationalises with herself silently, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her.

Shelby shoots Lexi a confused glance and in return Lexi just nods in Rachel's direction as if to say 'Just let her go and I'll explain' Shelby nods her understanding of the unspoken agreement and goes to reach for her purse for some change but Rachel just holds her hand up to stop her.

"That's okay; I still have the change from the twenty you gave me in the pocket of your jacket." Rachel reveals, digging into the jacket that she was now wearing properly and fishing for the coins at the bottom. "I won't be long, is there anything I can get for you?" the teenager asks quietly still doing everything to distract from having to make eye contact.

"No, no I'm fine thank you sweetheart. Don't be too long okay? I want you and Lexi to try and get some sleep after Lexi's next observations okay?" Shelby instructs with a new found tone that wasn't quite 'Shelby' and wasn't quite 'Coach Corcoran' it was clearly her mother voice. 'Who knew I had one of those' Shelby's mind states silently with pride, it was these little things like getting to have a mother voice that just meant the world to her.

Rachel nods in agreement and leans over kissing Lexi's cheek doing her best to be careful and not hurt her. Lexi reaches up and squeezes her sister's arm though and gives her a warm smile, hoping Rachel would know through the small gesture that she loved her and everything was okay. Rachel smiles back as best she can before scurrying out of the room and down the corridor just needing a few moments to get her mind together, the past few days really having had done a number on her.

"She just really struggles to talk about it." Lexi reveals without any prompting from Shelby, knowing exactly what was going through the older woman's brain. "At least she can't deal with me talking about it, I... I don't sugar coat it and so Rachel can't lie to herself as easily and she finds that hard." The teenager explains further, resting back in to the pillows wishing on one hand that Rachel could face up to it and then on the other completely understanding why she can't.

Shelby nods silently, guessing from previous outbursts that Rachel struggles with the subject of her fathers' for seemingly different reasons than Lexi. 'Lexi is colder and clinical when they come up but Rachel has a strong sense of loyalty and clearly love imbedded deep in her emotions.' The teacher silently surmises.

"But um basically when Daddy, Hiram got sick and we moved to Lima I always had this worry about Leroy, no matter what I think of him he loved his husband, truly loved him." Lexi says honestly, the pain clear in her voice but Shelby wasn't too sure if that was from the grief of losing Hiram or for something else entirely. "When we got told it was terminal..." Lexi hesitates for a second, going to bite her lip but stopping herself, remembering her stitches at the last second. "I just knew that the second Daddy, Hiram was gone Leroy wouldn't be far behind, so I started making plans." Lexi reveals, fighting hard with her emotions, not wanting to cry over this, she was better than that.

"You made plans? What kind of plans?" Shelby asks instantly, her hand brushing gently over Lexi's blanket covered leg wanting to let the teenager know this wasn't some kind of inquisition.

"I got a job." Lexi reveals honestly, her inside's churning at the very thought of the memory. 'Working in a strip club for a man called Spider' the teenager continues her revelation within the confines of her mind with a true bitterness behind every word. She hated that she hadn't had any other choice but she wasn't ashamed, not at all, she just did what she had to. "I worked weekends and Friday afternoons sometimes and just saved as much of it as I could." Lexi adds keeping everything very much to just the bare facts, it was easier that way on everyone.

"Okay, so you worked and saved your money and... and then what happened?" Shelby asks again, trying to lead Lexi into revealing something more without pushing her too hard too fast. 'Both my girls have the Corcoran temper so for now just play it slow Shelby' the mother instructs herself.

"Well it stayed like that for nine months, Daddy, Hiram just got worse and worse and Leroy he was broken and Rachel just... she refused to believe it was happening. Then um one night, it happened" Lexi explains, the tears now starting to burn her good eye as well as the one that was swollen shut. She chokes in a shaky breath and clears her throat as a distraction. "Rachel..." Lexi's eyes close tightly at the memory, her body running cold for a second as she can hear her baby sister's heartbreaking screams run through her head like they were happening that second all over again.

"It's okay; I can only imagine how hard that was. Just take your time." Shelby says softly, rubbing along Lexi's thigh and giving it a comforting pat, being careful not to do anything that might cause her injured child pain though. 'My poor girls, losing their father like that so young, god, it's so cruel' Shelby's inner voice starts up again, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, it wouldn't be fair on Lexi, right now Shelby needed to be strong.

"Rachel sobbed, just straight up sobbed for three days straight and no matter what I did, what I tried I couldn't take her pain away." Lexi says with a broken voice, clearly the thought and memory of not being able to help her baby sister still crippling her. "I would just lay behind her, wrap my arms around her and rock her until she cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't talk, or eat or anything." Lexi reveals as a cold shiver runs down her spine wishing all of these memories could be locked up and forgotten.

"Leroy..." Lexi's jaw clenches as she mentions his name now, something Shelby quickly picks up on. "He um, he got the funeral organised within three days, I guess he just wanted it over as quickly as possible. Rachel was stuck to him like glue that day, they both just... they were so lost and hurt and I don't think they stopped crying from the second they woke up till they went to sleep that night." The sixteen year old states solemnly, her breathing now tighter as she is fighting with her own tears and emotions. "I wanted to cry, I wanted to be stood next to my sister, cuddling her or something but she just wanted Leroy. I stayed back and just kept an eye on things, I knew... in my heart what was going to happen so after Rachel crashed I went downstairs and I waited." Lexi lets out a painful, sarcastic laugh not even caring about the pain it causes her chest and ribcage.

"Sure enough at half two in the morning Leroy appeared with a packed bag, skulking in the shadows like some rat abandoning a sinking ship" Lexi spews out the memory with venom, her good eye darkening from her anger and rage at her other father. "I called him out on it, how wrong it was, how devastated Rachel was going to be and how much she needed him and deep down he needed her." Lexi shakes her head in an unbelieving manner. "He just said 'She has you and I need my space, I'm no good to her like this. She'll be okay, she has you, if anyone will look after her you will but right now I need to be selfish.' He needed to be selfish" Lexi repeats his words in a mock tone, a heartbroken laugh lying underneath each of her words. "He didn't even leave her a note, he just told me he'd be in touch and to tell Rachel he loved her and he got in his car and he left." Lexi explains, blinking furiously as a single tear starts to travel down her cheek but she refuses to acknowledge it and wipe it away so it silently just drips down on to her lap.

'That no good, selfish son of a bitch!' Shelby silently rages her entire body starting to shake with a level of uncontrollable anger the new found mother wasn't sure was even possible before hearing this. 'How dare he put my babies through this, what is wrong with him?! He is supposed to be their father and he leaves them HOURS after they bury their other father and he can't even leave a note?!' her mind continues to rant, jaw clenched tight in a physical attempt to keep control of her rage. 'Who does that? Who leaves a sixteen year old who is grieving to look after a fourteen year old who is grieving all alone because you need to be selfish?! Selfish, I'll be selfish when I wrap both my hands around his scrawny throat and press until his eyeballs explode' Shelby's mother voice screams, the 'Corcoran' temper getting increasingly hard to keep under wraps.

"Rachel didn't even believe me at first, she got mad, screamed, cried, threw some stuff and actually cussed me out as well, which is rare." Lexi continues her story, shrugging her shoulders as if the whole thing wasn't that big of a deal. "In the end I just told her to ring him and talk to him, I knew it would hurt her but it was the only way she was ever going to believe me. Of course he didn't pick up and after about week his phone was disconnected. Rachel's never really accepted it properly, she knows what he did but she just tries to convince herself he had good reasons and he did it for us, to protect us or something." Lexi explains with a laugh of sarcasm at the end again. "But you know whatever helps her get through it I guess." The older sister concludes.

"So, how did you... survive and pay bills and go to school and grocery shop?" Shelby asks automatically, mentally still trying to drown out her urge to go and hunt Leroy down and kill him with her bare, strong hands.

"Well, the money I had saved helped and I just kept working. As far as people knowing we were alone they didn't, I lied to everyone friends, neighbours, school teachers, anyone who would ask awkward questions. I just said Leroy was on business but I would get him to call. As long as me and Rachel stayed going to school and looked clean and healthy people didn't ask us much about it, especially not when they saw how upset Rachel was." Lexi explains, fiddling with the edge of the blanket that was now tucked up under her armpits again, trying to give herself some kind of a barrier and protection from her emotions.

"Okay, I guess I can see how that worked you certainly know how to tell a... story shall we say?" Shelby half jokes wanting in any way she can to try and ease the tension for Lexi who had already been through enough. Getting angry or going in to a big long rant about how doing that wasn't smart and dangerous wasn't going to help anyone, least of all Lexi who clearly didn't have any choice in what had happened anyway. She was just a child trying everything in her power to keep herself and her baby sister's head above water. "So Rachel said you moved to Akron three months ago?" the new found mother asks, wanting to try and get this all out in the open in one go.

"Yeah, it was like just after Rachel's birthday and I got this call, it was Leroy. He said he was selling the house, the new owners had bought sight unseen and they were moving in on the Monday, so I had the weekend to magically find somewhere for me and Rachel to go." Lexi lets out a shaky, clearly tired breath just remembering everything for her was draining. "One of my co-workers they uh knew of an apartment that I could afford and it was far enough away so no one would know us but not too far where it would cost me too much to get there. So I packed everything I could in to the car and drove us to Akron, Rachel was just in a daze and went along with it really." Lexi reveals with another dejected shrug of her shoulders, almost not believing everything they had been through and she had lived it.

"What about school? Didn't you have anyone from the education welfare on your case? How did Leroy get away with this, surely when you did transfer to Carmel he would have had to sign some paperwork at least right?" Shelby asks instinctively, wondering how Leroy has managed to just abandon her daughter's and not a single person seems to have noticed.

"They did but I just lied, played up the fact Daddy, Hiram had just died and promised to get Leroy to call back but never did. As for school, I draw so you know forging a signature isn't a big deal and ..." Lexi sinks down into the bed a little clearly guilty of something so Shelby just narrows her eyes and slowly folds her arms across her chest letting Lexi know she is waiting for her to continue. "Rachel did all the paperwork when it came to us transferring and I did most of the talking apart from when they wanted to talk to Leroy at least once and then I may have paid a friend to make a phone call as Leroy." Lexi explains not quite as confident as before.

'Dear god I have a criminal mastermind for a daughter, she is sixteen she shouldn't know how to do these types of things. She is never seeing my damn signature.' Shelby's mother voice rattles off silently within the confines of her mind.  
"So we're going to ignore the fraud for a second, why did it take you three months to start at Carmel once you left Lima?" Shelby asks, wanting to know as much information as she can, even if what she was finding out wasn't necessarily doing her heart or impending grey hairs any good.

"Well I started having to earn more because well I had to pay rent now as well as bills and everything else. Rachel was in no state for school, let alone a new one and I couldn't do school and work so I decided we'd stay out of it for a while, at least until I could get things together." Lexi answers, her head hanging slightly not sure why Shelby had this effect on her.

"So where did you get a job? Who lets a sixteen year old work full time, they do know you are sixteen right?" Shelby questions, her eyes again narrowing with suspicion clearly Lexi wasn't above lying about things and to be fair to the teenager it was what she had to do.

Lexi's heart suddenly grows in her chest, the tightness from her hurt, bruised and swollen body suddenly disappearing and being replaced with just fear of Shelby finding out the truth about Lexi's work arrangements. 'Wing it Lexi, wing it. She is just another person; forget about the Coach Corcoran and Corcoran glare stuff, you can lie to her. You have before and you have to, she can NOT find this out.' Lexi mentally instructs her over working mind that was just crying out like her body for the teenager to rest and maybe sleep. 'How I miss sleep' Lexi's inner voice almost cries.

"Yes they did, back in Lima they knew about the circumstances with Daddy, Hiram being ill and then after he died, I lied to them about Leroy but they let me carry on because I was good at the job. When we moved here to Akron, I wasn't sure what was going to happen job wise but my boss told me they did work here too so... so I just transferred over really." Lexi answers, her voice clear and sharp all though her heart and brain knows everything she was saying was a lie.

"And what kind of work is it you do; Rachel wasn't exactly specific on that?" Shelby asks again, knowing she was pushing the injured teen but it was needed, she needed the facts if she was going to be able to help them and this was the most she had gotten out of Lexi so she was seizing the opportunity.

'That's because Rachel has no clue what I have really been doing' Lexi thinks silently and sadly knowing for the rest of her life the truth behind her job would always be something she would keep secret, she had to.  
"I work for a cleaning company; they clean out office buildings at night after work and at weekends. When we moved here I started working the nights for the extra money, as of course the nightshifts pay better." Lexi reveals trying not to sigh at the fact 'I started working the nights for money' wasn't a lie.

"A cleaning company, you work for a cleaning company?" Shelby asks in confusion and part disbelief. "And that pays enough for you to rent an apartment on your own as well as provide food and warmth and pay the bills?" Shelby asks as her teacher habit of questioning things to the bitter end rearing its ugly head.

"I knew I would never be able to earn enough money to survive working for any other kind of job I could get my age and the cleaning company I could just work as many hours as they let me, like I said the boss knew about Daddy, Hiram so they felt for me and they bent the rules a little to help me out." Lexi clarifies, slowly looking up and making some kind of eye contact with the still rather on the fence teacher.

Sensing that Shelby still was completely sold on everything she was being told Lexi tries to regain some strength but in the end just decides to be honest, at least somewhat.  
"I know it sounds crazy but that's because it is, it's all so crazy, all of it. Daddy dying, Leroy leaving, moving here, working a lot of hours to survive, meeting you, having this happen to me..." Lexi indicates to her face with a weak hand, looking up at Shelby with a desperate begging for help pouring from her teenage self. "I know I probably handled things terribly but I was scared Shelby, that's really hard for me to admit because I don't get scared but I was." Lexi reveals honestly, unable to stop the emotion from filling her voice as she speaks and opens up more to her new found mother than she probably ever has anyone in her life before, apart from maybe Rachel. "All I knew, all I know is somehow, someway we had to survive because I wasn't about to let us get separated and chucked in to the care system because Leroy is a selfish bas..." Lexi starts to rant with an understandable rage at her father but trails off quickly feeling Shelby's unhappy glare burn in to her.

"Okay, okay I get the idea." Shelby sighs softly, patting Lexi's thigh gently and standing up from the bed, taking a step forward and just stroking her hand gently across Lexi's injured face which makes the teen just melt and all of that rage seep away. "You did your best in circumstances that most people would have fallen to pieces in and I'm talking about adults Lexi, let alone a teenager. I'm just sorry you had to do that, sorry you didn't have an adult you trusted and could have asked for help but you do now." Shelby affirms strongly, her smile making Lexi's heavy heart lift for a second. "You have me and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Do you promise?" A small voice asks from the door, it was Rachel she'd been listening a lot longer than she would admit to her big sister and new found mother but she couldn't stand back anymore and be silent, she needed to be sure Shelby was serious. 'I can't lose another parent especially not when we've just found her as she is actually more amazing than I dared to think possible.' Rachel rants silently, all anger at Shelby towards how the older woman felt or what she had said about her fathers' really not mattering in these circumstances.

Both Shelby and Lexi look up and offer Rachel a tender smile as the youngest brunette walks back in to the room, her hands burrowed deep into Shelby's jacket pockets as it swamps her smaller frame. 'She looks adorable, I wonder if I had been around if both of my girls would have dressed up in my clothes when I was out to the store for five minutes?' Shelby ponders silently, a bittersweet sense of pain from the 'what if' hitting her heart hard. 'Back to reality Shelby, assure these girls' Shelby's mother voice orders, noticing that both Lexi and Rachel were silent and waiting for their mothers reaction.

"Listen to me okay? I promise both of you; I am going nowhere and you have me in any way you might want or need me. I know this has been a whirlwind few days for us but what's important is that's we've found each other and now I can help you and I will. It's not going to be easy, that I'm pretty sure is the only certainty in this other than the fact you aren't ever getting rid of me again, okay?" Shelby states firmly but with a warm smile as she looks between her daughters praying even if they couldn't full believe her there might be a part of them that would want to.

Rachel nods first and wipes at her still glistening cheeks where she had clearly been crying at some point in the not so distant past. The young diva sinks down into the chair next to her sister's bed and lets out a large yawn she had been fighting since half ten and it was now nearing half twelve.

"The nurse should be in for your next lot of observations soon Lexi, how about I go and find out about us having one of those cots brought in here for Rachel and then you two can get some sleep." Shelby suggests, knowing that they had already had too many deep, serious conversations for one day. 'Rachel isn't going to want to sleep in her clothes though' the mother voice instantly starts up and Shelby damn near sighs, this mother thing was proving more complicated than first thought.

"Uh Shelby" Rachel starts up as the nurse walks in to the room and Lexi attempts to roll her one good eye but it was too painful so she quickly stops her attempt and just sighs, all of which the nurse takes in her stride. Shelby nods her acknowledgement of her daughter's attempt to get her attention and guides the two of them in to the hallway. "Won't Lexi be in want of some of her creature comforts, you know from our apartment? You know clothes, wash cloth, underwear that aren't paper? I know I could do with gathering up a change of clothes, pyjamas and my moisturising creams. Do you think the police would allow us back to grab such items?" Rachel asks quickly, the thoughts coming in to her mind almost too fast for the young girl to process and project vocally before they are gone.

"Its half past twelve at night Rachel, I think we can wait for tomorrow for that. Until then you still have your VA stuff in my car, I know it's not perfect but at least the sweats will be comfortable for you to sleep in tonight." Shelby says thinking out the idea as it comes from her lips but quickly liking it, Rachel nods in agreement it wasn't perfect but the idea of going back to the apartment ever again wasn't exactly high on her to do list either. "Okay, I'll go and get them and ask the nurse about that cot. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Shelby asks softly, unable to help but worry about both of her daughters and everything they had been through, not just in that day alone but seemingly for a long time before that.

"Yeah, I'll just wait for the nurse to leave and then go in and make sure Lexi is comfortable and try and get her to go straight to sleep. She acts tough and I know she's trying to convince me her injuries aren't really that bad but I'm not stupid, I can see how hurt she is." Rachel reveals, wrapping her arms around herself bringing the collar of Shelby's jacket up closer so she could almost hide in to it.

"She's just trying to protect you sweetheart; she's an older sibling it's engrained in their blood or something because my big brother Grant is the same way. It's annoying as hell but you just have to remember it's because they love you so much" Shelby says with a smile as she again is hit by how much of herself she sees in her youngest daughter.

"So you have an older brother, called Grant? So he is our uncle?" Rachel asks wanting to make sure she had it all figured out before taking the time to memorize it. Shelby nods in affirmation and Rachel smiles brightly. 'Huh, we have an uncle. I've never had an uncle before or an aunt... so wait does this mean that Coach Corcoran has someone who she is scared of who can boss her around like I am of Lexi?' The teenager silently ponders before another voice starts up in her head. 'I can't believe I just admitted I'm scared of Lexi, ugh!'

Shelby wastes little time in inquiring about the cot being brought in for Rachel and in turn gets told that the police have been in touch but seeing the time and everything Lexi has been through have decided they will come by in the morning to talk to the teen about what happened and what she remembers. Shelby quickly thanks the nurse; relieved that for now the girls could rest and goes off to her car trying to remember where she had parked.

It takes ten minutes for Shelby to go to her car, gather Rachel's things and her own, that she still had in her car from earlier that morning when she had put the Vocal Adrenaline girls through their paces for their actions towards Rachel. 'God I was up at four this morning, I've been awake forever. I need sleep' the teacher silently realises, her body now starting to flag as the adrenaline of everything that had happened was draining from her body.

Shelby makes a quick stop in one of the bathrooms, relieving herself of her skirt and heels replacing them with her work out sweat bottoms and sneakers respectively. After giving her hair a quick run through with her fingers and making a mental list of the things she needed to do in the morning the new found mother walks back to Lexi's room to be met with a sight that makes her entire heart melt.

Lexi's observations were done and the injured teenager was lying flat in the bed, her bruised, swollen, stitched face in a peaceful state as she finally rests. 'She still looks so young without make up' Shelby's mother voice lets the teacher know silently as Shelby's green eyes notice Lexi wasn't lying alone. Rachel's smaller body was lying next to her big sister, head curled into the crook of Lexi's neck, her tiny hand gripped loosely around Lexi's wrist almost as if to stop her from going anywhere. 'And she is using my jacket as a blanket, well if that isn't the cutest thing I have ever stumbled upon' Shelby mentally beams with a warm sense of pride, the love these two sisters had for each other was so clear and it truly helped ease a lot of Shelby's inner pain.

"Rachel" Shelby whispers tentatively, rubbing gently down Rachel's spine trying to wake up the fourteen year old as gently as possible. 'As cute as this is, I just can't risk Rachel accidently bumping in to Lexi in the night not with the way her ribs our and the small amount of sleep she is going to get anyway what with the observations' Shelby rationalises her actions silently still continuing the motions of her strong left hand down Rachel's back. "I need you to wake up Rach; there is a nice comfy place here for you so you can go straight back to sleep. We just need to let Lexi sleep alone tonight, so she can rest. You will still be right beside her though I promise." Shelby coaxes gently seeing Rachel's eyes flickering open.

"No stay with Lexi." Rachel groans, sounding like a stubborn toddler, turning her head in against Lexi a little tighter clearly just as tired as her big sister and mother. 'I'm not leaving my big sister' Rachel affirms silently as she was already about to slip back into her sleep.

"No, no I know you want to stay with Lexi but she is still sore and if you accidently bump her in the night you'll feel awful won't you?" Shelby asks knowingly, not giving her youngest chance to respond before she gently untangles the girl's hand from her sister's wrist and tugs the smallest brunette's petite body up to a sitting position after tugging her jacket, the makeshift blanket to the side.

"I don't want to hurt her" Rachel agrees with a sleep induced nod, letting Shelby help her off of the bed and back onto her feet. 'She sounds about four' Shelby concludes with her mother voice silently cooing in the background of the over tired teacher's mind.

"And you won't, come on up you get" Shelby coaches, holding her hands on Rachel's hips and lowering her down on to the cot the nurse had clearly brought in while Shelby was getting the things from her car. "It's been a crazy few days, especially today so I think you and your sister need as much rest as possible." Shelby further instructs in a hushed tone, very aware that Lexi was still asleep a few feet away.

Rachel nods in ready agreement, she still hadn't woken up fully so the idea of resting was very welcome to the fourteen year old. She looks up from her place in the cot and reaches for Shelby's hand tugging at it slightly so Shelby bends down so she was more her daughter's level.

"You need to rest too Shelby, come on I can scoot up." Rachel almost whines not letting go of Shelby's hand only tugging tighter making the teacher's lips upturn into a smile. "You lie down too so you can get some sleep, you are very pretty but you are older than me and the lack of sleep I am sure will end up contributing to you forming some wrinkles." Rachel rambles out with a yawn, scooting back in the small cot and patting the now empty space the whole time keeping a firm grip of Shelby's hand.

"Okay, okay I'll lie down with you if you promise not to bring up how old I am again." Shelby chuckles, it not going unnoticed by the older brunette that this was basically the first time she was putting Rachel to sleep, not counting the few times when Rachel was a newborn.

Shelby stands up with a struggle as Rachel was still grasping her hand but the newly found mother manages to slip off her sneakers and then slowly position herself into the cot as well ready and eager for them all to get to sleep and rest knowing that tomorrow was going to be just as hectic as today had been.

Rachel barely waits for Shelby to get settled before she shifts in closer to her, gripping the older woman's larger hand a little tighter with her own. The young diva nuzzles her face against Shelby's arm, gripping her hand that wasn't holding Shelby's around her mother's wrist. Rachel needed contact and comfort, her and Lexi had shared a bed for three months since moving to Akron and before that since Hiram had passed away.

"Shelby?" Rachel whispers hesitantly after taking a few minutes of silence in which Shelby wasn't a hundred percent sure if Rachel was asleep again or not, to gear herself up to actually ask Shelby what she wanted and needed. 'It's not a big deal Rachel, just ask her. If she says no just pretend you are asleep or something' Rachel tells herself silently, still not fully working up all the courage she needed to take this step.

"Hmm?" Shelby hums instantly, having been on edge since the room fell in to silence. The mother instinctively lifts up her left arm, making Rachel's vice like grip on her wrist and hand break. "Are you okay?" Shelby asks kindly, leaning in towards the younger version of her and wrapping her left arm around her daughter's tiny body to comfort her.

Rachel quickly snuggles her body in closer to Shelby's, resting her head in what seemed to the both of them like the most natural position against Shelby's chest, closing her big brown eyes contently and letting out a sigh as her wish had been granted without even having to ask for it. With a smile painted across her features Rachel, drapes her free arm over Shelby's waist and just faintly shakes her head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Rachel replies, leaning her head up for a second and hesitating just for a second before she leans in closer and kisses Shelby's cheek. "Goodnight" She whispers again before snuggling back down with a contented sigh. 'I feel like I do when Lexi holds me at night' Rachel silently realises, the realisation only making her smile grow.

Shelby frowns with slight confusion for a second. 'Maybe I should ask again and make sure, she sounded like she wanted something' Shelby questions her next move silently but stops seeing her daughter look and act so content. 'Holding my baby in my arms while she falls asleep, I don't think there is any better feeling I've ever had in the world' the new found mother ponders within the confines of her mind remembering back to all those years before when Rachel was first born and she had the few rare opportunities to hold Rachel in close as the baby drifted off to sleep.

By the time Lexi's next lot of observations come around both Shelby and Rachel are in a peaceful slumber, mother protectively holding daughter as they sleep somewhat awkwardly on the low cot beside Lexi's bed.

Lexi yawns a little as the nurse jots down the necessary information onto the clipboard she's holding, speaking in a whisper seeing the two guests besides her patience bed. Lexi smiles softly noticing that her sister was cuddled up tightly with their mother. 'That is how it should be; they don't look very comfortable though.' Lexi notices silently, waiting for the nurse to finish before clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Um do you think maybe you could possibly get my sister and uh..." Lexi hesitates for a second 'What do I call Shelby? Do I refer to her as my... mother?' Lexi wonders, having never had to refer to Shelby before to anyone other than Rachel.

Shelby had woken when the nurse had come in a few minutes before but kept her eyes closed in an attempt to fall back to sleep only she hadn't been able to stop herself from listening in and making sure everything with Lexi was okay. Her heart stops dead in her chest hearing Lexi's hesitation. 'She doesn't know what to call me' the brunette quickly surmises silently, that realisation alone making her heart ache.

Lexi quickly notices the nurse was still patiently listening so she just pushes past her insecurities and worries. "...my mother, a blanket and maybe an extra pillow please? It's just they look a little cold and uncomfortable and I don't want them to wake up stiff in the morning, that's going to be my job." Lexi asks sweetly, whispering like the nurse also not wanting to wake Shelby and Rachel who she knew needed as much rest as she did, they'd been through a lot also.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll bring them in for them in a second but I want you to be back to sleep by the time I come back okay?" The nurse says pointedly with a growing smirk, she was new on but liked her newest patient already. 'Considering how hurt she is, she is full of jokes and good spirit.' The nurse mentally surmises before getting her nod of agreement from her patient and leaving to retrieve the blanket and pillow for the sleeping duo next to the bed.

Shelby's heart soars hearing Lexi refer to her as 'her mother', again it was another small thing for the teacher but it's often the small things that mean the most and nothing had meant more to Shelby in so long, it was a gesture from Lexi and even though the teen didn't know Shelby had been awake to hear it she had and it had felt amazing.

As promised Lexi was asleep by the time the nurse returned with the blanket and pillow, it was due more to the fact her body couldn't stay awake even if she wanted to more so than Lexi obeying the nurse's commands but the nurse didn't know that and didn't need to either.

Shelby sits up with a peacefully sleeping Rachel, snuggled up as tightly as possible in her arms. The older woman's green eyes thanking the nurse silently as she reaches out one of her hands for the blanket and pillow the nurse was kindly offering. 'Thank you' she mouths softly unfolding the blanket expertly with one hand and draping it over Rachel's sleeping form and her own as the nurse helps by plopping the pillow behind the mothers head.

"Not a problem, you three sleep tight." The nurse whispers in reply before taking leave of the room to get on with her work and allowing Shelby, Rachel and Lexi to rest in peace and quiet.

"Hmm, is everything okay?" Rachel asks wearily, barely coming out of her sleep enough to actually even ask the question her head buried against Shelby's chest as her arm grips tightly around the older brunette's waist.

Shelby nods softly, laying a gentle and not thought about kiss in to Rachel's brunette locks as the teenager quickly sinks back into the space she had moulded into while sleeping.

"Everything is fine baby, go back to sleep." Shelby quietly coos, stroking her strong left hand gently through the stray ends of Rachel's hair in an attempt to coax her youngest into doing just that.

Rachel nods in agreement, within seconds back in to her sleep with her grip on her mother and new found support not lessening for a second and a part of Shelby hopes it never will.

By the time the next morning came around, Shelby had taken Rachel to the canteen to get some breakfast before Lexi woke up, she had still been woken up every half an hour throughout the night so any amount of uninterrupted sleep she could get the teacher welcomed.

"So, we'll see what the doctor says when he comes round for his check on Lexi and then decide what we are going to do next okay?" Shelby explains to Rachel who was walking next to her, wrapped in her new favourite item of clothing, Shelby's jacket.

Rachel nods in agreement, still sipping the last remnants of her breakfast orange juice as they walk the last few meters to Lexi's room. As Rachel walks in the room her brown eyes instantly notice an unfamiliar figure sat beside her sister's bed.

"Who are you?" Rachel snaps instantly, her posture instantly straightening and tone becoming sharp a sign that she had been very relaxed around Shelby until now.

The unknown blonde's head snaps around to the noise of Rachel's rather accusatory and unhappy sounding question with a slight nervousness. She swallows a large gulp, relieved to just see a small brunette teenager standing in the doorway, not yet noticing Shelby coming up behind said teenager.

Lexi was awake, only just and had been talking with the blonde, she smiles towards Rachel to try and stop her sister from jumping in off the deep end again but she was beaten to it as was the blonde who was about to introduce herself properly, the smile already forming on her thin lips.

"Well I'm..." The blonde starts to explain before another voice interrupts from behind Rachel as they place a protective hand on to the smaller teenager's shoulder.

"April?" The voice questions, making both Lexi and Rachel frown but April damn near faint.

"Shelby?" April asks with confusion coming face to face with the always beautiful Shelby Corcoran a name and person she was sure she had seen for the last time, years before.

* * *

_**Once again thank you so much for reading my story and if you do review thank you so much for taking the time to do that also. I read them all and take them all on board so please never think I don't appreciate them or acknowledge them because I do honestly. **_

_**As I said before I will do my best to make this next chapter appear faster but with Christmas coming up I really can't make any promises apart from I will do my best hehe! **_

_**Until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


End file.
